Voldemort Goes Back To School
by KisaraP
Summary: Slash! This story replaces the Half-Blood Prince: What happens if Voldemort disguises himself as a transfer student to gain access to Hogwarts in order to kill Harry Potter? Well, I'll give you a hint: It leads to consequences that not even Dumbledore foresaw! This story has a very original plot that has not ever been seen before. Yes, really. (Light!Harry) (Sub!Voldie) (Mpreg).
1. Chapter 1: Becoming a Hogwarts Student

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 1 (Revised)**

**Author's Intro: **

Hi Everyone! This story takes place at the beginning of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts (so this story takes place instead of the entire 'the Half-Blood Prince' book and after). This also assumes that Draco never had the task he was given in the Half-Blood Prince either. So basically, the only person that has died somewhat recently is Sirius Black. Dumbledore is still alive, and the Horcruxes have either not been talked about yet, or just flat out don't exist, we'll see what I decide.

**Author's Note as of September 2, 2012**: Hi Again Everyone! For those of you **more interested in 'Plot'** than 'Smex', you can read the following chapters and still follow the story fairly well. The following **chapters** **that ****have**** (*) next to them** are in my view, 100% necessary for you to read in order to understand the story. The **chapters ****without**** (*) next to them **I think are 75% necessary for you to understand the story in a fuller scope:

**Necessary Chapters**: 1*, 3, 4* (necessary smex), 5, 6, 7*, 8*, 10*, 14* (necessary smex), 16, 17*, 18* (clear extreme never before seen original plot begins), 19*.

**Story Begin**:

**Chapter 1:**

**A New Plan: Becoming a Hogwarts Student**

It had finally happened, the Dark Lord's patience in dealing with his incompetent followers had finally expired. No more explaining plans over and over again to fools, no more punishing said fools for their failed missions. Oh no, the Dark Lord was furious… furious enough to carry out his plan himself. Yes, his plan to kill Harry Potter, the Boy-who-had-lived-for-far-too-long.

The Dark Lord smirked to himself as he made his way down the long graveled path leading to Hogwarts. Yes, his plan was brilliant, and would take hardly any time at all. Voldemort had created a fake identity of a young man named Evan Farley who would have been going into his 6th year at Durmstrang. However, due to the tragic death of his parents as a result of the war, he was transferring to Hogwarts, because it was located closer to where his new Guardians lived. Of course, Voldemort had completely fabricated all of this and had forged all documents and records necessary to enroll at Hogwarts. These documents were apparently forged well enough to fool even Dumbledore, who according to Voldemort's sources was away from Hogwarts at the moment and would be for some time.

Traditionally there were only two ways to change one's appearance while still looking like a normal person: 1. using a variation of a powerful Glamour charm, which required concentration and power to maintain, and 2. Polyjuice potion, which only lasted a couple of hours. However, Voldemort's present form of 'Evan' was created by a potion that he had been secretly working on, which had similar ingredients to that of Polyjuice, but instead of using just one part of a person, this potion created only mostly the exterior of a new body from many different parts of the people that were added to the potion, although height and weight differed some. By keeping the majority of his internal body, this allowed the Potion's effects to last extremely long, and so he would not have to take the potion again to maintain the created body for three months. Although, if he wanted to revert back to his original form sooner, all he had to do was drink the Counterpotion. Collected from a variety of people, Evan's form turned out having short straight dark-brown hair, fair skin, blue eyes, medium build, of moderate to tall height for the age of a student in the 6th year of Hogwart's school.

Voldemort arranged to arrive at Hogwarts the day after the welcoming feast by claiming he needed more time to get situated in the country before going off to school. Professor McGonagall agreed to allow 'Evan' to Floo to Hogsmeade and walk to the castle from there. Voldemort mentally sneered at her sheer ignorance, he of course had merely shrunk and lightened his trunk and placed it in his pocket before Apparating to Hogsmeade. Although fairly certain that his plan would be able to be accomplished within a mere day, the boy who lived had far too much luck on his side, and so the Dark Lord had packed as a student would, just in case he needed to extend his stay.

Being met at the grand wooden doors of Hogwarts by McGonagall, Voldemort followed her back to Dumbedore's office, where the Sorting Hat would sort him into one of the four Houses. Of course Voldemort had been sorted once before and knew which House he would be sorted into: Slytherin. Upon the expected news, McGonagall sent a letter by owl, summoning one of the Prefects of Slytherin to show 'Evan' to the Slytherin Dorms.

After waiting briefly, Voldemort and McGonagall heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" McGonagall called out.

Draco Malfoy entered the Headmaster's Office.

Voldemort recalled Lucius mentioning that Draco had been made a Prefect at some point prior to Voldemort giving Draco the Dark Mark and officially inducting him into his ranks of Death Eaters.

"You sent for me, Professor?" Draco asked as he stepped into the room, looking and sounding as presentable and well-groomed as his father.

"Yes, Draco, meet our new transfer student, Mr. Evan Farley. Mr. Farley was sorted into Slytherin, would you be so kind as to take him down to the Slytherin dorm and get him settled in?"

"Yes, of course, Professor," Draco replied as he studied the new student warily, wondering under what circumstances they could possibly be getting a new student. It was almost unheard of to get Transfer Students. In fact, to his knowledge, they hadn't had a single one since he had been at Hogwarts.

"Wonderful. Oh, here is your class schedule, Evan. I'm sure you'll do just fine at Hogwarts. Off you go now," said McGonagall in dismissal.

Voldemort nodded in an attempt to be polite, and followed Draco out the door.

As they walked down the corridors, Voldemort hoped that Draco would remain silent as his father usually was while in his presence, but of course since Draco had no idea that 'Evan' was Voldemort, his Master, his curiosity of course led him to ask questions of this new student.

"So, what school did you attend before Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

Mentally sighing, Voldemort replied stiffly and shortly in the hopes of deterring more questions, "Durmstrang."

"Oh really? Well, I think you'll fit in just great in Slytherin, you know, fascination with the dark arts and all."

Voldemort actually did smirk at Draco's comment. "Oh yes, I do indeed have a great fascination with the dark arts, and not merely fascination, but _ability_ as well."

Draco shot 'Evan' a wary look, but then smiled. "Good to know. But I wouldn't go admitting that to just anyone, it could lead to… problems, and questions."

"Ah yes, that I do know. But I also know that you're not just anyone, Draco Malfoy," the Dark Lord replied haughtily.

Draco's initial response was feeling irritation at the new student's somewhat arrogant attitude, but puzzled and even more wary that this new student appeared to know exactly who he was, since his surname had not been mentioned in the Headmaster's office before. "You know who I am?" Draco questioned hesitantly as he stopped walking to face Evan.

Voldemort sauntered up to where Draco had stopped in the empty corridor. "Oh yes, I know exactly who you are, Draco," Voldemort replied. "And I also know that you pledged your loyalty to the Dark Lord this past summer and bear his Dark Mark on your arm," he whispered in Draco's ear, while reaching out and grabbing Draco's arm that bore the Mark.

"Wha-What! How did you… What're you doing! Let go of me," Draco exclaimed as he tried to wrench his arm back.

"Shhh, don't struggle Draco," Voldemort replied, holding on to Draco's arm tightly, as he pulled back the sleeve to look admiringly at his Dark Mark on Draco's pale arm. Draco had always been somewhat slimly built, and so even 'Evan's' form was stronger. After taking in his fill, Voldemort released Draco's arm.

Snatching his arm back and rubbing his wrist, Draco glared at Evan. "Don't grab me again. If you do, I'll hex you into next week," he bit out.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously as he snatched up his wand and pressed it into Draco's neck. "Is that so?"

Draco backed up, but found himself pressed harshly into the cold brick wall of the corridor, Evan's wand still at his throat. Draco remained silent, beginning to feel a coil of fear run through him at the thought that Evan might really curse him badly for threatening him.

Upon Draco's silence, Voldemort smirked and leaned in close to Draco, keeping his voice low. "I will do whatever I wish to you, and you would do well to stay out of my way while I'm here. You see, though I don't myself bear the Dark Mark, that is because I have been given an incredibly important task by Lord Voldemort himself to complete while I'm here. And I happen to know who All of his Death Eaters are at this school. So there's no need for you to be concerned about my knowing where your loyalties lie."

Draco's gray eyes widened as he stared into Evan's blue eyes, shocked by his revelation. Swallowing thickly, Draco finally found in himself the ability to ask, "And what is that task?"

Voldemort's lips curled in a sadistically feral smile, "To Kill Harry Potter, the boy-who-will-soon-be-dead."

Draco gasped at Evan's response. "But, but I thought the Dark Lord wanted to kill Harry Potter himself, personally?!"

Voldemort considered his next words carefully, since Draco's statement was a well-known fact among his Death Eaters. "The Dark Lord has far greater plans than those for Harry Potter. Harry has become a nuisance to our Lord's entire cause, and has given far too much false hope to the 'Light'. As such, the Dark Lord has decided that Harry must Die. However, due to his great plans for the Ministry, he will be personally occupied for some time, and so I was assigned the… lesser task… instead." Voldemort inwardly cringed when he referred to his great plans for killing Harry Potter as a 'lesser task'. He then removed his wand from Draco's throat and took a step back.

Draco continued to stare at Evan as he contemplated Evan's response. Draco was shocked at what he had just learned. Of course he personally hated Saint-Potter, Golden-Boy of the clearly inferior wizarding world, it would be no loss if he were gone… and of course he knew that the Dark Lord intended to kill Harry Potter, but to have the truth of the matter standing right in front of him, it was a shock! But determined to take his place as a fellow Death Eater, even though Evan said he did not bear the Mark, Draco stepped forward away from the wall and replied, "I understand. If there's anything I can do to assist you, don't hesitate to let me know."

Pleased that Draco was taking his duty as a Death Eater seriously, Voldemort tried to stay in character for what a Death Eater teen would act like, and clasped a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Thanks, I'll do that, but I don't anticipate there being any problem. Now let's get down to the Slytherin dorms to put my belongings away and get to Potions, it starts soon. We wouldn't want to be late for when Harry shows up, now would we?" Voldemort shot Draco one last smirk before he whirled around, leading the way down to Slytherin, Draco not questioning how he even knew the way.

**Potions Classroom, 1****st**** meeting: Harry's POV:**

"Psst, Hermione, Ron, look up front next to Malfoy. Who is that?" Harry whispered to his friends sitting on either side of him in their Potions classroom while Professor Snape continued scrawling some basic diagrams of what they were supposed to be doing on the board.

Hermione looked up from her notes and followed Harry's gaze. "I don't know. I've never seen him before."

Harry looked at Ron, who just shrugged, and replied, "What's it matter who it is? He's with Ferret-face."

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, it's um, kinda strange. He keeps looking at me," he finished, flushing slightly, as he once again observed this fair-skinned, dark-haired bloke next to Malfoy shooting him what Harry thought was a heated glance.

Ron snorted, "Oy, in case you didn't realize, _most_ people who've never met you before stare at you. Heck, even people who _have_ met you before _still_ stare at you. Look at Collin and his brother for instance! They bloody well can't get enough of you. And that flashing camera thing of theirs, bloody irritating that is. Maybe I'll stick one of my brother's newly developed Exploding Chocolate Pixies in it one day, then I might actually stop seeing bright spots and do better in school!"

Hermione shot Ron a withering look. "Oh Ron really, your grades have nothing to do with their camera. If you paid more attention in class, took better notes, and studied more, you would do better!"

Harry smiled slightly at his two best friends' bantering before getting serious again as he again saw the new bloke cast another glance back at him. "No really guys, it's not like he's just staring at me like, well, most people do, but, he's, I don't know, _really_ staring at me."

Harry saw Ron raise his eyebrows at his statement, "Umm, uh-hu. So…" Ron replied non-pulsed.

Exasperated, Harry just shook his head, and tried to distract himself from the bloke's blatantly heated stare by lowering his head and making it look as if he was absorbed in taking notes. Maybe, he would stop staring.

"Hmm, wait Ron, I think Harry's right. He really is doing more than just staring at Harry. How strange, I wonder why…" Hermione said contemplatively.

This of course made Harry look up once again, meeting the bloke's bright blue eyes, which seemed to pierce straight through him, making him inhale sharply and flush. _Why am I feeling like this?_ He wondered. _It's not like it's that big of a deal, right? _

Suddenly, Harry heard Hermione suck in a deep breath before she grabbed his shoulder, "Harry!"

Startled, Harry broke eye-contact with the dark-haired boy. "What, Hermione?"

Pausing momentarily to look at Ron who had since lost interest in the conversation and was staring off into space, Hermione leaned in and cupped her hands around Harry's ear so no one else would hear, "Harry, um, I think, that uh… I think he likes you!"

Harry jerked back in shock. "Hermione!" He said loudly.

"Mr. Potter. Once again it ceases to… amaze me… that you would think that your… private affairs… bear such great importance as… to justify… the interruption of…_this class_," Snape bit out in the alternating fast and slow condescending tone he always used when making a fool out of Harry.

Harry slunk down in his seat, trying to disappear from both Snape's piercing gaze of loathing, and the piercing heated gaze of the new bloke.

"20 points from Gryffindor, and detention, 8 o'clock. Don't be late." Snape said slowly and clearly for the entire class to hear as he sneered down at Harry before turning in a whirl of his billowing black robes and stalking to the front of the classroom to resume the lesson.

"You know, sometimes I think Snape would have made a better Dark Lord than You-Know-Who," Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded minutely, before turning back to his notes. Grabbing his quill, Harry tried focusing on what Snape was saying, but every now and then, Harry could almost feel the gaze of the boy at the front moving slowly across his skin. Irritated, Harry pulled out another piece of parchment, and scrawled a quick note to Hermione: "_Do you really think he likes me likes me?_" and slid it over to Hermione.

Shifting the parchment so she could write back, Hermione wrote her reply, "_Yeah, I've been looking at him out of the corner of my eye. It's as if he can't keep his eyes off of you! And that almost carnal-like gaze, it's almost like he's," _and at that, Hermione paused in her writing before looking at Harry and blushing slightly before continuing her reply, "_undressing you with his eyes!" _

Harry turned all sorts of shades of red. Snatching the parchment back from her, Harry simply wrote back, "_HERMIONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST WROTE THAT!" _

Hermione giggled softly, placing both of her hands over her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter so that she wouldn't get them into even more trouble with Snape.

Harry put his head down in his hands, grasping his hair with his fingers in frustration and embarrassment. Sitting up suddenly, his Gryffindor courage surging, Harry snatched up his quill, and wrote additionally, "_Do you think I should try to talk to him after class?_"

Looking up, Harry saw Hermione's mouth drop open before turning into a huge grin. Snatching up her quill as well, she scrawled back, almost in a blur, "_Yes! And you better tell me what happens!_"

At that, Harry flushed again, and nodded slowly in assent.

Hermione observed Harry's face a moment longer, before continuing her written message, "_Do __you__ like him?_"

"What?! I- uh, No!" Harry burst out aloud, his quill snapping in half from grasping it too tightly.

"Mr. Potter! Since you… yet again… have failed to appreciate the value of… an education… and furthermore… respect for other people's time… you will have detention with myself every night this week, same time… and 40 points from Gryffindor," Snape ground out nastily, ending in a smirk.

Harry groaned softly, especially as his other Gryffindor peers shot him dark looks for causing Gryffindor to lose 60 points already and only the second day! They might even be in the negative digits for points!

Slowly dragging the parchment towards him, and beckoning Hermione to let him use her quill to reply, since he had accidentally snapped his, Harry wrote back, "_No! I'm Not gay! I don't even know Who he is! I just want to know Why he keeps looking at me like that!_" Feeling his face flush, he pushed the parchment back towards Hermione.

Reading his last message, Hermione looked at Harry, smiled, and simply shrugged, before pulling her notes back towards her and continuing to take down their Potion's lecture notes.

Harry was too absorbed in trying to figure out what to do at this point. Should he talk to this new bloke after class? What would he say? How would he get around Malfoy? The new boy didn't actually _like_ him in _that_ way, did he? Harry spent the rest of class coming up with a plan for figuring out why this bloke was looking at him, and whether he really did like him like him.

**Potions Classroom, 1****st**** meeting: Voldemort's POV: **

"Evan, you might want to stop staring at Potter. I think he's noticed that you're looking at him, because he keeps looking back over here," Draco whispered to Evan.

"Oh?" The Dark Lord replied. He looked over his shoulder once again, but this time meeting Harry's blazing green eyes before the Gryffindor turned away to look at the curly-haired girl next to him, whom he thought he remembered being called Hermione Granger.

"Yes! And if you don't want to alert him to your mission, you should stop!" Draco insisted.

Voldemort chuckled under his breath before replying, "Being the Gryffindor that he is, even if he suspected me of being one of the Dark Lord's followers, he would likely come and find _me_ first, thus making my task that much more convenient," he finished with a smirk before turning back to stare at Harry.

Voldemort was astounded by how much Harry had grown up. First, he had seen him when Harry had been a mere baby, the last thing he saw before losing his body. Then, seeing a scrawny little kid while he was attached to the back of Quirrell's head while seeking the Sorcerer's Stone, and again at the end of the Triwizard's Tournament at his Resurrection, and then the following year in the Department of Mysteries. It didn't seem that long ago that Voldemort had last seen Harry, but although Harry looked a bit worn around the edges, especially after losing Sirius Black, he seemed to have grown up and looked more full of life than he'd seen him in the past, especially with that flushed face.

Voldemort smirked, his staring must be making Harry uncomfortable. He observed Harry further, noticing that what appeared to be a piece of parchment kept being passed between Harry and his mudblood friend, Hermione. _I wonder if he fancies her_, Voldemort thought to himself, wondering if the parchment could be a series of endearing exchanges of love-notes. _Well, no matter, He'll be dead soon, and She will soon follow_.

**A Parting: Gryff's POV:**

At the end of class, Harry quickly stuffed his things into his bag. "I'll see you later!" He shouted over his shoulder to Ron and Hermione as he rushed to the front of the room and left through the classroom door, but not before casting a lingering glance at the new bloke.

"Where's he going in such a hurry? And why did he go that way? He's headed farther into the dungeons, towards the Slytherin dorms, right?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Hmm, well we'll find out later, now won't we?" Hermione answered cryptically.

"But weren't you talking to him during class?" Ron pressed.

"Yes Ron, and if you had cared to _listen_ instead of spacing out, you would know what was going on!" Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

Ron just huffed as he finished packing away his things and followed Hermione out of the classroom back in the direction of the Gryffindor Dorms.

**Misconceptions?: Slyth's POV: **

"Huh, well that's a bit… strange," Draco voiced aloud to Evan, as he slowed his pace a bit.

"What's strange?" Evan (the Dark Lord), questioned.

"Potter's heading towards the Slytherin dorms, he never goes this way, there's no reason for him to. Oh! And look, he just paused to look back at us! I knew it! I think he's on to you. You'd better be careful. The Dark Lord does _not_ take failure lightly," Draco hissed urgently to Evan.

Voldemort couldn't help it any more, the situation what completely ludicrous! Here Draco was, talking to him, the Dark Lord, but didn't know that he was really talking to the Dark Lord, and talking to the Dark Lord, about the Dark Lord's intolerance for _failure_, as if the Dark Lord would curse the Dark Lord for his failure!

Voldemort burst out laughing, stopping in the corridor and trying to catch his breath.

"It's not funny! You might have been sheltered away at Durmstrang, but here, the Dark Lord could be right around the corner!" Draco replied indignantly, crossing his arms.

"Ahhh haaa, ohh, indeed. I'll do my best to keep that in mind, Draco," the Dark Lord replied chuckling, especially since he, the Dark Lord wasn't 'right around the corner' he was more like, right in front of Draco's face.

They continued walking; apparently Harry was going in the same direction. Suddenly, the Gryffindor turned and entered what looked like an old abandoned classroom.

"Why's he going in there? There's nothing in there…" Draco whispered softly to Evan.

"Hmm, excellent. Perhaps he's going to study alone. If he's alone, I'll have no difficulty killing him, and no difficulty leaving Hogwarts unchallenged. I'll be back by the Dark Lord's side long before anyone finds his body," Voldemort reasoned aloud. "Draco, go back to the Slytherin dorms, Harry Potter is my task alone."

Draco nodded with a slight smile, "Good luck."

"I don't need luck. I have power, and skill," the Dark Lord replied with a sneer.

"You might have power and skill, but Potter has the best freaking luck I've ever known _anyone_ to have," Draco insisted, "You need all the luck you can get!"

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow, thinking to himself some ego adjustments were in order for his Death Eaters, which would take place as soon as Harry was dead and buried… unless he wished to cast a spell to preserve Harry's body and hang it outside the Ministry once he took control of it.

"I see. Well noted," Voldemort replied, bored with the conversation with Draco. "Go now."

Draco nodded again, before swiftly passing the classroom that Harry had entered, walking down towards the Slytherin dorms and out of sight around a corner.

Voldemort eagerly approached the closed classroom door. Slowly drawing out his new wand he had acquired, so there wouldn't be any incompatibility with their wands again, Voldemort kept this wand at his side ready to bring up in the unlikely event Harry attacked. Voldemort doubted that Harry would be on to his plot just from his prior staring. The Dark Lord figured that with Harry's hectic life, that he just wanted a quiet place to study, _alone_. _How Unfortunate_, Voldemort thought to himself with a feral smirk. He then reached out his other hand to turn the classroom's doorknob and stepped through the door.

Closing the door behind him, the Dark Lord saw Harry leaning back against the nearest desk, as if he was waiting for someone.

The sheer power rush that was coursing through Voldemort was incredible, he was about to kill Harry Potter, and from the looks of it, the boy looked entirely defenseless. Voldemort nevertheless still stood with his wand firmly grasped in his hand, ready to raise it at any moment. He then considered whether he should let Harry have a sporting chance, and allow him to face him in a duel once again. It wouldn't be a problem now because they had different wand cores. However, before Voldemort could think about just how he wanted to kill The-Boy-Who-Lived-Only-Until-Now, Harry interrupted his thoughts.

"So, you kept staring at me in class," Harry said, breaking the silence between them.

The Dark Lord smirked, "Very _true_."

"One would wonder why," Harry continued as he slowly leaned away from the desk and approached Voldemort.

"Yes, indeed," Voldemort replied with a low chuckle. He remained where he was, not too far from the door, waiting for Harry to come closer, before he either chose to strike or gave Harry the option of having a duel to the death.

Voldemort observed Harry swallow, before next speaking. "It seemed like quite a, uh, heated, uh stare," Harry commented, flushing slightly, but still continued forward.

"Ohh, I would quite agree with that statement, Harry, and do you know why?" Voldemort asked him smiling. His eyes were glinting in glee at the thought of finally being rid of this brat, this thorn in his side.

"I, well…" Harry paused, flushed, and took a deep breath before continuing in a rush, "I'm pretty sure I know why, and now talking to you, I'm even more sure. I figure you're a Slytherin because you were sitting with Draco. I don't care what House you're in, but I do things the Gryffindor way, and as such…" Harry paused again to breathe, "I'm going to find out, so prepare yourself."

Voldemort only had time to smirk, thinking that Harry had surely figured out his plot, or part of his plot if he didn't realize who 'Evan' really was, and figured that Harry was about to draw his wand and duel wizard-to-wizard.

But that expected wand-draw to duel never came.

Harry covered the space between them in a few speedy strides, grabbed Voldemort's shoulders and shoved him up against the solid brick wall behind him.

Voldemort was temporarily shocked. This was _not_ how _wizard's_ dueled! What were they teaching the students here at Hogwarts these days?! There was practically no room to cast spells at each other! This wasn't some Muggle brawl! Voldemort seethed, with the single thought that _Muggles and their backwards ways will Not taint My victory over Harry Potter!_

At that moment, Voldemort began to open his mouth, intending to shout derogatory statements at Harry for being a Half-blood and for his sheer incompetence in dueling, which must have gotten even _worse_ than when they had been at the Department of Mysteries. He intended to reveal his true identity to Harry and demand a proper duel to the death; but all of Voldemort's intended statements were cut off before they even started—when Harry's mouth all but crashed into his mouth, sealing their lips together and cutting off any breath Voldemort had.

_Wh-What?_ was the only thought the Dark Lord had, before all conscious thought vanished from his mind as Harry Potter, his worst enemy, the one he had intended to kill, continued to kiss him.

Harry kneaded his lips against the other boy's, coaxing his mouth open more, and slipping his tongue inside, tracing the inside of the boy's mouth.

Unintentionally, Voldemort groaned into Harry's mouth. He hadn't had such contact with any other person since the time before he gave Harry his scar, and so the sensations running through his body evoked by Harry's ministrations pulled both sounds and shivers from him, causing him to drop his wand to the ground.

Smiling into the kiss and satisfied that he had discovered the reason behind the other boy's heated stares, Harry figured that he should probably pull back now and talk about the other bloke's feelings. He should of course also mention the fact that he was not gay. However, this thought fled his mind when the other boy's hands came up to bury themselves in Harry's wavy hair, bringing their mouths more firmly together, tongues sliding insistently against each other.

Excuses and purposes forgotten, Harry acted on impulse and let his hands slowly slide down the other boy's shoulders to caress his chest.

"Uhhh!" Voldemort moaned as he reflexively threw back his head when Harry's hands slid over the two pink nubs which lay beneath the thin fabric of Voldemort's robe.

The Dark Lord's vocalization of the pleasure he was feeling sent a shock of arousal through Harry. Ever the brash Gryffindor, he immediately leaned forward to place slow open-mouthed kisses along the side of Voldemort's throat.

"Ahh, uuuhhh, H-Harry," Voldemort gasped, mind still reeling from what was happening.

Emboldened again by this vocalization, Harry slipped his hands further down to the buttons of the boy's robe, quickly undoing each one as he continued to kiss and suck at the smooth pale neck beneath his lips.

After undoing the last button, Harry leaned back slightly as he shoved the material apart, causing the robe to fall partially off of the other boy's shoulders, and leaving the pink buds on his chest visible for Harry to see.

At this brief reprieve, Voldemort was about to say something, anything, to call a permanent end to whatever it was Harry was doing to him, but upon seeing Harry's heated gaze as he looked up from staring at his bare chest, the Dark Lord found himself without a voice as Harry again lowered one hand to the left pink nub on his chest and brushed against it with the back of his knuckles. A rush of breath escaped the Dark Lord as his fingers tightened in Harry's hair.

As Harry felt the other boy's fingers tighten in his hair, this gave him another idea. Placing both hands on each side of the boy's chest, Harry tentatively leaned forward, slowly dragging his tongue along the pink nub before taking it into his mouth firmly and sucking.

"Uhh, bbyy thh gddss!" Voldemort groaned between clenched teeth as Harry continued sucking on one nipple and shifting his left hand to roll the other between his thumb and forefinger.

"D-Do you, like this?" Harry questioned softly as he pulled back slightly from Voldemort's chest.

Voldemort continued to breathe hard even as his more conscious mind began to come back. He had no idea what to say, but the thought that he should really Avada Kedavra Harry before he could ever tell another soul about what happened in this room briefly crossed his mind.

Harry however, took his breathlessness and speechlessness as further encouragement, and so leaned forward to take the other nub in his mouth, sucking briefly before biting down slightly.

"Ahh! Fuck! Uhhhmm," Voldemort exclaimed and keened.

Before Harry could think of anything else he wanted to try to do to this bloke to hear more of the enticing sounds he could make, they both heard the sounds of voices and steps of many feet coming towards them.

Harry pulled back abruptly and stood, looking the bloke he had pushed up against the wall in the eye, while the realization of what they had been doing began to dawn on him. Instead of voicing any of it though, Harry stated the obvious regarding the noise, "Ohh, hah, other classes must have just let out, probably for dinner," he said a bit breathless.

Voldemort just stared back at Harry, almost incomprehensibly. _What in the Divine's great name just happened?_!

"I, uh, I should uh, just, go. I guess, I'll uh, see you around, yeah?" Harry stuttered out, face flaming as he took in the still exposed chest of the bloke across from him, realizing that he had left a few souvenirs of their recent activities on his smooth pale body.

The Dark Lord could only find it within himself to nod silently, while trying to even begin to contemplate how his plan could have possibly gone so wrong.

Harry turned to the door, grasping the doorknob before turning back suddenly to the bloke he had just done, whatever, with. "Er, what's, um, your name?"

Voldemort stared incredulously at Harry for a long moment, before finally remembering that: 1. Harry had asked a question, 2. He did not look like his true self presently, 3. He was still trying to kill Harry, 4. It appeared Harry had absolutely no idea he was trying to orchestrate a plan to kill him, 5. It further appeared that Harry had not a clue in the universe that he was actually Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the one entirely bent on annihilating Harry from this world, and 6. That for whatever reason, he did Not want Harry to know who he was, especially when he was partially shirtless and unarmed, since he felt that his wand was no longer held in his grasp.

"Umm, Evan. My n-name is Evan," Voldemort said softly, still shaky from their previous activities.

"Evan. It's, uh, nice to…er, meet you. I see you… already know who I am, so I'll just uh go now. I'll see you, er, soon?" Harry said as a question, but didn't wait for a reply as he flung the door open and dashed out, now that he heard that the hallway beyond was silent.

Voldemort remained exactly where he was, as he was, for several moments after that. Finally, rational thought began to fully reawaken within him, telling him he needed to fully put his clothes back in their proper place, and since Harry was still alive, to continue to go about as a Hogwart's student until his goal could be accomplished. Trying to push aside the earlier events with Harry until he could get back to Slytherin and think, Voldemort hastily straightened his robes, wandlessly summoning his wand back into his grasp as he also opened the door but turned in the direction of the Slytherin dorm.

Voldemort made it back to the Slytherin Dorm without crossing anyone's path, thinking they must all be down for dinner in the Great Hall. Voldemort continued down the side hallway to the boy's 6th year dorm room.

Upon opening the door, Voldemort spotted one person who had remained behind, Draco.

Draco had been attempting to read a book, trying to ease his nervous energy which surfaced when he realized that someone was going to actually do Potter in. He reflexively swallowed and tried to think what life at Hogwarts would be like without Saint-Potter. Bloody Boring actually is the thought that came to mind. Ron was an unsophisticated blood-traitor idiot who had no sense of wit, while Hermione, the mudblood, though intelligent with some wit, was too nice on a day-to-day basis to provide any real source of fun. Draco sighed to himself as he looked up, realizing that someone had entered the room—it was Evan!

"E-Evan, you're back! How did… wait, what happened to you?" Draco finished, entirely puzzled by what he was seeing.

"What, Draco?! I am Not in a good mood right now, so either get on with it or get out before I curse you!" Voldemort said with a sneer, wand twitching dangerously in his fist.

"Umm, well, ok, why are there purple marks on your neck and why are your, umm, robe buttons done up wrong?" Draco asked hesitantly, flushing as he figured out the approximate answer to his own questions.

"What?!" The Dark Lord shouted, rushing into the adjoining bathroom to see what Draco was talking about. "Gindelwald's dark powers! Harry Potter you are _dead_ the next time I see you! No! Only after I Crucio you! Then you are _dead_!" Voldemort shouted at the mirror.

Draco slowly approached Evan where he was shouting in the bathroom, but keeping a hand over his mouth as he approached so he wouldn't completely burst out laughing and end up getting cursed by a clearly pissed off and ranging Evan Farley, the unmarked Death Eater.

Draco cleared his throat, "So, still don't think you needed the luck?" Draco managed to get out before bursting out into gusts of laughter as he stared at Evan's reflection in the mirror. Evan was a right mess, he had several purple marks along his neck, and at least two of the buttons on his robe were done doubly wrong, making his robe entirely skewed. Draco looked up to meet Evan's face as it glared back at him with such fury that Draco would poke fun at his obvious failure.

Figuring he would curse Draco later, after he had fixed his robe and cast a glamour to hide the bite and suck marks that Harry had left all along his neck before anyone came back, Voldemort began to unbutton his robe.

As he did so, Draco's eyes were transfixed on the reflection of Evan's chest in the mirror. It was obvious to him that someone had sucked at both of Evan's nipples and some of the surrounding area as well. The contrast between the slight marks and Evan's pale skin was surprisingly enticing, perhaps even more enticing than Pansy's, shockingly so as to cause Draco to force his eyes away from the sight to look at the side of Evan's head instead while the boy continued to stare at himself in the mirror and fix his robes.

"Sooo, did Golden Boy's little girly fan-club all pour into that empty classroom and have a mass orgy session for Saint-Potter and his guest or what?" Draco spoke suddenly to fill the silence and his curiously.

"Tch, if that was the case, I could have slaughtered them all. As it were however, I, apparently, got, uh, distracted," Voldemort ground out, flushing slightly, which was insane, because Dark Lord's didn't flush, even when they were in potion-produced bodies that weren't their own.

"Really… So then, how exactly did you get all those marks?" Draco questioned slowly.

Voldemort's patience had almost completely expired, forget that Draco was his own Death Eater, forget that he was the son of one of his right-hand-men, if he said one more stupid imposing remark or question, he would Crucio him, dismember him, and send him back to his good-for-nothing screw-up of a father in his Quidditch broom box!

"Harry Potter is what happened to me!" Voldemort replied for the last time, seething, his fingers shaking with rage so badly, they had difficulty doing back up the buttons on his robe.

There was silence between them as Draco stared back in the mirror, watching Evan struggle with the buttons as he continued to seemingly curse and mumble under his breath. After several long moments of Draco trying to process what exactly Evan had said, Draco finally responded.

"So… you're saying that it was, uh, Harry Potter himself who gave you those marks, and who, uh, is the cause of, um, the mis-done buttons?" Draco asked in a shocked, disbelieving voice.

Voldemort's resolve to Crucio or Dismember Draco had been put on hold since he was still clearly struggling to do up the buttons on his robe that Should Have Already Been Done By Now! Instead he just chose to answer snidely, "Indeed. And he shall _pay dearly_ for marking up this-my-body!"

Draco just stared back at him incredulously, completely silent before going back into the other room, collapsing back onto his bed, and bursting out laughing. Trying to catch his breath to speak, all Draco managed to get out was: "Harry Potter! The boy-who-lived-to-be-gay-and-snog-the-fuck-out-of-the-death-eater-who-was-sent-to-kill-him! Muahahahaha!" Tears of mirth were pouring down Draco's face as he rolled back and forth on the bed absolutely besides himself at the hilarity of the situation. "Once again, the Boy-who-lived wins against the Dark Lord's forces by sheer dumb luck by deciding it's a great idea to snog some random bloke he just met! Ahahaha!"

The Dark Lord however, was not laughing. He was angry, absolutely livid. Sure partially at Draco, but mostly at Harry! How dare he do this to him! How dare he do _that_ to him! He was the Dark Lord! Yet in the face of Harry Potter doing all those, those _things_ to him, he was absolutely powerless! He even let go of his wand! What in Salazar's name was _wrong_ with him? Harry Potter was his sworn enemy! Even if he did end up killing him, if _anyone_ ever found out what had happened between them, his reputation as the Dark Lord would be ruined! And not just that, but it got worse!

Although he knew he pushed many things to the corner of his mind that were unpleasant, including his own blood status, Voldemort was not so blind as to not realize that the things that Harry had done to his body had felt unimaginably good. Better than anything he remembered from even before he lost his body the first time! If Harry so much as touched him like that again, it would likely completely distract him from his task of killing him! Well at least one good thing came out of this situation, it wasn't going to be as if he'd Crucio himself if he failed at his own self-assigned task! As absurd as the situation was, Voldemort could not help but chuckle under his breath.

Draco heard this chuckle from the bathroom, where Evan had finally finished doing up the buttons and stepped out. Getting his breath back, Draco spoke, "Well, I suppose you getting close to Saint-Potter might be a good thing. You could kill him whenever you want, and if you get him to trust you, you could probably find out a whole bunch of secrets about that Order he's part of."

Voldemort considered this idea carefully. Yes he could do that, and gain more than he ever thought he could. Not only would Harry be out of the way, but it would be much easier to take over the rest of the wizarding world.

"Excellent suggestion, Draco. I dare say, your father had better watch his place by the Dark lord's side, otherwise you may soon replace him," Voldemort told Draco.

"Oh, uh, thanks, Evan," Draco said uneasily as he reached back to rub his neck.

Voldemort nodded once in acknowledgment. "So, courting Harry Potter, I wonder what that will be like…" he said aloud in wonder.

"What? Wait you're going to actually court him?" Draco spluttered.

The Dark Lord paused and considered Draco further, "Well, isn't that what you suggested?"

"I said something along the lines of getting closer to Potter, that doesn't actually mean courting, like love-notes, chocolates, flowers, so on and so forth that usually come with courting!" Draco justified.

"Hmm, I don't know, it might be amusing to see his reaction to getting certain things," Voldemort replied.

"How do you know it'll be _him_ receiving things?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Voldemort questioned.

"Well, what if Potter ends up being uh, more the 'man' in the relationship and sends _you_ things? After all, he did put all those marks on you and seems to have taken the lead, at least from my perspective, unless you did more to him than he did to you?" Draco replied.

Voldemort felt his face heat as the truth of what Draco was saying began to sink in. Realizing he had just stood there, in a most un-manly like manner, and let Potter do whatever he wanted to! "That won't happen again," Voldemort argued.

Draco's eyebrows rose. "So you're saying that _you_ want to be the one who puts the _marks_ on _Potter's_ body?" Draco finished with a smirk.

"I, uh, Yes-No, uh… none of the above…?" Voldemort replied.

"Very convincing. So does that mean you'll share each other with each other?" Draco pressed, laughing at how uncomfortable he seemed to be making his new, uh, friend.

Voldemort picked at a stray thread on his robes, delaying answering the question. "Draco, I don't know. The thing with Harry, it was… just so sudden, I have no idea really how to respond. This wasn't part of my plan. Fuck, it wasn't even part of the anticipated _response_ _to_ my plan!"

"Hmm, right, I suppose not, since it was a pretty freaking unlikely outcome. Well, while you think on it, do you want to go get dinner?" Draco suggested.

"Dinner? Uh, yes," Voldemort replied hesitantly, knowing that now he had to remember to eat, because he wasn't mist anymore as he had been for about a decade.

Draco nodded, and rose from the bed, leading the way to the door, but paused.

"Oh you might want to uh, cover up those," Draco gestured awkwardly to his neck, reminding Evan of the love bites Potter had left.

Draco immediately noticed Evan's face flushing red as the boy's breath sped up, and quickly raised his wand to case a glamour that would hide the marks on his neck.

Something about Evan's flushed demeanor sent a shot of something through Draco, but he quickly squashed it, shaking his head, thinking it had been far too long since he'd been laid if he was feeling all weird like this, around some random guy he had just met no less.

Turning back to the door, Draco opened it and stepped through, Evan right behind him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! <strong>Please Review!<strong> I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD

19


	2. Chapter 2: A Run to the Top

**Voldemort Goes Back to School **

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Very Important Note!**: **Re-read Chapter 1** !

To all my readers who have previously read Chapter 1 **before** the date of **1-21-12** (January 21, 2012), please go back and **re-read** the **first part of Chapter 1** again! Not to give it away, but definitely read the first 5 paragraphs of Chapter 1, because I made a change to something that is absolutely necessary for you to know, and if you don't read it, you won't understand something **Very Important** that will happen later in my story!

I did other smaller revisions to Chapter 1, but for those who already read Chapter 1, I think you can get away with not re-reading the entire rest of the chapter.

Thank you so much and I apologize! But trust me…it will be well worth your time ;)

A Run to the Top: Harry's POV

_Oh Fuck! What just happened? _Harry thought to himself as he dashed towards Gryffindor Tower, away from the empty classroom and the boy he had left behind.

_Evan. His name is Evan. I didn't even freaking know his name until after we…I…did all of…t-that! _Harry thought in dismay, his heart racing and his palms beginning to sweat.

As he rounded the corner, he had two more corners to turn before he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady; suddenly his feet froze.

_Oh Merlin's Beard! What if Ron and Hermione ask me what happened?_ Beginning to panic, Harry moved no further until he was certain he had planned out how to answer Hermione's questions about where he had been, especially because she already knew he was going to talk to the new student.

Harry sometimes stretched the truth, but he never considered himself to be a liar. The thing was, he just couldn't tell his friends what had happened, especially since he was still so confused himself! The whole point of following the new student was to find out why he had been staring at Harry, not to do anything else!

Harry knew that he shouldn't have done… what he had done. Now – Oh Merlin – now Evan would think that he, Harry Potter, liked him back! Harry blanched at this very thought.

_But I don't like him back…right? So if I don't like him back…then what I…just…did, had to just be a…test…to figure out what the new bloke's feelings were about me! Yeah, that's it!_ Harry thought desperately. Harry figured that if there was _really_ nothing more to tell, then he wouldn't be lying to his friends when he said nothing happened. And, to further drive home this point, he would…talk to Evan tomorrow and set the record _straight_…in every sense of the word.

Breathing a sigh of relief now that he knew what he was doing, and knew that he was still straight and that all he had done with Evan had just been…a…fluke? _Yes a fluke!_ Harry began walking again. Now he was ready to present his friends with his… _'it' will be_ _true_ _tomorrow_ story.

Plan B: Slyth's POV:

After dinner, Voldemort and Draco found an empty classroom to discuss 'Plan B' for how to kill Harry Potter. After silencing and warding the door to prevent any unwanted guests or eavesdroppers, they both sat down to plot.

For once, Voldemort didn't know how to start this 'meeting'. If it had been a plan for a covert assassination, he could have started it. If it had been a plan to snatch Muggles and torture them during a Death Eater revel, he could have started it. But plotting to kill Harry Potter by first trying to… to _snog_ him, amongst…_other_…things…went beyond the Dark Lord's comfort zone. By miles. Countries even. By Merlin's beard, even planets away! Just how had he gotten himself into this situation again?

Draco observed Evan's listless demeanor as the latter stared blankly to the side at a random desk. The blond boy finally realized that although it was clearly Evan's task to kill Potter, the boy seemed far too embarrassed to even start talking about their tentative plan, since he had not spoken a word since entering the room.

"Sooo… Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Had-Lived-But-Will-Die-By-Shagging…" Draco said abruptly, deciding to help him out.

Voldemort's head snapped up sharply from where he had been zoning-out.

"Wh-what? No! He won't—I won't, it—No!" Voldemort spluttered as he jumped to his feet. "I… I will Kill Harry Potter!"

Draco bit his lip, doing his best not to laugh at Evan's outburst and flaming face. "Yes, I think we established that you will at least _try_ to kill Harry Potter. The question now, is _how_ you're going to do that. Since I'm a Death Eater now, loyal to the Dark Lord and his cause, I have taken it upon myself to help you form a _plan_ to kill Saint-Potter. And if memory serves correctly, we discovered his present weakness: He Likes You."

At that last bit, the Dark Lord inhaled sharply and held his breath, not on purpose, but because the mere Memory of what had happened and what this Plan B would likely entail, drove the simple act of breathing right out of his mind.

As Evan's face began to turn purple, Draco belatedly realized _why_. "Evan! Breath! Breath!" Draco shouted as he stood and slapped a hand against Evan's back.

Voldemort took great inhales of breath, trying to steady himself. _What by Grindelwald's wand is _wrong_ with me? It's Harry Potter! The boy I've been planning to kill since _before_ he was born! Nothing has changed. Get it together! If Draco ever finds out that I'm…well, Me, and I continue to… to behave like this… I'll have to kill him too! _The Dark Lord thought to himself.

"Ha, r-right. I just, right. Ok, a plan to kill Harry Potter." And that was as far as the greatest Dark Lord in history got in his nefarious plans, before once again hitting the same impasse when he tried to get out his next words.

Draco let out an exasperated gust of air. He decided that he would have to take charge of this plan if they were ever going to succeed in killing Potter before the three of them graduated.

"Evan," Draco spoke calmly, hoping to get the other boy to focus. "Looking at our schedules, we have double Potions and Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. We also see them at breakfast, lunch and dinner in the Great Hall. Well, unless Saint-Potter decides he needs his beauty rest and skips," he added the last bit sarcastically.

"So, what I think you should do, is to see if Potter does the same thing he did in Potions. If he goes off by himself, follow him. Once you get him alone, just follow along with, well, whatever it is he wants to do. Then you have a choice. If you think he's distracted enough, you can either 1. Kill him right then and there, or 2. Continue to, uh, entice him, and get him to trust you, and then you can get all sorts of valuable information for the Dark Lord," Draco finished.

When Draco finished speaking, he had a slight flush to his own face, unable to stop thoughts of what exactly Evan could do to '_entice'_ Potter.

Staring silently up at Draco for what seemed like too long, Voldemort finally replied, "Ok, but what if he doesn't go walking alone into… into unused empty classrooms by himself?"

Draco considered this. "Well, you could always leave class first. Make sure that Golden boy Potter follows you, and then just go inside an empty classroom and see if he joins you."

"…And, uh, if he doesn't follow me?" Voldemort pressed, hesitantly.

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly at Evan but smirked nevertheless. "Oh, I'm sure he'll follow you, if those love-bites are anything to go by. But if he doesn't…" Draco paused and leaned towards the other boy. "You could always undo the first few buttons of your robe in front of him, right before you walk into the empty classroom," Draco finished, swallowing thickly as his eyes travelled down the buttons of Evan's robe, recalling just how pale and smooth Evan's chest had looked earlier.

Voldemort felt a flash of what _some_ might have considered borderline fear, before he squashed it ruthlessly. _Dark Lords fear nothing… except Death_… Voldemort thought to himself firmly.

"Right. So, we should, put your – uh, I mean _our_ plan into action…" Voldemort trailed off, hoping to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

"Well, tomorrow should be good, right after Transfiguration mid-morning. There's a little break before lunch. You can do it then," Draco finished.

"T-tomorrow?" Voldemort stuttered, his voice coming out seemingly an octave too high.

Biting the inside of his cheek so as not to laugh and frighten Evan anymore than he seemed to already be, Draco replied firmly, "Yes, Tomorrowww..." purposely drawing it out for Evan's benefit as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Voldemort protested.

"Leaving. We're done right? You know the plan, so let's go back to the Dorms," Draco replied.

"The plan. Yes, the plan to kill Harry Potter, right. Yes, let's go back," Voldemort answered, subconsciously trying to reassure himself as he rose to follow Draco back to the Slytherin dorms.

Plan B in Motion: Gryff's POV:

_The next morning… _

"He's looking at you again!" Hermione whispered urgently into Harry's ear as the trio sat down at a desk towards the back of their Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall was just taking her place at the front of the classroom to start her lesson.

Harry looked up sharply, meeting Evan's wide blue eyes before both quickly turned away. "Er, yeah I guess so…" Harry replied uncomfortably.

"Tch, are you sure nothing happened yesterday?" Hermione asked.

When Harry had gotten back to the Gryffindor dorms after the 'incident' with Evan, Harry had been accosted by Hermione who pressed him for details. But, being uncomfortable with what had happened, Harry had claimed that they just talked for a bit, and that Evan was merely fascinated by 'the famous Harry Potter' and hadn't meant to stare. He wasn't sure if Hermione bought his story, but it was the best he could come up with, though he was sure his face had been on fire the entire time. Ron of course, didn't think anything of it, because he hadn't even been paying attention in Potions yesterday.

"Yeah, Hermione, I'm sure," Harry replied firmly.

"But you were gone for such a long time…" Hermione trailed off, clearly puzzled.

Harry felt himself flush anew. "W-well, the dungeons are far away from the Great Hall, it, it took me a while to get back. And we were talking for a while," he stuttered out.

"Really. I thought you said you just introduced yourselves and he gave his excuse for _why_ he kept looking at you," Hermione said slowly.

"Well, I uh, forgot to mention that we also talked about, er, Quidditch," Harry justified. He hated lying to his friends, he almost never did – which is _why_ he was so _bad_ at it.

"Uh huh. So what's his favorite team?" Hermione questioned with an intelligent smirk on her face.

"Errr…" Harry delayed.

"Alright class, please take out your books and turn to page thirty-three!" Professor McGonagall announced from the front of the room.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, slumping down in his seat a bit.

"Harry James Potter, don't think for one second that I believe your story, because I don't. If you don't want to tell me what happened just yet, that's fine, but I'd prefer it if you didn't lie to me in the future," Hermione replied, but then paused. "He's not threatening you, is he?" She questioned worriedly.

"Wha- No! Hermione, just because he's in Slytherin doesn't mean he's out to get me!" Harry reassured her.

"Who's out to get you?" Ron suddenly questioned as he leaned forward across Hermione to talk to Harry who was on the other side of her.

Hermione shot him a look over her shoulder and couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Apparently, _no one_, Ron."

Hermione then turned back to Harry, "Just be careful, you still don't know too much about him."

Harry simply flushed again. He nodded briefly and buried his face in his book as he turned to page thirty-three. _He's not the only one I don't know too much about, apparently. _Harry thought to himself sardonically, breath catching as he looked up again to see Evan staring back at him, before they both turned back to their books.

Plan B in Motion: Slyth's POV:

"He's looking back at you again!" Draco whispered into Evan's ear, as he glanced back to look at Potter.

"Sshh, someone might hear you! And _yes_, I know!" the Dark Lord hissed into Draco's ear.

The blond boy shivered slightly as Evan's warm breath caressed his neck, albeit unintentionally. Burying the feeling, Draco continued even more softly, "So you're still ok to go ahead with the plan at the end of class? It'll be over soon."

Voldemort hesitated, shooting another look back at Harry before answering Draco's question. "I, uh, y-yes," he cringed at his own inarticulacy as of late regarding all things related to Harry Potter.

All too soon, class ended, much to the Dark Lord's horror, which was an absurd notion, because he should be _looking forward_ to killing Harry Potter, not _freaking out_ about the encounter that would ultimately lead to Harry Potter's demise.

Draco rushed to stuff all his school things into his bag, and gestured for Evan to do the same. "Hurry up or you might miss him!" Draco hissed under his breath.

"Mmm," Voldemort replied, keeping his mouth firmly closed, his teeth grinding slightly together for fear that something other than words might come out. He was unbelievably nervous. He shot another hesitant glance in Harry's direction, only to see him already looking back. Voldemort tore his eyes away from Harry and met Draco's grey-eyed gaze. "What?" Voldemort questioned.

Draco flushed slightly and shook his head. He then grabbed Evan's arm firmly and dragged him out into the hallway. "Ok, this's it. Let's start walking towards the Slytherin dorms slowly and we'll see if he branches off from his friends. If he does, I'll make it seem like I'm whispering something to you and then I'll take off at a faster place to the dorms and leave you behind so that you'll be _alone_ with Saint-Potter who will soon meet his end," Draco spoke hurriedly while making sure no one else could hear as they proceeded slowly down the corridor.

"A-Alone?" Voldemort choked out as he brought a hand up to his throat, covering the marks that Harry had made the day before, forgetting that the glamour he had cast already concealed them from view.

Draco shot Evan a withering look. "Yes, alone! We already discussed this! It's not as if I'm going to stay with you both and watch you suck each other's face!" Draco responded, exasperated, but flushed as mental images came to his mind unbidden. He wondered just what Evan and Potter would look like snogging. _Who would lead?_ Draco wondered before shaking his head slightly to bring himself back to the present task at hand – which was hard to do, because he knew what Evan looked like after being with Not-So-Saintly-Potter.

Draco then looked back over his shoulder, "Oh look! He's coming this way! The other Gryffindorks are going the other way!"

Voldemort jerked his head to the side, only to witness exactly what Draco had stated: Harry Potter was following them. _Oh by the Powers that Be, please let him be headed to detention! Or anywhere else but towards Me! _The Dark Lord thought to himself with increasing panic.

"Ok Evan," Draco whispered in his ear. "I'll leave you here now, so slow down and wait for Potter to catch up! Remember, don't strike unless he's distracted! If he's not distracted, then try to get into his good graces and get information out of him!"

"D-Distracted? Why would he be distracted if we're a-alone together? Wouldn't all his attention be, uh, focused on me?" Voldemort whispered back into Draco's ear, suddenly doubting their plan.

"Tch! I don't know!" Draco hissed back. "Just think of something!... Make, uh, make him hard!" Draco stuttered out.

And with that, the greatest Dark Lord of their time stopped dead in his tracks, face paling as he tried to get enough air into his lungs to keep from passing-out. This of course caused Draco's hand to be yanked from his arm since the blond boy kept walking.

When Draco felt his grasp break from Evan's arm, Draco spun around. Walking backwards, Draco called back to him loud enough for Potter to hear, "I'll see you back at the common room!"

"W-wait! Draco, I… I changed my mind! D-don't go! Don't leave me here alone!" Voldemort pleaded.

The blond continued walking backwards away from Evan, but he couldn't help but smirk at Evan's endearingly panicked tone. "Too late now! Have fun!" Draco said before turning around and hurrying down the corridor, leaving Evan behind.

"No! Draco! Come back here!" Voldemort ordered with his remaining will. But alas, Draco didn't realize that he was the Dark Lord, and so Draco simply ignored him and kept walking.

"Er, hi uh, Evan," Voldemort heard Harry's voice say behind him.

What Happens with Plan B: HP & LV's POV:

The Dark Lord froze for a moment before his Slytherin side woke up and remember that he was supposed to carry out a plan. "Oh! Uh…Hi Harry," Voldemort replied awkwardly as he slowly turned around.

Coming face-to-face with Evan, Harry immediately questioned his own decision to try and clear things up with Evan. Reaching up a hand, Harry rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "I, er, wanted to talk to you, er about, uh, yesterday. Do you have time now?"

Pleased that at least something was going right with his plan, Voldemort replied, "Sure Harry, where do you want to talk?"

Not previously considering a location for where they would talk, Harry responded, "Well, maybe we can find another empty classroom like last time."

At this statement, both boys flushed as they simultaneously recalled what had happened the last time they were in an empty classroom together.

"Uhh, ok," Voldemort replied again.

Taking a deep breath, Harry decided to set off down the corridor the same way Draco had gone. The classrooms towards the dungeons were usually always empty because they tended to get a bit too cold during the winter even despite the Heating Charms, so his best bet for finding an empty classroom lay that way. Looking behind him, he saw Evan following him silently. This was perfectly fine in Harry's opinion, because he wouldn't know what else to say to him in the open hallway. He especially didn't want to risk saying something incriminating that someone else might be able to overhear.

Coming to a stop in front of a classroom he'd never been in before, Harry reached for the knob and turned it. Looking inside, he saw that no one was inside and saw that all the desks and chairs had been shoved to one side of the room. What he also saw, to his embarrassment, was a large velvety red couch in the center.

Harry stopped short in the doorway, partially blocking the room from Evan's view. Would the Slytherin think that he had purposely picked this classroom because of the couch? The Gryffindor hoped not, since this was the first time he'd ever been in here! How was he supposed to have known that someone would put _that_ kind of couch in the middle of a classroom?

Harry seriously considered backing out and trying to find another room, but he heard Evan's quick intake of breath behind him, which strongly suggested that he had looked around Harry and had seen the couch and inevitably thought of its implications.

Harry cleared his throat, "Er, it's just to talk, and I've never been in here before, so er, this should be fine, right?" He inwardly groaned at how awful that sounded.

Voldemort remained speechless, his eyes were fixated on the red couch. All he could think about was Draco's last advice to him about how he could 'distract' Harry: _'Make him hard!'_ The Dark Lord flushed, breathing hard, before he realized he was supposed to give Harry an answer, "R-Right, fine, it's fine."

Harry hesitated only a moment longer before stepping further into the room. Eyes swinging between the desks and the couch, Harry immediately paused again in thought. _Would it be better to sit on the desks that are piled together or would it be better to sit on the couch? What would Evan think if we sat on the couch? Would he think that I want to do, er 'stuff'? Would he think that I'm some kind of weird prude if I sit on the desks?_ _What if something does happen if we sit on the couch? Oh Merlin!_

Grasping at the wisps of Gryffindor courage that almost eluded him, Harry shakily made himself walk forward towards the red couch. He slowly sat down on the right side, as far as possible from the left side, where he hoped that Evan would sit.

Observing how nervous Harry looked gave Voldemort the boost of confidence he needed. He, much more calmly than Harry, followed him into the room. Unfortunately for the Gryffindor, the Dark Lord's extra confidence also brought back his resolve to follow through with his and Draco's plan to kill Harry Potter and get as much information out of him in the process. Hence, instead of sitting to the far left side, Voldemort sat directly in the middle, his knee a mere hands-width away from Harry's.

"So, what exactly did you want to talk about regarding yesterday?" Voldemort asked, trying to sound confident.

Taken aback a bit by Evan's new boldness, Harry was caught off guard, "Er, right, um yesterday, haha…" Harry paused, took a deep breath and spouted off the first thing that popped into his head, "I'm not gay!"

Complete _silence_ descended upon the room, blanketing them in an airless, suffocating mass of awkwardness.

Voldemort was shocked. Out of all the things Harry could have said, this was it? Here he thought the Gryffindor would want to talk about the things they had done, or maybe talk about a… relationship… but this? And after he and Draco had planned for him to… court Harry and wring valuable information out of him and then when he was good for no more, to at long last take great pleasure in sending him to the grave to meet his long-dead parents! Yet here, once again, Harry Potter was foiling his perfectly crafted plans! Well, he was sick of it! _Not this time Harry!_ Voldemort seethed to himself as he desperately tried to salvage the plan.

Then, the Dark Lord immediately remembered what Draco had said.

"Ohh, really? That's too bad. Are you sure?" Voldemort replied as sweetly as a mass murderer could manage, forcing his right hand to reach out and touch Harry's right knee.

Voldemort suppressed a smirk as he felt Harry's knee jerk slightly at the touch and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"I…er, yeah…I like… I like girls," Harry stuttered out, shocked and distracted by Evan's hand on his knee.

Thinking quickly, Voldemort responded, "Well, I've heard that some people… can like both men and women."

Harry hesitated. He had heard that such a thing was possible, but he didn't know how common that was. He had liked girls in the past, well mostly Cho Chang, which had ended badly, and never really started to be honest. But now, he wasn't so sure. Yesterday was supposed to have been about figuring out whether Evan 'like liked' him. Obviously, Harry had discovered the answer to that question yesterday and now Evan was clearly reaffirming it today.

"Umm… well, I…er, s-some people might like, er both… but I…I'm pretty sure that I _only_ like girls," Harry stated, only marginally firmer this time.

This frustrated the Dark Lord. Harry was still resisting his carefully laid plans! This called for drastic measures!

"Hmm, well, there are… ways we could find out for sure," Voldemort said softly as he shifted his hand and slowly began to rub circles with his thumb along the inside of Harry's knee.

Harry gasped at the sensations from Evan's soft caress. He hadn't thought that the knee was a particularly sensitive place, but he had never been touched there before. Evan's continued caresses were making it difficult to think. "…Th-There are?" Harry let out in a gust, breathing a bit heavily.

Gauging Harry's reaction, though vastly uncomfortable himself, Voldemort was pleased to see his plan might be salvageable after all. Swallowing thickly, he leaned forward. "Yes, indeed," he whispered into Harry's ear as he continued to rub circles along the inside of Harry's leg, sliding his hand up higher along the inside of Harry's thigh as he did so.

Harry groaned involuntarily, shocking both himself and Voldemort with how sensitive he was to what was being done to him.

Feeling empowered by Harry's response, before Harry had a chance to gather his thoughts, Voldemort pressed on. "I… can tell that you…like this," Voldemort said, his voice much huskier than he intended. Using his other hand to tug Harry's robe up, Voldemort slowly slid his hand all the way up along the inside of Harry's trouser-clothed thigh. Upon hearing Harry gasp again, Voldemort began to slide two fingers teasingly in the crease between Harry's thigh and hip.

"Uuunnhh, ahhh, E-Evan," Harry moaned as his hips flexed when he felt how close Evan's hand was to Harry's now hardening length.

A wave of heat washed through Voldemort as he heard and saw what his teasing was doing to his enemy. It was the most intoxicating power high he had ever felt. He wanted to see more. He continued to stroke up and down the crease between Harry's thigh and hip, but then also began circling his thumb even closer to Harry's hardening length.

"Nnnhhaa, Ev-Evan, pleaseee," Harry begged, not knowing exactly what it was he was begging for. All he knew was that no one had ever made him feel this good and he wanted even more.

Hearing Harry's pleas drew a sharp intake of breath from the Dark Lord. Feeling Harry's hips flex beneath his stroking hand and seeing the evidence pressed against Harry's robes wrought a shock of arousal in the Dark Lord, pulling an unexpected soft moan from him.

The Dark Lord was stunned, and ceased all motion once he realized that he was actually enjoying seeing and hearing Harry's reactions to his teasing fingers and that he was becoming _hard_ just from Harry's reactions to him and the knowledge that he was the one responsible for them.

And that is when Plan B Firebolted out the window.

Voldemort recoiled from Harry as if he had been burnt. The _plan_ was supposed to have been _to seduce_ and court Harry Potter and get information from him before killing him! The_ plan_ did _not_ also include being _seduced by_ Harry Potter in turn!

Beginning to panic, the Dark Lord quickly began to think of ways to get out of this situation, regroup and form a new plan…after he crucio'd Draco.

However, the Dark Lord was not as fast as the boy-who-lived.

Seeing that Evan had withdrawn to sit back against the couch, Harry figured that Evan was simply trying to prove his point: That it was possible to like both men and women. Harry thought that now that Evan had gotten Harry 'interested', that Evan wanted him to _fully_ _realize_ that simple truth by making him take the initiative to – well, to take what it was he wanted.

Harry took another moment to decide how best to do that.

After having decided, Harry chuckled breathlessly at the thought of what he was about to try and do. Harry shifted closer to the other boy and then threw one leg over the other's lap such that Harry was straddling him. "Hah, ok, I think… hah, that you've made your point," Harry whispered huskily into Evan's ear before lowering himself to press flush against Evan's lap.

"Sssttt! H-Harry!" Shocked by Harry's actions, Voldemort gasped in surprise when his body…well his potion-created-body, naturally thrust forward against Harry's cock, unconsciously grabbing his hips and pulling him down to increase the pressure.

"Uuuunnnhhh, E-Evan… this…uhhhnn, you, feel… so, ahhh, good," Harry gasped out as he experimentally began thrusting his hips down and into Evan's, discovering a rhythm that felt good as their cocks rubbed against each other.

"Nnnnuuuhhh, I… hhuhhnn… can't…believe… that this… this is… ahhhhnnn, happening…," the Dark Lord voiced breathlessly as he gripped Harry's hips more firmly as their rhythm began to increase. With the small part of his rational mind that remained, he couldn't believe he was letting Harry do this to him, but after existing for over a decade without a body, and getting it back only fairly recently, trying to control the bodily urges that presently ripped through him was impossible.

Too overcome with pleasure to form a coherent sentence, Harry instead responded by dipping his head forward to the junction between Evan's shoulder and neck, slowly sliding his tongue along the pale skin to see how Evan would react.

"Ha-Harry!" Voldemort gasped at the additional stimulation, clenching his fingers into Harry's hips as he began thrusting erratically up into him.

Feeling that he was going to come very soon with the rhythm Evan was setting, Harry pressed his mouth firmly against the other boy's shoulder and began sucking, hard, drawing the skin there into his mouth. Harry was fairly sure that it would leave a mark.

"Sssssttt! Harry!" Voldemort moaned, "Nnnnuuu, you'll, uhhh," trying to force himself to tell Harry to stop, even though he didn't know if he could actually stop _himself_. But Voldemort was certain that if he didn't stop this, he would find his release as a result of the willing ministrations of Harry Potter. This would change their relationship in Voldemort's mind, _forever_.

"Nnnhhh, sooo… uuunnnhh, so….good," Harry gasped against Evan's shoulder as he felt his climax approach, thrusting erratically against Evan.

Voldemort's grip around Harry's hips tightened as the boy's continued grinding movements against him pushed him to the brink of release, "H-Harry, I… I'm going to… if you keep… H-Harry… unnnhhhh!"

"Uuhhh, yea-yeah… Evan… me…uhhh, t-… Ev-Evan!" Harry moaned his release brought on by the hard repeated thrusts of the boy under him.

This was the first time Harry had ever experienced mutually driven release.

13


	3. Chapter 3: And the Results Are…

Voldemort Goes Back to School

**Chapter 3**

**Shout Out from the Author!**: Hi Everyone! I just wanted to give a huge shout-out to my wonderful Beta, YenGirl. She's done an incredible job and I'm so thankful that she volunteered herself to be my Beta! I just wanted to let you all know that it was solely because of Her that You even get to read this story! Had it not been for her encouraging me to actually sit down and write the main idea that I already had for this story, this story would only have existed in my mind! Not only is she a great Beta, she's also an incredible author herself! You should totally check out her stories on here! One particular story I loved that she wrote is called "Hold Me Now It's My Turn"; it's a Vampire Knight fic. I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as I did! Thank you Yen!

* * *

><p>And the Results Are…<p>

They remained as they were in the afterglow of their release. Harry's head rested on Voldemort's shoulder while still straddling him. Harry's arms remained wrapped around Voldemort as Harry regained his breath. Voldemort had his hands resting on Harry's hips more lightly than before, with his forehead bent forward against Harry's chest.

Both were left to dwell on their own thoughts as their higher thought processes returned. Harry couldn't believe that just earlier today he had still been in denial and had refused to admit that he was attracted to men at all. Now, after having achieved such an incredible first mutual release, he still wasn't entirely sure about all men, but he knew for certain that he was undoubtedly and extremely attracted to Evan. There was just some kind of electric connection between them.

As Voldemort's consciousness began to make its full reappearance, his breath became more frantic even though their activities had ceased. He felt an icy coldness seeping into his limbs at the realization of what had just occurred. He thought he was going into shock; not the strictly emotional kind, but the kind that actually required a Healer because without one, death would likely result.

There was no possible way the Dark Lord could deny that what just happened with Harry was the most pleasurable experience he ever had so far…even better than crucio-ing his Death Eaters who had failed him, better than going on raids and Avada Kedavra-ing muggles, blood traitors, and half-bloods, better than the thought of ridding the wizarding world of its impurities, and miles better than any time he had engaged in actual sexual intercourse.

This truth _scared_ the Dark Lord, because if that was the best thing he had ever experienced, it was unlikely he would ever want to part with it, which meant that he wouldn't be able to kill Harry… Ever.

This was a completely unacceptable outcome to Voldemort, because if he couldn't kill the boy, Harry would remain the main obstacle in the pursuit of achieving his goals. Furthermore, under the prophecy, Harry would still have the power to kill him as long as the boy was alive.

Another concern that crossed the Dark Lord's mind was: since aside from Harry, all his prior sexual experiences had been with women, and those completely paled in comparison, did that mean he had always been attracted to men and hadn't realized it? Or was it just the connection he had with Harry? Or was there something about his resurrected body that was significantly different from his old one? Or a combination thereof? He honestly didn't know, but he knew he'd have to try and discover the answer.

It was Harry who finished his own private thoughts first. "Evan?" he questioned softly, his head still resting against the Slytherin's shoulder.

A moment later, Voldemort finally found it within himself to answer, given his tumultuous thoughts. "Hmm?" He responded, merely to show he was conscious.

Harry pulled away slightly from Evan and sat up a bit so that he could look him in the face. "Thank you…for, uh, showing me that, er, that I uh, like, umm, you… a, uh, boy… yeah," Harry finished with a flushed face and a bright smile.

Voldemort didn't respond for a moment as he put Harry's statement together coherently. _Harry likes me? __He _thought incredulously for a moment, before realizing that well, technically Harry liked 'Evan', who was really him (Lord Voldemort), who was just pretending to be a student, for the sole purposes of obtaining secret information about the Order and then killing Harry. _Oh yes, and we see how well that plan went_.

Still contemplating their current situation, another thought occurred to Voldemort. _What would he do if he found out that I'm actually Lord Voldemort?_ … _Wait, forget what _he'll_ do if he finds out that I'm me, what will _I_ do now that I know that I'm attracted to Harry Potter and that we did…well…that!_

Putting his spinning thoughts on hold, Voldemort belatedly realized that Harry was probably waiting for a response. "Umm, you're welcome?" the Dark Lord replied, hoping this was a satisfactory answer for such a situation, since he was never good with 'feelings'.

Harry stared at Evan in disbelief. _Trust a Slytherin to answer a confession with a question or anything else other than a real answer,_ Harry thought to himself with a sigh. Refusing to be discouraged, he plowed right on, the Gryffindor way.

"Sooo…Do you like me back?" Harry deadpanned.

The Gryffindor witnessed Evan's eyes grow wide, his mouth opening and closing comically for a moment or two, before answering. "…Maybe…"

The Dark Lord was beside himself. How could Harry ask a question like that? As if he would give him the real answer! As if he even _knew_ what the real answer was. Although, because he could no longer say that he absolutely hated everything about Harry, Voldemort thought that he could at least safely say 'Maybe'.

Harry smiled at the Slytherin's response. "Well maybe _I_ can convince _you_ next time, that you _like_ me more than 'maybe'," he replied smartly as he slowly leaned forward, stopping just a fingers-width away from the other boy's lips. He then slipped his tongue out, tracing it along Evan's bottom lip.

Voldemort inhaled deeply as he felt Harry's slowly teasing tongue.

This was the sound Harry was waiting for as he leaned in closer and took Evan's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked gently.

"Uunnnhh," the Dark Lord let slip accidentally as he began to lose himself again under Harry's surprisingly talented tongue and teeth.

Pleased that he was getting some more honest responses out of Evan, Harry fixed his mouth more firmly over Evan's, and slowly pressed his tongue into the Slytherin's mouth.

When Voldemort felt Harry's tongue enter his mouth and found his tongue, brushing against it, he felt a shiver pass through him before he responded in turn and brushed back against Harry's questing tongue.

Since Harry was still sitting partially on top of Evan and had his arms still wrapped around his shoulders, he clearly felt Evan shiver. His eyes flashed mischievously as he decided to wring some more honest responses from Evan's body. It was then that Harry began to move his tongue in and out of Evan's hot mouth, stroking the boy's tongue on each pass. He purposely did this because he knew it simulated sex, but with one's mouth, and had a high probability of success in turning-on the person it was used on. He had heard about it previously from Seamus, one of the more sexually experienced blokes in his dorm.

"Uuunnngg," was the sound Harry's stunt pulled from Evan's mouth, as the Gryffindor felt the other boy shift slightly below him.

Harry continued flicking his tongue in and out of Evan's mouth, feeling him shift again below him and moan into his mouth again. Smiling as he figured out what Evan's likely 'problem' was, Harry then lowered himself down so his hips were pressed down and into Evan's hips and rolled his hips forward.

"Ahhhnnn! H-Harry!" Voldemort gasped out as he wrenched his mouth from Harry's. He was shocked by his own outburst and shocked that Harry's actions were once again making him hard.

Laughing softly now that his lips had been separated from Evan's for a moment, Harry responded, "See, you…like…me…" as he rolled his hips forward into Evan's on each word.

The Dark Lord tightened his grasp on Harry's hips where his hands had remained previously, and inevitably thrust up while bringing the other boy down more forcefully against himself.

"You…also…like…the…things…that…I…do…to…your…body…" Harry continued as he rolled his hips into Evan's with increasing pressure and speed at each word.

Voldemort heard himself beginning to pant as he became fully erect against Harry and the need for release began to build quickly, especially because he felt Harry's fully hardened length against his own, with their previous releases making their cocks more slick. He was about to attempt to form an answer, but before he could, Harry's mouth was back on his, tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth at the same pace of his unrelenting hips. It was too much. Voldemort's fingers dug into Harry's sides again as he forced his hips down against him at an increasingly erratic pace. Even more arousing was the pace of Harry's tongue as it matched the pace Voldemort had set for their hips.

It was unbelievable, the sensations of Harry's tongue thrusting into his mouth and their cocks thrusting against each other. Then, the conscious thought of what position their bodies were in struck him. As Harry was straddling him, if they had been without clothes, he could have been sliding between the warm cleft between Harry's thighs. Voldemort moaned at this thought and thrust even more erratically against Harry.

It was at that moment that Voldemort also recalled exactly how two men were said to have sex: one would thrust into the other's entrance after first slickening it and stretching it with a spell or lubrication applied by hand. The Dark Lord groaned and thrust upwards even harder as he thought about one day thrusting deep into the writhing and beautiful body of his supposed enemy who was rolling his hips down into him. Or… what if one day Harry's beautiful, undulating body were to be thrusting hard and rhythmically into him pulling moans and gasps unbidden from him, similar to now.

"H-Harry, ohhh… H-Harry," He gasped as he began thrusting erratically as he felt his climax quickly approaching.

"Ev-Evan, tsss… s'good…. c-come… come for me," Harry whispered hotly into his ear.

"Unnnhhh…nnnhhh… H-Harry!" Voldemort shouted, seizing up as his release hit a second time, spurting pearly liquid into his trousers.

The sheer knowledge and feeling of Evan freezing in climax before thrusting forward violently several more times as he rode it out, began pushing Harry over the edge also as his hips were grasped bruisingly and rammed down against Evan's frantically thrusting hips.

"Haahh, uhhh….Evan!" Harry moaned as his climax consumed him. He met Evan's thrusts several more times as they both rode out their climaxes.

They slumped against each other, supporting themselves. This was good, because otherwise they both probably would have fallen over from exhaustion since neither one was used to engaging in these sorts of 'activities', especially not twice in a row.

Getting his breath back, Harry blushed as he recalled the things he had said to Evan and the things he had just done to him, and so suddenly too…well, Evan _had_ been the one who _started_ it.

Harry then realized that he wasn't sure how long they had been…in the room together. He didn't want his friends to worry, especially considering Hermione's warning earlier, and he further realized that it was probably close to lunch by now.

Lethargically pulling out his wand, Harry cast a time checking spell, "Tempus" he said. Misty wisps seeming to be made of light, poured from his wand and fashioned itself into a watch-like face with clock-hands, showing Harry that the time was presently 12:30pm!

"Evan! We've missed the first part of lunch!" Harry exclaimed suddenly as he rolled off of Evan.

It took Voldemort a moment longer to process what Harry had just said…since he was still trying to figure out what in Merlin's name had just happened between them, not once but _twice_. "…Lunch?" the Dark Lord repeated the only part of Harry's statement he managed to catch.

"Yes, lunch! We'd better get going or else we're going to miss it and not be able to eat until dinner!" Harry paused as he thought, "Well, unless I take you directly down to the kitchens myself…but if both of us aren't at lunch, people might start talking…I think a few people in our classes have noticed us looking at each other," Harry said, feeling his face flush as he looked away.

Not interested in lunch in the least, especially because anything he might try to eat would probably just sit in his stomach like a fire breathing Hungarian Horntail, Voldemort simply ignored Harry's insistence that they go to lunch.

Instead, what concerned him was Harry's claim that _other_ people might _know_ about them. He wasn't sure if other people knowing about what they were doing was a good thing or bad thing. Certainly it made him feel uncomfortable and…hot and…arous-….he quickly cut of those thoughts before they could get him into trouble a second time. If anything, it might provide a way for getting close to Harry. But at the same time, he was terrified that his identity would be discovered and then news of what he had been doing with Harry would get back to his Death Eaters… making them lose all respect for him.

Although, now that he really thought about it, it could go the other way and enhance his reputation as The-Dark-Lord-Who-Seduced-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Turning-Said-Boy-Into-A-Writhing-And-Moaning-_Mess_. Smirking slightly at this last thought, he heard Harry speak again.

"We have to get out of here or else they might come looking for us!" Harry insisted upon seeing Evan just sitting there. "We should, er, probably go back to our own dorms, to er…shower first, before we go to the Great Hall."

Refocusing on what Harry was saying, Voldemort nodded in a gesture to indicate to Harry that he agreed with this idea, when secretly he thought no such thing. He didn't intend to follow through on his entire part of it. He planned to go back to the Slytherin dorms and _stay_ there…there was only so much of the Boy-Who-Lived he could handle in a day and he had hit his quota. He didn't feel much like eating either. He decided to just make Draco get him something from the 'kitchens' later.

In preparation of leaving so as to not be showing off the entire _evidence_ of their activities, they both cast _Scourgify_ charms on themselves while avoiding each other's gaze. Both then made their way to the door, but paused awkwardly as they decided who would walk out first.

"Er, you first?" Harry offered to Evan as a question, gesturing with his hands to the door.

Although inwardly pleased as to be offered to go first, Voldemort wondered if he should instead be upset that he was being treated similarly to 'a girl'. Dismissing his concerns, he opened the door and stepped through the threshold, leaving the glaring red couch and reminder of their recent 'activities' behind.

"…Thanks…" he replied somewhat softly and formally, trying to remember to stay in Harry Potter's good graces. As he said this, the Dark Lord still pondered exactly how this had all happened and whether it was actually a good thing or not. Sure it had felt incredible, but that didn't mean it was a good thing in regards to all the rest of the things he had valued during his existence so far.

"Yeah," Harry replied, bringing one hand to the back of his neck and rubbing awkwardly. "So I'll see you later?"

Technically he would see him later in Potions class the next day, since he intended to avoid Harry for the rest of the day, but Voldemort didn't correct Harry's assumption that they would see each other in the Great Hall for lunch. "Yes, of course," he replied craftily before he turned and set off at a brisk pace down the corridor in the direction of the Slytherin Dorms.

Harry smiled at Evan's retreating back… it certainly gave him a few more seconds to stare at Evan's…_assets_. Chuckling at his somewhat lame joke, Harry turned in the opposite direction and headed off towards the Gryffindor Dorms.

A Talk…or Something: Slyth's POV:

Voldemort made it back to the Slytherin dorms, again without meeting anyone…_how convenient_. He planned to fall into bed… in a most un-Dark-Lord-like-manner, and sleep off everything he was feeling regarding Harry. Feeling too many emotions was bad for a Dark Lord – thus his feeling it necessary to put them all to sleep.

When he got to the 6th year dorm room however, his plans came to a complete halt, for an excellent reason.

"Oh, you're back! How'd it go? What's the news? Is he still alive? Well, I suppose you wouldn't be here if he was still _alive_… at least I don't think so— "

"Crucio!" Voldemort growled, before he even realized he had whipped his wand out… literally.

Draco fell to the floor in agony. It hurt worse than anything he ever had felt, a trillion times worse than that damned Hippogriff who had gashed his arm open. In whatever functioning part of his mind that was awake under the sheer agony of the curse, Draco figured that something with their plan must have gone _really_ bad for Evan to be using an Unforgiveable Curse on him. Unable to silence his cries of agony, Draco prayed to anyone who would listen that Evan would lift the Curse.

Working his _frustration_ out on Draco… literally again… made the Dark Lord instantly feel better. Now this was familiar territory, he knew how to inflict pain and incite fear like no one else did! And it felt like coming home after being away on a very looonnggg and overly complicated vacation. It had been two days since he had inflicted the Cruciatus Curse on anyone! He had felt like a Muggle drug addict in withdrawal!

But no, he wasn't like a Muggle… he was the powerful, invincible, feared, and respected Lord Voldemort who was currently enjoying the screams of his victim, albeit a victim who had tried to help him… even though it was unlikely that Draco would have ever foreseen 'Evan's' reactions to Harry's…advances.

Sighing at that realization, and recalling that he had decided to sleep all of it off…and try and make sure it didn't follow him into his dreams… more like _nightmares_…which Dark Lords would _always deny_ they had, Voldemort lifted the curse.

Pausing for a moment, Voldemort was relieved that no one seemed to be coming into the dorm room. He had been worried that Dumbledore had an enchantment placed on the entire castle to alert him or the professors of when an Unforgiveable was used within Hogwarts. Apparently his worries had been for naught. He had heard of the story of the Fake-Mad-Eye-Moody who had used the Unforgivable Curses at Hogwarts and apparently not gotten caught and not set off any alarm spells, and was pleased to know the same careless running of this school was in place. It would be really irritating if he got caught just because he took his temper out on one of his Death Eaters…who didn't know he was his Master.

Draco lay there, in disbelief and retreating agony for several minutes. Although he felt he could probably infer that their plan regarding Harry Potter had something to do with Evan's use of the curse, he immediately began to become both _enraged_ at Evan's behavior and _fearful_ of him as well. He was an Unmarked Death Eater who had just casually used an Unforgiveable, and who had been assigned the sacred task of _killing_ Harry Potter. There was no telling what someone like that could do to him if they really wanted.

Although Draco was still simmering with anger, he thought it best to remain silent. Draco stood up carefully, trying to get his limbs to work the way he wanted them to, since they had been jerked around so harshly under the curse.

Voldemort walked over to his bed, and as he had previously intended, flopped back down on it. He then toed-off his shoes, though not closing his eyes as of yet… because how immensely incompetent would he be if he left someone he had just cursed with an Unforgivable stay in the room with him as he slept. No, he would have to cast a couple of shield and warning spells before he let himself fall asleep.

However, upon a second reflection, he figured he probably shouldn't have cursed Draco, especially since he was the only one here who knew he was on the Dark Lord's side with an agenda of getting rid of Harry Potter…or sort of. Trying to find something to say to…gloss over the situation, since Dark Lords never apologize, Voldemort said the first thing that came to mind, "The plan _failed,_ Draco."

Draco was quiet a few moments more, almost afraid to speak, but then afraid not to comment in case Evan was expecting an answer. "O-oohhh, um _sorry_, uh, I, well… What went wrong with, uh, it?"

At that, Draco witnessed Evan begin to laugh hysterically, leaving Draco unsure of what to do or say. In the end, he just waited for the other boy to finish.

After finally calming down, Voldemort wondered what in Slytherin's name he could say to that, or whether he should even answer at all.

In the drawn-out silence that followed, Draco tried again to get an answer, hoping to understand what had happened, just so he wouldn't get cursed again. "So… did he not want to move that fast… or did he? Or um, could he not, uh, get it up?" Draco asked seriously.

"Wh-What?" Voldemort burst out, shocked by the last of Draco's questions. "No! He, uh, was able to perform… uh, probably above, uh average," he said hesitantly, wanting to tell Draco the gist of the problem, but not _all_ of it! And certainly not enough to get Draco interested in Harry! _What? Now where did that thought come from? Harry's not Mine… well at least not Mine to fuck…was he?_

Shocked by Evan's revelation, Draco felt more nervous than before, because he really didn't know what to expect. The blond didn't want to push too far to find out what happened and risk making Evan even more enraged than he clearly was, even though he gave off an air of being relaxed on his bed.

"…So…what, um, happened…exactly…?" Draco asked timidly.

Voldemort felt his face flush and inhaled sharply as he thought about the answer to Draco's question. Unbelievingly, he also felt himself begin to harden at the mere thought of what he and Harry had done just minutes ago. He shifted slightly to try and ease the pressure that was building up. However, this seemed to only increase his discomfort as the friction against his trousers enhanced his growing erection, not ease it.

Since Draco was carefully watching Evan while awaiting his answer so as to avoid being cursed again, the blond immediately noticed Evan's obvious reaction to his question. Draco gulped as he took in the other's flushed face and parted lips. Trailing his eyes lower, he saw a clear bulge beginning to form inside of Evan's trousers. Even after having been just cursed by this same boy, Draco was having difficulty controlling his own reactions to this boy's reactions to Harry Potter, presumably. Trying to bury this somewhat reoccurring fact regarding his reactions to Evan, the blond attempted to drag his attention back to the real conversation at hand. "So… he was… that good, huh?" Draco sought confirmation, that this was indeed the cause of Evan's evident arousal.

"Uuhhh," was what unintentionally slipped from Voldemort's parted lips when he listened to Draco's voice saying how 'good' Harry was. Embarrassed and increasingly concerned at how sensitive his body was becoming to all things regarding Harry Potter, the Dark Lord turned on his side away from Draco. He hoped that his back would provide a shield as to what was happening to the front of him.

Upon hearing Evan's response, Draco felt all the blood in his body rush south to his cock, which began to harden at an alarming rate… considering he still believed he was 'straight'… or had been 'straight' until Evan showed up. "I, uh… ok, I'll just, uh, get r-ready and wash up for lunch now, right? … Need to keep up my strength for, um, the rest of the day, and um, then later, uh, ha-have dinner, and, um, … go t-to, um… b-bed…" Draco stuttered on the last word as he continued to stare transfixed at Evan's twisted form on his bed.

Still, Draco made no move to head to the bathroom. He could both hear and see how heavily Evan was breathing, all from one little mention of Potter! Either Potter was just that skilled, or Evan was just that sensitive… or both! He groaned at the implication of the former, because _now_ he (Draco) and Definitely-Not-A-Saint-Now-Potter would be competing against each other for yet one more thing! But… on the other hand, if Evan was really this sensitive to Potter, such that even mentioning sexual activity with Potter could provoke this reaction in Evan, then it could prove to be incredibly fun for Draco…especially now since he _owed_ Evan one for daring to curse him!

Smirking to himself as his own plan began to form in his head, Draco silently prayed again to anyone who would listen, that when he did what he was about to do, that Evan would be permanently too 'lost' to even think about cursing him again.

Steeling himself, and mind you, it was only for payback for Evan's curse… _not_ because he would actually _want_ to do this for any other reason, Draco approached the bed slowly where Evan's back faced him.

Draco paused before pulling out his wand and turning to the door, casting a silent and slightly more complex Locking Charm on it and a Warning Charm which would go off if someone on the outside was trying to break through it. Once done, he took a deep breath and put one knee on Evan's bed, and then lifted the other.

Voldemort immediately felt the movement on the bed and knew that Draco had gotten on. He was having difficulty clearing his head of the heat that had settled there and not let up ever since Draco had spoken of Harry. The Dark Lord knew he should probably draw his wand, but he found that the mere prospect of pulling it out, was too great a task for his clouded mind and burning body.

What Voldemort did realize though, was that there was something _clearly wrong_ with him. He had suspected it slightly before, but now it was glaringly obvious. The question was, was whether the problem stemmed from the first child-like body he created, the resurrected body he got back in the graveyard, the body created by the potion he had been working on secretly, or the combination between any of them. This greatly upset him, because he had just gotten his new body back, and he didn't want it dying or malfunctioning or _anything_! Although on a happier note, if the fault was with his resurrected body, he would get to curse Wormtail into the ground for his _failure_, yet again! No…wait, he could curse him either way!

He felt his breathing become increasingly shallow and labored as he felt Draco lay down beside him, pressing himself flush against his back.

Thrilled that Evan hadn't cursed him, just like he had hoped, Draco leaned up to Evan's ear and whispered, "So, Harry Potter and his cock are good in bed?"

"Nnnnhh!" Voldemort whimpered as he felt Draco's hot breath on his ear and neck. Involuntarily, he arched deeply and then relaxed, only to feel Draco's body and cock pressed up behind him. "D-Draco?" He questioned uncertainly. He was confused because he had thought the boy was 'straight', but unless that was Draco's wand…his literal one at least…

"Hmmmff," Draco gasped, as he couldn't suppress how incredible it felt to be pressed against Evan like this, especially with him so responsive. Draco wondered if this is what Potter had felt when they did whatever it was they had done. Suddenly he wanted to know, and not only know, but ever the competitive one, he wanted to do _more_ to Evan and do it _better_ than Golden Boy Potter.

Struck with this newfound inspiration, Draco lifted his arm and wrapped it around Evan's hips and slipped his hand lower until he felt his hand brush against the other boy's hard length.

"Aaaahhhmm!" The Dark Lord moaned as he thrust his hips forward into Draco's hand. He heard Draco moan as he thrust back against him before the blond wrapped his hand firmly around his cock through his robes as best he could and began stroking firmly up and down its length.

"D-Draco…wh-what?..." Voldemort voiced through his gasps and other small sounds of pleasure he was making as Draco's hand continued to pleasure him.

"Haah, I th-thought that'd be… obvious," Draco replied breathlessly as he gave a small squeeze to the shaft in his grasp.

It was then that Voldemort stopped caring why or what Draco was trying to do… not that at least part of that wasn't obvious…regardless, as he had been feeling the primal need to thrust into the warmth that surrounded him and which still managed to penetrate his robes, he fully let go and began thrusting rhythmically into Draco's hand.

As Evan began to move and inevitably began pressing back against Draco's now dripping length, Draco finally gave up all his insistences of his 'straight' status and began thrusting along with Evan, right along the deep, warm crevasse between his thighs.

"Did…did Harry…aha… do…th-this, to…y-you?" Draco got out in pants.

It took several moments for Voldemort to comprehend the other's question through the shocks of pleasure he was feeling, "N-Not…like, th-this."

Pleased to hear that, but still unsure of what exactly Potter had done to him, Draco asked further, "D-Did, Harry…t-touch you… directly?...L-Like, uhhff… skin-to…skinnn?" he managed to gasp out.

At that, Voldemort moaned and fully rolled his hips forward into Draco's hand and back against Draco's cock, which he felt thrusting between his legs. He repeated this full rolling motion several times before moaning out his response in the negative.

Spurred on by Evan's response, Draco let go of Evan's cock, which had made the fabric damp all the way through his robes, and ripped open the boy's robe, causing the buttons to rip loose of the fabric and fall onto the bed beneath them. Then reaching down, Draco undid the single button that held the brunette's trousers together, yanked down the zipper, and slipped his hand immediately into Evan's boxers. Draco moaned as he felt how hard and slick Evan's cock was. He had only ever touched his own, so feeling the cock of another boy's and knowing that he was…mostly… the cause of his present state, was intoxicating. Draco didn't even bother with his own trousers, because he could feel his release rapidly approach.

"Ohhh! Ggggdddss!" The Dark Lord keened at the feeling of Draco's hand directly upon him. As a Dark Lord, he was the dominant one out on the battlefield, especially amongst all his followers and even amongst his enemies. But there was something unimaginably arousing about Draco's clear display of dominance when he had wrecked his robe by ripping the buttons clear off, too impatient to get at his cock to wait and undo them carefully. "Uuunnnhh, D-Draco, uhhh…I…I'm…"

Certain of what Evan was trying to tell him, Draco grasped his cock more firmly and began fisting his cock with increasing speed as he also thrust against him at the same rhythm. With the head and length of his cock continuously sliding between Evan's thighs, Draco imagined that eventually he would be able to know what doing that felt like skin against skin, and maybe even beyond…into Evan's body as he had heard was how two blokes engage in sex.

Groaning at this thought, Draco's hips began thrusting erratically between Evan's thighs as his hand picked up the same pace. "E-Evannn… n-need…to…"

"Nnnhhuu, uunnhh…Drac—…uhhhnn!" Voldemort groaned as Draco drove him to his release as he felt the blond erratically thrusting against him.

As Evan came, his thighs clenched together, squeezing Draco's cock tighter, making him thrust harder and faster into their tight confines. "Ahhh, Ev—…nnn!" Draco shouted at he came between Evan's thighs as he continued thrusting as he rode out his release.

Coming down from their highs, they slowly regained their breath. Although not typically a cuddler in the least, Draco felt the need to snuggle closer to Evan. Draco felt that doing so was ok and that he didn't have to be all so 'manly' like he felt he had to be around the girls he had engaged in 'activities' with.

Finally getting his breath and some of his more rational mind back again, Voldemort spoke first, "You know, for doing that to me, knowing I was already…wound up…I should really curse you again…you knew I was irritated with you because of your _plan_."

Draco tensed for a moment, thinking it over, before relaxing and replying, "I don't think you would for this…but even if you did…it would be worth it… and not only that…I would do it again," he whispered the last part into Evan's ear before going lower and laying a slow open mouthed kiss to the side of Evan's neck.

"Uuhhh," Voldemort gasped, flexing as he felt Draco's kiss against his neck begin to send shocks of heat through him and straight down to his now again rapidly hardening length. He then felt Draco begin to use his tongue, trailing warm slick paths along his neck and down to his shoulder and back again.

Cluing into the fact that Evan seemed to be getting turned-on again, rather than the slow cuddling and make-out session he had intended to have with Evan, made Draco flush with pride at being able to arouse a bloke again so quickly. Usually it took some time for a bloke to become hard a second time.

Biting his lip and stifling a moan of his own, Draco wanted to try something new, "Tell me what you want…Evan…What do you want me to do to you…Do you want to come again?" he whispered hotly in Evan's ear, before he dropped back down to his neck and gently began to suck at his neck, just as Potter must have done when he had left all those enticing marks on his body. Upon remembering, Draco's gentle sucks soon became harder though still using his tongue to soothe over the area, wanting to mark what he realized he wanted as his too.

Mind fogging with pleasure again, the Dark Lord had to think about what it was he even wanted. He knew his body was out of control, he knew he should try to find the power within himself to stop, but he just couldn't, and why should he, when giving in would be so sweet. "Take… take off your trousers… Draco," He commanded softly, as he continued to writhe under the ministrations of Draco's tongue and lips.

Draco groaned at that. He hadn't thought that Evan would want to continue that much farther…or at least so he had thought. He moved slightly away before yanking down his own trousers, but leaving himself in his boxers.

Voldemort then turned around so he was facing Draco. Upon seeing him still in boxers, he elaborated, "those too," he said as he pointed to Draco's boxers.

Gasping at the implications of what they might do if he wasn't in boxers, Draco hastily shucked those off too and flung them off the bed.

Smirking at Draco's eagerness and obedience, and feeling somewhat more in control than he had during his earlier three releases, the Dark Lord then reached down to his own trousers and boxers from where Draco had pushed them down his thighs earlier, and shoved them down and off of him the rest of the way.

They both took a moment to admire each other's glistening lengths.

Knowing what he wanted, but part of him rebelling at asking nevertheless, the Dark Lord gave the command he wanted most right now, "Get on top of me, Draco," he said as he rolled onto his back.

Draco groaned at how sexy Evan sounded when he was both giving commands, and yet somehow ending up sounding submissive at the same time. It was then that Draco realized he was completely hard again, just like Evan. Sitting up a bit, Draco threw one leg over Evan's middle, straddling him, "Like this?" he asked as he began to lower himself onto Evan so their cocks rubbed together.

"Yessss!" Voldemort gasped as he felt Draco grind his cock against his and arched up into him in response.

And with that, Draco began rhythmically bucking down and into Evan's leaking and hard cock. "You are… so… uhhnn… sexy… l-like thisss… it…actually, ohhhh… makes me… uhn w-want to…" Draco panted out but stopped, as heat flooded his face at what some part of him was about to say, but the rest of his mind was having a bit more difficulty catching up to what he was realizing he wanted.

The Dark Lord heard Draco's hesitation, and curious even despite their current activities, he questioned, "D-Draco… wh-what isss… it… unnff… th-that…you… w-want…huuf."

At that question, Draco's hips bucked erratically against Evan's at the knowledge of what he was about to say, and picturing what he wanted in his mind and imagining what it would feel like. The tip of his cock profusely dripping with pearly fluid, Draco replied, "I…I w-want… to be… inside… of…you….uhhh!" he cried out the last as he felt his release break upon him much sooner than he thought at his own declaration, rolling his hips hard into Evan's.

"Y-you…w-want….tha-…. Dra—….I'm….nnuuuhhh!" The Dark Lord cried out as he thrashed below Draco, riding out his hardest release ever.

Even through the rest of his orgasm, Draco felt another flush of heat wash over him, prolonging his orgasm at the realization that Evan found Draco's desire to be inside of him arousing enough to immediately come from just hearing it.

After calming down for a second time with Draco, Voldemort both began to panic, and begin to feel relieved, because he may have just gotten a clue to start figuring out what was wrong with him. Never before had he been with another man and never before had he even contemplated 'bottoming'...so the fact that he seemed to greatly crave such a prospect now, at least gave him a direction for what things to research for a possible cure. On the other hand, it was making him panic, because all his other 'urges' as of late had been almost entirely uncontrollable, and he worried that he, or some part of him, might actually do what it was Draco admitted he wanted, before Voldemort could find a cure.

Swallowing the panic which threatened to bubble up, the Dark Lord vaulted up from the bed, and promptly stumbled and fell, discovering that he couldn't walk after having two spectacular climaxes just recently and two exquisite climaxes earlier. Groaning in slight pain and more-so embarrassment, he shakily got to his feet, using the edge of the bed beside him to help him walk over to his trunk at the foot of his bed.

Finally making it over to said trunk, he decided that kneeling for now would be the best way to not fall over again. He then lifted the lid and immediately began yanking out clothes.

From his spot on the bed, Draco was stunned by Evan's frantic escape from the bed. "Umm, Evan?...Everything ok?" he asked, concerned.

After casting a quick Scourgify and pulling on his clothes from where he knelt on the floor, the Dark Lord shakily tried rising to his feet… this time a bit more successful than the last, though still a bit unsteady. "I'll find out… and then I might let you know…if I feel generous," he answered cryptically as he made his way to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Draco called from the bed.

"Library," was all Voldemort said before making his escape to the Library, hoping something in there held the key to his strange behavior and overly sexual urges. He figured since he was the Dark Lord and all, he wouldn't have any problems Imperiusing the Librarian if she tried to stop him from entering the Restricted Section.

Smiling to himself, Voldemort walked through the Slytherin common room and out the door. The Dark Lord was feeling more like himself again, knowing that now he had a task before him that he was certain he would be able to complete…and with no _temptations_ around! Unless Draco intended to follow him to the library, or if Potter, as unlikely as he thought that would be, would finally find the motivation to become top student and pay a visit to the library this late at night.

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Acceptance?

**Voldemort Goes Back to School: **

**Chapter 4: **

**Acceptance?: Gryff's POV: **

"Hey, mate, what's so interesting at the Slytherin table?" Ron questioned Harry, who sat between him and Hermione.

Harry's head snapped to the right to look at Ron, "Wha-? Oh, er, nothing?"

Ron raised an eyebrow and leaned over the table more to catch Hermione's eye in question before replying. "Um, did you just answer my question with a question?" he asked Harry in confusion.

Harry flushed at Ron's catch, "…Er, no?" He kept his gaze on the redhead's face, though he could almost feel Hermione rolling her eyes behind his head.

"Hmm, were you looking for that new student? Evan, you said his name was?" she asked slyly.

Harry whipped around to look at her. "Wha-? I, No! W-Why would I be look-looking for him?"

Hermione was grinning, "Ohhh, so you noticed he was missing then…"

"…I…er…" Harry stuttered out, trying to find some excuse for how he had noticed Evan was not sitting at the Slytherin table other than if he had specifically been looking for him.

"And you were _late_ for lunch! And we _saw_ you follow Evan after Transfiguration…" Hermione rationalized in a sing-song tone of voice. "Sooo…? What Happened!" she demanded.

Harry felt his face flame as he recalled what _had happened_ after following Evan. He couldn't even believe it himself! He had had a plan. The plan was to clear the air, to tell Evan that he, Harry Potter, was _straight_, and that he was _in no way_ attracted to him or any other bloke. He knew this! And yet, once they had gotten into the room, and as soon as he and Evan had sat on that red couch…and then Evan had put his hand on his knee…all his plans had been destroyed faster than his broomstick!...

The kind he rode!...

In the air!...

Harry inwardly cringed as all sorts of sexual thoughts involving Evan somehow kept coming back to him like a Dobby-possessed-blugger. Had he always been this…horny? It was strange, he never recalled himself being so attracted to someone before…or doing anything so…quickly…with anyone else, ever! So…what was it about Evan that made him…behave…this way? And what was so strange, was that at least when he was away from Evan, his mind seemed a bit clearer, but as soon as he was close to him, …he felt like he was out of control!

Maybe if he couldn't control himself, he should just try to keep his distance from Evan…maybe…But somehow he was worried about Evan, because he wasn't at lunch, even though he said he would be, and now it was almost over! Maybe Evan was just as freaked out by what they had done as he was and had decided to skip?

Ever the good Gryffindor, Harry wanted to make sure Evan was ok…even though it had been the other boy who had taken things farther…with the whole…knee…thing… Harry blushed harder at the recollection.

"Harry? Why is your face flushed?" Hermione asked abruptly.

"…Sunburn?" Harry replied lamely.

Hermione huffed and Harry heard Ron snicker behind him.

"Harry James Potter! Do _not_ lie to me! You've been inside _all_ day!" she replied indignantly.

Harry groaned inwardly. It seemed that Hermione just wasn't going to let up on this one. He pushed his plate away and '_thunked'_ his head down on the table.

"I think _he_ broke him," Ron stated as he observed Harry's deflated form.

Hermione giggled at that statement, because she knew Ron had absolutely no idea exactly what his statement implied. Stifling her laughter, she then replied, "Hmm, I think _Evan_ broke him too…Or maybe just took something from him as a souvenir?"

Harry's head shot up from the table, "Hermione!" He exclaimed as his face turned all sorts of red.

Grinning, all she replied was, "I _thought_ so!"

"I didn't say _anything_!" Harry protested.

"Wait, souvenir?" Ron inquired.

"Oh, Ron… _I'll tell you_ what certain verbal terms of art mean _when you're older_," Hermione promised as she shook her head, quoting a Muggle witty phrase, knowing that he wouldn't get it.

"Umm, ok…" Ron replied, before turning back to his plate and quickly cramming the rest of the food into his mouth before they had to leave to their next class.

Facing Harry again, Hermione asked, "So, you want to know where he is…are you going to find him after class?"

Hesitating a moment, because he really thought that putting distance between them would be the best idea, given his state of mind, Harry replied, "I'm…sure I'll see him at dinner, so then I'll know he's…ok."

Pausing briefly, and considering that she didn't know to what extent things had transpired after their Transfiguration class, Hermione pressed, "What if he doesn't come to dinner?"

"…Then…I'll go find him…but…_just_…make sure he's _ok_," Harry stated, hoping his conviction of 'just' held.

Hermione nodded minutely, satisfied for now with his answer, although she hoped that he would be able to confide in her in the near future. She was certain that he was just as attracted to Evan as Evan appeared to be attracted to him, but until Harry came to terms with it…there wasn't too much else she could do but offer her support and generally inquire into their _'affairs'_.

After finishing the rest of their lunch in silence, except for Ron's loud chewing, the trio gathered up their things and headed to their next class.

**Searching for Something in the Library**

Upon looking up references, Voldemort figured he could at least start in the Non-Restricted Section since there were things there that were worth looking into. If he did not find what he needed, he would then wait for more people to leave the library before making his way to the Restricted Section, by force if necessary.

Going to the back of the library to the section of 'Magical Transformations of the Body', he noticed that the bookcases here had books on the shelves from the waist up, but below that were long planks of wood parallel to the floor and that wrapped around the bookcases, forming a long thin table. Underneath this long table were chairs. _How convenient, I can do my research alone without being bothered!_

Studying the shelves, Voldemort began picking books out that he thought might be helpful: 'Transformations Caused by Using Potions', 'Transformations Using Blood', 'Transformations Requiring a Sacrifice', 'Transformations and Their Effects', etc.

As he went down the line of relevant bookshelves, he opened one book in particular that interested him: 'Transformations Caused by the Use of Animal Ingredients'. In Voldemort's mind, his transformation, or should he say 'Resurrection', was a two-step process; the first step was becoming that skeleton child-like form, which used parts of a stillborn baby, unicorn blood and milk from Nagini amongst other non-animal ingredients, and then the second step was what he looked like after his Resurrection in the graveyard during the Triwizard Tournament, which included a bone from his Father, flesh from his servant (Wormtail), and blood of his enemy (Harry Potter). Although most people don't consider _h__umans_ to be _'animals'_, for purposes of transformations and potion-making, they were.

So any one of these 'animals' (his Father, Wormtail, Harry, or the stillborn baby) could be the cause of why he was feeling this way. Or, the urges he was having for Harry could be the result of one of the non-animal ingredients… or some sort of unforeseeable interaction between them, though this was less likely. But first, he would start by analyzing each individual animal ingredient first. Then, if he found nothing of significance, he would then look at the non-animal ingredients, and finally the interactions between ingredients.

Sighing inwardly, Voldemort spotted another book that might prove useful and reached for it.

"You weren't at lunch _or_ dinner," a voice stated calmly behind him.

Voldemort whirled around in shock, "You!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "Yes… me.…So…did you ever eat?" He covertly folded his Marauder's Map and put it in his pocket.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes before whirling back towards the bookshelf, wondering if the parchment that Harry was failing to conceal had helped the boy find him. It was a good thing that the Dark Lord had thought ahead and had already performed a powerful spell on himself to make any magical artifact identify him as 'Evan Farley' rather than 'Tom Riddle'. Otherwise, his identity could have easily been discovered by the present Hogwarts staff or by Dumbledore if the old fool had returned sooner than expected.

Dismissing the parchment, the Dark Lord tried to look as if he was continuing his search, hoping that Harry would just leave him alone…so nothing like what had happened before with him would repeat. "No," he said shortly.

"Why not?" Harry pressed, wanting to _just_ make sure that Evan really was ok.

Twitching in irritation, Voldemort snapped, "It's really none of your business, now is it? I got distracted if you must know! Now I have work to do, so _kindly_ show yourself out," he finished in a mocking tone.

Harry was taken aback by Evan's harsh attitude, the boy had been much more affectionate and…responsive to him earlier. Flushing and becoming aroused at the reminder, Harry was sure that given the right touch, he could have Evan responding to him just like before.

His mind began fogging over again, _replacing_ his _earlier plan_ of 'going to find Evan _just_ to make sure that he was ok', with a _new_ _plan_: getting the same responses out of the Slytherin like he had earlier that day in that red couch classroom.

Leaning in closer to Evan so that his chest was pressed against his back and so that his mouth was right by Evan's ear, Harry whispered, "And what was it that you got distracted with?"

Voldemort felt shivers of heat course through him as he felt Harry's breath against his overly sensitive neck. Draco had licked and sucked on that spot, and before that, Harry had done the same.

Whirling back to face Harry and dropping the book he had just pulled out, Voldemort placed his hand over his neck, hoping to prevent another hot brush of breath against it. "As I said: None of your business…Now go."

Harry wasn't sure if Evan was playing hard to get, or if he was really trying to focus on studying, or whether he had done something to upset Evan. He wanted to find out immediately. The first thing he would need to do was get Evan away from his precious search of the dusty library bookshelves.

Harry stepped closer so that his chest was flush against Evan's chest, slowly sliding a leg between the other boy's. Harry immediately felt a response jerk against his thigh and smirked. He tried to push some more of Evan's hot buttons, "Did you make yourself come? Is that what 'distracted' you? Thoughts of what I did to you maybe?"

Honestly, it wasn't only Voldemort who was shocked by the almost unexpected, outrageous, expressly lewd things coming out of Harry's mouth. It was enough to make Harry himself blush, but there was just something about Evan that pushed him to do and say things he never thought he would! He wasn't sure if he should be thrilled or scared by the changes that the other boy seemed to elicit in him. Well, either way, it was too late to back out now…

Feeling Harry's thigh pressed against the still very sensitive part of his body, Voldemort tried to back up, but there was nowhere to go. The long table that wrapped around the bookshelf was already digging into his lower back. "No! H-Harry…you don't understand! I think… I think I might be… sick," he protested, hoping that this lame excuse would make Harry leave him alone.

Harry paused at that, not certain what to say, but obviously concerned. "Oh, really? What's wrong? You, er, seem, just fine to me…" he trailed off as he felt something pressing insistently against his thigh. Looking down, he saw Evan's erection outlined against his robes.

Embarrassed now, Voldemort tried a new tactic, telling Harry just enough to get him to stop teasing him, "No, it's not like… it's just… I…" he paused to swallow, "I feel aroused all the time!" He got out in a huff, face flushed by his embarrassing predicament.

Staring for a moment, Harry burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" The Dark Lord protested.

"Ahahaha, y-yesss, it isss, hahaha," was all Harry managed.

Fuming that the Boy-Who-Lived-Who-Should-Just-Go-And-Die-_Right-Now_ was laughing at his immensely awkward situation, which was _literally growing_ every time Harry or Draco got too close to him, Voldemort shoved at Harry's thigh with both his hands, knocking it out from between both of his. He then turned his back on Harry and crossed his arms across his chest.

After managing to stifle his laugher, Harry stepped up behind Evan and wrapped his arms around him. Feeling Evan struggle a bit, Harry just held tighter, thinking he was just a bit upset about him laughing, but he couldn't help it! "Evan…you're not sick…I don't pretend to know what Durmstrang was like…but that just means you're turned-on," he replied huskily into Evan's ear. A brief flicker of consciousness registered in his mind that like Evan, he himself seemed to be 'aroused all the time' as well. But this thought was now squashed by more _pressing_ concerns.

"So instead of complaining and resisting, you should turn around, and do something about it," Harry continued persuasively as he moved one hand down from Evan's arm, trailing it down the Slytherin's flanks, slowly stroking the area right above Evan's partially hardened cock.

"Hhhuuu…H-Harry…" the Dark Lord moaned, feeling the uncontrollable urges in his body rear up again as he instinctively thrust his hips up and forward, trying to get Harry's hand to move lower.

Thrilled that his… _new_ plan seemed to be working, Harry replied, "Nope, I'm not going to do what I know your body wants me to do right now…_unless_, you promise to not avoid me again". If Evan would agree to this, the Gryffindor would be able to pull a lot more similar responses from the other boy in the future.

"H-Harry, unnn… p-please…." Voldemort heard himself beg his long-time enemy, his intention to research beginning to fly right out of his mind.

"Promise me! I know you crave this! I…I can see how you respond to me…how you sound… how you look…" Harry paused to breathe, feeling himself harden at his own words and at the sounds Evan was making right now. A small part of his consciousness was shocked that he would want Evan to make such a promise, especially when only earlier, he had promised himself that he was going to limit contact with the boy due to the intense… urges… he felt whenever he was around Evan. However, this small part of Harry's mind was again silenced by the larger part that just wanted to wring more responses from him.

Harry continued speaking into Evan's ear, "How you thrust your hips whenever I touch anywhere near your cock." _That_ was exactly what Evan was doing now as he tried to get Harry's hand to move lower.

Voldemort's resolve was crumbling. He had wanted to stay clear of Harry until he could figure out what exactly was wrong with his body. And the only way to figure out what was wrong with his body was to do research, which had led him to the library in the first place. How in the world could he have anticipated that Harry would be in the library too! He had heard the boy was rarely to be found here! If Voldemort had known, he would have cast a Disillusionment charm on himself. Although he supposed that Harry's lack of respect for authority was somewhat generally correct, since he was doing _this_ to him in the back of the _library_.

While his thoughts distracted him, Voldemort suddenly felt Harry drag a single finger down so it passed over the tip of his overly sensitive hard shaft to just barely rest on its base before dragging back up slowly.

"Nnn! H-Harry!" He cried out hoarsely as his hips thrust forward, trying to get that same stimulation.

"Sayyyy you'll stop avoiding me! Just say it! And I promise I'll give you what you want…and more," Harry coaxed, slowly dragging his finger down and up again.

"Unnnhh! Oh…nnn, ok! Ok, I won't…I wo— ahhh!" The Dark Lord's surrender was cut off when Harry's hand suddenly dipped lower and squeezed his dripping length before sliding up and swirling his thumb over the sensitive head.

"Ohhhnn, E-Evan… you have no…idea, what you do to me…when you're like thisss," Harry whispered, using his body and other hand to guide Evan's hips such that he was pressed up against the table. Doing this prevented Evan from escaping, not that Harry thought he would try, and not that he'd actually prevent the boy from leaving _if_ Evan had actually wanted to leave. Pushing Evan up against the table resulted in Harry's own hard cock being pressed more firmly against Evan's arse.

"Nnggg! Ha-Harry!" Voldemort gasped, instinctually shifting his hips back, seeking more stimulation from the sensations that Harry's hardened length pressing into the crevasse between his legs incited.

Harry inhaled sharply at the stimulation his cock was receiving from those hips. He hastily removed his hand from Evan's length and quickly pulled the buttons on the boy's robe loose. Harry then placed his hand directly on Evan's skin, just below his chest, and slowly started trailing his hand downwards. At the same time, he began thrusting his hips shallowly in a continuous rhythm against Evan. "Ev-Evan, ahhh, do…you… nnhhaa, l-like…th-thisss?" Harry gasped out.

The Dark Lord shivered and moaned, pressing himself backward into Harry's hard shaft as he realized that _yes_, he really did like this.

Harry took that moan as a 'yes'. He dipped his hand lower, undoing the button on Evan's trousers and then pulling the zipper down. Harry brushed his fingers alongside the Slytherin's hard length through the boy's boxers once before taking hold of the fabric on either side of Evan's hips and shoving his trousers and boxers down, leaving Evan's cock completely exposed and his arse covered only by the back of the boy's opened robe.

Wrapping his arm around Evan again, Harry grasped the boy's exposed cock firmly and began stroking up and down it, matching the same pace as their hips.

"Aaahhn…nnnhhh…s'good…d-don't…st—" Voldemort found himself pleading against his will as he was overcome by Harry's ministrations.

"Evan! Are you back here! Are you really doing resear—" they both heard a familiar voice say, as the one to whom the voice belonged suddenly came into view and ceased speaking upon seeing what _exactly_ the two of them were doing.

**What can three do amongst naught but books?**

Draco froze upon seeing Evan with his pants and boxers down and upon seeing Potter's chest pressed up against Evan's back while the Gryffindor clasped the boy's slickened length in his hand.

Harry froze as well, blood draining from his face. He couldn't believe that his childhood nemesis had caught him in such a compromising situation! He could only begin to stutter out, "I…th-this…M-Malfoy…this…is-isn't…"

Before Harry could get any further in his explanation, he felt Evan thrust his hips back against him, continuing to moan.

"Ha-Harry! D-Don't…ahhnn…s-stop…p-please…I…nnggg….n-need…" The Dark Lord heard himself beg, almost out of his mind with pleasure as he thrust back against Harry and then forward into the boy's slickened hand, not even caring that Draco was now watching them.

Groaning at the resumed stimulation against his still clothed cock, Harry couldn't believe that Evan wanted to continue doing this even though he was sure that Evan had seen Malfoy arrive. But the blond had already seen them…right? So, it's not like there was any harm in continuing now was there? It was already too late.

While continuing to stare at Malfoy to gauge his reaction, Harry resumed stroking up and down Evan's still thrusting shaft as he resumed thrusting his hips against the crevasse of Evan's backside.

Draco felt his mouth go dry when he witnessed not only what the two were doing, but also when he clearly heard Evan beg Potter not to stop. The blond watched Potter obey as the Gryffindor moved his hand along his new friend's dripping length.

"Yeesss….Har—….sooo…nngg…ggsss…" the two boys heard Evan groan, as Draco _saw_ and as Harry _felt_ Evan thrusting his hips back hard against Harry.

Hearing and seeing Evan and Potter together made Draco instantly hard, his breath becoming shallow just watching how hot the two of them were together.

Even through his lust-filled haze, Harry could clearly see Malfoy still standing there. He had thought that Malfoy would be repulsed by what they had been doing, especially since it was with the blond's seemingly new best friend. Instead, Malfoy was staring back at them with lust-filled eyes and had a clear tent forming in the front of his trousers.

For some reason, knowing that his school-nemesis was turned-on by what they were doing together fueled Harry's Gryffindor courage and pushed him to take things further than he ever thought he would have considered before. Harry hoped that Evan wouldn't mind, but based on what they were currently doing, he doubted the Slytherin would.

Turning back to Evan, Harry used his left hand to first push the boy further over the table and then pull the Slytherin's robes up over his back, so that Evan's arse was exposed to his and Malfoy's sight.

Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from Malfoy. Motivated by that sound, Harry turned towards the blond. He couldn't believe what he himself was about to do. Harry switched hands on Evan, using his left hand to stroke the boy's shaft while bringing his right hand, which was partially slickened by Evan's arousal, up to his lips. The Gryffindor then proceeded to suck on his own fingers, further slickening them. Harry moaned around his fingers as he tasted the salty-sweetness that was Evan's arousal, for the first time.

Draco echoed Harry's moan when he saw Harry sucking the pearly liquid from his fingers, clearly enjoying the taste. Draco was so hard now, that it was becoming torture to remain in the somewhat tight trousers he had put on earlier. Figuring that since Harry and Evan were already doing this, it wouldn't really matter if he removed his own trousers…right?

Striding down the isle towards Evan and Potter, Draco jerked his belt loose from its loopholes, undid the button of his trousers, jerked the zipper down, and hurriedly stepped out of his trousers. Draco gasped as the material passed over his hard and already leaking shaft.

Upon feeling a surge of lust and pride that the things he was doing with and to Evan were enough to get his arch-nemesis hot enough to disrobe in front of him, Harry removed his now fully slicked fingers from his mouth and turned back to take in Evan's upturned backside that his clothed cock was thrusting up against.

Panting at that thought of what he was about to do, Harry gasped out, loud enough for the other two boys to hear, "E-Evan…Spread… your… legs."

"Nnnggg… H-Harry…uunnhh—" Voldemort moaned and jerked upon hearing Harry's command. A minuscule portion of his rational mind surfaced briefly, trying to tell him to say _no_, to stop this insanity while he had the chance, but everything Harry was doing to his body quickly silenced that part. No matter how much he fought with himself, he just couldn't overcome his body's inescapable urge to get Harry to drive him to release by any means necessary.

Still thrusting into Harry's left hand, the Dark Lord shifted his feet farther apart, knowing it would leave his most intimate parts entirely exposed to the Gryffindor. He groaned at the thought that Harry wanted to see him like this and do these things to him…even though in the back of his mind he knew that Harry didn't actually _know_ that he was 'the Dark Lord'.

"P-Potter…wha-what are y-you—" Draco stuttered out between heavy pants just from watching them, wondering whether Potter was actually going to do what it sounded like he was about to do.

Harry looked back at Malfoy and though flushed and thrusting against Evan, he managed to tell him breathlessly, "M-Malfoy…c-cast a…unnnhh…s-silencing…ch-charm..."

The usual Draco would have told 'Potty' to go fuck himself and say that he couldn't order him around and how dare he try…but seeing as Potter was already fucking himself, and seemed to be about to fuck someone else too…he decided that he would allow Potter to order him _just_ this _once_, especially since it was for a good cause: Driving Evan to climax and getting to listen to him moan and thrust his hips like that, making Draco himself hard and dripping as a result. Draco grabbed his wand, and cast the silencing charm Potter had _requested_.

Upon hearing Draco's spell, Harry's gaze flicked towards Draco. He saw the blond walk towards them, stopping only a foot away. The Gryffindor grinned widely at him before turning back to Evan.

Harry brought his still slickened hand down to Evan's backside and for the first time, touched the tips of his two fingers to the top of the deep crevasse between Evan's arse, slowly dragging them downwards.

"Ohhhh! Gggddsss! Ha-Harry! P-Please, I…annhhh…I…can't…unnnggg…" Voldemort heard himself literally shout at the stimulation of Harry's fingers against such a sensitive area. Knowing exactly where those fingers were headed, the Dark Lord knew that his body wanted Harry's fingers inside of him _now _and that he couldn't wait a second longer. Voldemort thrust his arse into the air, trying desperately to get Harry's fingers to touch his entrance.

Harry could not believe how sensitive Evan was just from his trailing his fingers back and forth along his exposed crack. He had to force himself to stop thrusting up against Evan because otherwise he would come just from seeing Evan thrusting his arse up high into the air and listening to the boy's pleas, long before he got the chance to put his fingers inside of him.

"Ev-Evan…uhmm, Merlin… y-you are ssooo… fucking…sexy," Draco heard himself moan out as he literally had to wrap a hand around the base of his cock to keep himself from coming.

"P-please! Ha-Harry! In—Inside of….unnhhhgg…Inside of…me….unnggg…" The Dark Lord gasped as he did his best to thrust himself back onto Harry's slick fingers.

Unable to take anymore for fear he would spontaneously come, Harry slowly circled Evan's opening, pressing harder each time he completed a circle and finally pushed one finger inside of Evan.

Voldemort screamed in bliss as Harry's finger slid into him for the first time.

"Yesss! Ohhhnnn…Yesss! Ggggdddss! S'good…unnggg….p-please….m-more…I…m-more!" Voldemort keened as he couldn't help but thrust back onto Harry's finger inside of him, fucking himself on the finger of the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Finger-Fuck-The-Dark-Lord's-Arse.

"Uuhhhn, E-Evan…s'tight…" Was all Harry was able to voice. He swallowed deeply before responding to Evan's pleadings, and began shoving his finger back into that tight heat at the same pace that Evan was thrusting his hips back at him. The Gryffindor stepped forward again and began thrusting his hard and weeping shaft into Evan's left thigh at the same time.

"Uuhhh...Fuck…Evan…" Draco groaned as he watched Harry's finger vanishing into Evan on every backward thrust. "Potter…p-put…uhnn, m-more…into him," Draco demanded as he released the tight hold he had on the base of his cock and instead began stoking his cock in time with Evan's thrusting hips.

Harry considered Malfoy's demand through his lustful haze while still shoving his right finger in and out of Evan's arse. "Y-You too, th-then."

"Wh-What? " Draco questioned, not understanding why Harry was talking when he should be shoving more fingers into Evan's writhing body.

Harry took a shaky breath, trying to speak coherently, "M-Malfoy…uhn, y-you put… one of…of your…uhnn, fingers…inside of…him."

Draco couldn't believe what he had heard. Harry wanted him to shove his own finger in alongside Harry's so they would both finger-fuck Evan? _Holy fucking shit, that is so hot!_

"M-More! Uhnnng…g-good…b-but…need…uhhhgg…m-more…!" They both heard Evan beg as the boy twisted his hips back against Harry, hard.

This was all the encouragement Draco needed. He shoved two of the fingers of his left hand into his mouth and sucked, slickening them for Evan. Pulling them free, he stood behind Evan slightly to the right, such that Harry was directly on his left, their shoulder's touching. Draco never remembered being so close to Potter unless it was to shove past him in the corridors on purpose, or in a fight. He would have thought being so close to Potter would be revolting to him, but with Evan squirming, keening and begging them to give him 'more', Draco forgot all his petty disputes with Potter.

Sparing a last glance at his arch-nemesis, he stepped up and pressed himself against Evan's right thigh and began thrusting himself against him at the same rhythm that Potter was. The blond then placed his left finger at Evan's twitching opening alongside Potter's. Upon hearing even Potter groan at the sight, Draco felt a wave of intense arousal break through him, provoking him into shoving his slickened finger into Evan's entrance hard, like how he was sure Evan at this point would want it, and immediately began fucking the boy's tight hole at the same pace as Potter's finger.

"Uhhnn! Y-yesss! Uhhnggg…Ohhhnn…" Voldemort keened in encouragement at the additional feeling of being filled more and feeling another body, presumably Draco's, thrusting behind him.

Draco suddenly recalled something he heard about males who were entered, about how there was something deep inside of a man, which when thrust against, felt unimaginably good and guaranteed turning said man into a writhing and moaning mess. Evan was clearly responding to them with lustful cries and the undulating of his hips, but Draco wondered if there could be even more.

"P-Potter," Draco said shakily, as he felt his release begin to approach, pretty sure Potter was in a similar state.

"Wh-what?" Potter questioned breathlessly as he continued thrusting his fingers into Evan's tight hole alongside Malfoy's, which was the most erotic thing ever, especially since he was finger-fucking a writhing boy with his arch-nemesis.

"Shove…ahnn…shove your f…ahnn…finger…in…d-deeper," Draco commanded. The blond took his own advice and began shoving his finger into Evan as deep as he could, changing angles slightly each time he shoved deeper.

"Ahhh! Ohhh gggddss! Y-yess! Wh-What…is! Y-yesss! Unnhhh!" Voldemort screamed as Draco's fingers hit something deep inside of him, sending bolts of pleasure firing through him, making him thrust his hips back onto their fingers even harder than before. "D-Don't s-stop….D-don't…uhhnngg…h-harder…yesss!"

Harry immediately felt Evan's insides clamping down on his fingers. Draco had clearly hit something incredibly stimulating inside of the boy. Harry followed Draco's instructions and thrust his finger harder into Evan, trying to remain right beside Draco's.

"Ahhhh! Uhnng! P-please…please…f-fuck me…Fuck me!" The Dark Lord heard himself say, but with no shame as whatever Draco and Harry had found inside of him was the only think he could focus on. The only thought he had in his mind was that he never wanted those fingers to stop…he would give up being the Dark Lord if it would keep those fingers thrusting into him...

Draco couldn't take anymore. He wrapped his right arm around Evan's waist and on every backwards thrust, Draco pulled him back harder against him and Potter, causing more friction between his and Potter's cocks.

Harry immediately felt the increased pressure against his leaking shaft. Seeing that it was caused by the blond next to him, Harry gasped, "M-Malfoy, unngg…i-if you…"

Knowing exactly what Potter was going to say, Draco responded as he continued thrusting his own hips rhythmically against Evan, "S'ok…uhngg… y-you…were…uhnng… here…l-longer…" The realization then crossed his mind that he was going to witness his arch-nemesis come! This thought made Draco groan as he jerked Evan's hips back harder against them as he turned to watch Potter.

"Unngg…M-Malfoy…unggg…E-Evan…I…I'm….Uhhnggg!" Harry shouted as he thrust erratically against Evan and came against Evan's hips as guided by Malfoy's arm.

Watching Saint-Potter lose himself in bliss with a deep flush on his face and erratically rolling hips, Draco had to admit that to date, it was as fucking hot as fucking Evan with both his and Potter's fingers.

Voldemort realized what was being said behind him and as he felt wet slickness on his left thigh, he realized that Harry Potter, his ultimate enemy, had just reached his climax as brought on by his thrusting hips and as directed forcefully by Draco's arm. The stimulation of Harry's hand suddenly tensing while stroking erratically up and down his cock as the boy came, and from the deep thrusting of Harry and Draco's fingers in his arse… was too much for the Dark Lord to take. "Ohhnnn….unnngg….gggddsss!" Voldemort keened as his release hit him as forceful spurts of pearly liquid shot out from his swelled and glistening cock, spilling over the table and onto the books nearest him.

Feeling Evan's insides clamping forcefully down on his finger and feeling Evan's erratic thrusting hips rub forcefully against Draco's hard slickened length as Evan screamed and rode out his release, was what pushed Draco off the edge, "Uhnnn…E-Evan…P-Pot—…unnhhg….Fuck!"

After all three wizards rode out their releases, they tried regaining the breath they had lost, along with their conscious thoughts that had been almost completely silenced during their… 'activities'.

As consciousness made a _come_-back… the first thoughts into the boys' minds were as follows:

**Harry**: Oh Fuck! We _desecrated_ a Library! Hermione's gonna _kill_ me! Look at those books! They're ruined! With _come_! Oh _please_ let her not know how to do a DNA analysis on _come_! Please let her not know how to do a DNA analysis on _come_!...But…that was awesome! Can't wait to do it again! Oh my _fuck_ that felt fucking good!...But…maybe without Malfoy?...Even though he was fucking incredible! I can't believe he knew how to do that to Evan…Has he done that before? Trust a snaky Slytherin to find that spot deep inside of Evan…damn that was HOT!

**Draco**: Oh Fuck! I think I'm ruined for marriage! There's no way Pansy or any other bird can compete with this! I can't wait to do this again!...But…maybe without Saint-Potter…I mean…Not-So-Saintly-Potter…on principle…but… he was fucking hot when he came! And it was such a fucking turn-on what he was doing to Evan! I can't believe he had the balls to shove a finger in Evan's arse _right_ _in front_ of _me_! Damn that Gryffindor Courage is HOT!... Does that come in a Potion?

**The Dark Lord**: Save me Slytherin for I have sinned. There is no room for repentance. The only way out… is ritual suicide…which I shall do…as soon as…Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy… remove their fingers from…my arse….. I would Obliviate myself right now…but if I did…I wouldn't be able to commit ritual suicide later…Oh Slytherin! What in _your_ name is _Wrong_ with _ME_?

Trying not to spontaneously hyperventilate, as he had just gotten his breath back, and really didn't want to pass-out in the presence of…Harry and Draco…after having just done…_that_, Voldemort slowly stood up from where his forearms had been supporting him against the table, hoping that Harry and Draco would kindly get a hint and remove their _fingers_ from his…_person_.

Lucky for him…for once…they took the hint and removed their fingers from where they rested deep inside of him as 'Evan' stood.

The Dark Lord said absolutely nothing for a moment. He then reached into his robe and pulled out his wand…his real one…made of wood…from a tree…which had grown in the ground…and then Scourgified the table, the books, the rest of the bookshelves that had been…anywhere near him…when he had…_yeah_… and then performed a robing charm, which caused his trousers and boxers to fix themselves properly upon his body and his robe to re-button fully. He then shrunk and lightened all of the books he had been looking at, and put them in his robe pockets. That being done, he then turned around to face Harry and Draco, not saying anything else.

"Er…Evan? You ok?" Harry asked with a blush on his face, but clearly checking out 'Evan's' body again, even through his robes!

Voldemort didn't answer. What exactly would he say anyway?: _Greetings… I'm really the Dark Lord…You fucked me…with your finger…and had one of my Death Eaters help you to Do It…. Muggle Lover! Prepare to die!_ The mere contemplation of saying such a thing _at this point_ was so catastrophically damaging to Lord Voldemort's consciousness, that he did what no Dark Lord should ever do: He turned and _ran_!

It was such a shock to Harry and Draco to see Evan take off like that, that they had no chance to act until he was clearly gone. They then looked at each other...

Awkward ghosts and flying giants!

Their faces heated faster than one of Neville's botched potions.

"Er…that was…" Harry began.

"I…was cursed!" Draco began at the same time.

Harry shot Draco a withering look, "Sure Malfoy…and I'm sure someone also just Accio'd your finger right into Evan's…tight…" Harry couldn't even finish his sentence. The Gryffindor's face was on fire and his breathing was shallow, he was so embarrassed and horrified to be left alone with _Malfoy_ after doing…_that_ to Evan…and to have Evan _run_ out… on _both_ of them!

Draco very much resembled Harry's present state. "Merlin…I…This…Potter! Potter I _swear_…if you _ever_ tell _anyone_ about…_this_….I…I'll…I'll turn you over to the Dark Lord!" He threatened at last.

Harry burst out laughing. "D-Draco…If I _ever_ tell _anyone_ about _this_…_I'll_ turn _myself_ over to the 'Dark Lord'… It would be _less_ painful than whatever the Media will do to me if they find out!" he commented, still laughing at the prospect of him telling anyone about what had happened…even Hermione…because of the books!

Draco sniffed in a manner he thought befitted a pureblood who had found himself in such an unlikely and uncomfortable situation. "Well, then we are in agreement…See you around…Potter," was all the blond said as he quickly grabbed his wand, Scourgified himself, and hastily pulled on the rest of his clothes and took off, leaving Harry behind.

Sinking down to the ground, his head held in his hands, Harry didn't even bother to clean himself up at first, he was too lost in thought. _How the Fuck did this all happen exactly? Me AND Malfoy? Really? And then…before…Evan had mentioned he thought his was Sick? What is that about? Maybe we're all sick? It's contagious! And….And E-Evan…that's where Malfoy and I got it from!…This…this 'Sexual Insanity'…And… there must be a Cure!...Evan was in here doing research…So…maybe if we just…talk to him…we'll find the Cure! Yes! Ok…I'll just wait until tomorrow to talk to Evan and Malfoy about it…Right…So I have a plan!_

Satisfied, Harry too got up, Scourgified himself, and walked out of the library, heading to the ticklish pear picture, the one which led to the kitchens, for a much needed late-night snack…he had worked up quite the appetite!


	5. Chapter 5: A Worry Shared by at least 2

**Voldemort Goes Back To School **

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

**A Worry Shared by at least 2: **

"Er…Malfoy? Can I talk to you?" Harry called to the blond from where he stood beside the doors to the Great Hall. Harry was exhausted this afternoon after very little sleep… all because his preoccupied mind just wouldn't stuff itself.

Draco heard his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, as well as other Slytherins around him laugh and jeer, thinking he was going to shoot Potter down to the curb. Unfortunately, they were mistaken. If Potter wanted to talk to him… and he refused… he worried that Potter might 'accidentally' let slip something… incriminating. _Guess I have no choice but to entertain Saint-Pot…I mean…Not-so-Saintly-Potter_. Draco inwardly cringed at just how true that statement was.

"I'll catch up with you later. I want to see what Potty has to say," Draco shot back over his shoulder to his friends, whose jeering voices got softer as they walked into the Great Hall. Draco then jerked his head to Harry, indicating that he should follow him down the corridor away from the other students.

Opening the door to a rarely used classroom, Draco stepped inside and waited until Potter entered before closing the door behind him. He locked and warded the door, and then silenced the entire room.

"Paranoid much?" Harry asked as he observed Draco's spells.

"It's called being _cautious,_ Potty…but I don't suppose rash Gryffindors who rush into _everything_ _unprepared_, would understand such a concept!" Draco retorted.

"What are you on about? We're not…I'm not 'unprepared'!" Harry argued.

"Yes, you are! Yes, you were! You didn't even know about a man's _sweet spot_!" Draco yelled, before realizing exactly what he had just said! His face reddened and he groaned, covering his face with his hands. It wasn't a very Noble Pureblood Slytherin gesture, but considering the color he was sure his face was… desperate times called for desperate measures…such as _hiding_.

Harry choked on his own spit. _The things Malfoy was willing to say just for the sake of winning an argument!_ He felt his own face flame, probably just as much as Malfoy's was behind his hands…but they had bigger problems to worry about now.

"D-Did you see Evan today?" Harry questioned, choosing _not_ to comment on Draco's assumption. Which was true, by the way.

"E-Evan? No…Why?" Draco questioned slowly from still behind his hands.

"Well, he wasn't at breakfast and no one so far has seen him in class. Did you see him last night when he went back to your dorms?" Harry responded, combing a hand through his tousled hair awkwardly.

Draco paused and thought about it, "No, now that you mention it, I _don't_ think I heard him come back to the dorms and I haven't seen him at all today either. After…uh… _that_…I took a dreamless sleep potion and fell asleep shortly thereafter," he admitted, clarifying that it was possible that Evan had come back, but that he wouldn't have known about it due to the potion's heavy sedative effects.

"I'm… kinda getting worried… about him. When I first saw him in the library and we started doing… stuff… he… I think he might have tried to stop me…he said he thought he was sick…" Harry admitted softly. He felt horrible for not taking Evan seriously earlier. He had thought the other boy was just being shy or… something… but based on how they all were feeling…maybe there _was_ something to Evan's claim of 'being sick'.

After all, how likely was it for Harry to go and do 'sexual things' along with Malfoy, his nemesis, in the school library, while it was still open, to another guy he had barely just met, when he had always been 'straight' up until …a week ago or so? Hmmm.

"Potter! Are you serious! He said that? And you what? Just didn't listen? How incredibly, predictably _Gryffindor_ of you!" Draco stormed, blaming the house of Gryffindor for all evils.

"What are you talking about? I listened! 'Not listening' isn't a Gryffindor trait! I listened…I…I listened when you told me to shove my finger in deeper!" Harry burst out, instantly regretting that _that_ was the only example he could think of. He turned away as his heart sped up and his palms began to sweat… merely thinking about what the three of them had done together in the library sent an unexpected spark of arousal through him. Merlin, he hoped Draco didn't notice!

Draco rubbed his hands harshly against his face, only to drop them and bluntly state, "Potter, you are by far the most _embarrassing_ person to ever walk the halls of this school. _Why_ was I cursed to attend Hogwarts at the same time as you?"

When Potter didn't immediately respond, this gave Draco some time to think. So… was Evan _actually_ sick? Or was this just something he told Harry to try to get Saint-Potter to comfort him and lure him into a false sense of security and then strike when his guard was down? Was this all part of the plan that they had discussed what seemed to be so long ago? Was running out on both of them also part of his plan? Wait…_what was_ the plan again?...

Draco then suddenly realized that during the entire 'Library Incident', he had completely forgotten about the plan altogether! All he had seen was _what_ Potter was doing to Evan and then all he knew was a wave of arousal and a sheer need to see it through to the end…whatever that was. Maybe the same had happened to Evan.

"I think we should find him… if he's not back by dinner and no one has seen him," Harry stated firmly, interrupting any more of Malfoy's private thoughts. "I also overheard a few of the Professors talking. They're worried about him too, but I think they're trying not to let anyone know about their concerns. After all, Evan's a new student…maybe he doesn't realize that attending classes is… well… _mandatory_."

Draco found himself nodding his head. Whatever was going on was bizarre, and they had to figure out what it was…or at least he and Evan had to figure it out when they were away from Golden-Boy-Potter. Draco had to admit though, that even though things were massively awkward, he still was worried about Evan…apparently Saint-Potter was too. _Not a Big Surprise though_.

"Ok, after dinner then, if he's not back, we'll go find him," Draco agreed. "And maybe in the beginning, we'll just make sure that he's…'ok'. We won't actually ask him if he's 'sick'. We don't want to… scare him off. But if he offers any information… then let's go with that… Ok?" Draco suggested.

"Er… ok… Why?" Harry agreed but then immediately questioned.

"Tch, because unlike noisy Gryffindors who have no secrets, Slytherins actually like to keep any possible 'weaknesses' hush-hush. He may have let his 'sickness' slip to you…if that's even what he really said at all, but that doesn't mean he'll acknowledge it later… understand, Potter?" Draco revealed hesitantly. However, because he wanted to help Evan, that required Potter to understand some basic things about Slytherins, so he didn't feel too bad about his revelation.

"Oh, er, ok, I guess…" Harry replied hesitantly, surprised that Malfoy would ever reveal such a thing to him, though he supposed in retrospect, it made a lot of sense.

"Any idea where we could start looking?" Draco asked.

"Umm… Oh!" Harry exclaimed suddenly and hit himself on the forehead with his own palm.

"What is it?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I… have something that I think will find him… but it's in my trunk," Harry replied, suddenly looking brighter.

"Well, it'll have to wait until later, we have class," Draco replied.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Is that all you care about? Class? And what your parents think of you? What about your new friend who obviously needs you?" he protested harshly.

Draco's eyes narrowed at the challenge, "You know, Potty, sometimes people need some space to cool off. It doesn't mean anything is wrong. Really, it's only been like half a day plus last night. If he doesn't show up for dinner, we'll find him then. Until then, I don't want to actually make things worse than they already are."

Harry studied Draco for a moment, wondering if this was just an excuse or whether he was being sincere. If it _was_ just an excuse, he would go find Evan himself. Determining that the fierce look in Draco's grey eyes was of genuine sincerity and concern for his friend, Harry nodded in assent. "Fine, after dinner then. Oh, and I'll bring my map."

Although the Gryffindor really didn't want to reveal his secret map to Malfoy, for the sake of making sure Evan was ok, he was willing to make that sacrifice. Or…he _could_ consider simply Obliviating Malfoy afterwards.

"Map?" Draco asked, not having been aware that a map of the entire castle existed… not even in Hogwarts a History.

**Pixy Dust?**

After the encounter, Voldemort was absolutely mortified by his behavior. _Fucking myself on the fingers… of the Boy-Who-Lived?_ He was so mortified he… he could just… _Die_!

After Voldemort had 'run for the hills' after the 'Library Incident', he had high-tailed it towards what he had previously discovered to be an unused part of the castle… far away and hidden from most prying eyes.

He was now obsessed with his research. He could _never_… _ever_… let what had happened in the library happen again.

Regardless of the fact that he was sure this part of the castle was still unused, as it was so dusty and not even any recent footprints could be seen in the hallways other than his, Voldemort refused to take any more chances. No precaution was great enough! The stakes were just that high!: What was _left_ of his Sanity, and his…(dare he even think it) his Arse-Virginity! Voldemort refused to think that… fingers… counted toward losing such a thing!

_No Dark Lord is Ever supposed to lose that! Ever! Sanity…ok, Dark Lords can lose that…but their Arse-Virginity? Never! _Voldemort ranted to himself hysterically, on the verge of mental break down.

Flinging open a door to a large dusty room, he entered and shut the door firmly behind him. He then cast all sorts of incredibly intricate and powerful locking, silencing, and repelling charms on the door. The repelling charm was so no one would be able to enter and would not think to enter _unless_ they actually _knew_ for certain that they wanted to get into this _particular_ room. In which case, even if someone did want to get into this particular room, they would never be able to break the intricate locking charms… _right_? Short of perhaps Dumbledore or Grindelwald, the former of which was still absent and the latter of which was dead! Voldemort laughed to himself hysterically, trying to reassure himself that he was indeed safe and away from both Harry and Draco.

Voldemort remained in the room for hours on end. He didn't even sleep that night. He went through page after page of every single book he had gotten, missing breakfast the next day, all of his morning classes, lunch, all of his afternoon classes, and now, ultimately dinner. He was exhausted, but he had also calmed down somewhat since he was alone and he was about halfway through all the reading material relating to the source of his… problem… urges… and… other… _things_… that Dark Lords Shouldn't Want or Behave Like!

In all of his research, he came to the same conclusion that had more or less previously occurred to him. That using parts of other people or other living creatures in a physical transformation had not only effects that were visual in nature, but occasionally also instinctual and the like. Voldemort came to the conclusion that he would likely have to go to Nagini and discuss some rather personal issues about her and her species' lifecycle and mating habits in order to determine whether his unusual urges were derived from that.

Taking a deep breath and trying to ignore his exhaustion and hunger and thirst, Voldemort prepared to turn back to his books, but before he could do so, he suddenly felt a vibration of sorts. _What is that? _The Dark Lord shrieked mentally, his book falling from his lap as he sprung up from his seat.

Looking wildly around the room, he tried to figure out where the vibration was coming from. Eventually, he realized it was coming from the locked and silenced door! Someone must be knocking on it! That meant that they were trying to specifically get into _this_ room!

Voldemort backed away hastily from the door. What if that someone was powerful enough to break through his barriers? What if… McGonagall was with them? What if she had become stronger over the years and could break the charms? Or… Or what if she could Transfigure a way _around_ the door completely! Panicking, Voldemort bolted away from the door to the opposite side of the room, robes whipping behind him as he dashed to the window.

Pressing himself up against the glass, he flipped the latch to one of the large glass windows and pushed it open. He looked down at the ground, discovering that he was four stories up. _Ok, if worse comes to worse…and it's Harry or Draco…I'll…I'll jump!_ He thought wildly to himself. He refused to allow himself to be anywhere near them until he had figured out exactly what was wrong with him… and then _cured_ the problem! And then Crucio'd them _both_ for taking _advantage_ of him… But _no one_ could _ever_ know that!

_I can probably cast a lightening charm on myself so the impact once I hit the ground won't be that bad… and it'll be infinitely better than… than… doing… that… with… them… a-again_… Voldemort rationalized. _And even if I'm… injured, I can still… drag… myself off the grounds… and… Disapparate! Yes! _

_Assuming you don't break your wand in the fall_, a small part of his consciousness cautioned.

_No! Never!_ The larger part of his consciousness shrieked back.

_It's finally happening,_ the Dark Lord thought morosely to himself. _I'm losing my mind! The Boy-Who-Lived has driven me to Insanity at last!... And one of my Death Eaters with him!_

Due to his desperately spinning thoughts, it took Voldemort a moment to realize that the vibrations caused by the knocks at the door seemed to have stopped.

Brightening as if a Death-Eater Revel had come early, the Dark Lord made his way back over to the door and pressed his hand and ear against it. Upon not hearing anything or feeling any more vibrations, he let out a hollow laugh of pure relief, staring at the door.

"Hiya, Evan!" A voice exclaimed from behind him.

"Eeeekkk!" The Dark Lord shrieked as he whipped around, plastering himself back against the door.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… are you ok?" Harry asked from where he stood just inside the window, broom in hand…which he had obviously used to fly up four stories.

"…I…y-yes!" Voldemort responded, voice cracking as he whirled around to face the door again, drawing his wand and frantically pulling down the complex locking spells he had placed on the door earlier. Now he needed to get out! He had forgotten those particular locking spells worked both ways!

_No!_ Voldemort desperately shouted to himself as he heard Harry's footsteps behind him drawing closer and closer. He tried to make himself focus on bringing down the charms, but _terror_, the kind that a Dark Lord should never feel, was making his limbs clumsier than ever! Making it difficult to remove the charms!

_Finally!_ The Dark Lord exclaimed internally as he got the last locking spell off and flung open the door. He dashed out and ran right into… _Draco?_

"Oommff! Ohh.. chuu… Hi, uh, Evan," Draco coughed out. His hands reached up to hold onto Evan's arms and then moved the boy away a bit to get a better look at him.

Harry walked up behind Evan, not sure why the boy seemed so… nervous… or maybe downright terrified of seeing them. "Hey, are you really ok? No one has seen you for like an entire day. We thought maybe you were just… a bit… I don't know… weirded out by… what happened… and maybe that was why… you were avoiding, er…u-us… but… you seemed to really like it… er… at the time… but since none of the professors have seen you… they've sent out a search party looking for you!" Harry finished his less than articulate explanation with a look of concern on his face.

_Oh, by Mordred's dark curses, this is it! I'm going to die a worse fate that death!_..._Wait that doesn't even make sense!_ The Dark Lord shrieked to himself in hysteria as he felt Harry draw closer behind him, his chest almost touching his back. He felt his pulse speed up with how close Harry and Draco were standing, feeling more flushed and his breath becoming more labored.

"We, er… were really, er… worried about you, you know," Harry said. He raised one hand and rested it lightly on Evan's right hip, hoping it was in a supportive-like gesture.

As soon as Harry's hand touched his hip and he felt the boy's breath on his neck, Voldemort felt a flare of arousal, making him draw a sharp intake of breath as his head tilted slightly back. His response must have been visible, because when he looked back at Draco, he immediately saw those grey eyes darken with the beginnings of lust and felt the blond's hands tighten on his arms.

As the haze began to settle upon his mind again, by sheer willpower, Voldemort broke free for a moment. _No! Not again!_ He shouted to himself as he jerked back from Draco and consequently rammed back into Harry. Stumbling back, Harry's left hand faltered in its grip on his broom.

_The broom!_ Voldemort exclaimed triumphantly to himself. He yanked the broom from Harry's grasp and then sprinted towards the open window.

"E-Evan! What're you doing? Stop! Do you even know how to ride a broom?" Draco shouted fearfully from behind him.

Voldemort barely paused as he threw one leg over Harry's broom and climbed up onto the windowsill. _I'm the greatest Dark Lord in all of history, how hard could riding a measly broom possibly be! He _crazily tried to rationalize to himself right before he jumped right off, broom and all, despite knowing that he had never even once rode a broom before, other than that first flying lesson back in first year … which to his shame, he had actually failed to accomplish. _But surely all the powers I have now won't even make that incident matter anymore, right?_ The Dark Lord thought. Then he realized he was dropping straight towards the ground on Harry's broom… like a boulder riding a twig.

…_I don't think this is supposed to happen!_ The Dark Lord belatedly panicked as he began spiraling down at increasing speed.

"Arresto Momentum!" Voldemort shouted, positioning his wand and casting the spell towards himself.

But it was too late…before the spell could take its full effect, he crashed into the ground with a sickening thud.


	6. Chapter 6: Inconvenient Forgetfulness

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 6**

**Inconvenient Forgetfulness**

_Unnngg, someone is going to Die today, and it's Not going to be Me! _The Dark Lord consoled himself as he awoke to pure agony and as he found himself squinting in an overly bright room. _Who under Grindelwald's command, is responsible for me feeling this way? _

He tried to sit up but upon feeling a burst of pain, he thought better of it. Instead, he tried to open his eyes more to see where he had ended up.

"Mr. Farley! Mr. Farley! Can you hear me?" Someone from next to him shouted in his ear.

Still clearly out of it, Voldemort replied hoarsely, "If you do not stop _shrieking_ in my ear, you old hag, I will Crucio you… and your family… until you all _beg_ me…on your hands and knees… to Avada Kedavra you… which I will take great pleasure in doing."

When silence followed and he heard nothing but retreating footsteps, he was satisfied that his threats had stopped the old hag from speaking. The Dark Lord smirked to himself as he again tried to open his eyes.

"…Are you certain, Mr. Potter… that… Mr. Farley is… really your… friend?" Voldemort heard the voice say more quietly and farther away.

Voldemort groaned in exasperation…what was the _point_ of having jumped out of a window from the fourth floor and suffering this excruciating agony, if he _still_ couldn't get away from Harry Potter?

"…Er, yes…Will he be ok?" he heard Harry reply.

"…Quite," answered the old hag.

The Dark Lord then heard approaching footsteps, undoubtedly Harry's. He wondered whether Draco was with him too somewhere in the room.

"Uh, hi Evan," Harry said as he looked down at Evan in the Hospital-Wing bed.

"Unnn, don't talk so loud," Voldemort groaned in pain, though trying not to show it.

"Mr. Farley! What you did was beyond _reckless_, you could have _died_! Jumping out of a window when you've never flown a broom before, according to Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy's opinion. I completely concur with their opinion based on how we found you and the grave extent of your injuries," that same female voice chastised.

"Just tell me what's wrong with me and then _kindly go away_," the Dark Lord growled, a headache the size of Hogwarts forming in his head.

"Tch, I won't take that personally, but only because I'm sure you're in a lot of pain right now. Mr. Farley, you have suffered a _severe_ concussion as a result of your fall. You are lucky that you managed to slow your fall with that powerful charm you performed. It likely saved your life. As long as you take the potions I have here, which will help repair the muscles and bones that you damaged in your fall, you will be sensitive to both sound and light for _only_ about a week. Without the potions, it would have been several months," the voice who presumably belonged to a Medi-Witch, informed him.

"Madame Pomfrey, do you need us to help you with anything?" Harry asked as he nodded to Draco. The Slytherin was observing Evan solemnly from where he stood, a bit farther from Harry.

"That would be wonderful, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. If you would both assist me by helping Mr. Farley to sit up more so I can give him the necessary potions, that would be wonderful."

Madame Pomfrey turned to the bedside table to retrieve the first vial of potion. There were two of them, one for muscles and the other for bones.

Harry wondered if the potion for bones would taste as nasty as Skelegrow, or whether it was in fact Skelegrow, or a variation thereof.

The Gryffindor stepped up to one side of Evan and Draco did the same on the other side. Together, they put their hands on Evan's shoulders and upper arm to help him sit up.

"I am _not_ an _invalid_, I can do it _myself_," the Dark Lord barked out at them, but instantly regretted it as his yelling only made his pounding headache worse. He let out what almost sounded like a whimper of pain. To his dismay, he heard Harry chuckle. _That_ infuriated him! His current state was _all_ Harry's fault! Or so the Dark Lord wanted to believe.

"So Harry, you find my… present state… amusing?" Voldemort ground out between clenched teeth as he finally allowed the two boys to help him sit up.

"Er, well, uh, no… but you just sounded so… er, cute just now. I was surprised, I couldn't help it. Er, sorry," Harry replied awkwardly, hoping he hadn't really offended Evan. Though he suppose he should have foreseen that, since Slytherins were very touchy when it came to their weaknesses and shortcomings. He certainly had enough experience with Malfoy in that department.

"Potter, you're such a prick! He's in pain, and you're laughing?" Draco commented scathingly, giving even more weight to Harry's thoughts.

"Look, I said I was sorry," Harry justified.

"Whatever. Save your excuses," Draco replied, irritated with Harry. But more than anything, Draco was worried for Evan. Whatever was going on with the boy or his sickness must have been so bad as to cause Evan to run away from them and jump out of a window! They would have to have a serious conversation once Madame Pomfrey and Potter were gone… or at least Madame Pomfrey.

"Alright now Mr. Farley, please open up and swallow this," the Medi-Witch instructed.

Voldemort obeyed for once as Madame Pomfrey poured one bitter-tasting potion into his mouth.

"Very good, and now the second one," she again prompted.

The Dark Lord almost wanted to refuse, because the first potion had been absolutely revolting. However, since his headache seemed to begin receding, he again opened his mouth and swallowed the second, even more revolting potion.

"Would you like some water?" Madame Pomfrey asked 'Evan' as he began coughing after swallowing the second potion.

Voldemort nodded, and opened his lips again to quickly drink down the water that was offered to him. The water instantly soothed his throat.

"Now Mr. Farley, I require you to remain here for the rest of the night and the early part of tomorrow. If I feel that your condition has improved enough, I will allow you to attend your afternoon classes," Madame Pomfrey instructed.

Voldemort mentally scoffed at her orders. _Oh lady, just try to keep me in this bed. You'll be the one who ends up in it_.

"Well, I'll leave you two gentlemen here with Mr. Farley. I'll be in my office, do let me know if you need anything," Madame Pomfrey informed them all before she turned and walked to the opposite side of the room. After entering her office, she closed its door behind her.

Now alone, Draco put up a silencing charm around them. "Evan, what happened? What's wrong with you that you would do something like that?" he asked in a rush, momentarily forgetting that he and Potter had agreed to not try and back Evan into a corner regarding his 'sickness'.

Voldemort inwardly cringed, knowing he would have to think fast. "Uh, yeah, about that… I—I think something is happening to me… uh, something I'll need to, uh, leave Hogwarts for… just temporarily, to ask a close family friend about, uh, something… about my mother," he finished.

As he finished speaking, Voldemort realized that he could now fully open his eyes. The brightness of the light in the room seemed manageable now that he had taken those ghastly potions. Looking down at himself, he realized that at some point he had been changed into a hospital-robe.

"Er, leave the castle?" Harry replied slowly as he shot a glance at Malfoy to see what he thought about that – not because Harry didn't break the rules occasionally, but because he was concerned about Evan's well-being if he left the castle alone. He also wondered what exactly Evan wanted to find out about his mother. However, the Gryffindor remembered to stay silent and not press the boy for details, as he and Malfoy had previously agreed.

"What? No! You're injured. Can't your family friend come here to see you?" Draco suggested firmly, though still not entirely sure he understood the reference Evan was making to his mother. Was there something different about his mother that was unusual?

Suddenly, another thought occurred to Harry. "Wait, why do you have to ask a family friend? Why can't you just directly ask your mother or father? You could Fire-Call them, right?" Harry interjected, hoping that this wouldn't be considered 'pressing Evan for details'.

Thinking quickly, Voldemort recalled the story he was going with for 'Evan Farley'. "Oh, the reason I, uh, can't ask them, is uh, because they're both dead," he replied, trying to sound sad. He hope neither boy pressed him about why he couldn't just Fire-Call his 'family friend', but if they did, he figured he'd have to use the lame excuse that his family friend liked to keep a 'low profile'…yeah like that wasn't suspicious. But what would be even more suspicious would be to say that the friend 'wasn't hooked up to the Floo Network'. Every reputable witch and wizard was hooked up to the Floo Network! The Floo Network operated for both the purpose of Physically Flooing to another Network Point and for the purpose of Fire-Calling to another Network Point.

"Oh, I'm, er, so sorry. I, er, know what it's like to… not have a family," Harry replied somewhat lamely after his clear blunder. He felt that he should have been able to pick up on the fact that Evan would only need to ask a friend if his mother was dead, or if he wasn't speaking to his mother or something like that. But Evan was so _sweet_, he doubted anyone would be able to resist Evan's requests for long.

"Nice one, Potter. I think the prize for the Gryffindor's stupidest House-member just got handed over from the Weasel to you," Draco bit out snidely. He then gave Evan a supportive smile and placed a hand on the boy's forearm, hopefully in a comforting gesture. Draco hadn't ever been so 'emotionally sympathetic' with someone before. Was it because he somehow seemed to already like Evan so much, even though he had really only just arrived this year… make that a few days… or was it something else?

Harry glared at Draco before turning back to Evan. "Well, if it's really important, I can make sure you get out of the castle undetected. But you're sort of on your own to get back in," Harry replied, as he thought of his Marauder's map once again. He figured that since Evan was a friend… and possibly something more in light of the things they had done… it would be ok to show him the map. Malfoy of course, had already seen the map when they were searching for Evan.

Harry hadn't yet had a chance to decide whether or not to erase Malfoy's memory. The Gryffindor had obviously been preoccupied with Evan's injury from the 'Broom Incident'. He figured it might be too late to erase the blond's memory at this point anyway, because many other events (including Evan's injury) had occurred since revealing the map. If he tried, Malfoy would notice the gaps in his memory and become suspicious. Ultimately, that would lead to questions and Harry might be discovered as the source of those lost memories.

It was at this point that Harry decided that he didn't want to jeopardize whatever truce he and Malfoy seemed to have formed, and as such, would not tamper with the boy's memory.

Voldemort did some quick thinking regarding Harry's last comment. He didn't want to risk Harry or Draco following him off the grounds just in case it attracted unwanted attention, or in case they managed to somehow follow him when he Apparated — there were several ways to do that in the Wizarding World.

Although it would be _so convenient_ to allow Harry to just waltz out of Hogwarts with him and then simply kill him, the Dark Lord _refused_ to let _anything_ taint his enjoyment of killing the _great_ Harry Potter. Obviously, his nearly continuous arousal around Harry was an entirely unacceptable 'taint' that Voldemort refused to allow to stand.

_No, I'll wait until I…cure…these…s-sexual….urges…and Only Then will I partake in the bliss of sending The-Boy-Who-Will-Soon-Live-No-More to an excruciatingly painful death, _the Dark Lord decided.

Although Voldemort didn't presently feel any such 'sexual urges', he figured it was because he was… _not entirely 100% healthy_ after the 'Broom Incident'. But, there was no telling when those urges would be back! As such, he had to get away from Harry and Draco _right now_!

"No! It's fine… I, uh, I'll manage on my own," Voldemort quickly insisted, brushing off Harry's offer, though still attempting to 'be nice' and keep his cover.

Harry and Draco shot each other a glance at Evan's insistence that he handle this alone. Draco then quirked an eyebrow at Harry who just shrugged in response.

"Well, ok if you're sure… but only after Madame Pomfrey _says_ it's alright for you to go," Harry said slowly.

Draco nodded firmly in agreement with Potter's statement, for once—no, _twice_ now… since obeying Harry's _request_ to put up a silencing charm in the library had been the _first_.

"You really freaked us out when you jumped out the window like that. I hate to sound like a professor, but don't you _ever_ do that again!" Harry ended firmly as he turned sideways to sit down beside Evan before leaning down and embracing him.

Voldemort was shocked by Harry's warm gesture. Nevertheless, he felt the absurd need to burst out laughing. _If only Harry knew who he was talking to!_ Had he known who 'Evan' really was, Harry would _want_ him to jump out the window, preferably _without_ a broom and _without_ a wand, and probably from the top of the Astronomy Tower at that… head first.

Voldemort realized that he should be repulsed at being held in Harry's arms, but at this moment, he wasn't. In fact, the Dark Lord found himself returning Harry's embrace.

When Harry pulled back, Voldemort felt a hand being placed on his opposite shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. But that absurd display of emotion, really Evan… are you sure you're—er…are you sure you were sorted into the right House?" Draco said, catching himself before he said what he initially was going to say by sheer blunder of insanity: _'Evan… are you sure you're really one of the Dark Lord's followers?' _Oh yes, that would have definitely put a Blast-Ended Skrewt in their plans… whatever those _plans_ were at this point.

Voldemort, though slightly alarmed at his own reactions to Harry's blatant show of emotion towards him, still managed a smirk at Draco's comment. "Oh yes, I'm quite sure, Draco. I highly doubt there could have been any mistake whatsoever…" _'twice'_, the Dark Lord added silently, since the Sorting Hat had sorted him once before to the same House: Slytherin.

Draco eyed Evan carefully, he seemed so confident that he was meant to be in Slytherin. Being a Slytherin wasn't a pre-requisite to being a Death Eater, though the inclination was high, especially since the Dark Lord had been in Slytherin too back in his day…or so he had heard. Dismissing his momentary thoughts, Draco gave Evan's shoulder a brief comforting squeeze before letting go.

"Hey, Potty, do us a favor and get lost. I want to talk to Evan, _my_ Housemate without your Gryffindor stench clogging up the air," Draco mildly spat out at Potter, though he could not suppress a small smile at knowing his comment lacked its usual malice. The blond guessed that it was because of what had occurred in the library earlier, then working together to find Evan, and their mutual worry over Evan's health after the broom accident. If Draco wasn't careful and spent too much time around Potter, he might be… Gryffindorized. He shuddered at that thought.

Not buying Draco's insults, Harry just shrugged. He figured that whatever Draco wanted to discuss with Evan must be personal or had something to do with Evan's mother or his new sickness or whatnot. Since he recalled Malfoy's admission that Slytherins didn't like revealing their weaknesses, he figured it would be best to leave any such conversations to another Slytherin. "Whatever, Malfoy," Harry stated more neutrally as he turned to leave so that they could talk privately.

Harry had always thought of Draco Malfoy as being the one constant factor in his life that didn't really change. Malfoy was his school nemesis, ever since he had verbally insulted the first school friend Harry had ever made, Ron. Ever since then, he and Malfoy had been at each other's throats. The blond didn't suck up to him or stare at him in awe for his miraculous survival as a baby from Voldemort's death curse. Harry had never worried about Malfoy changing… but now that Evan had come into both of their lives, and they both seemed to care for Evan, in more ways than one…it seemed that very slowly the rivalry he had always had with Malfoy might come to an end.

Sure, Malfoy had just technically insulted him, but Harry knew it lacked the usual Malfoy fangs that accompanied it. He figured that perhaps the Slytherin blond was also aware of their now changing dynamics and was trying to rely on somewhat familiar ground in order to communicate to him. It was just his way of saying: 'I want some private time alone with Evan, could you give us a moment.'

Glancing back over his shoulder, Harry saw Malfoy sit beside Evan on the bed, apparently about to have their private talk. The Gryffindor smiled slightly upon seeing how comfortable Malfoy seemed to be around the other boy. Satisfied that he would look after Evan for a while longer, Harry left the Hospital-Wing.

"Evan, now are you really going to tell me what's going on? Or is what you already told me in front of Potter the truth?" Draco questioned as soon has he had looked to make sure Potter had left the room.

Voldemort was lucky he was a Dark Lord, he could lie through his teeth if he had to. There was no way he was going to tell Draco everything that he suspected was wrong with him. He especially wasn't going to tell him _before_ he had spoken to Nagini, which he still planned to do tonight, despite Pomfrey's 'orders'. "It's the truth, Draco. I really don't feel comfortable going into it, and I don't know a whole lot about it myself... it's complicated, so that's why I need to get answers from that friend I told you both about," Voldemort insisted.

Draco stared at Evan for a moment, trying to discern if the boy was being absolutely honest. Well, he could have his father or someone else teach him Legilimency, or he could try and swipe some of Snape's Veritaserum. But that was too extreme as of yet, and Evan was becoming his… uh, friend… with some awesome benefits. Determining that Evan looked like he was telling the truth, Draco nodded. "Fine, but don't leave until Pomfrey says you're well enough to leave."

To this, Voldemort decided to just play along, and nodded enthusiastically.

Draco didn't buy Evan's nod, "Evan, I mean it! What if you left and passed-out from your concussion, or tried to Apparate and you Splinched yourself? Your concentration might be a bit off from that concussion Pomfrey says you got from your fall."

The Dark Lord was impressed that at least with part of his lie, Draco was able to pick up on it. The boy would make an excellent Death Eater indeed, perhaps even good enough to become part of his inner circle like his father. Time and conduct would tell. "Hmm, well if we're being honest, I'm leaving as soon as you leave here. I can't wait any longer. This is too important."

"Evan…" Draco tried to reason with the other, but on some level figured his protests would be a lost cause.

"Draco, this is not up for discussion. As soon as you leave, I'm going. I can cast a spell on Pomfrey so she doesn't know I'm gone, or doesn't expect me to be here. I can either Obliviate her or Imperius her," Evan replied firmly.

Draco then smirked, "And if I don't leave? Are you saying then you wouldn't be able to leave if I chose to stay?"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "Don't take liberties you know you have no right to… otherwise you could find yourself cursed… severely."

Draco shuddered. It always surprised him, that Evan, who was usually so sweet and sexy, could have this seemingly much darker side to him. Although he knew that he should have expected it, seeing as the boy 'claimed' to be a Death Eater, though an unmarked one. Speaking of which, he still needed to verify that Evan's 'claim' was true.

Exhaling, the blond nodded, "Fine…just, please be careful. I…don't want anything bad to… to happen to you," he blushed at his own words. He was usually never so… _sentimental_.

Surprised by Draco's tenderness towards him, especially after he had just basically threatened him with an Unforgivable curse, Voldemort merely nodded silently in return.

It was then that in spite of everything that had happened between them so far, Draco was struck with one particular realization. After a moment, he decided to act on it.

"Come back safely," Draco said before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Evan's, kissing him properly for the first time.

Not expecting the kiss, the Dark Lord inhaled sharply, unintentionally opening his mouth to do so.

Welcoming said 'open' opportunity, Draco tentatively pressed his tongue into Evan's mouth, making him groan.

An unexpected wave of arousal hit Draco. What he at first had intended as a mere 'goodbye-for-now kiss' was quickly turning into something more. Switching positions so that instead of sitting on the bed, he was now kneeling on it, the blond now had the leverage he wanted. He then placed his hands on either side of Evan's shoulders from where he had been sitting up in bed and proceeded to push him back gently against the bed.

"Dra—" was the only thing Voldemort was able to get out before Draco's mouth was once again pressed firmly against his. He felt Draco's slick tongue again delve into his open mouth and heard himself moan. Reaching up, the Dark Lord instinctively buried his hands in Draco's silky hair.

Feeling empowered by Evan's response, Draco wrapped his arms around Evan's neck, pulling him forward just a bit in order to slip his hands down the boy's upper back, heading towards the ties that held Evan's hospital-robe closed. Draco wanted to feel the boy's smooth bare skin beneath his hands. Deftly untying the knots, the blond smoothed his hands back up over Evan's shoulders to his chest, pulling down on the collar of the boy's hospital-robe as he went.

Breath hitching at the sight of Evan's exposed shoulder and chest, Draco leaned forward and proceeded to kiss along Evan's jaw until he reached the junction between the boy's neck and shoulder. Draco pressed his tongue against the skin there, licking the area before he placed his mouth firmly against Evan's shoulder and sucked.

"Uhhhnn! Drac—"

"Ah! For Heaven's Sake! Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing to my patient!" The voice of Madame Pomfrey cut through the boys' aroused states.

Draco sprang apart from Evan. _Oh Merlin! I forgot she was even here! What in Slytherin's name is wrong with me? Do I want to Out myself?_ Draco tried to quickly come up with an excuse.

"Uh, uh, we, uh… I was just… saying goodnight!" Draco stuttered out.

Quickly pulling his hospital-robe back into place, Voldemort was shocked by how fast he had gotten swept up in Draco's advances, especially since he was trying to keep his distance from Draco and Harry until he was able to speak with Nagini! But as soon as Draco's lips had touched his, his resolve seemed to just disintegrate! Thank the spirits that the Medi-Witch had interrupted them when she did!

The boys observed Madame Pomfrey raise an eyebrow. "I'm sure you were," was all she replied.

"No! Really, I was just… it was just…" Draco found himself protesting weakly.

Madame Pomfrey cut him off before he could finish… or dig himself in deeper. "Mr. Malfoy, it is not my place to judge… _what_ you do or with _whom_. My concern is solely for the _health_ of _my patients_! As such, I must ask you to leave now, so that Mr. Farley can get his rest. The both of you can… resume… your 'activities' later."

Flushing, Draco simply nodded and headed quickly to the door. Turning back though, he called a quick 'Good Night' to Evan, before hastily leaving the Hospital-Wing.

"Now sleep, Mr. Farley. You have had a trying day I'm sure," Pomfrey said, and went back into her office, though making sure to leave her door wide open, just in case a certain blond decided to return to 'disturb' her patient further.

Voldemort smirked slightly, and rolled over on his side facing the Medi-Witch's office, pretending to be preparing for sleep. But, as soon as Pomfrey's back was turned, he reached for his wand. "Somnus," he whispered clearly.

He observed Pomfrey yawn as she sat down in her office chair. She then folded her arms on her desk before her head dropped onto them, deep in slumber as a result of the Sleeping Spell that had just been cast on her.

Grinning at a job well done, the Dark Lord rose from the hospital bed. Looking down and frowning, he cast a spell that transformed his hospital-robe into a formal back robe. He then made his way through the castle and out onto the grounds. After clearing the Anti-Apparition barrier around the castle, he Apparated back to Malfoy Manner, knowing that he would have to ask a few…awkward questions of his dear companion, Nagini.

* * *

><p>Please Review! It helps me become a better writer for you!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: An Inevitably Awkward Convers

**Voldemort Goes Back To School: **

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone! I re-labeled a couple of the later chapters, because I originally labeled a couple chapters 'Part 1' and 'Part 2'. However, I decided that doing that might be too confusing for everyone (including me!). Thus every update will get its own chapter! I thought I should tell you that just in case you were confused. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>

**An Inevitably Awkward Conversation**

LV and Nagini's POV:

Voldemort returned to Malfoy Manor, which he had previously decided was now his Death Eater Headquarters. Being a Dark Lord had its bonuses, since upon said decision and notification, Lucius readily agreed and altered the wards to allow Voldemort to freely Apparate in and out of the manor. The blond obviously had not wanted to experience any more Crucio's than absolutely necessary.

Upon his arrival, Voldemort first took the counter-potion to return his body to its true resurrected form. He then summoned Nagini to his side, intending to question her about her species' mating habits.

That being done, he now found himself pacing nervously around Lucius' office. Even though Nagini was here with him and even though she was a snake, Voldemort found himself unable to proceed in questioning her. He couldn't even answer her question as to what they were supposed to be talking about because it was so embarrassing for him.

_What if she discovers what I've already done? What if she asks for details? What if the problem isn't actually with Nagini's species but something else?_ The Dark Lord continued to pace in front of the fire, avoiding her unblinking gaze.

Though loyal to her master, Nagini began twitching agitatedly at his continued silence and nervous pacing. _What hasss he gotten himssself into thisss time, I wonder…_ she thought.

Finding inspiration at last, Voldemort hastily strode over to Lucius' dark-wooden liquor cabinet and snatched out a large bottle of Firewhisky and a glass. As he shakily poured the whiskey, he inadvertently overfilled the glass, making the excess liquid spill onto Lucius' polished desk, drenching the random sheets of parchment there. Verbally cursing, Voldemort cast a variation of Scourgify to banish the spill.

Nagini watched her master's clumsy behavior with interest and increasing concern. It was only when she witnessed him lift the glass to his lips and gulp down the noxious alcoholic liquid that she decided it was time she spoke before her master hurt himself. _"Massster, whhhat isss troubling you?" _

_"Oh Nagini, what isssn't troubling me?"_ Voldemort exclaimed in Parseltongue as he slammed the glass down onto the desk, causing a spiderweb of cracks to form all along the sides of the glass. Releasing it, he grasped the sides of the desk in a death-grip, preparing himself for the things he would have to say.

"_Nagini, I…"_ he paused, thinking about how best to phrase what he needed to, in order to make her understand his present predicament. _"Nagini, I believvve a cccertain… complicatttion may havvve…occurred…as a resssult of my usssing your milk in the creatttion of my firssst child-like body, which then merged into the nexxxt form I had taken in the Gravvveyard, and that evvven in the potion-induced external form of 'Evan Farley', remainsss mossstly within me." _

When her master paused, Nagini nodded, indicating that she understood so far. She anxiously awaited what else he would say, since her master usually told her only what he wanted her to hear and no more than that.

The Dark Lord continued, _"As…embarrasssssing as it may be…for…the both of usss, I…uh…I havvve to asssk you about — about your ssspeccciesss' mating habitsss," _he finished, flushing.

Upon hearing all of this, Nagini was greatly surprised. _Could Massster really be having problemsss with sssuch a thing? _She wondered again, now entirely intrigued and, contrary to Voldemort's beliefs, not at all embarrassed.

When her master didn't continue even after a long pause, Nagini took the initiative, thinking he would likely not know what questions to ask about such a topic. _"Well, my ssspeccciesss can live for a couple hundred yearsss, yet we reach maturity fairly quickly, usssuallly within two to three yearsss after our birth. Ssssnakesss exissst both in the Magical World and the Muggle World, however, there are differencccesss between them. Most female magical sssnakesss, including my ssspecccific ssspeccciesss, go into what sssome would dessscribe as a ssslight Heat of sssortssss, which attracts compatible matesss to them. Then, when a Sssucccesssful Coupling has occurred, thisss ssslight Heat sssubsssidesss for the mossst part." _Nagini paused there, waiting to see if her master had any questions for her so far.

Voldemort was beside himself. Here, it seemed was the answer as to what was happening to him! But surely there had to be another way to end this 'Heat' Nagini had described! _"Isss there any other cure for thisss 'Heat' other than a Sssucccesssful Coupling?"_ He replied in strangled-sounding Parseltongue.

_"None that I know of, Massster,"_ Nagini replied. _"But Massster, I –"_ It was at this point that she was cut off, when her master began to pace back and forth wildly, cursing and mumbling to himself, the fingers of his hands now digging into his scalp. However, because Voldemort was cursing in Human Tongue, she could not understand anything he was saying, and because her voice was much softer than his, she could not talk over him either, though she did try.

"This _can't fucking_ happen to me! I am the _Dark Lord_! I shouldn't have _this_ problem! I am — I am the _source_ of _control_ in the Wizarding World! To be _compelled_ to have…_s-sex_ with…Har— I won't stand for it!" He raged, bordering on hysteria. Grabbing his wand, Voldemort cast a wrathful _Diffindo_ at the nearby black upholstered loveseat, making it explode, raining down feathers everywhere. "There _has_ to be _another way_ to deal with _this_! I _refuse_ to have this _problem persist_ for _the rest of Eternity_ since I am now virtually _Immortal_! I…_I can't_ be…_lusting_ after my…_worst enemy_…for the _rest of my life_!"

Nagini quickly curled herself up into a small corner by the brick fireplace as her master continued to rage, destroying Lucius' office in the process - slashing expensive couches, armchairs, portraits whose subjects had long since fled, and even the elegant grandfather clock, whose face popped out, depicting miniature Malfoy figures that were presently trying to huddle behind the roman numeral XII.

As this destruction continued, the Malfoy House Elves popped into the room, frantically trying to gather the scattered and floating feathers from the blasted furniture and trying to repair them, but amidst the Dark Lord's temper tantrum, they were failing in their task. As a result, some of the House Elves began banging their heads against the furniture in self-punishment for their failure to fulfill their duties. This added to the increasing chaos and damage to the office.

The finale of his culmination of hysteria and rage resulted in the Dark Lord casting a final curse wildly, which incidentally, ended up hitting Lucius' silver snake-topped cane, making the head pop off and become lodged in the ceiling.

_Ohhh, that's one of Lucius' favorites, isn't it? He's not going to be very happy…Oh well, I'm the Dark Lord, I can do whatever I want!_ Voldemort crowed to himself. But it was with that final piece of damage that the Dark Lord knew he could not continue his deliciously tempting destructive behavior.

He needed to focus to find some way to deal with this problem. Suddenly, an idea dawned on him: Surely there was some kind of Potion to help suppress the problem or perhaps even cure it, right? Just because Nagini didn't know of a cure or treatment didn't mean there wasn't one! After all, he had just received two potions for the head injury he had suffered as a result of the 'Broom Incident' and that had basically 'cured' him. Potions could do all sorts of things, which was why he kept Severus around, even though the Potions Master's loyalties had been called into question many times.

_A Potion! That's the answer! I'll just take a… Libido Suppressant potion of sorts, which will give me time to devise a way to kill Harry Potter, without getting…distracted…and then it'll be over!_ Voldemort celebrated to himself.

He figured he could see if either Severus or that medi-witch Pomfrey had some kind of potion like that already made. If not, he might have to either Imperio one of them and get them to make the potion, or reveal his true self to Severus in order to get him to make the potion.

Having decided that, the Dark Lord turned to Nagini, _"Your informatttion has been mossst helpfulll, Nagini. I shall sssee you again sssoon. After I havvve killed Harry Potter."_

With that said, Voldemort Apparated directly out of the office and into Hogsmeade.

Unknown to the Dark Lord though, he left behind a spitting mad Nagini, who shout-hissed in Parseltongue in the direction of the place he had just Apparated from.

"_You foolish Wizzzard! You think you Wizzzardsss know evvverything, but you don't! I sssaid the Heat wasss ssslight! And sssinccce you are not evvven fully one of my ssspeccciesss, it would probably Not evvven affect you Sssignificantly. Or at All! You would think that after the disssassster that wasss that prophecccy and the Department of Mysssteriesss, you would havvve learned! But No! Tssssss!"_ Nagini cursed, coiling and uncoiling her body agitatedly. Yet, she was in part thankful that her master was away so he would not hear her admonishing and cursing him so.

_I havvve a feeling thisss will end badly… and I am unable to Apparate… ssso by the time I find Massster… it may already be too late. _Nagini sighed to herself. Upon noticing the jumping House Elves as they frantically tried to get the room in order before Lucius Malfoy came home from his trip to the Ministry, her concerns fled her mind as the thought of catching one tasty House Elf drew her silently towards them.

**Not the Welcome Expected: **

Lucius and Narcissa's POV:

After a tiring day of discussing politics with those fools at the Ministry…and _arguably_ bribing said fools… which would hopefully allow him to gain control over the Ministry entirely… with his newly resurrected master's permission of course, Lucius was relieved to finally be home.

He hadn't yet seen anyone at the Manor other than the cringing House Elf who had opened the front door for him. Of course, Lucius used the front door simply because he took great pleasure in the power of having one of his House Elves open the door for him, and thus he would not dream of Apparating directly into his own Manor unless urgent.

Now, he was looking forward to relaxing in his office, maybe even having a drink or two before eating a late dinner. He had not been able to have dinner earlier because his bribing of Ministry Officials always took place during their overtime-work-hours. Because after all, the less witnesses…the better, right?

Lucius reached his office, pulled open the double-doors, and froze on the spot. What had once been the heart of his home, a haven of luxurious comfort and privacy, housing the best in furnishings, paintings, liquor and his prized collection of canes was now… a – a, Lucius had no words to even describe the chaos that met his horrified eyes.

The room was utterly destroyed! Demolished! Desecrated! He stared wide eyed at the floating feathers, scrambling House Elves, Nagini's snapping jaws, and finally his collection of canes. He felt his heart, which he'd never admit he had, momentarily stop upon discovering that the snakehead of his most precious family-heirloom cane, was missing. Still rooted to the spot, he looked all around him and finally found the snakehead piece almost right above him, lodged in the ceiling.

Not even bothering to say anything to the oblivious House Elves**,** Lucius slowly turned around, closing the doors to the office behind him. He retraced his steps, barely aware of his own mutterings about dark lords and bad houseguests, as he mourned the loss of his prized family-heirloom.

However, before he even made it halfway to the front door, he heard Narcissa speak behind him.

"Lucius! You're home! I didn't know. I can tell the House Elves to make you a late dinner, if you would like," Narcissa said as she stopped beside her husband.

"I'm leaving for the Ministry, dear," Lucius said in a voice which appeared to most other people to be a tired voice. Surely there were more Officials working overtime that he could bribe or threaten…anything to _forget_…

"But Lucius, you just came home!" Narcissa protested, hands on hips.

"Quite right…to my detriment. Send me an owl when the House Elves have finished…cleaning up my office," Lucius replied, sounding more broken than he had intended as he shot a miserable glance back at the closed doors of the destroyed room.

When Narcissa took in Lucius' barely concealed look of devastation when he had looked back in the direction of his office, she simply nodded in acknowledgement, holding back her curiosity.

As soon as her husband closed the front door behind him, she looked around. Making sure the coast was clear so as not to destroy her highly sophisticated pureblood reputation, she then made a mad dash towards the office. She couldn't wait to discover the cause of Lucius's tragic state. She threw open the doors and stepped inside, only to be hit in the face with a bunch of feathers.

"What in the Wizarding World is going on in here?" Narcissa spluttered, trying to keep the feathers out of her mouth. Looking around, she saw all the damage done to the couches and other furniture as House Elves were jumping around the room trying to catch flying feathers.

"We's being much sorry, Mistress! Lord Master's being here with Snakey, and we's a'thinks Snakey upsets Lord Master. We'sa try'in t'clean here, but we's a'gotta be jumpin' so Snakey not be eatin' us, Mistress! B'cuz then we's can'ts be a'finishin' ours duties, Mistress!" Answered a female House Elf named Prinky.

"Well, see to it that you do," Narcissa replied, bringing up a hand to remove a feather or two from her mouth. As she turned to leave, she noticed the damaged cane. "And see to it that you do something about Master Lucius' cane," she added before walking back out, ignoring the enormous snake that was trying to catch a snack.

She wished that the Dark Lord had a bit more…_house decorum_, at least similar to that of the former Lord Grindelwald, or so the stories she had heard previously proclaimed.

_Oh Lucius, you do know how to pick them, don't you? You have no one to blame but yourself for this one_. Narcissa thought to herself as she proceeded to remove additional feathers from her robes and hair.

* * *

><p>Please Review! It helps me become a better writer! Also, I so enjoy hearing from my readers too! You can let me know whether you liked it, or what you would like to see happen in the future, or what you found amusing, etc! Thank you for reading, and even more if you review! *hugs*!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Midnight Thievery

**Voldemort Goes Back to School**

**Chapter 8 **

**Midnight Thievery:**

By the time Voldemort transformed again into Evan Farley, got back to Hogwarts, and finalized his plans for the Libido Suppressant potion, it was almost midnight. He had quickly snuck into the library and had taken a book titled _Potions Suppressants for the Body_, containing a list of potion names having the effects he sought. Then, he decided that he would first check Severus' huge stock of potions to see if any of those listed potions were there. He knew that Severus kept most of his potions in the Potions classroom.

The Dark Lord tried opening the door with a simple Alohomora spell, but as he anticipated, it was ineffective. _As expected from one of my Death Eaters_, he thought to himself while smirking, _but not good enough to keep your master out_. Casting a series of more elaborate unlocking spells, the Potions classroom door opened easily at his touch.

He made his way over to yet another door sealing Severus's potions away from the rest of the classroom. Sighing again, the Dark Lord again cast the same elaborate unlocking charms and easily gained entry.

The hardest part he realized, was trying to find the potion he needed! There were probably thousands of vials of potion in here. He wasn't anywhere near as skilled at potions as Severus, hence despite his occasional doubts about Severus's loyalty, he allowed the Potions Master to remain a Death Eater, along with his usefulness as a spy, of course.

It was a good thing that Voldemort was an intelligent Dark Lord, otherwise he would have been there all night if he had to search each vial manually. Instead, he cast Accio spell after Accio spell and recited each name of the different potions with the effects he sought after each 'Accio'.

"Accio Libido Supprimere!" The Dark Lord cast. He was pleasantly surprised when a vial rose from its holder and flew into his outstretched hand. "Ah, finally," he said with a relieved sigh after what seemed like an hour of spell casting. He turned to exit the potions storage room, only to stop short.

"Perhaps it has escaped your…notice…but this happens to be…_my_ private potions room…not _yours_. Locked doors….typically mean that…_you_…are to stay out. Furthermore, you are clearly unworthy of being a Slytherin if you can't even get…in and out of…a simple storage room…without getting caught," Severus Snape announced in his usual alternating fast and slow way of speaking, from where he stood blocking the exit.

The Dark Lord felt his nostrils flare and his eyes narrow in absolute fury. _How dare Severus even suggest that I am 'unworthy of being a Slytherin'! I'm Slytherin's Heir! I'm the epitome of a 'Slytherin',_Voldemort fumed to himself as he readied his wand for a duel. Before he was able to cast the first curse though, Severus continued to speak.

"Though I must admit I find it extraordinarily…suspicious…when a teenage student intentionally seeks out…that particular type of potion," Severus said with smirk. "Enlighten me, Mr. Farley…for what purpose precisely…do you intend to use…that particular potion?"

Unwillingly, Voldemort felt himself flush, "Th-That's none of your business, Severus, now step aside. It would be a real shame if I—_if Hogwarts_ had to find a replacement potions master. And how did you even know I was here?"

Incensed, Severus brandished his wand threateningly, "How dare you…_child…_refer to _me…_by my given name in such a familiar manner. You shall address me as either…'Professor Snape' or as 'Sir'. And you are not leaving here with…that potion. Furthermore, I will take great pleasure in…reporting this incident…to the Headmaster…when he returns. Oh, and the reason I knew you were here…was because the Wizarding World's Savior and his pathetic followers Granger and Weasley…raided my potions collection far too many times, so I took the liberty of…placing an Alerting Spell here…to alert me to the fact when anyone other than myself entered this room…without my permission."

Satisfied with Severus's response, Voldemort then remembered that he still had to keep up appearances as a student, especially since he remembered that he had some lingering doubts as to Severus's loyalty. Tragic, because that would limit the type of curses he could cast against him, and even more tragic because Severus was really beginning to make him mad. "I suggest you move aside, _Professor Snape_, and let me leave with the potion. Trust me when I say it is _not worth_ the…" _sheer agony you will be in,_ "_effort_…if you refuse," the Dark Lord responded with a smirk.

Severus laughed malevolently at Evan's comment. "Oh, Mr. Farley…you have absolute no idea what _effort_ is…until you have had the distinct pleasure of…being the professor of such ungrateful, disrespectful, thieving brats that the _sheer effort_ it takes you to not curse them all is staggering. But, continue to insult and threaten me…and I may just accidentally slip in those _efforts_," _and thus consequently curse you_. "Now, hand over that vial…like a good schoolboy."

The Dark Lord spontaneously burst out laughing upon hearing Severus's reference to 'slipping in those efforts'. _Yes, you Fool, I know exactly how it feels to be 'slipping in those efforts', which is why I find myself constantly cursing you and all your other fellow Death Eaters with the Cruciatus curse…among a large variety of other dark curses._

Though amused, the Dark Lord knew that there was absolutely no way he was leaving without the Libido Suppressant potion, so, if Severus wanted to do things the _hard_ way, that was perfectly fine with him.

"No, I will not 'hand over that vial…like a good schoolboy'," Voldemort sneered as he mocked Severus. "Incendio!" He cast the fire charm, thinking this would do enough damage, but not enough to give himself away.

"Protego!" Severus defended with a shield charm. "Expelliarmus!" the Potions Master cast as an immediate counterattack.

"Protego! Reducto Minimus!" The Dark Lord deflected Severus's Expelliarmus before countering again, causing Severus to be thrown backwards, leaving the exit open. Voldemort strode out of the storage room, ready to attack again**.** However, upon coming closer to Severus and seeing his body splayed out on the floor, he figured that his last spell had already knocked the Potions Master out.

Satisfied, the Dark Lord quickly put the vial of potion into one of his pockets as he made his way to the door.

"Immobulus!" Severus cast surreptitiously from where he was faking being knocked out.

Voldemort froze, unable to move. He couldn't believe his own blunder! Severus was a spy and thus a master of deceit! He should have known that the Potions Master wouldn't be so easily defeated and that he shouldn't be tricked by mere appearances. Beyond irritated with both himself and with Severus, the Dark Lord began fighting against the curse with raw magic.

"Not bad, Mr. Farley…but not nearly good enough…to defeat me," Severus gloated amusedly, as he stood up. He then approached the boy and raised his wand to summon the potion vial, so he wouldn't have to physically search the boy, "Accio Libi—"

"Relashio Totalus!" Voldemort cast on himself, successfully fighting Severus's immobilizing curse in order to move his own mouth to cast the countercurse. "Incarcerous! Evinco Virgo Dumbledore!" He cast a binding spell and a spell of his very own that he had created in his youth. A very amusing spell for an older student, but not appropriate for a 'Dark Lord'. However, since Severus didn't know who he was, his spell would be perfect.

Severus was caught off-guard, he had no idea a mere student would be able to use that much raw magic to get loose of his immobilizing spell! As a result of his assumption, he was now tied up in bindings. He didn't recognize the last complex curse the boy had used.

"You insolent brat! Just you wait until the Headmaster hears of this. I will have you scrubbing dirty cauldrons until you cannot even hold your own wand for the entire remainder of your schooling at Hogwarts!" Severus seethed at him from where he stood bound, though precariously so, since his legs were bound together, making it difficult to keep his balance. "No! Better yet, I'll have you Expelled! How is that for '_effort'_!" Severus quickly amended as he began cackling like mad at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

_One of my Slytherin students dare to curse me? Make a fool out of me? Oh no, not if I, Severus Snape, have anything to say about it! If Dumbledore refuses to agree to expel the boy, I'll see to it that Mr. Farley suffers a severely painful potions-related 'accident'…after all, it would be a suitable punishment for the crime of potions-thievery._

"Hahaha, no, Professor, the Headmaster will not be finding out about this…unless of course you want to suffer permanent embarrassment and torment for the rest of your life," Voldemort replied. "But because I'm feeling so generous, I'll let you have a small preview of what your fate will be, if you try to go to either any faculty member or any ministry official with the intent of getting me into any kind of trouble over this little, incident," he continued with a smirk.

"Revelio Incantatem!" He cast, revealing to Severus exactly what would happen if the Potions Master tried to get him in trouble.

Severus tensed, but as far as he could tell, nothing had happened, even though he knew that spell was supposed to reveal a previously cast spell.

"Ah, but you will also need two mirrors to see my marvelous invention, the effects of the spell occur on the _back_ of the person it's cast upon, in case you were wondering. Duo Speculum!" Voldemort cast, having a mirror appear in front of Severus at an angle, which caught the reflection of another mirror that was also placed at an angle which had appeared behind Severus.

"Oh Merlin, no!" Severus shouted horrified, voice cracking at the end.

There, on the back of Severus's trousers was written in big flashing and changing colored letters: 'Dumbledore Took My Virginity And I Liked It!' and beneath the writing there was a flashing purple arrow pointing down, indicating the way to Severus's presumed _former_ arse-virginity.

Voldemort burst out laughing. He had never actually gotten around to using that particular spell, because he had initially wanted to wait for a special occasion to use it. It was certainly amusing that the only chance he actually got to use it on someone was so many years after he had first created it. "Finite Incantatem Duo!" Voldemort cast, simultaneously vanishing both the mirrors and vanishing his temporarily revealed personally-created spell.

"Now, _Professor_, remember that if you try to do anything to get me in trouble with the school's faculty or the ministry, which includes you by the way, that spell regarding Dumbledore will appear. And since I'm the only one who knows the precise counter-curse necessary to undo it, neither you nor anyone else will be able to remove it. You'll be the laughingstock of the entire Wizarding World," the Dark Lord reiterated with unconcealed amusement.

Severus was too horrified to say anything more at the moment. Although, he was at least thankful that he had some power to control what happened with the spell; he supposed Farley could have cast a spell that would have the sign immediately appear without any sort of trigger.

"Oh, and I'll be back for more vials of this same potion. Make sure that you brew extra! I'll be checking to make sure they are identical to this one, so don't even think about sabotaging the next batch of potions. And with that, I bid you goodnight, _Professor_," the Dark Lord mocked Severus, as he passed through the potions classroom door.

"Relashio!" He shot the last spell behind him, releasing Severus from his physical bindings. Pleased with himself, Voldemort headed back towards the Slytherin dorms. Taking out the vial and uncorking it, he downed the entire contents of the Libido Suppressant potion.

Severus remained in the classroom, so furious that a mere student had bested him that he felt as if his head would explode like an overheated potions-filled cauldron. It was then with a feral grin that Severus began to form a plot with the intent to get revenge on Farley, including the sabotage of future potions that the boy was going to steal from him.

**Lying to the Boys' Faces:**

**Harry's, Draco's and Voldemort's POV:**

Voldemort supposed it was inevitable that upon his return, Harry and Draco would again corner him and drag him off to an empty classroom, cast silencing charms and then question him about where he went last night and how the meeting with his 'family-friend' went.

Now that he had taken the potion shortly after midnight, he felt confident that its effects would last quite a while. As such, he responded to the boys' questions bluntly and in such a manner as to be sexually distant from them.

The Dark Lord quickly became tired of the boys' insistences that they resume their previous 'activities' since 'Evan' had told them that his 'family-friend' had verified that there was _nothing_ unusual about what 'Evan' was feeling.

Of course, Voldemort had lied about what Nagini had said, but he was certain that the potion would solve the problem. He figured that taking the Libido Suppressant potion might have to be a permanent treatment option, since the alternative of…sleeping with his worst enemy and Draco too, was an unacceptable outcome.

Hence, Voldemort immediately cut them both off. "I can't do…_th-that_…again. It was not…_proper_ for me to do so."

"What? Who says it's not 'proper'? We're not asking you to…to _marry_ us, or anything! Purebloods can have lovers…whoever they are…as long as they eventually marry a suitable Pureblood with whom they'll be able to continue their pureblood line. And of course have parental approval of the match," Draco protested.

Harry nodded his head in agreement, even though he knew he had no idea really about pureblood standards. "That's right! Even amongst Muggles things are slowly changing. You can have all sorts of relationships now! As long as they're consensual…no one will really say anything!"

The Dark Lord's lip curled slightly, "I am _not_ a _Muggle_," he bit out.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's blunder, before covering for him, "Certainly not, no one was saying you were! Filthy Muggles! Who needs them? Anyway, Evan, truly, by pureblood standards, at least here around Britain, such a relationship—I mean, _arrangement_, is perfectly acceptable!"

Nevertheless, Voldemort was undeterred. He would not be sidetracked in his task of killing Harry Potter! All he had to do was wait for the Libido Suppressant potion to take full effect, as he had previously decided, before he would completely enjoy killing Harry.

"Don't try to convince me that it's perfectly fine for me to let you do…wh-what you did…to…me," Voldemort argued shakily, backing away. Listening to himself, he couldn't understand why he wasn't more firm in his convictions. He guessed it was because he never really had anyone so persistent in trying to win his…affections…let alone two _suitors_ working together at once!

"What, why not? It's not like we're going to tell anyone, right, Malfoy?" Harry responded.

Voldemort glared at Harry, "Oh right, easy for you to say! You say that as if _you_ would simply let someone else do _that_ to you."

Harry colored slightly, "W-Well why not? Maybe s-sometime in the future, I…I would want to try, and so… we could…s-switch…?" He replied in a partial question.

The Dark Lord stared at Harry, shocked, "Are…Are you really saying you'd let someone do…_that_…to you? What you did t-to me in the…in the library? You'd let even the Dark Lord f-fuck you?"

"WHAT?" Harry and Draco shouted simultaneously.

"NO! I said _you_, not the Dark Lord!" Harry shouted as his face flushed. Trying to hide his embarrassment, he put his head in his hands.

"Oh Merlin, Evan! I'm going to either need to Obliviate myself or I'm going to need to learn Occlumency, because if I can't get the images of the Dark Lord fucking Potter out of my head…I— " And that's where Draco paused, almost swallowing his tongue at his almost blunder…again! He'd almost revealed that he would be in the presence of the Dark Lord, implying that he was a Death Eater! Draco had been about to fully say: _'I'm going to either need to Obliviate myself or I'm going to need to learn Occlumency, because if I can't get the images of the Dark Lord fucking Potter out of my head…I'll be Avada Kedavra'd by the Dark Lord!'_

"—I mean, my Father might find out about it, since he knows Legilimency!" Draco finished hurriedly. Draco's face flamed as he couldn't resist thinking about the Dark Lord bending Potter over and engaging in _XXX._

Upon Draco's admission, Voldemort couldn't help but be curious as to what the blond was thinking. He cast a silent Legilimency spell, and as soon as Draco looked up, the Dark Lord slowly pressed into the boy's mind, so as not to alert the boy.

The Dark Lord felt all the blood in his body rush south as he saw image after image of all the different sex positions that he and Harry were in and the things they were doing together, thanks to Draco's imagination. Voldemort was both shocked and concerned at his body's reactions. _Why am I still feeling like this? Shouldn't the potion be taking effect by now? Maybe I need to take more of it. I'll make sure I get more from Severus after this!_

The Dark Lord was further shocked though by several particular images flitting through Draco's head. Even though all the images were of him (Voldemort) in his resurrected body in the graveyard, some of those images still showed Harry topping him!

As Draco took in Evan's unwavering and increasingly flushed gaze, he came to a terrifying realization. The blond quickly turned his own gaze away from Evan, shielding his eyes. _How could I have been so fucking stupid?_He cursed himself, before shouting accusingly, "Evan! You're a Legilimens aren't you! Fuck! That's why…Fuck! Don't you _ever_ tell _anyone_…wh-what you just saw! Ever!"

Voldemort cleared his throat uncomfortably, still very much flushed, "Uh, d-don't worry Draco, I will take _th-that_ to my _grave_… _metaphorically speaking_," he whispered the last part to himself.

Harry had been silently mortified throughout the whole misunderstanding up until this point.

"Wait, Malfoy…are you _actually_…th-thinking about…about _me_ and…and _VOLDEMORT_?" The Gryffindor exclaimed, scandalized. "MALFOY!" He yelled one last time for good measure, but he was powerless to prevent some images of his own from filtering into his own mind as he wondered what exactly Malfoy was thinking.

"What? Potter, No! I just…No!" Draco stuttered in reply, sure that he was caught, especially since Evan surely had already seen exactly the things he was thinking about. He felt like burying his head in the sand somewhere. Or maybe just diving into the lake, he'd join the giant squid…he seriously needed to _cool-down_…in every sense of the phrase.

"Malfoy, just…please stop talking," Harry told him firmly as he put a hand out in a 'stay away' gesture while covering his face with the other hand.

Upon observing Harry's seemingly repulsed manner at the thought of 'being' with him (the Dark Lord) and Draco's seemingly horrified embarrassment at his mental images, Voldemort felt a strange pang of hurt, though he tried to squash the surprising sentiment. "It doesn't matter, it's not going to happen. So just, stay away from me," he commanded, as he turned. Yanking open the classroom door, he hurried away from the two boys.

"Well that went well…" Draco stated after seeing Evan leave…again. Although, at least this time, they hadn't actually been engaging in any 'activities'…which was tragic, since both boys were suffering 'frustration' as a result rather than mere 'embarrassment'.

"I guess…maybe we should…give him more time?" Harry said as a part question.

"I…don't know…maybe he really has just changed his mind. Maybe…we shouldn't push him…maybe we should just…I don't know…give up?" Draco replied in a partial question.

"What? No! You can't! We…" It was then that Harry checked his watch, noticing he was about to be late for class, one he couldn't miss, especially because he was already behind. This whole thing with Evan was cutting into his studies. If he couldn't pull up his grades, he might not even be able to graduate! "Well, I've got class now…so we'll talk more about this later! I'll see you around, yeah?" Harry said.

"…Yeah, Potter, around," Draco replied, as he too turned to leave, intending to head back to the Slytherin common room.

v

v

v

* * *

><p>"XXX" is a reference to "Sex" and "Sexual Activities" XD!<p>

* * *

><p>Please Review! It helps me become a better writer for you! And I love hearing your reviews! If you review, I'll send you a private message in response! I might even give you hints or a possible brief sneak peak into certain future events! You know you want to! XD<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Convincing Malfoy to be a Co-

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 9 **

**Convincing Malfoy to be a Co-conspirator**

It was several days after Harry and Malfoy's talk with Evan that Harry finally found the time to talk to the blond Slytherin again about winning back Evan's affections…or whatever one wanted to call it.

Convincing Malfoy to help him win back Evan was absolutely imperative, because no matter how many times Harry 'got himself off', he would still get hard at the mere _thought_ of Evan. Apparently his body wanted the boy…badly. He didn't know what he would do if Evan actually continued to reject them, though he hoped with a bit more persuasion and reassurance, that Evan would _come _around…in every sense of the word.

Harry shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand as he saw Malfoy and his friends approach him by where he stood at the Great Hall entrance.

"Er, hey, Malfoy…can I talk to you for a second?" Harry called out once the blond Slytherin came within earshot.

Draco sneered at Potter. _What does he want now? As if I need to suffer Potty's presence along with being ignored by Evan, ever since the 'broom and hospital incident'_.

"Hah! Come to confess your undying love for the Malfoy heir?" Pansy said mockingly. "Well, too bad…he's mine!" She shouted from where she stood amongst Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Millicent Bulstrode.

All the Slytherins laughed in response to Pansy's insult to Harry, but the two boys in question exchanged a quick glance.

Draco's glance was horror filled. _Oh, that's right! I'm supposed to marry…a Girl! But…Evan has…Evan has ruined me for marriage! What am I going to do? I can't find Pansy even remotely attractive anymore! Oh, Slytherin!_

Harry clearly saw said horror filled glance, and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. _Oh Pansy, if only you had seen us in the back of the library with Evan…_

When neither boy said anything in response to Pansy's statement, Blaise cleared his throat. "Chm, er, Draco? Potter's not really here to, er… 'confess his undying love you'… is he?"

"WHAT?" Both boys exclaimed simultaneously.

"No! Blaise you idiot! What could possibly ever make you think _that_?" Draco shouted at Blaise, his face reddening.

Blaise scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well, you didn't answer when Pansy said…what she said…I just thought that…_that_ could mean that what she said was…well true."

"Tch! It was so _outrageously false _that I didn't even think I needed to respond!" Draco justified heatedly.

"Well, wait a second, Draco…You wouldn't actually _know _for _certain _that Potter hasn't come to 'confess his undying love to you'… I mean…after all, _you're not him_. So…for all you know, he _could _be here to do just that," Theodore Nott reasoned aloud.

Awkward Gnomes….

"Potter," Draco said, red in the face.

"Malfoy?" Harry replied, almost matching Malfoy's color.

"If you…are here…t-to…c-confess—" Draco couldn't even get out the full sentence. To him, a month ago, it would have been hilarious to even suggest. So hilarious he might even consider _not_ cursing whoever had suggested such a thing in the first place. But now…ever since Evan had come into their lives…in more ways than one…

"N-No! Malfoy! That's, just… no!" Harry protested immediately. "It's, it's about…_you know_," hinting at the only thing he and Malfoy had a beneficial common interest in: Evan.

Draco sucked in a breath. _Potter, you moron! If you…Out me…I will personally Crucio you! Not that there's anything to be Out about! I…I can fix…that….I think…_"Sure, whatever, fine! Let's go, Potty!" the blond said suddenly. Grabbing Potter's arm roughly and yanking him down the corridor away from his friends, Draco shouted over his shoulder to them, "Don't wait up!"

Behind them, Draco heard Blaise comment aloud to the others, "Did that just really happen? Are they sharing some kind of secret that Draco would be able to recognize just from the words 'you know'? Hey Pansy, I think you're going to need a back-up husband! – Ouch!"

"Blaise! You complete arse! Draco is Mine! POTTER! IF YOU TOUCH MY DRACO I WILL MURDER YOU! THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT FOR THE DARK LORD BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" The boys heard Pansy shout behind them.

Harry winced and mumbled, "Merlin's beard lady, as if I would _ever actually _want him," flushing towards the end of it though…since he acknowledged the fact that he had actually seen Malfoy in…a rather compromising, er, position…a certain 'library incident' came to mind…_Oh Merlin!_

"Oww! Hey!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his side from where Malfoy had elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's what you get for insulting me, Potter! Everyone wants me!" Draco replied huffily, his nose in the air.

Suppressing his laughter even though in pain, Harry replied, "Oh really? And here I thought you were just freaking out about the mere possibility that I had come to 'confess my undying love for you'," he said teasingly.

Draco cringed. "Potter, there is a distinct difference between _other people wanting me _and _My Wanting other people to want me_. Not that I would expect your tiny Gryffindor brain to comprehend such a subtlety," he clarified as he wrenched open a presumably empty classroom door and stalked inside, pulling Potter with him.

Draco released Harry's arm and proceeded to lock the door and silence the room. He then turned back to Harry expectantly. "Well?"

"Er, Malfoy?" Harry asked hesitantly, not sure how to begin.

"What, Potty?" Draco asked in an attempt to keep things 'normal'.

Harry blew out an irritated breath. _Why is it that whenever I try to be nice to him, Malfoy always has to be such a prick? _Shrugging off his irritation, the Gryffindor continued, "Evan…seems to be pushing me away…I think…or else he might be mad at me…for something…but I don't know what…"

Draco smirked, "Oh Potty, I wouldn't be so concerned with that. After all, I would be more than happy to push you down a long flight of stairs for no reason at all!"

Harry just stared at the Slytherin. "Thanks for that sentiment, _Ferret_. I'll be sure to remember that in the future."

"Don't call me that!" Draco shouted angrily, incensed at Potter's reference to their 4th year. He grabbed Potter by the front of his robes and shoved him back against the nearest classroom wall.

Harry coughed when the impact knocked the breath from his lungs. Upon getting his breath back, he figured a nice retaliatory statement was in order. After all, he wouldn't back down from a challenge. He considered momentarily shoving Malfoy back, but if Evan was already mad at him, he didn't want to risk making him more upset by hurting Malfoy, who seemed to be Evan's best friend at Hogwarts…amongst other things. "Hah! You just can't keep your _little paws _off of me, can you _Malfoy_?"

"Get stuffed, Potty!" Draco sneered, easily recognizing Potter's reference to his being turned into a ferret. Furious, he grabbed the front of Potter's robes and shoved him back again into the wall for the second time.

Not thinking clearly due to the pain of his head colliding with the wall behind him, Harry said the first thing that came to mind in an attempt to carry on their verbal sparring, "Oh Malfoy, the only one I want to 'get stuffed' is Evan…but…he's mad at me so I, er won't be able to…do _that_," Harry finished, flushing as he realized exactly what it was he just said.

Draco's mouth dropped open. "P-Potter! You…You…I can't believe you just…said…_that_!" the blond said as his face colored, instantly thinking back to the 'library incident'. "Shit! Potter! Uhhn!" Draco found himself cursing as he realized that he was getting hard upon hearing what Potter wanted to do to Evan…again. Although he was trying to tell himself to just let Evan go if the boy really didn't want to continue…whatever it was they had been _doing_, Draco still found himself getting aroused whenever he thought of the new Slytherin boy.

Harry instantly recognized Malfoy's vocalization of his pleasure from the time he had first heard him utter such sounds during the 'library incident'. The Gryffindor's eyes narrowed mischievously as he realized he could use this to his advantage. "So Malfoy, do you get turned-on by the idea of me 'stuffing' something inside Evan?" Harry whispered into Malfoy's ear as he quickly grabbed the Slytherin's shoulders and roughly spun him around so that it was now Malfoy's back pressed against the wall.

"N- Y-, Fuck! P-Potter, sh-shut –" Draco started, but was cut off by Harry.

"Have you…" Harry took a deep breath before letting out in a rush, "Has he let you inside of him again?" His gaze leveled carefully at Malfoy, ready to determine whether the next words out of the Slytherin's mouth were true or not.

"N-None of your business, Potter!" Draco shot back as he tried pushing Potter away.

"Oh, but it is my business, Malfoy. Ever since we all started…whatever it is we're doing with Evan," Harry inhaled sharply as inspiration struck**.** Moving a leg between Malfoy's, he continued speaking while grinding his hip and thigh into Malfoy's hardening length on each word, "So, answer my question: Has. Evan. Let. You. Inside. Of. Him. Again," he repeated relentlessly.

"Sssttt—F-Fuck! N-No! He, uhhnn…h-hasn't," Draco managed to gasp out as his hips naturally began thrusting forward to increase the stimulation against his stiff length.

Harry groaned. He too felt himself begin to harden as Malfoy's leg, now wedged between his, began moving against him. "Uhhnn….Do…you w-want to…uhnn…be in-inside of h-him…uhhnn, a-again?" Harry groaned as he couldn't hold back from rolling his hips more firmly into the other boy's.

"Ahhhnnn, Shttt…y-yesss!" Draco heard himself reply as he recalled what it had been like in the library when both he and Harry had each shoved a finger inside of Evan's hot entrance as they thrust their cocks up against Evan's backside.

"W-Well…ughh, th-then…we'll…uhhnn, h-have to…ngghh, work…t-together," Harry moaned, determined to get Malfoy to help him continue what they both had started with Evan.

"F-Fine, uhhhgg, P-Potter…uhhnn P-Potter!" It was at that point that through Draco's haze, he realized exactly what was really happening. _Oh Merlin! Potter is…pinning me against a wall and is… thrusting his hard cock against me and trying to get me to c—_

Feeling a rush of arousal shoot through him, Draco let go of the front of Potter's robes and grabbed the Gryffindor's hips instead, urging him to thrust against him more fully.

"Uhhnn…M-Malfoy…?" Harry gasped in partial question as he felt Draco grasp his hips. The Gryffindor had originally only intended to turn Malfoy on a bit so he could convince the boy to work together to win Evan back, and had intended to stop as soon as Malfoy had agreed. But it seemed that Malfoy actually…wanted Harry to keep going, if the Slytherin's fingers digging into his hips were any indication.

Moaning at this realization, Harry began thrusting his hips forward even faster into Malfoy.

Draco gasped as he felt Potter's pace increase. Feeling his release approach, he increased his own thrusting, matching his rhythm, "Sss'good…uhhnnn… d-don't…. uunnnhh…P-Potter…I…. Uuunnnhhh!" The blond moaned as his release hit him.

Feeling Malfoy seize against him with such a cute flush to his face and knowing that he had just driven his school-nemesis to orgasm, drove Harry to the edge as well, "Y-You… uhhhnn… Malf—Aaahhhnn!" He shouted as he rode out his own release.

After several moments of regaining their breath, Draco eventually found it within himself to push Potter away from him. Embarrassed beyond belief, he called on all the pride he possessed as a Malfoy…after casting a quick Scourgify.

Putting up his usual, but obviously fake, mask of superiority, the blond looked at the Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died-Before-This-…Incident in the face before stating breathlessly, "Potter. _That_…was a _one _time…_thing_…It will _never, ever_, happen again."

Harry felt his face flame. _Oh Merlin's beard! Did that really just…happen? Tell me that did Not just happen!_"…I, er, right…definitely…t-the same goes for me too! N-Never again!"

The blond eyed Potter warily, "Right. _Never_. This was…only because of…Evan. Right. Our, mutual interest _in Evan_."

Latching on to that relatively safe idea, Harry readily agreed. "Yes, only _in Evan_," he replied, feeling especially conscious of his warm, wet release as brought on by Malfoy. Harry was still too stunned that he had taken the initiative in doing _that _to Malfoy, of all people, that he hadn't yet realized that he should cast a Scourgify on himself too.

Silence descended on the flushed, embarrassed boys.

"…So…what kind of _plan _did your pathetic excuse for a mind devise…Potter," Draco managed to split out, a bit more harshly than he intended.

Harry ground his teeth together. _Count on Malfoy to always start a fight even after…that_. It was then that he remembered that he actually didn't have a plan at all! That was why he sought out Draco in the first place, because surely he knew Evan better, right?

"Er…I actually…don't have a plan," Harry admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Suddenly, the Gryffindor remembered he still had to 'clean up'. He covertly cast a soft Scourgify to vanish his release from his trousers.

Not missing Potter's poor attempt at subtlety, Draco felt another flush of heat pass through him when he realized that he had been the actual physical cause of Potter's release, since Evan was technically not in the room with them. But the blond tried to cover this new flush of heat up by continued to talk. "Tch, how _typical _of you air-headed Gryffindors." Draco stood straighter now that he was in his realm of expertise, "Fine, since us Slytherins are clearly superior to you Gryffindumbs, I shall help _you _come up with a _plan _to… s-seduce E-Evan," he choked out the last part.

Harry tried to suppress a smirk at Malfoy's stutter. _Hmm, I wonder just exactly how much 'experience' Malfoy has in this…area_. _Surely it can't be that much if he can't even say the word 'seduce' without tripping up. I guess he tries to use insults to cover up things he's not very comfortable with. Huh, I wonder why I never noticed that before. _Logging that thought away for a later time, Harry replied, "Great! Glad that's settled!"

Caught off-guard by the Gryffindor's suddenly and seemingly unprovoked happy mood, especially since he thought he had just succeeded in insulting Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors simultaneously, Draco hesitated. "…R-Right. So, uh, well, I guess I don't really have a plan…right this second…but, I'll think on it and...uh, get back to you. Ok?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. Here Malfoy was insulting him for the same thing that he couldn't do either: come up with a plan…oh, how typically hypocritical of the Slytherin. "Sure, Malfoy. Let's see what that great Slytherin mind of yours that you've been bragging about can actually do."

"Shut up, Potty!" Draco said as he stepped toe to toe with Potter.

"Piss off, Ferret!" Harry replied, not missing a step, though knowing it still entirely lacked the anger their old arguments used to have.

Both boys then smirked before breaking into laugher at the mimicking of their old fights.

After deciding to meet again later, the boys left the classroom and headed for the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and were pleasantly surprised by it! I must admit that I was too! :p<p>

Please Review! Let me know what you thought! And what your predictions of future events are! Etc! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Snape's Revenge

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 10**

**Snape's Revenge:**

**Severus's, Draco's and Harry's POV**

"Mr. Malfoy! Kindly stay behind," Severus announced over the noise of the class as the Slytherins and Gryffindors packed up their things after a long session of Potions.

Draco had no idea what Snape could want. He was certain that he wasn't in trouble and that there was nothing he had to discuss with Snape, but he nodded his assent anyway. He would have told Evan to go ahead without him, but ever since the night the boy left to see that family friend, Evan had been particularly aloof and cold towards him. Draco figured for now that it was best to give the boy his space and hopefully things between them would go back to the way they were…_before_. The moment Draco thought this, he instantly felt his trousers become tight around his hardening length as he thought back to what he and Potter had done to Evan in the Library that one day.

Groaning softly, Draco tried to distract himself by digging the nails of his fingers into his palms. After the 'Library Incident', he felt the need to use this technique more and more in order to subdue his arousal so that no one would realize his predicament. He certainly couldn't face Snape with a hard-on…that would be just plain mortifying.

After everyone left, Severus remained seated at his desk and simply flicked his wand at the door, closing and locking it. He then cast Silencio on the room, just in case.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have some rather…distressing news…and since there is no one else I trust enough to handle this issue…delicately…I require your assistance," he told Draco carefully, putting his plan for revenge against Mr. Farley into action.

After the 'potions vial confrontation incident', Severus carefully analyzed what the boy had said about his 'Dumbledore Arse-Virginity' spell and how that spell was activated. He eventually realized that the spell would not be activated if he told a s_tudent_ about the Libido Suppressant potion. It could only hurt him (Snape) if he told a Faculty member or Ministry official for the sole purpose of getting Farley in trouble. Luckily for Severus, Draco was neither a Faculty member nor a Ministry official and his revenge wasn't for the purposes of getting Farley _in trouble_…per se. Severus smirked to himself.

Draco nodded enthusiastically, he always looked for a chance to get into Snape's good graces. It certainly tended to pay off in the future.

"Your, from what I can tell at least, _friend_, Mr. Farley, took a particular type of potion from my storage room…without permission. This is something that, I do not deem necessary to report, nor to dock points for…especially since I cannot handle McGonagall's smug face if her Gryffindor House wins…again. However, this potion when repeatedly taken, can have very…harmful side-effects. As such, I must ask you to pour out three-fourths of the potion from each vial that Mr. Farley has in his possession and refill them with this potion I have here. This potion will dilute the effects of the potion Mr. Farley has in his possession, but it won't change its taste, nor consistency, thus making the potion seem entirely unchanged to the one taking it," Snape finished, barely suppressing a smirk as he explained how the _Restituo _Potion worked. He hated to use his Wizarding-Son, Draco, to get revenge on Farley, but thanks to Farley's nightmare of a curse, he had no choice but to stoop this low.

Draco was shocked. _Evan stole potions from Snape and is still alive? And what in Slytherin's name did he steal? Could it be related to his task to kill Harry? If so, why didn't he just ask the Dark Lord for it? _Regardless of his own thoughts however, the blond realized that if Snape said the potion was dangerous, that he (Draco) absolutely had to stop Evan from harming himself. Had they been on better terms, he would have just confronted Evan about it, but he worried that due to present circumstances, that if he questioned the boy about it directly, Evan would either deny he was taking the potions or hide the potions, or both.

Remembering that Snape would expect an answer, he responded. "Of course, Professor. I will certainly do that, I'm certain the potion vials will either be in his trunk or in his bedside table. But Professor, what kind of potion is Evan taking, exactly?" Draco then asked.

Severus paused a moment, he wasn't sure whether he should tell Draco or not. What Severus had noticed earlier in class, was that both Draco and Potter were constantly shooting glances at Farley. Severus was shocked yet intrigued by the possibility that Draco and Potter might be interested in Farley as more than 'just a friend'. Could it be that Farley was taking that potion such that any 'romantic' advances made by Draco and Potter would be unsuccessful? And if so, why?

Severus didn't know, but regardless, he was certain that his plans for revenge would end up amusing him to no end. Furthermore, telling Draco about the potion would give Draco an advantage over Potter! Oh, how he loved to see Potter bested! As long as the Gryffindor wasn't seriously injured, of course…because otherwise, Lily would never forgive him.

After a moment's hesitation, Snape decided to answer Draco's question, "It's a type of sexual suppressant potion. In essence, it suppresses the drinker's libido, thus making them unresponsive to other's sexual advances."

Draco's eyes widened. Could that potion be the reason that Evan was treating him and Potter so coldly? If so, he had just been the successful one in solving his and Potter's problem!

After Evan had gotten back from visiting that family friend, he had told them that according to his family friend, that there was nothing wrong with him at all.

As such, Draco concluded that Evan must just be feeling the same way any other boy his age would feel: Horny. A perfectly _normal_ state for a teenaged boy to be in, right? So, there was no legitimate reason for Evan to be taking any type of sexual suppressant potion at all, right? _Right_!

Smiling brightly, Draco nodded his head in understanding. "Ok then. Well, don't worry, Professor Snape, I'll take care of it right away!"

Snape raised a hand, covering the forming smirk on his face while he extended out his other hand and placed the large potions vial in Draco's hands. "Thank you, Draco. Now run along, you wouldn't want to miss dinner." Snape then removed the locking charms on the door, and motioned for the blond to leave.

Draco nodded one last time as he placed the potions vial safely into his right robe pocket before heading out the door. He then proceeded down the corridor in search of Har—_Potter_. He would tell Potter exactly what he had learned from Snape, and together, they would be able to get Evan back.

A short while later, Draco spotted Potter and his two sidekicks descending the main staircase that connected the Gryffindor Tower dorms to the corridor outside of the Great Hall. He approached them and shouted, "Hey! Potty! Get over here! I want to tell you what an eyesore you and your other Gryffindorks are and how much more superior us Slytherins are!"

Taken aback, Harry was at first shocked that Dra—_Malfoy_, would randomly try to start a fight with him, especially after they had agreed to work together to get Evan back…It was then that it clicked! Maybe Malfoy wanted to talk to him about something regarding Evan, but he couldn't do that around Hermione and Ron. "Er, right Malfoy! Er…Hermione, Ron, I'll be right back, while I…take care of the Ferret!" Harry made his quick excuse, trying to make it sound realistic.

"Sure, mate! You give it to old Ferret Face! We'll save you a seat inside!" Ron responded, apparently thrilled that Harry was fighting with Malfoy. Ron would normally have wanted to witness Malfoy's humiliation, but the lure of food was too much for him to resist. As such, Ron eagerly continued on his way into the Great Hall.

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow, unconvinced by Harry's excuse, especially because she had never heard him personally refer to Malfoy as 'the Ferret', unlike Ron. Regardless however, she followed Ron inside, but made a mental note to revisit this trail of thought later.

Harry turned to follow Draco. He still felt a bit awkward about getting-off with Malfoy during his 'co-conspirator convincing incident'. 'It' had certainly crossed his mind several times since then, but apparently Malfoy wanted to forget all about it. The Slytherin certainly wasn't giving any indications that _it_ had happened either. As such, Harry just tried to act as normal as he could.

Draco opened a random classroom door off of the corridor and stepped inside, waiting for Harry to enter before closing the door. "Great news, Potter! I think I found the _solution_ to our problems, in every sense of the word apparently," he announced proudly, taking the large potions vial from his robes and holding it up for Harry to see. He then proceeded to explain about the anti-libido potion Evan was taking and Snape's asking him to dilute it.

"That's great, Malfoy! So you'll take care of the plan to dilute Evan's potions? After all, he's your dorm-mate and you'll probably have more opportunities to do it, right?" Harry asked.

"Definitely, I can probably do it at night, after he's asleep," Draco confirmed.

Harry and Draco were now grinning like the winter holidays had come early!

**Making the Moves:**

The first time Draco tried carrying out the plan, he was unsuccessful because of all the complex locking spells on Evan's trunk. However, with a little training from Snape after dinner the next few nights, the blond was finally able to undo those spells. Thus, it was one week after Draco and Harry's initial conversation about diluting Evan's potion that Draco was finally successful.

Draco had been steadily diluting the potions for about one week now. According to Snape, the first week of fully-potent Libido Suppressant potions that Evan had already taken should now be entirely out of his body. So, Evan was now only getting about one-fourth of the dosage, if even that, since Draco tended to usually pour out a bit more than the three-fourths that Snape had instructed him to do. He and Harry had also decided to stay as far away from Evan as possible during that week so that the boy wouldn't suspect that the potion wasn't working as well as it should.

Draco had already met with Harry the day before and agreed that today was the day they would make their move on Evan. After a long and _frustrating_ wait, it was finally time.

Harry had shown Draco the Room of Requirement, the same room the blond had previously discovered when he had been part of the Inquisitorial Squad under 'Professor' Umbridge. The Gryffindor told Draco the room's name, along with explaining how someone could 'require' the room to become anything they wanted.

This room was where the two boys decided to bring Evan to when they tried to 'persuade' him to 'pick up where they had left off'.

Draco felt his cock twitch at that thought. _What if we really do 'pick up where we had left off'? There's…not too much else that comes after that, other than...actual sex! Oh Merlin, what if, today we actually...have sex with him?_ Draco moaned softly, but apparently not softly enough to prevent a group of third years from hearing him. Some students within the mix of male and female third years giggled because they were able to identify exactly what type of moan that was.

Draco felt his face flush as he hurriedly made his way to the nearest restroom. Quickly locking himself into the end stall, he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and pulled out his fully hardened cock. Pearly liquid was already gathered at its tip. _I can't believe how…sensitive I am…it's a good thing that I'm…taking care of this now, rather than trying to wait until we actually get into that room with Evan. I might have really embarrassed myself otherwise if I just came from the mere thought of…being inside him._

And with that thought, Draco began stroking his already leaking cock, imagining what it would be like to thrust his cock into Evan's tight heat for the first time. He remembered how tight the boy had been when he and Potter just had one finger each inside of him. He also remembered how sexily Evan had moved his hips, impaling himself on their thrusting fingers. "F-Fucking, uhhhnn…I c-can't even…uhhh…l-last…nnhhh…longer…he was…uhhh…s'good… n'tight…ahhhhhnnn!" Draco gasped as he came.

_I'd better tell Potter to 'take care of himself' before getting into that room too, fuck! Please let this plan work! I might end up dying from sexual frustration! Then there really won't be a Malfoy heir! Well, unless my father divorces my mother and remarries and has another kid…but that won't happen, Mother would probably get Aunt Bella to kill him…Aunt Bella's one crazy bitch, and I can definitely say that even though she's my Aunt and I love her as such._

After this brief reprieve from his nowadays ever-present sexual haze, another thought occurred to Draco. _Oh, and what is going on with Evan's plan to kill Potter? Is that even still on? What if he really does manage to kill Potter? What if this has been his plan all along, for me to help him get Potter alone, so it's two against one? What if it's not his plan? Oh Merlin, what if instead, I'm actually interfering with Evan's plan to kill him? What if the Dark Lord finds out that I might be delaying those plans? Oh Merlin, please don't let him find out!_

"Malfoy?" A voice Draco recognized as belonging to Harry rang out in the bathroom.

"Fuck," Draco cursed under his breath, reaching for his wand and casting a quiet Scourgify over his slickened cock and hand. He then quickly re-did his trousers, turned around and opened the bathroom stall door.

"How is it that somehow, you seem to always know where I am, and not only that, but tend to show up at the most inopportune times?" Draco drawled, temporarily forgetting about Harry's magical map.

"Er…sorry, I just checked my map. Anyways, I just, wanted to know if we were still on with our plans in about one hour," Harry replied, blushing at Malfoy's statement. Either Malfoy was just…using the bathroom like everyone else had to…or…Harry flushed as the thought of what else Malfoy might've been doing in the bathroom before he had shown up.

"Yes, we're still on," Draco confirmed, and then hesitated when he re-thought what he was about to say to Potter, or whether he should say anything at all. But, upon fully acknowledging the situation, he knew he needed Potter to… 'be in his best form' when they all got into that Requirement Room.

Taking a deep breath, Draco let out in a rush, "Andbeforewedothat...youmightwanttogetyourselfoff!" The blond was sure he was flushed all the way to the roots of his hair now, especially considering his fair complexion.

It took Harry a few moments to parse-out exactly what Malfoy had said. Upon doing so, he flushed almost as deeply as he saw Malfoy was. "Er, yeah…th-thanks…er…I…already…er… did a-actually! Hahaha, er…a f-few times…in f-fact," Harry found himself stuttering out.

Being a teenaged boy, it was common knowledge that guys 'got themselves off', but that fact was talked about more in the _abstract_, rather than actually making it…_personal_…and it certainly didn't include divulging _when_ exactly or _how many times_ exactly they did…_that_.

Draco felt his cock twitch again upon hearing Potter's response. This time, the blond managed to suppress his moan. _This is officially fucked up! I'm starting to get…turned-on…by hearing Potter admit he's gotten himself off already? I seriously need to get laid! Please let Evan not reject us…or at least…not reject me!_

"Er, Malfoy?" Harry prompted, breaking the increasing silence that had followed his comment since Malfoy hadn't said anything in response.

Draco cleared his throat, "Chrmm, right then. Well, shall we head over to that Requirement Room of yours and make sure everything is ready?"

Picking up on how uncomfortable it was getting, Harry quickly responded. "Well, I was thinking that you could just go ask Evan to help you study for…something, and then I'll get the room ready, and then you'll bring him to the room. Does that sound ok?"

Draco thought it over, "Sure. I'll meet you there in one hour."

That being said, they both left the bathroom and parted ways, getting ready to put the final steps of their plan into motion.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please Review! I would love to hear (or well, technically <em>read<em>) your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD


	11. Chapter 11: Thee PLAN

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 11: Revised as of 4-21-12: **

**Thee PLAN: **

Harry's, Draco's, and Voldemort's POV:

"Draco, I fail to believe that you actually need my help in Transfiguration! You seem to do just fine in class," the Dark Lord protested irritably. All he wanted to do was to get away from Draco. He just couldn't understand it! The potion he was taking, probably overdosing on in fact, should have been working better than this! It was all he could do to try and keep his breath steady and the flush off his face so as not to give away his weakness to Draco.

"Uh…Professor McGonagall never liked me…she thinks I'm…a favorite of Professor Snape, and…they've been feuding for years over trying to win the House Cup. So, there are a few things I really need your help with that she just…purposely doesn't help me with!" Draco protested. Of course, he was lying through his teeth. He really did do just fine in Transfiguration, and even if he didn't, goody goody Professor McGonagall would never actually refuse him any help _if_ he actually _asked_ for it. But Evan didn't know that. Draco bit his lip to hide his smirk.

"Fine, let's just get this over with, and then go get dinner," Voldemort replied, hoping that mentioning 'dinner' would provide him with a legitimate excuse to make this little 'extra tutoring lesson' short. Of course, he still wanted Draco as an ally while he was still trying to carry out his plans to kill Harry. Those plans had just been… delayed… for obvious reasons.

Inwardly consoling himself that all he had to do was hold out for a little while longer and not give in to anything Draco did, Voldemort blindly followed the blond up some stairs. He was simply trying to be nice to Draco to make sure that if he ever needed assistance, he would have it. Also, he didn't want the boy blabbing that he was supposedly working for 'the Dark Lord'.

A part of Voldemort knew that even though he was presently limiting contact with the blond as a result of his…urges, he actually liked having Draco as his _companion_. Of course, he refused to admit that Draco was actually a '_friend'_…or any other greater status.

However, regardless of Draco's status in relation to him, Voldemort acknowledged that as the 'Dark Lord Voldemort', he certainly didn't have anyone else like Draco. All his followers feared and respected him, and as such, would never dare to treat him as an equal. He never truly had 'friends' before, in the traditional sense, instead he had only ever had 'followers' or 'admirers'. But with Draco, it seemed the boy just wouldn't 'bow down' to him, which intrigued him more than anything. Although how Draco treated him may also have been due to his… 'condition', compliments of using Nagini's milk in his transformation.

The Dark Lord suddenly realized that Draco had stopped walking and was holding open a door for him. Being used to going first as the 'Dark Lord', Voldemort didn't think anything of it even though he had never been inside this particular room before, and stepped through the door. Behind him, he heard Draco follow him inside, followed by the sound of the door shutting.

It took Voldemort a moment to process exactly what it was he was seeing. _Oh no, this can't be happening_! He thought to himself in a panic, as he whirled around in a desperate attempt to escape. But there were two problems with that: 1. Draco was blocking the way, and 2. _Where's the door?_

The Dark Lord began feeling frantic and flushed by the implication of all that was in the room, including – surprise, surprise - the presence of Harry Potter, who immediately stood up from where he had been laying and began approaching him. As awareness of the impending disaster struck him, Voldemort grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and demanded, "What is the meaning of this? You said that you wanted to _study, _but…this room…is _not_ for _studying_! Move aside, Draco!" Voldemort pushed the blond over, moving forward to where the door _should_ have been. But there wasn't any indication a door had ever existed there at all!

_No, no! It has to be here! I have to get—_

Just then, the Dark Lord felt a warm body press up flush against his back. He immediately knew that it was Harry.

"Evan, we…just wanted to…_talk_ to you…again," Harry whispered into Evan's ear as he wrapped his right arm around Evan's waist, pulling the boy back against him where he stood barefoot.

Voldemort whimpered at the feeling of Harry's hot breath caressing his sensitive neck. Nevertheless, he managed to reply, "_T-Talk_…haha…right, I'm so sure, that's why…there's a _king sized bed_ in here, lit _candles_, _you_ and _Draco_, and _no door_!" he bit out hoarsely.

"Oh, right, er…sorry about the door. It seems that the 'Majority Rules' in this room. So…it seems that the Majority, me and Draco, must not want you to…be able to escape…without _talking_ first," Harry apologized guiltily.

"Right, we just want to make sure that…you…don't…regret your decision to…uh, refuse us," Draco added as he wedged himself in between the wall where the door had been and Evan's chest.

"Hahaha," the Dark Lord laughed, edging on hysteria. "Sure you did, which's why you…tricked me…into coming to a place where…you two could easily…fu—_have…sex_ with…me," he finished, panting as he felt strong tendrils of arousal begin to course through him at the thought of Harry and Draco fucking him in this room, right now, on that king-sized bed.

Harry unwillingly groaned and flexed his hips upon hearing Evan admit that they were in a place where they could easily have sex, where in fact he and Draco, more likely than not, _would_ actually engage in at least some form of 'sexual activity' with Evan. The Gryffindor hadn't intended to move like that _so_ _soon,_ but Evan's comment had caught him off-guard. As a result, he began apologizing, "S-Sorry, I…d-didn't mean for— "

"Nnnhhh!" Voldemort moaned as his hips instinctively arched back against Harry's, clearly feeling the Gryffindor's fully erect length pressed up between his clothed thighs.

Inevitably, arching in one direction necessitated the need to go back in the other direction. As such, when the Dark Lord brought his hips away from Harry's, he inevitably brushed up firmly against Draco's body in front of him. He could feel the blond's hardening length beneath his clothes.

"Uhnnn, E-Evan!" Draco groaned as he rolled his hips into Evan, feeling the boy's cock beneath his own robes.

Certain that their plan was beginning to work, though sooner than anticipated, Harry began thrusting his hips forward into Evan's arse, knowing that doing so would force the boy's body to thrust forward against Draco.

"Aaahhnn! H-Harry…n—" Voldemort protested weakly.

Determined not to allow Evan any time to reflect on what they were doing, Harry pulled aside the boy's collar, bringing his mouth down to Evan's partially exposed shoulder, and licked.

"Sssttt! Unnh," the Dark Lord let out in a rush, as he unknowingly tilted his head to the side, giving Harry better access to his neck.

Evan's responses were closely observed by the other two boys. They knew that they had to work together in order to fully win him back.

As such, Draco took Evan's response as his cue to begin thrusting back against the boy's cock, while Harry closed his mouth fully over Evan's exposed neck and sucked.

"Nnnhh! Harry!" Voldemort heard himself gasp as the Gryffindor began tonguing his neck while continuing to suck, sending additional shocks of pleasure straight from his shoulder down to his already dripping length.

"Mmmfff, E-Evan…unnhh, y-your…h-hard cock, uhhn…f-feels so…uhhnn, good," Draco panted as he continued thrusting against Evan. The blond made certain to voice-out what was happening not only with the intent to arouse Evan further, but also so that Harry would know when to act next.

Upon hearing Draco's beyond arousing report, Harry lifted his head a fraction and nodded silently to him to signal that he had understood. The Gryffindor then slowly began taking small steps backwards while keeping his right arm firmly around Evan's middle, pulling him backwards with him…towards the bed.

The large bed was covered in green silk sheets, a color that the two boys had agreed on ahead of time, hoping it would make Evan feel more comfortable.

Draco kept pace with Harry, rolling his hips continuously into Evan so as to keep him distracted so that he wouldn't notice where precisely they were leading him.

When the backs of Harry's legs made contact with the side of the bed, he slowly sat down, pulling Evan back with him. At the same time, the Gryffindor quickly replaced the space where Malfoy's cock had been thrusting against Evan's cock by wrapping his hand around the boy's hard shaft and fisting it through the boy's robes.

"Nnhhh! F-Fuck!" Voldemort moaned as he immediately began arching his hips up into Harry's hand on each downward stroke. He didn't even fully realize they were now on the bed.

Draco felt his breath hitch upon seeing Evan's rolling hips. After toeing off his shoes, he quickly climbed onto the bed to join the two. Between him and Harry, they slowly worked to pull Evan fully up onto the bed while keeping him both stimulated and blissfully ignorant of his present location.

Harry slowly slid backwards until his back was pressed against the headboard. He kept his legs wide open around Evan while he pulled the boy back against his chest, all the while fisting Evan's clothed cock. After nodding again to Draco, Harry then lowered his lips to Evan's neck and blew, and was rewarded with a shiver and a groan from the boy. He proceeded to drag his tongue lightly over the same area before pulling back and blowing again, repeating his ministrations.

Upon seeing Harry nod, Draco leaned forward from where he knelt between Evan's bent and opened knees and met Evan's slightly parted lips in a slow kiss. He kneaded the boy's lips gently before pulling back and beginning to undo the buttons on Evan's robe. Draco realized that Evan never wore an undershirt beneath his robes, contrary to the typical school uniform. Grinning, the blond couldn't help but note that this worked even more to his and Harry's advantage. After opening the first two top buttons, Draco leaned forward and placed his mouth on Evan's upper chest in an open mouthed-kiss.

"Unnhhh…D-Draco…uhnn…Har—" the boys heard Evan moan as he thrust his hips up into Harry's hand even faster.

Feeling a shock of arousal at Evan's continued lewd and sexy writhing and moans, Draco quickly pulled open more of the boy's buttons. As he did so, he continued placing open-mouthed kisses downward along the boy's chest. After unclasping the last button, Draco brought his hands up and swiftly pushed the robes off of Evan's shoulders and down his arms, leaving the boy's chest entirely exposed. This left Evan's robe sleeves bunched up around his forearms and wrists.

"Dra—Wh-Wha—" Voldemort voiced upon feeling the change in temperature now that his robe had been partially removed.

Acting quickly to keep Evan distracted, Draco lowered his mouth to the left pink nub of Evan's chest. He flicked his tongue out, licking the underside of that nub in several quick successions before taking it fully into his mouth and sucking.

Staying right in concert with Draco, Harry tightened his grip on Evan's shaft as he increased the pace of his pumping fist.

"Unnnhh! Th-That's…uhnnn…Har—…uhnnn…Dra—uhhnn…s'good…I…I'm…" Voldemort moaned, his undulating body alternating between thrusting his hips up into the tight confines of Harry's hand, and arching his chest up into Draco's hot sucking mouth and teasing tongue.

Satisfied that Evan was fully distracted, while still sucking at the pink nub, Draco placed his hands on the insides of Evan's quivering opened knees and slowly began tracing swirling patterns up the boy's clothed thighs with his fingertips.

This proved to be too much for Evan to take. While gasps of pleasure fell from his glistening parted lips, the boy started bucking and writhing beneath the combined onslaught of Harry's and Draco's hands and tongues.

"Nnhhh! Dra—y-you…uhhhnn…Har—…uhhhnn…c-close…so…unnnhhh…Y-Yes…uhhhnnn….I…I'm…gonna…I…Ahhhnnn!" Voldemort keened loudly while thrusting up hard in several quick successions as the boys drove him over the edge into release…inadvertently.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please Review! I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Distractions or Choices?

**Author's Note: Chapter 11 has been Revised!: **Hi everyone! Due to certain things, I had to make a few changes to the content in the last chapter (Chapter 11). Thus I have revised Chapter 11 as of today, which is April 21, 2012. So it would be best for you to go back and read the revised version. However, if you choose not to do so, I think you might be able to catch-on to the changes in this chapter anyway. Keep in mind, it might take 1/2 an hour from when I post the revised chapter to show up. I've noticed this delay in the past with this website. So the new chapter 12 might pop up before the revised chapter 11. Does that make sense? So just make sure that Ch. 11 says: "Chapter 11: Revised" at the top of the page. Sorry and thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Voldemort Goes Back To School<strong>

**Chapter 12:**

**Distractions or Choices?**

Harry and Draco were shocked as soon as they realized through their aroused haze that they had already driven Evan into climaxing! They hadn't realized that Evan would respond to them so strongly because he still had almost one-fourth of the Libido Suppressant potion in him.

Not wanting their activities to end so soon, Harry continued stroking Evan's shaft through the boy's trousers. He only slowed down and eased up when the length in his fist began to soften, before tightening his grip again and slowly picking up the pace once more.

"Unnnhh….Har—wh—uhhnnn…feels…uhhhnn…yes…it…uhnnn…it's…s'good…" the Dark Lord moaned as he felt Harry's hand again stimulating his now sensitized length. It felt even better now that the slickness of his release made Harry's hand pass more easily over his shaft on each stroke.

Thankful for Harry's quick thinking, Draco made several more swirls with his fingertips along the insides of Evan's still clothed thighs before pulling his mouth back from the boy's chest. Trailing his right hand up the crease between Evan's left thigh and hip, Draco worked around Harry's stroking fist to undo the button on Evan's trousers.

Seeing Draco's action from behind Evan's shoulder, Harry nodded at him to acknowledge that he understood. He quickly released Evan's length and grasped the boy's waist instead.

As soon as Harry's hand moved away, Draco deftly undid Evan's zipper, grasped the cloth of Evan's trousers and boxers and tugged both downwards.

At the same time, Harry lifted Evan's waist, making it easier for Draco to accomplish his task.

"Huh…Wha—" Voldemort began questioning as he felt the brush of fabric against his length and then realized what Draco was trying to do.

To distract him, Harry used his right knee and left hand to grasp Evan's sides and slid his right hand back to Evan's now fully exposed cock. Groaning at the feel of its renewed hardness and knowing that he and Draco were the cause of it made Harry arch his hips up into the crevasse between Evan's legs. He groaned again at the delicious friction against his own throbbing length. _Oh, please, please let Evan accept us. Please let Evan let us…uhhhnn…inside of him. He is so freaking hot like this…it's un-freaking believable, _Harry thought to himself as he continued thrusting his still-clothed cock between Evan's now naked opened thighs. At the same time, he wrapped his hand fully around Evan's length and began fisting it again. This time, on each upward motion, Harry swirled the pad of his thumb over the weeping tip before plunging his hand downward to the base.

"Aaahhnnn! Uhhhnn! Y-Yes! Uhhnnn…M-More! Uhhnn…Y-Yes…uhnnn…s'good… uhnnnn!" Voldemort moaned as he thrust his hips up hard every time Harry's thumb swirled over his slit, not realizing that each time he did so, he had opened his legs more to allow him to thrust up higher.

Draco scooted backwards so he could completely pull off Evan's trousers and boxers after first removing the boy's shoes and socks. Flinging them to the floor below, he now observed Harry thrusting his still clothed hips up into Evan while his hand moved over the boy's dripping shaft. With every upward thrust of Evan's hips, he was able to see the puckered entrance between the boy's spread thighs.

Groaning at the wave of arousal that hit him at such a sight and feeling his own cock throb as a result, Draco quickly lay back on the bed to undo his own trousers. He ripped them and his boxers down and off his legs, flinging them off the bed to join Evan's. He did the same to his robe and shirt, thankful that he had remembered to cast a Glamour charm over his Dark Mark earlier so that Harry wouldn't discover he was a Death Eater. Luckily, Draco didn't have to worry about Harry finding out that Evan was a Death Eater too, because Evan was _unmarked_.

Over Evan's right shoulder, Harry watched raptly as Draco began undressing, swallowing hard as pale skin and a completely swelled cock were revealed to him.

"Nnnhhh…Malf—" Harry groaned unintentionally. He thrust up harder against Evan's thighs upon seeing Draco's sexy body fully naked for the first time. During the 'Library Incident' Draco had only removed his trousers and was still wearing his boxers and outer robe, but now, there was nothing left to Harry's imagination as his eyes trailed heatedly over every single inch of Draco's exposed body.

Draco heard Harry's choked voice and looked up, meeting Harry's intense gaze. He flushed and felt even more blood flow south to his cock, releasing several drops of pearly fluid. He could almost feel the Gryffindor's gaze explore his entire body, paying particular attention to the area between his legs.

Trembling a bit, Draco had to force himself to remember that they were supposed to focus on Evan, not each other. They had merely agreed to work together to get Evan to agree to continue a physical relationship with them. As such, there was no reason for Harry to be looking at him like that, and no reason for him to feel so shaky, flushed, and aroused under Harry's gaze, right?

Swallowing thickly, Draco made his way forward while looking down at the writhing Evan who at some point had closed his eyes in obvious bliss. The blond tried to summon his pureblood confidence and _borderline_ arrogance back from wherever it seemed to have fled under Harry's stare.

Once again kneeling between Evan's legs, Draco steeled himself to look at Harry once more before reaching down, grasping Harry's wrist, and pulling the Gryffindor's hand free of Evan's length and replacing it with his own. The blond then hissed quietly over Evan's shoulder, "Y-You know, Har—Potter, you'll have to undress too if you want to…" he trailed off as he alluded to the possibility of having full-on sex with Evan.

With a sharp intake of breath, Harry untangled himself from Evan and slipped out from behind the boy. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up and undid the first few buttons of his robe before pulling both it and his undershirt over his head and dropping both to the floor. His hands flew to his trousers next and soon, he was kicking both trousers and boxers off. When he turned back to the bed, he found Draco staring at his now naked body.

Harry figured that he should have expected that, considering that he had just done the same to Draco, but even so, it was unnerving to be subjected to such heated scrutiny. Well, at least he now had a good idea of what it had been like for Draco. Harry felt feverish, breathless and above all, unbearably aroused as he saw the blond's gaze travel over his exposed skin and straying excessively long over his cock.

Clearing his throat, Harry got back onto the bed. This time, now that Evan was reclining back on the pillows by the headboard, Harry lifted the boy's right leg and placed it over his own left shoulder instead.

Catching on, Draco took Evan's left leg and bent it and wrapped it around his own waist.

Together, this new position gave Harry and Draco more room between Evan's opened legs and allowed them to press their leaking lengths against the backs of Evan's thighs from where they knelt. Realizing this new advantage, Harry and Draco began thrusting forward against Evan's thighs, beginning to satisfy their building urge to release, but not hard or fast enough to actually achieve said release.

From the moment that Draco had begun fisting Evan's shaft, he had been careful not to stimulate the boy too much. He wanted Evan to remain in an aroused and blissful mindless haze, but he did not want to make the boy climax again before they were…'ready'.

As a result, the Dark Lord was kept close to the edge of his second release for the past several minutes. His best efforts to buck into Draco's hand and achieve the urgent release his body craved, was to no avail since the blond refused to tighten his grasp or increase his pace any further.

With a throbbing cock, Voldemort swallowed what remained of his pride and moaned out, "P-Please! H-Harry! Uhhnn….D-Draco! P-Please…. uhhnnn….l-let me…uhhnnn…" as he continued thrusting up into Draco's slick, yet frustratingly loose grip.

Feeling another shock of arousal pass through them, Harry and Draco desperately fought for control over their arousal so as not to climax before Evan. They spared one more glance at each other before focusing back on Evan.

Captivated by the sight of Evan, Draco answered Evan's pleas, "Nnnhh, Evan…uhhnn, y-you are so…uhnn…so sexy…Tell me…Tell _us_…uhnn…what you want."

"Uhhnn! An-Anything! Uhnnn…j-just…uhhnn…p-please…" Voldemort continued to beg, as his body writhed against the bed, willing to say anything and do anything to achieve his release.

Although they had used their own saliva last time, Draco knew that if there was a possibility of them actually having sex with Evan, that they would need something _better_. This was especially so if this was Evan's first time, which was more likely the case than not given the evidence so far. As such, Draco was thankful that for a while now, he had been practicing a wandless lubrication spell. _Coincidently_…not long after having met Evan, he had finally perfected the technique.

Casting said lubrication spell over both his hands and over Harry's right one, Draco continued his right hand's movement over Evan's now even more slickened length.

"Uhhnn! Nhhh! S'good…unnnhhh…" Voldemort gasped out, arching high into the blond's hand.

Breath hitching at Evan's lewd hips and continued moans, Draco's eyes remained fixed on the boy's undulating body. "Har—Potter…y-you…uhnn…k-know what to…uhnn…do."

Not having expected Draco's spell, Harry was pleasantly surprised. He tested the slickness first by rubbing his index finger and thumb together. Satisfied that it was more than sufficient, Harry brought two fingers of his right hand down just below Evan's cock and pressed lightly.

"Aahhnnn! Unnnhh! P-Please…unnnhhh…P-Please…I…I n-need…uhhnnn…" the writhing boy beneath them gasped as he arched down towards those pressing fingers and then back up into Draco's hand.

Flushed and driven with a mission to keep Evan begging him for his fingers, Harry trailed them slowly down to Evan's entrance, pressing lightly against its center before dragging them down just a bit lower and then proceeding to circle the boy's entrance, pushing in just slightly at random intervals.

"Nnnaaahhh! Uhhhnn! R-Right…uhhnn…th-there…uhhnn…Th-There! Uhhnn…m-more…H-Harry…unnnhh…p-please…I…uhnnn…y-yes…uhhhnn…n-need…uhnnn…in-inside…Uhnnn…H-Harry…inside of…nhh…me…unnhhh," the Dark Lord mindlessly groaned, trying to thrust down on those circling fingers.

Feeling several drops of liquid spurt from his own length where it was pressing against Evan's right thigh, the Gryffindor at last gave in to Evan's moaned pleas. Harry suddenly pressed one finger into Evan's quivering entrance before pulling it out and plunging it back inside.

"Aaahhnn! Y-Yes! Uhnnn! M-More! Uhnnn…p-please…Uhnnn!" Voldemort shouted as Harry's finger entered inside him. He began thrusting his hips down hard onto Harry's finger every time the boy's finger repeatedly penetrated him.

Enthralled with Evan's pleas for 'more', Harry remembered the sweet spot that Draco had told him about, the one they had found inside Evan while in the library. Determined to find that same spot, Harry continuously changed angles slightly every time he thrust his finger back into Evan's tight heat.

"AAAAHHH! UUUNNHH! GGGDDDSSS! Y-Yessss! Uuhhhnn! R-Right there!" Voldemort screamed as the finger inside of him struck his prostate hard. "Uuuhnnnn…D-Don't Stop…Y-Yes…uhhnnn…s'good….uhnnn…"

Barely keeping his release at bay when he heard the sounds Evan made as he kept impaling himself on Harry's finger, Draco brought one finger of his left hand to join Harry's at Evan's opening. This time however, Draco waited until Harry's finger was almost entirely out of Evan's opening before thrusting his own finger in, such that his and Harry's fingers took turns thrusting into Evan.

"Nnnuuu! S'good…M-More…Please….uhhhnn…" Voldemort moaned again upon feeling two fingers moving within him.

Certain that he could make Evan beg him louder and better than that, Draco too changed angles each time he thrust, searching for the boy's special spot.

"AAAAHHHH! UUNHNNN! S'GOOD! AAAHHNN!" the Dark Lord screamed again as Draco's finger found his prostate, sending bolts of shocking pleasure straight through him and to his throbbing cock. "UUhnn! So...C-Close…J-Just…Uhnnn…a l-little...uhnn…m-more…uhhnn…."

Through Harry's haze, a thought occurred to him. Although the larger part of himself really didn't want to stop what they were doing, he knew that before they took things any further than they had in the library, he and Draco should try to give Evan a chance to leave if he still _really_ wanted to. Draco would likely be pissed, but then the blond was easily pissed at him over almost nothing at all.

With an inward sigh, Harry withdrew his finger from Evan's entrance. He then grabbed Draco's left hand and gently yet firmly pulled his finger free as well, while his other hand grasped Draco's other wrist to stop it from moving along Evan's length.

"NO! NO! H-Harry, Draco! Please! Don't stop! Nnnnhhh…" Voldemort part ordered and part begged as the boys stopped what they were doing.

"POTTER! What are you doing?" Draco shouted at the Boy-Who-Would-_Not_-Fuck-This-Up-For-Him-Or-Else! He began trying to pry his hands free from Harry's grip so that he could resume pleasuring Evan.

Drawing a shaky breath, Harry knew he had to quickly explain his actions to Draco. "D-Draco, we have to let him…choose. Before…there…wasn't a door…so it wasn't fair. We can't just keep going! Otherwise…otherwise…it'd be like…like…_ra_—" Harry did his best to explain his reasoning to Draco, but clearly could not find it within himself to successfully voice the point that not providing a way for Evan to leave the room could be considered 'rape' if they continued further.

Draco stilled, inwardly groaning at the Gryffindor-Hero-Boy's statement when he realized what the last word was. Although grinding his teeth in frustration, Draco finally nodded his assent.

Through their lust-filled haze, Harry and Draco closed their eyes and proceeded to do their best to focus on 'requiring' the Room of Requirement to provide them with the door through which Evan could exit if he still wished to do so.

Upon opening their eyes again, they saw that the room had granted their 'requirement': the _door_.

Harry and Draco then turned back to Evan, waiting for him to notice the door.

Waiting for him to make his _choice_.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please Review! I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>New Poll for Chapter 13!<strong>: Hi Everyone! I have a poll regarding what you think should happen in chapter 13. It's on my profile page at the top! Please choose 2 answers to let me know what you think should happen next! :)


	13. Chapter 13: Poll

Hi Everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I posted a **Poll** at the top of my **Profile Page**!

**The Question is**: What do you want to have happen in Chapter 13?

Some reviewers have said they want more _**Smex**_ while others have said they want more _**Plot**_!

So I have created several different possible scenes for the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Please <strong>Choose <strong>**2**** Choices!** (Yes I said 2 Choices, not just 1!).

1. More Smex in the 'Room of Requirement' (RoR)!

2. I skip to a new scene that features the Death Eaters.

3. I skip to a scene involving Centaurs rebelling against the Wizarding World!

4. I skip to a new scene with Dumbledore buying Lemon Drops.

5. I skip to a scene where Sirius somehow comes back to life.

6. I skip to a scene where Snape has finally had it with the first years and curses them all!

7. Evan gets his senses back and runs out of the RoR and something unrelated to Smex happens.

8. Ron tries to hide a bad graded assignment from Hermione and takes it to the RoR, and the RoR malfunctions and brings him to where H/D/V are.

9. Hermione figures it all out and storms into the RoR!

10. I skip to a scene where Hagrid storms Hogwarts with a hoard of magical quill-shooting porcupine-like creatures he wants to save!

* * *

><p><strong>In order to Vote in this Poll, you have to go to my profile page<strong> and click where it says "Vote Now!" next to the Poll Question I'm asking (about what you want to have happen in Ch. 13). Then click 2 of the empty boxes to the right-hand side to choose your answers.

Then right below all those empty boxes, click on the "Vote" button.

There should also be something that says "View Poll Results" below that, to see the totals for what other people have chosen so far!

* * *

><p>I didn't know how else to Alert you all to the fact that I had posted a poll (I don't even get Alert Emails when people have taken the poll, I have to manually re-check it myself!). So I decided to post this Poll Alert regarding Chapter 13 as being Chapter 13. Once I get in the results I will go ahead and post Chapter 13. Then I will replace this Chapter 13 Alert with the real Chapter 13.<p>

* * *

><p>FYI: I have already written Chapter 13, and it is awaiting Beta'ing (and awaiting my free time to go over it, which might take some time because it's getting close to Final Exams for me now). I will not tell you whether it's Smex or Plot…or Both…But if I get way more votes for one vs the other I will consider changing my mind andor inserting another chapter in there with something else! XD

Thanks! And Please Vote!

* * *

><p>FYI: Please <strong>do <span>Not<span> post a Review to this Ch. 13 Poll Alert!** My Beta reminded me that **if you submit a Review for this Ch. 13 Alert, you Won't be able to submit another Review when I replace this Ch. 13 Alert with the Real Ch. 13!** So Please only go to my Profile Page and Vote in order to let me know what you would like to have happen in Chapter 13! Thanks so much!


	14. Chapter 14: And the Finale…is?

**Voldemort Goes Back To School:**

**Chapter 13 (now listed as Ch. 14):**

**And the Finale…is?**

Turning back to Evan, Harry took a deep breath and started, "Ok, Evan, we brought the door back, so… if you still want to leave, it's o—"

"No! No! P-Please! I want…unnhh…I need…more…Please! Please F-Fuck Me! Uhnnn! Fuck Me!" Voldemort begged from where he lay writhing on the bed, desperate for release and overcome with the need to have Harry and Draco inside of him.

Desperate for any stimulation as a temporary substitute, the Dark Lord finally realized that he too had hands that he could use, and unclasped them from where they had been fisting the sheets. Voldemort brought his left hand down to his own entrance and shoved two fingers inside of himself while his other hand grasped his own cock and began pumping up and down the dripping shaft.

"Nnnhh! Uuhnn! W-Where is…uhnnn…it! Uhnnn…th-that s-spot…uuhnn…I…nnhh… n-need…" Voldemort moaned as he desperately thrust his fingers in as deep as he could, searching for and driven by the urge to once again stimulate that spot inside of himself.

Both Harry and Draco's eyes dilated as a wave of arousal swept through them and shot right to their hard lengths.

Draco quickly wrapped a hand around the base of his own cock and squeezed hard, preventing himself from instantly climaxing at the sight of Evan fucking himself on his own fingers.

At the same time, Harry dug his nails into the palms of his hands equally hard while biting down on his lip, trying to use the pain to distract himself from the sheer amount of pleasurable arousal that flooded through him and headed straight to his leaking cock as he too tried to prevent himself from releasing.

Taking Evan's present actions as his answer, Harry and Draco immediately grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his body. They then simultaneously shoved one finger each back into Evan's tight heat, quickly angling their fingers to once again strike his prostate.

"AAAHHHNN! Y—FUCK! UUHNNN! Y-YES!" Voldemort screamed and thrashed about on the bed. He was helpless as the boys' fingers continuously struck his sweet spot each time they thrust inside him.

Unable to delay anymore with his release quickly approaching the more he listened to Evan's moans, Draco thrust a second finger inside of him. The blond then began pulling his fingers apart in a scissoring motion each time they entered Evan's tight wet heat, stretching his entrance for his and Harry's cocks.

"Nnnhh! Please! Unnhh! N-Now! I…uhhnn…I…hnnn…w-want…uhnnn…n-need it…now! Uhnnn! F-Fuck me! P-Please….uhnnn Please….Fuck Me! Uhnnn!" Voldemort keened as he begged, ordered, and begged them again to fuck him. He began thrusting down on their fingers as they continued to penetrate his hot and increasingly slickened entrance.

Between Harry's one finger and Draco's two stretching fingers, Draco soon deemed Evan, who couldn't stop begging them to fuck him, ready for their throbbing cocks – one at a time of course. He removed his fingers and Harry took that as his cue to remove his finger too. Suddenly, they both realized that they hadn't previously decided who would get to enter Evan first.

Looking down at the incredibly sexy and needy boy writhing below them, whom he had come to care for much in so short a time, Harry made a quick decision, one that he was sure Draco surely wouldn't refuse. "Dra—Malfoy, you…you go first."

Shocked by Harry's statement, Malfoy couldn't help but ask, "What? Why? Seriously?"

Smiling and blushing, Harry figured it was inevitable that Draco would want to know why in the Wizarding World he would just give up the opportunity to be inside Evan first. Somewhat breathless, he prepared himself for a confession that under no other circumstances he would ever…ever admit to Draco Malfoy.

"I…er…I…d-don't want to…to hurt him…I mean…not l-like…on purpose…b-but by…er…a-accident…I…er…I'm a...a…v-virgin," Harry stuttered, turning his burning face away. Based on what he had heard Draco say during the 'Library Incident' it didn't take a Ravenclaw to figure out that Draco clearly had more experience with sex than he had and was almost certainly not a virgin.

Draco stared slack-jawed at Harry. _For Real? Harry Potter is still a Virgin? Oh Merlin, that…that makes so much more sense now! I just thought that he hadn't had experience with other guys…but not at all?...Oh Slytherin! Th-That means that…if…if Harry…fucks Evan…then…then I'll be witnessing Harry Potter's 'first time'! Oh fuck! Don't come, don't come…don't you dare…not until you're inside of Evan! Breathe!_ Draco thought wildly to himself as he again had to grasp the base of his already beyond stimulated shaft.

Remembering that he still hadn't replied to Harry, who hopefully hadn't noticed how turned-on he had become from hearing that Harry was still a virgin, Draco responded, "S-Sure, uhhnnnnn…yeah…ok…th-that's…yeah…thanks…I…D-Don't worry Har—Potter…it's not like…I'll tell…anyone…I mean…come on…who would believe me!" The blond laughed breathlessly and flushed upon realizing that midway through his response, he had actually moaned. What kind of sexually experienced person was he? He had a reputation to protect! He couldn't moan in the middle of a simple explanation about sex like that! Oh well, too late, in the end it was totally worth it if he could be inside Evan first.

Sometime during the brief delay, Evan had begun to once again beg them to hurry up and screw him.

Shooting Draco one final glance, Harry moved out from under Evan's right leg and placed it down on the bed, still open and bent at the knee. The Gryffindor then moved up the bed and knelt beside Evan before leaning down to seal his lips over the boy's, cutting off his pleas as he thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Harry savored entering Evan's hot wet body in this manner since he knew with absolute certainty that it would pleasure them both. He smiled into the kiss when one of Evan's hands tangled in his wavy hair, pressing their mouths more firmly together as Harry's tongue began caressing Evan's.

Seeing how Harry was kissing Evan made Draco hesitate. Not that he thought there was any right or wrong way to have sex, and not that he wasn't almost ready to climax from everything they had all done up until this point, but he suddenly thought that before he entered Evan for the first time, kissing the boy again would be nice.

Another thought suddenly struck Draco. _Oh Merlin! What if…What if Evan's a virgin too? Well, I mean…I kinda figured he's a virgin…well in terms of him being entered…but…what if he's completely a virgin? After all…he did react so strongly to Har— I mean…Potter's and my 'advances'….Slytherin, I can't just go forward with this without at least kissing Evan first…Either way I mean. I can't believe we forgot to ask him whether he was a virgin! I could ask now…but…he's already so far gone and so…fucking sexy…fuck…I'm sure he must have at least some experience…so….I'll just ask later. _

With that final thought, Draco leaned forward between Evan's opened legs, tapping Harry on the shoulder from where the Gryffindor was still plundering Evan's mouth.

The tap on his shoulder made Harry pull away from Evan and turn around. He was relatively surprised that Draco hadn't gone back to teasing Evan's tight behind or his stiff and weeping cock before plunging his length into Evan. He quirked an eyebrow silently, asking what the hold-up was.

Flushing slightly for being so unusually sentimental, especially in front of…Potter, Draco responded to the Gryffindor's query, "I…s-sorry…I just…uh…w-wanted to…to k-kiss…him too, b-before I…well…you _know_."

Harry's face instantly transformed into a bright smile at Draco's admission. He simply nodded and gestured for Draco to go ahead.

Amazed that Harry had basically let him do whatever he wanted to with Evan's body, without a fight, and twice at that, resonated with Draco. Even though he didn't have to, he felt that he sorta owed it to Harry to do something…well…nice…or… something for him because of it. He flushed upon thinking what that 'something' might be.

For now, Draco leaned forward and slowly began teasing Evan's bottom lip with his tongue. Upon hearing the boy's breath hitch, Draco took his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked at it lightly. When Evan begin to whine softly, begging for something more, only then did Draco fix his lips more firmly against his before pressing his tongue inside the boy's mouth.

Although Voldemort thoroughly enjoyed Harry's previous kiss, and now Draco's, he became increasingly impatient as his body screamed for release. In an effort to get one of them to hurry up and fuck him, as he'd been begging them to do, Voldemort wrapped his legs around Draco's hips and pulled him flush against himself, causing the blond's slickened shaft to rub firmly against his own.

"Ssstt…Ev-Evan! Uhnn…Y-You're…uhnn…s-stop…you're gonna…m-make me…uhnn…" Draco moaned against Evan's lips. Knowing he couldn't take much more, Draco slipped his hands between his own hips and Evan's knees and pushed the boy's legs apart. Once freed, he immediately sat back so that Evan was no longer able to keep rubbing their bodies together. Unable to wait a moment longer, Draco cast the wandless lubrication charm again but this time on his own hard shaft. He then positioned himself at Evan's already stretched and slicked entrance.

Voldemort initially fought against Draco's hands which prevented him from wrapping his legs around the boy, but instantly ceased when he realized Draco might finally give him what he wanted: to feel the boys' cocks deep inside of him to at last satisfy the unrestrained urges that relentlessly coursed through his body.

Harry had groaned when he saw Evan pull Draco's body into himself in an effort to achieve release. It was even hotter to see him and Draco struggle against each other before Evan finally surrendered to the blond's demands to cease. Now, Harry was mesmerized by what Draco was doing, realizing that he was about to finally satisfy Evan's pleas to fuck him.

Feeling that piercing stare, Draco looked up to see Harry's heated gaze on him. Draco flushed again, but he had enough presence of mind left to realize that although Harry had graciously allowed him to be inside Evan first, that he actually wanted Harry to also enjoy driving Evan to release as much as possible. This instantly gave the blond a brilliantly hot idea, causing his own breath to hitch.

"H-Harry…wrap...wrap your hand around…uhnn…him," Draco commanded as he gestured to Evan's dripping shaft. He figured that this would also help distract Evan from any slight pain he might feel upon being entered the first time…if that was actually the case.

More than happy to oblige, Harry grasped Evan's length with his slickened hand. He squeezed lightly once before immediately moving his hand up and down the boy's shaft, making sure to again swirl his thumb over its dripping tip, smearing more of the pearly liquid down the shaft on each stroke of his hand.

"Uuunnhh! Y-Yes…uhhnn…s'good…n-now…p-please…nnhhh…now!" Evan begged as he thrust his hips up into Harry's hand.

"D-Draco…do…mmff…do it now," Harry ordered Draco as he tried to suppress a moan by biting down on his own lip.

No longer minding taking orders from Harry, especially since he had given Harry an order just a moment ago, Draco nodded. Turning back to look at Evan's flushed face, the blond released his grip on Evan's left leg and placed his right hand down on the bed to balance himself. Draco held his throbbing length with his other hand and pressed it firmly against Evan's twitching entrance. As soon as he did, Draco couldn't help instinctively arching his hips forward in seeking more stimulation for his desperately throbbing cock, penetrating Evan's entrance with its tip.

"AAAHNN! Yes! Unnhh! D-Draco!...Unnhh…More! Uhnnn…inside! Please…uhnn… Please!" the Dark Lord begged as he felt something begin to enter him. But it wasn't enough! Driven by the uncontrollable urge to feel Draco deeper inside of him and not even caring about the barely noticeable pain, he brought his now released legs up once again to wrap them around Draco's hips, pulling the boy's hips down sharply into his own and driving the blond's hard cock deeper inside of him.

"NNNHH! Gggddss! Uhhnn! Ev-Evan! D-Don't…uhnnn! Y-You…uhhnn…c-can't…uhh…s-stop…stop! Y-You'll hurt….uhnn…y-yourself! Nhhn!" Draco moaned as Evan's tightly wrapped legs around him forced his length to penetrate the boy deeper. As soon as Evan's legs paused in their task, Draco could no longer control his own urges. He immediately pulled out and thrust back into the boy as deep as he could go.

"AAAAHHH! UHHNN! DRACO! UUHNN! YESS! Keep…uhhnn…keep going…uhnnn…so good…uuhhhn…f-feels…uhnnn…in-incredible…uhnnn…s'deep…. s'good….nnnhh…" Voldemort moaned and writhed beneath Draco as the boy kept thrusting into him deeper each time he drove his hips forward. At the same time, Voldemort bucked his hips up, meeting Draco's thrusts and consequently also thrusting up into Harry's tight grasp.

"Uhnnn! Ev-Evan…I….uhnnn…s'tight…uhnnn…y-your….hnnn…so….uhhnn…tight! I…uhnnn…hnnn…f-fuck…I…d-don't….uhnn…th-think….I can….uhnnn…" Draco moaned as he suddenly realized that Evan was much much tighter than any girl he had ever been in, and as such he was being driven to release much too quickly.

Draco absolutely refused to climax before Evan did. After all, he had his Malfoy pride and his famed reputation in bed to think of, and his supposed school-rival, Potter, was also watching. Therefore, there was no way he could let himself achieve release until Evan did. The question was how to do that.

Doing some quick thinking, Draco realized there wasn't a choice. Swallowing some of his pride, though obviously not all of it, he grasped Evan's thighs again, and forcibly pushed them open. At the same time, he pulled his hips back and freed his cock from Evan's body.

"Nnhh! No! D-Don't! Uhnn! Please…Uhhn…Need…More!" Evan pleaded, arching his hips up high as he fought against Draco's grasp on his legs.

"M-Malfoy! Wh-What're you…" Harry began protesting along with Evan as he realized that Draco had pulled out.

Though Draco was embarrassed, he figured he needn't be too embarrassed especially since Harry would probably find himself in the same position soon enough. He quickly replied, "I've never…w-with another b-bloke…I d-didn't know th-that…" he paused shakily, before continuing "It—It's too, uhn… much, I w-won't be able to… s-stop myself from…from coming, if—if I…keep— "

Harry interrupted, understanding roughly what Draco was trying to tell him. "Ohhh…Ok…yeah…er…s-so…what…do you…I mean…should we…wait longer…or…?"

Struck with another brilliant idea, Draco shook his head. In a way, he was thrilled things had actually worked out this way, "No…No Har—Potter…Evan's waited long enough…you go now…he's incredibly… tight…so try to…to last as long as you can…we can…together we can… get him to come…"

Trying to understand what Draco was saying, Harry reiterated, "So…you want me to…to go…hmmf…in-inside of him n-now? And…And then we'll…er…s-switch off?"

"Nnhhh…Yes…P-Potter…ex-exactly…" Draco groaned at how hot Harry's clarification made him. Who would have thought that the idea of him and his school-enemy driving this sexy boy below them to release would be such a fucking turn-on?

Draco backed up farther away from Evan and switched places with Harry, allowing the Gryffindor to slip between Evan's legs.

Evan's continued cries for them to be inside of him almost made Harry forget one very important detail. "Er…M-Malfoy, that wandless spell?" he voiced aloud. He preferred Draco casting the wandless lubrication spell on him rather than searching his discarded clothes for the bottle of lubricant he had managed to procure from Seamus ahead of time.

Breathing a sigh of relief that Harry had remembered, when he himself had almost forgotten in his overly aroused haze, Draco quickly cast said wandless spell, which instantly slickened Harry's length, though arguably they were both dripping so profusely from Evan's sexy pleas to be fucked that it almost wasn't even necessary at this point.

Not wasting a moment more, Harry gave a shallow thrust of his hips and penetrated Evan's opening with his cock.

"AAAHNNN! H-Harry! UUHNNN! M-MORE! UNNN! N-NEE—" the Dark Lord shouted as he again felt himself being entered, this time by Harry. He barely even comprehended that the one he was begging for more from was his mortal enemy. He just knew that he needed more and needed it desperately. The waves of pleasure coursing through him kept him virtually completely unaware of his own actions.

Draco swallowed hard. Seeing Evan taken by Harry was so fucking sexy it was unbelievable. Of course, he wasn't about to let Harry have _all_ the fun. Draco leaned forward to tongue the closest pink nub on Evan's chest. He then wrapped his lips around it and sucked, angling his head to the side so that he could still look down Evan's body and watch Harry's length penetrate the boy's body. Draco smirked around said nub when Evan arched his chest up into his mouth while thrusting his hips down in an effort to take more of Harry's length inside of him.

Harry only paused long enough to prevent himself from spontaneously climaxing before ramming his hips forward until the very root of his cock was inside of Evan's tight heat. Shaking from the effort of delaying his fast approaching release, he again paused only for a moment before pulling out and thrusting in deeper into Evan's tight and writhing body as he began rhythmically thrusting his cock in and out of the boy.

"UUHNN! S-SLYTHERIN!...AAAAHNNN! L-LIKE THAT! UHNNN…SO…. UHNN….SO…G-GOOD! UHNN!" Voldemort shouted and moaned as he felt Harry's length continuously thrust into him deeper each time. Meeting each of Harry's hard thrusts, he felt himself getting closer and closer to the release his body so craved.

Soon enough, Harry felt his release was almost imminent. He too pulled out of Evan as Draco had done earlier, and motioned for the blond to take his place.

As soon as he and Draco had switched, Harry's hand found Evan's length and began fisting it again, yet keeping his gaze on Draco.

While watching Harry fuck Evan earlier, Draco remembered that for the bloke who was entered, it felt even better for them if their legs weren't wrapped around the other's hips, but were instead thrown over their shoulders. As such, the blond lifted Evan's legs and placed them over his shoulders. Draco then rolled his hips as hard and as deep into Evan as he could go, aiming for where he was sure the boy's sweet-spot would be.

"AAAHHHH! UUHNNN! FUCK! AAAAHHNNN! TH-THERE! UHNNN! R-RIGHT THERE! YESSS! UHNNN…P-Please! Uhnn….A-Agai—" Voldemort screamed as Draco's hard cock rammed straight into his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure through him and straight back to his cock.

Groaning at how hot Evan looked and sounded beneath him as he hit what he was absolutely certain had been the boy's sweet-spot, Draco immediately pulled out before beginning to continuously thrust deeply in and out of the writhing, screaming boy, hitting that same spot each time he penetrated the boy.

"FUCK! FUCK! YES! UHHNN! TH-THAT'S IT! UUHNNNN! UHNN! F-FUCK ME! YESSS! M-MERLIN FUCK! UUHNN! SO….UHNNN….SO CLOSE! NNHH!" the Dark Lord screamed as the boy's hard cock kept ramming against his prostate, driving him so close to the edge of release.

Draco groaned as the boy's insides clamped down hard on his thrusting length. It seemed he would again have to pull out to make sure Evan achieved his release before his own.

Again motioning to Harry, Draco quickly pulled out of Evan and switched places with Harry effortlessly. This time though, Draco moved behind Evan, so that his back was against the headboard and his chest and cock were pressed flush against Evan's back. Draco then reached and took Evan's shaft into his right hand and began moving his hand along it as he thrust his hips up shallowly against Evan's low back, desperate to take the edge of his denied release.

Harry had taken note of Evan's increased screams when Draco had thrown the boy's legs over his shoulders rather than having them wrapped around his waist. He followed Draco's example, grabbing Evan's legs and placing one over each of his shoulders before thrusting his entire throbbing shaft into Evan's body.

"AAHHNN! F-FUCK! UHHNN! YES! DON'T S-STOP! AAHNN! AAAHNN! F-FUCK ME! YESSS! SO CLOSE! FUCK! S-SO CLOSE! UUHNN! SO….AAHNN….NNHH!" the Dark Lord screamed and writhed as Harry's shaft continually struck his sweet-spot each time he thrust into him.

"UUHNNN! M-Malfoy…I…He's…uhnn…c-clenching…Unhhmm…I…" Harry panted as he shook from the effort of holding-off his release, but with Evan clenching around his cock so tightly, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop this time.

Feeling a wave of arousal shoot through him at seeing Harry struggle to hold off his climax, while hearing how close Evan seemed to his own, Draco grasped Evan's cock tighter. Draco started furiously fisting the boy's cock in time with his thrusts before answering. "It…It's ok…you're…you're new….at this…so…so go ahead…Evan's close…j-just…hold on a bit more…uhnn…and…make him come H-Harry…He's t-tight…isn't he? He's….His in-insides are….uhnn…cl-clenching you hard n-now…aren't…uhnn th-they," Draco moaned as he knew exactly what Harry was feeling.

Groaning at Draco's words, Harry began thrusting his hips erratically in and out of Evan's tight heat surrounding his throbbing shaft. "Uuuhnnn…F-Fuck…uhnn…D-Draco…just…uhnnn…Ev-Evan…uhnn…s'tight…uhnnn…" Harry gasped as he rapidly approached his release.

"S-SO C-CLOSE! AAHHNN! S'CLOSE! FUCK! UHHNN! YES! AAHNN! AAAHNN! SO D-DEEP! YESSS! F-FUCK! I….UUHNN! SO….UHNN! I...I'M…I'M G-GONNA… NNNHH…Y-YES…T-THERE….I….I….NNHH….Y-YES….AAHNN….I….I'M G-GONNA….I….UNNH…. AAAHHH!" Voldemort screamed as Harry's erratically thrusting cock rammed unceasingly into his prostate and Draco's ministration on his cock drove him over the edge into release.

"UUHNN! UHH! F-FUCK! UNNHH! E-EVAN! I….UHNNN…Y-YOU'RE…. UHNNN…C-CLENCHING….UHNNN…S'TIGHT…UHNN…F-FUCK…UHNN….I…I….G-GONNA…UNHNN….Y-YESSS…UHNN…I…FUCK…UHNN….I….UHNM… AANNNHH!" Harry echoed Evan's screams as the boy's rhythmically clenching insides drove him to release his seed deep into Evan's body.

Draco moaned as Evan's writhing body in front of him continuously rubbed hard against his cock. The blond kept his hand wrapped tightly around the boy's length as he kept fisting him into and throughout his release, pearly liquid spurting forth from its tip and pouring over Draco's hand and the boy's middle. As Harry achieved his own release and kept thrusting into Evan erratically, Evan's cock instantly began re-hardening as undoubtedly Harry's cock was still striking the boy's prostate.

The blond's eyes had been fixed on Harry's body since the moment he told Harry to go ahead and come inside Evan. Draco had to cease thrusting his hips up against Evan, otherwise he would have come when he saw Harry's body seize before erratically thrusting into Evan as he rode out his release, completing his first sexual intercourse, and thus fully losing his virginity…and Draco had born witness to it all.

As Harry's hips came to a rest, he met Draco's heated gaze and quickly pulled out of Evan, knowing that the blond was most certainly desperate for a long-delayed release of his own.

As soon as Harry moved out from under Evan's legs, Draco took Harry's place. Although his cock was screaming for release, he knew that if he could just hold out a little longer, he would be able to drive Evan to a _third_ release.

Grinning, Draco realized just exactly how he would do that. He bent Evan's legs into the boy's chest, and then forcefully rolled him over so the boy was kneeling on the bed. "Ev-Evan…uhnn…s-spread uhnn…spread your l-legs…" Draco ordered the boy.

Mindless again in a haze of arousal, Voldemort complied and spread his legs wide from where he knelt on the bed. He would do anything at this point to be driven again to such a powerful climax. With that one goal in his remaining conscious thoughts, the Dark Lord thrust his hips up high into the air, feeling the immediate urgent need to have a hard cock filling and thrusting into him again.

A wave of heat coursed through Draco upon seeing Evan's upturned arse and the boy's twitching opening, which begged to be filled. Pressing in close between the boy's legs, Draco roughly grabbed the boy's hips and rammed his dripping shaft deep into Evan's entrance, hard.

"AAANNHH! UUUHNN! YES! YESSS! M-MORE! UHNNN! S'GOOD! UHNNN! S'DEEP! SO…UHNN! YESSS!" the Dark Lord screamed as he thrust his hips back onto the hard shaft impaling him even deeper than before from this position as it constantly battered his sweet-spot unceasingly.

Harry felt his cock re-harden upon seeing Draco's borderline rough treatment of Evan, but it was obvious the latter was loving every rough moment of it. Harry reached forward and grasped Evan's cock in his fist, helping him along to what would soon be another shattering climax as he used his other hand to do the same to his own shaft.

"UUHHNNN! F-FUCK! UUHNN!" Draco shouted as his cock thrust into the tight and now extremely wet heat. He suddenly realized that the reason Evan's insides were so much slicker, was because Harry had poured his seed into Evan arse just moments before. This realization and the fact that his cock was surrounded by Harry's seed, making it even hotter and wetter to thrust into, pushed Draco right before the edge. He knew he had to make Evan come, right now.

"UUHNN! NNHFFF! Uhhnnn! Ev-Evan…Y-You like me…uhnn…th-thrusting my… uhnn….cock…d-deep… in-inside of…of y-you…uhnn…Y-You…uhnn…f-feel… my…uhn… cock…It… It's g-good…uhn…isn't it?…It's…uhnn…h-hitting your…uhnn…your prostate…uhnn…isn't it?….It feels g-good…doesn't it?….It's… so…uhn…hot when you…t-tell me to…uhnn…fuck….uhnn…to fuck you….So… uhn…g-good…C-Come….E-Evan….uhnn…Come for…uhmm…me…" Draco moaned in a husky voice, knowing that dirty talk would help push Evan right into orgasm. He began thrusting his cock faster and deeper inside the boy while yanking Evan's hips towards him each time.

"AAAANNHH! AAANHHH! UUHNN! GGDDDSSS! UUUHNN! F-FUCK! UHHNN Y-YESSS! I….UHNNN! YESSS! IT'S….UHNN….YESSS….INSIDE….S'GOOD…HITTING MY….UHNN…S'CLOSE…UHHNN….I….F-FUCK…I…I'M….AHHNN….S'DEEP…. UHNN…IN-INSIDE….UHNN…I….UHN….F-FUCK…I….UUNHH….I'M…I….UUHN… AAHNN.….AAAHHHH!" The Dark Lord screamed as his third release hit him full-force. He bucked his hips back hard against Draco's cock, taking it deep inside him as he rode out his climax, while Harry's hand clenched tightly around his cock as he continued thrusting forward into his closed fist.

"UUNNHH! S'TIGHT…UHNN…EV-EVAN! UHNN…H-HARRY…IT'S…UHHN… S'TIGHT…UHHHNN…IN-INSIDES…UHNN…F-FUCK…CL-CLENCHING MY… UHHNN…F-FUCK….UHNN…I….UHN…G-GONNA…F-FUCK…UHNN…UHHNNN….. AAANNNHH!" Draco screamed as Evan's tight arse began clenching him rhythmically, driving him right over the edge into his own release. Thrusting erratically, Draco spurted the seed of his release even deeper into Evan's body from the position he was in, adding his own seed to that of Harry's as it drenched Evan's insides only moments after Harry's did.

The feel of Evan's hot release pouring over his hand, accompanied by Evan's and Malfoy's screams of pleasure pushed Harry to orgasm. Moaning Evan's and Draco's name…yes Draco's given name…the Gryffindor's hand worked his stiff shaft furiously as his second release spurted over his own hand and Evan's left side.

As the three boys began to recover from their releases, Harry flopped down on the bed, so he lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Draco pulled out of the boy beneath him and immediately crawled up the bed and lay on his right side. Voldemort, after several more moments, uncurled his legs from where he had been kneeling on the bed and slowly lay on his right side from where he was sandwiched between the two boys, such that he was facing Harry.

The last thoughts that the boys had before passing-out from their _coupling_…or _tripling_ more accurately speaking…are as follows:

Harry: Oh Fuck! That was…fucking incredible! I never knew that…that sex could be _that_ awesome! I can't believe how…hot and…and tight it was…being inside of Evan. He is sooo fucking hot! I can't wait to be inside of him again!...Fuck…I think…I don't think there's any way I can…deny…being ga—…well…being _less_ than _entirely_ 'straight'… And Dra— Mal—…no, _Draco_, I guess at this point…Draco was _amazing_. He was…so _good_ with Evan. And I had no freaking _idea_ he had such a hot body! When the fuck did that happen? Was he always that sexy and I was like…what, blind? Or did my eyesight suddenly get better?

Draco: Yes…ruined for marriage…I refuse to ever give this up…ever…I don't even care if I'm disowned and Knut-less…though…I guess I'd get a completely different and way more pleasurable kind of _Knut (Nut)_…two different sets to be exact…if I get to keep both Evan and…_Harry_. Yes…I think at this point…I have to refer to him by his first name…after all…we just…basically had…sex together…I mean…his come was all over my cock when I was inside of Evan…that's about as close to sex as I'll ever get to…_Harry_. Oh fuck…but I…I wonder what it would be like to…to be inside of him too…_not_ that I would _ever_ let him know that I even _bothered_ to _wonder_ such a thing…no way…

Voldemort: …My life… as the Dark Lord…is over… There is no way…I can ever face… Harry Potter… on the battlefield… again… Oh Slytherin! Please Forgive me! … I know I was supposed to rid the Wizarding World of those vile Mudbloods and Halfbreeds… but I just… can't ever… face him… again… I can't even…_can't believe_ that…Harry Potter…just…just did _that_ to me! Ohhh Slytherin! I can't b-believe that _I_ _let_ Harry Potter do _that_ to me! And Draco too! What kind of Death Eater is he? He should be helping _me_ to _kill_ Harry! _Not_ helping _Harry_ to…to…to _f-fuck_ me! Oh Slytherin...but who am I to talk? I'm the Dark Lord! _What_ was _I thinking_! What kind of _Dark Lord_ am _I_? To allow my sworn mortal enemy to…_f_— …to be _inside_ of me? Oh Merlin! Speaking of them being inside of me…Oh Spirits… I can actually feel his…_their_…hot releases inside of me…It's…It actually feels…_good…_ It…It shouldn't feel like that…should it? Oh! And that Libido Suppressant Potion! When I…get out of…of _this_…I am crucio'ing Severus, and then having Nagini eat him! He is a _failure_ as a Potions Master! I _refuse_ to take all the blame! Oh! And _Dumbledore_! He's _responsible_ for this…somehow…I know it! It's always somehow his fault! He…He forgot to tell his Boy-Who-Lived that he has to stay celibate until marriage! HA! See I knew it! _Everything_ that's _bad_ in my life can always be traced back to _Dumbledore_! ….Uhhnn but…fuck…their releases feel so…so good…And…And them f-fucking me…also…it all felt…so good…Slytherin…did sex always feel that good? I know that I never…b-bottomed…before…but…if I had…would it have felt that good if it had been with someone else other than…H-Harry and…Draco? …Maybe…it,…hmm…Would it be so…bad…if I…if I kept H-Harry…around…a _little bit_ longer…just in case I…find some better…_use_…for him…? And Draco…Draco I might be able to…pardon…After all, it's _not_ like he _knows_ who I _really_ am…and he was also so…considerate with…my body…They both were…Tch…if I wasn't the 'Dark Lord'…it would be incredible to have them both as…as…l-lovers…But…Dark Lords don't have…lovers…so it's not an issue…right? Right! Well…anyway…I guess it's too late to completely avoid…what Nagini basically had said was inevitable…that the only 'cure' for…that 'Heat'…was a 'Successful Coupling'…and what a fucking incredible 'Successful Coupling' it was! Well…since we already did…_that_…now, the 'Heat' I'm suffering from should cease…for the most part…so that's…good…

These were the boys' last thoughts as they drifted off into a sated sleep.

During the night, their bodies shifted closer together until they became inseparably linked as their limbs wrapped around each other. Although all three boys typically experienced difficulties sleeping at night, on this night, they had never slept more peacefully.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Wow, ok <em>that<em> scene was a LONG time in Coming! (Pun somewhat intended! ;) Please Review! I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! And Please tell me what you thought of this SUPER long smexy scene! Please!

Oh, and because some people didn't see the part of my message about this website not allowing multiple reviews (regarding the notice of the Poll I created for Ch. 13), I'm made Ch. 13 become Ch. 14 instead (does that make sense?). So my next update will be listed as 'Ch. 15'.

Oh Yes, and I'm sure you figured out and/or saw the results of the Poll for Chapter 13 (now listed as Ch. 14) on my Profile Page. Of course, the majority of people voted for More Smex in the RoR! So... did I deliver? ;)


	15. Chapter 15: The Morning After

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! **A very nice fellow reader has brought to my attention the fact that apparently **this Fanfiction website has increased its crack-down on M and MA rated fics** that it deems to be... well... 'too much'... shall we say! Anyway, as a result, your fellow reader recommended that I let you know which other website I've already posted this same story to, **just in case my story is** deemed to be...um... 'too much' also, and would thus be consequently, and sadly, **Deleted**! And not only do they occasionally **do this with the Story,** but **also** **the author's entire Account**! Therefore, if my entire Author Account (ie KisaraP) disappears from this website, it's probably because the Fanfiction website staff deleted it! Therefore, you should probably bookmark or Write-down or Remember that I'm also on HPFandom (same story name, same user name).

This **website** is:

** .net**

Obviously, delete all spaces and the "." and replace each "." with a period: "."

**Once you get to the website, click** "Enter".

Go up towards the top and click "Search".

Type in 'Kisarap' into the empty box right below where it says "Simple Search", where to the Left of this same empty box it says "Pen Name"; and then click the "Submit" button immediately to the Right of this empty box (Not to the Left).

This will pull up my Pen Name account, where I only have 1 story posted (this story: Voldemort Goes Back To School)!

Once here, it displays all the individual chapters of the same story I have.

To start at the beginning click on where I have written as the very first thing Under the Title: "(Ch. 1 + all Chapters so far)".

Then it should pull up the entire Table of Contents, in order of the Chapters; so then Click on the 1st chapter under "Chapter Title", and once you're in it, once you reach the bottom of the page, there should be 2 blue arrows towards the bottom right hand corner which you can click to get to the next chapter.

It's under the **same Story Name (Voldemort Goes Back To School)**, and I still have my **same User/Pen Name (KisaraP)**.

Keep in mind though, that my story posted to the **HPFandom website is a bit behind** **this Fanfiction website**, because I uploaded chapters to this Fanfiction website first. As a result, I'd appreciate it if you **do Not disclose** this fact to those on the HPFandom website, since they are getting updates on a regular paced basis, and I value what they think about each individual chapter. And I have no intention of uploading a bunch of chapters all on the same day. So just be patient, and soon that website will catch up to this website. :)

Other than _that_ brief announcement. Enjoy this next Chapter! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Voldemort Goes Back To School<strong>

**Chapter 15**

**The Morning After:**

Gradually gaining consciousness, Harry awoke, sometime in the morning. Before his first class…or so he hoped…

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Evan's sleeping face. Suddenly, everything that had happened the night before came crashing back to him.

_Oh Merlin! I lost my virginity last night! I slept with Evan! No, 'we' slept with Evan! _Harry thought wildly to himself. He leaned up to look over Evan's shoulder and saw Draco curled up behind the other boy. As he looked between them though, Harry felt his heart melt. He felt so…lucky, to have ended up with such…amazingly sweet (Evan), and sexy (both Evan and Draco)…hmm…well, _lovers_, that he couldn't help but feel a huge goofy grin break out on his face.

Draco must have somehow felt Harry's stare, because shortly thereafter, he began to stir.

Opening his eyes and meeting Harry's emerald ones, Draco couldn't miss the look of pure elation on the Gryffindor's face. As last night's activities came back to him, it was no surprise that Draco soon found himself grinning right back at Harry, as he too looked between him and Evan, who was still sleeping peacefully.

'Good morning,' Harry mouthed silently to Draco.

'Same,' Draco mouthed silently back.

'Do you know what time it is?' Harry mouthed again to Draco, pointing at his wrist for emphasis, hoping the 'aristocratic pureblood' would understand the concept of a _lowly_ wristwatch.

Draco quirked an eyebrow. 'Just "require" the time,' he mouthed back as he made air-quotation marks around the word 'require'.

'Oh,' was Harry's reply, before his forehead crinkled in concentration.

A floating clock, ironically fashioned in the standard Muggle school clock manner, conveniently appeared over Evan's body, showing that it was 7:23am.

Harry and Draco both inwardly groaned, knowing that they didn't have a whole lot more time to spend together before they had to get to class.

It would have been ideal to seduce Evan on a Friday or Saturday night, but in order to lure Evan to the room on the pretense of 'studying', they both knew they had to make their move on a _Sunday_ night. Any other weekday, they would have been busy with schoolwork. Besides, claiming to need help on a Friday or Saturday night would have looked suspicious, because come on, no one except _Hermione Granger_ would get started on her homework _that_ early over the weekend! And of course, they couldn't 'do anything' during the day on Sunday, because they honestly _did_ have to do their schoolwork before Monday's classes!

Draco also wondered whether anyone had noticed their absence the night before.

_Well…if they didn't notice our absence before this point, they definitely will if we all don't show up to breakfast…_ Draco thought wryly to himself. Obviously, he was not ready to have it revealed to the whole school that 1. He was…having…sex…with…another bloke… and 2. Tag-teaming said bloke with…_thee_ Harry Potter. Thus, Draco decided that they all would have to get up and go down to the Great Hall for breakfast, on time…and, to especially arrive… _separately_ so as not to arouse suspicion.

Of course, this was easier said than done.

As soon as Draco began to sit up, he realized that he had… 'a little problem'. And even worse, said 'little problem' was being gripped in the crevasse between Evan's warm thighs. Trying to sit up had resulted in a delicious friction against his morning erection.

Draco gasped as he instinctively arched back against Evan. Searching for control, he forced himself to stop moving and focused on steadying his breathing. He didn't want to wake Evan just yet, especially not after such a…_wild_…night. If it _was_ Evan's 'first time', he would undoubtedly be sore, and even if it _wasn't_ his 'first time'…well, with the way they had switched off last night…Evan would likely _still_ be sore. Either way, Draco didn't want to risk hurting Evan by doing something that would push the boy into having sex again _so soon_.

Harry swallowed hard upon hearing and seeing Draco gasp and arch into Evan. It wasn't difficult to figure out what the blond's 'problem' was. Harry also realized that he himself was becoming hard. He too didn't want to wake Evan, so he did some quick, and…borderline rash…so-called 'Gryffindor thinking'.

Taking a deep breath, Harry slid out from beneath the covers, _covers_ that had appeared at some point during the night, courtesy of the 'Room of _Requirement_'. He was still naked, of course, when he made his way over to Draco's side of the bed.

Draco wasn't sure _exactly_ what to expect, but seeing Harry's erect shaft as the boy came over made his pulse race. He twisted his head to watch Harry approach while doing his best to keep his lower body still.

Harry met the blond's gaze and held it for a moment before using his left hand to peel the covers away from Draco, while still leaving them in place over Evan.

Not hearing any objections from the blond other than a slight hitch of breath, Harry then climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind Draco who was still lying on his side where he remained pressed up against Evan.

Trying not to move Draco too much, Harry did his best to slip his arms around the blond's waist.

"Pot—Harry! Wh-What are you doing?" Draco hissed under his breath, shocked that Harry would take such liberties with him…even in spite of what they _did_ last night.

"Shh. Trust me," Harry whispered into the blond's ear.

When Draco didn't protest further, Harry proceeded to pull him backwards, away from Evan. Harry then extricated his arms from the blond's waist and used his right hand to push gently on Draco's shoulder until he was lying flat against the bed.

Hesitating only a moment longer, he whispered further to Draco, "Tell me if you want to stop."

"Wha—" Draco started to say, but cut himself off when Harry swung one knee over his middle, straddling him and causing their hard shafts to rub against each other.

"Mmfff!" Draco moaned before he brought one hand up to press against his mouth, muffling the sound that escaped him.

Not hearing any _objections_, Harry wrapped his hand around both their lengths and started stroking them in a slow, torturous rhythm while shifting his hips down against Draco on each stroke.

"H-Harry…" Draco pleaded softly after having removed his hand from over his mouth. Not able to take Harry's teasing pace any more, he grasped the boy's hips with both hands, pulling the Gryffindor down more forcefully against himself, while thrusting his hips up at the same time.

As they neared their peaks, the mattress increasingly rocked more and more violently beneath them.

It was this movement that roused Voldemort from his peaceful slumber. As soon as he opened his eyes, he became confused when he didn't recognize the…_décor_…in front of him... floating heart-shaped red candles included.

Then the memory of what _had_ happened _last night_ came crashing back to him, like a giant troll's club to the head. _Oh Slytherin's Bollocks! No! No, no, no, no, no! Please, please let that all have just been a nightmare! Please just let it have been a new curse hatched by that Mudblood-loving fool, Dumbledore, to make me go insane! Anything! Anything other than… than... Oh Slytherin! Please let that shifting behind me now just be Nagini swallowing and digesting Wormtail! _

But when the bed continued rocking, and when he took in the breathy moans and groans behind him, Voldemort was certain that there was _no way_ that _that_ could be Nagini…or _anyone else _besides…the _expected_ Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Resigned to the inevitable truth, the Dark Lord slowly rolled over on his other side, wincing slightly at the pain he felt in his…backside…although, shockingly enough to him, it wasn't an _entirely unpleasant_ feeling, especially since he had woken up pleasurably 'hard'.

Voldemort was not surprised to see the 'Savior of the Light' and the 'recent Death Eater Initiate'…both of whom had been acting extraordinarily 'out of character'… at least, from the _stereotypical_ Wizarding World's point of view.

_No one but Nagini…and myself…would ever believe this was all happening..._ The Dark Lord thought to himself in awe. He felt his length harden even more at seeing Harry thrusting his hips down against Draco as the blond thrust up while pulling Harry's hips down harder against himself.

Seeing that both boys were oblivious to him, Voldemort couldn't help but take his hand and wrap it around his now throbbing shaft, trying to seek some relief as the scene in front of him sent bolts of pleasure straight to his cock.

When Voldemort unintentionally let out a groan, Harry and Draco realized that Evan was awake.

Although both boys had brought themselves almost to the very edge of orgasm, the moan from the boy they had just had sex with the night before cut through their pleasurable hazes. Pausing, they turned to look at Evan.

Knowing that he was blushing, though he would _never_ admit it, Voldemort gasped out as he continued getting himself off, "Uhnn…D-Don't s-stop! K-Keep…uhnn… going!"

Harry _desperately_ wanted to obey Evan's _hot_ demands. However, he was _not_ willing to keep his hands off said now-awake boy. Therefore, with his right hand resuming his activities with Draco, his left yanked the covers off of Evan's middle. He then grabbed Evan's wrist and pulled the attached _hand_ off of its '_job_'.

"Nnhh, No!" Voldemort began to protest, but stopped and moaned instead when Harry's hand replaced his own and resumed fisting his cock.

"Ahhnn! H-Harry!" The Dark Lord gasped, thrusting his hips forward into Harry's closed fist.

Not wanting to be left out, Draco released Harry's hip, his right hand joining Harry's in stroking Evan's shaft side-by-side.

It wasn't long before Draco found himself edging back toward his release as Harry continued moving against him. "Nnnhh, H-Harry…Unnhh…I…I'm…"

Grinning down at Draco, Harry decided to wring some more moans from him. He thrust down harder against Draco while moving the thumb of his hand presently grasping both their lengths over the blond's tip and pressed the pad of his thumb against Draco's slit in several quick successions.

"Nnuhh! Uunnhh! H-Harry! Uhhnn! I-If y-you…I…Uhnnn…I'm g-gonna…Har— I…Uhnn…. Nnhhu…Aaannhhh! Draco keened as he arched off the bed, pouring his release over Harry's hand and cock.

Incredibly turned on by the feel of Draco's warm emission coating his cock and hand, making both even more slippery, Harry too was pushed to the edge of climax, "Nhhh…I…D-Draco…s'hot… I'm…Nhhh…Unnhh!"

As Harry reached his release, his left hand tightened reflexively around Voldemort's cock. "Ahnn! Har—" The Dark Lord moaned as he thrust his hips forward erratically into the boy's tightly closed fist, "H-Harry! I…I'm…Uhnn…Aaahnnn!" Voldemort shouted as his climax hit him.

After feeling Harry's hand slacken and pull away, the Dark Lord rolled onto his back. Panting hard and basking in post-orgasmic bliss, he stared at the ceiling while wondering how he had ever gotten himself into his present _situation_.

Said 'situation' was absolutely horrific and entirely _forbidden_ for the 'Dark Lord'. _If_ the 'Dark Lord' was to take a…lover…or _lovers…_or something_ similar to…'lovers'_, he knew that he _should_ have chosen ones befitting him, meaning, ones who were unerringly loyal and of high rank. And yet, doing these forbidden 'activities' with these two boys, when one boy was technically the lowest in rank amongst his followers since he was the most recent initiate, while the other boy had been his mortal enemy ever since even before the boy's birth, made 'doing so' even more dangerously sweet.

However, not only had he ended up with two of the most unlikely of lov—

_Slytherin's Arse Shite! Fine! Just…Fine! I'll just call them...'l-lovers'… for now… until I kill at least one of them!_ Voldemort bemoaned to himself silently.

Getting back to his trail of thought _prior to_ his mental trip-up over the word 'lovers', _not only_ had he ended up with the two most unlikely _lovers_, he had also let them… _dominate_ him. And what a domination _that_ had been.

Voldemort felt his breath hitch as he recalled how incredible it had felt, when both of them had thrust deep inside of him and how he had never wanted them to stop. But of course, he remembered that Harry and Draco had not been able to resist reaching climax inside the tight heat he now knew lay between his thighs when they had both filled him with their own pearly release. Even now, he still silently acknowledged that at some level, a part of him still craved to feel that way again.

_Oh, Slytherin! I think…I think their releases are…still…still inside of…me,_ Voldemort realized as he felt a wave of heat pass through him. Moving one hand to his belly, he placed it where he imagined the boys' seed still resided.

While Voldemort was absorbed with such conflicting, yet arousing thoughts, Harry, who had partially slumped over Draco, didn't want to risk totally crushing the blond. As a result, he rolled onto the other side of Draco…where the sheets weren't so…_wet_.

Getting his breath back first, Draco finally remembered something and turned his head toward Evan. "Evan, how…um… How are you… _feeling_ now?" Was his somewhat subtle attempt to ask how Evan's _arse_ was feeling after having been thoroughly _fucked_ and _filled_.

Voldemort flushed. He _clearly_ understood what Draco had meant, considering his own current thoughts on _that_ matter. Shifting slightly, he quickly discovered that he was _a bit_…sore…a fact which would probably make itself known more if he were to get up and try to walk…_if_ he were even _capable_ of walking after all of…_that_. However, since a Dark Lord would _never_ admit to being in _any_ kind of _pain_, ever, Voldemort _almost_ imperceptibly ground out through clenched teeth, two words: "_Perfectly… Fiiiine_."

Draco bit his lip, trying to stifle a laugh. Although he adored how he and Harry could turn Evan into an irresistibly mindless puddle of needy lust, even he had to admit that he had missed this boy's more harsh and even dangerous attitude, one which must have been good enough…_or more accurately, bad enough_…to have prompted the Dark Lord himself to make Evan a Death Eater and even further to appoint him the task of killing Harry Potter.

When Draco deduced this last part, he immediately stopped laughing as he _truly_ began to comprehend the situation that he himself had helped to…'facilitate'. _Oh Merlin! Please…Please don't let Evan kill me! Oh Slytherin! What was I thinking? I just…helped Harry Potter t-to…to fuck him! Evan, the one who is an unmarked Death Eater and who is supposed to…to kill Harry! I…I am in…so much…trouble… _

Swallowing hard, Draco quickly remembered that there had been a point to the question he had just posed to Evan…one that, hopefully, would lessen any…punishment…that Evan would likely bring down upon him, once Harry wasn't present…or _alive_…anymore.

Figuring of course that as a trained Death Eater, Evan wouldn't admit to being in any pain, Draco nevertheless hoisted himself up and off the bed. He searched through his discarded robes that had been left lying on the floor from last night. Finding the vial he was looking for and feeling relieved that he had at least thought _beforehand_ to snatch such a potion from the Hospital Wing, he brought it over to Evan's side of the bed.

Holding out the vial, Draco stuttered out, "H-Here…I…I k-know your n-not…um…in… in any…p-pain…b-but…y-you know…j-just…in case…I mean…w-well…y-yeah…j-just in case…"

Voldemort merely raised an eyebrow at the 'surprise potion' the blond was holding out to him. For obvious reasons…particularly those of _last night_…he made absolutely _no_ move to take said unknown potion from Draco. After all, a Dark Lord _never_ accepts unknown gifts of any kind…ever… But of course, he had _once_ broken this rule…since he had accepted the truth of an unknown prophecy not too long ago…and what a _disaster_ that had _continually_ turned out to be!

When Evan continued to stare at him without taking the vial, Draco further clarified. "I-It's a…an anti-pain potion…um…w-with…u-um…ant-anti-inflammation…p-properties." The blond realized how ridiculous he must sound stuttering and all, certain that his austere Malfoy ancestors were rolling in their crypts because of it, but he couldn't help it! He really _didn't_ know _what_ he had been thinking…before…_all that_…especially because Evan had already cast the Cruciatus curse on him after what had been a _mere_ bit of _foreplay_ with Harry that one time… He dreaded what other horrifying Dark Curses Evan would inflict on him now that the Unmarked Death Eater _knew_ that he had _intentionally_ helped that _same_ boy _fuck him up the arse_!

_I'm so dead!_ Draco thought to himself in terror. His outstretched hand began to shake as his panicked mind concocted vivid images of the unnatural green glow of the killing curse hurtling towards him from the apex of Evan's wand.

On further grave reflection, Draco modified his own opinion about his anticipated excruciatingly painful encounter with Evan. _No! I'm worse than dead! I'll probably be wishing __to__ be dead…long before Evan has even inflicted the first five minutes of dark curses upon me!_

Not quite certain whether the blond's shaky voice was a result of embarrassment, fear, or both, Voldemort decided that it would still benefit him to take the potion Draco offered. Obviously, he didn't _really_ _care_ whether Draco feared him as 'Evan' or not…he was the Dark Lord after all! He _reveled_ in the fear others felt when merely _standing_ in his presence…or when merely even _contemplating_ his existence! And now that he thought of it…some punishment _should_ be in order in the _near_ future…considering that Draco had _known_ about his task to kill Harry _before_ conspiring with said boy to…seduce him.

Deciding to have a bit of _overdue_ evil pleasure at Draco's expense, Voldemort's mouth twisted in a feral grin. He took the potion from Draco while reaching out with his other hand to grasp Draco's arm where the Dark Mark still remained under the Glamour charm**.**

"Well… Just. In. Case. Then." Voldemort replied in clipped threatening syllables as his thumb firmly and _unmistakably_ rubbed the length of Draco's _Marked_ arm.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please Review! I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Consequences of Messing with

**Author's Question**: Hi Everyone! I had a quick question about your preferences regarding how I choose to emphasize words that happen to be a character's mental thoughts. Presently, I'm putting a character's 'mental thoughts' all in italics. But this leaves me with a problem for **how I should ****emphasize**** words within those already italicized 'mental thoughts'**. Therefore, if you could please leave me a comment along with your review (if you're going to make a review) telling me which way you prefer me to emphasize words that're already in an italicized passage of text, that would be great!

**The choices are as follows: **

**a. Capitalize** the first letter of the word I want to emphasize: (This is the one I've mostly been doing so far).

Example: Draco stared slack-jawed at Harry. _For Real? Harry Potter is still a Virgin?_

**b. Bold** the entire word I want to emphasize:

Example: Draco stared slack-jawed at Harry. _For __**real**__? Harry Potter is still a __**virgin**__?_

**c. Regular** text: Make the entire word I want to emphasize Regular text:

Example: Draco stared slack-jawed at Harry. _For _real_? Harry Potter is still a _virgin_?_

**d. Underline** the entire word I want to emphasize:

Example: Draco stared slack-jawed at Harry. _For __real__? Harry Potter is still a __virgin__?_

**e. Other**: and if so, please tell me what:

Example: [In your reply, please give me an example, just like above]. :)

* * *

><p><strong>[From the end of the Ch. 15]:<strong>

Deciding to have a bit of evilly perverse pleasure at Draco's expense, Voldemort's mouth broke out into a feral grin. The Dark Lord extended his right hand to take the potion from Draco while reaching out with his other hand to grasp Draco's arm where the Dark Mark remained concealed.

"Well… Just. In. Case. Then." Voldemort replied in clipped threatening syllables as his thumb firmly and _unmistakably_ rubbed against the length of Draco's arm where the Dark Mark lay.

* * *

><p><strong>Voldemort Goes Back To School<strong>

**Chapter 16:**

**The Consequences of Messing with an Unmarked Death Eater?:**

Draco felt himself turn pale. He forgot to breathe at Evan's not so subtle threat. As soon as Evan released his arm, Draco staggered back towards the other side of the bed, where their robes still lay on the floor. He was practically hyperventilating.

Trembling and praying to anyone who would listen that Evan wouldn't curse him …_badly_…he picked up Evan's robes and placed them on the bed closest to the boy.

Maybe helping Evan would make his…seemingly inevitable punishment…less… _excruciating?_ Hoping to delay said punishment, Draco then _slowly_ handed Harry his robes before finally picking up his own robes and began putting them on even slower.

While Draco was dealing with the robes, Voldemort examined the potion more closely. After checking the potion's color, and after uncorking the vial and then sniffing lightly to make sure the basic ingredients of an anti-pain anti-inflammation potion were present, and after making sure there were no additional smells of unknown ingredients, did he _trust_ that this potion was indeed what Draco had claimed it to be.

Tilting his head back, Voldemort downed the potion in two gulps.

Harry didn't quite know what to make of the other two boys' behavior_. _Draco had been pretty confident and cool up until now…well, other than the times he had been incoherent, aroused and begging. However, now he seemed either very embarrassed, or …nervous…about something.

From where he lay, Harry couldn't see Evan's expression when Draco handed him the potion, so he was uncertain as to the cause of Draco's…inconsistent behavior.

_Hmm, maybe it's a Slytherin…thing, _Harry thought to himself._ Maybe there's some Slytherin rule: Thou shalt not sleep with a Gryffindor. Or…something…But Evan just transferred here, so…it's not like he'd know all those bizarre Slytherin rules yet…right? _

Harry also didn't know what to make of Evan's almost…paranoid scrutiny of the potion Draco had so _kindly_ provided for him.

_Hmm, and maybe people from Durmstrang are just…a bit…'high-strung'_. Harry generously substituted for 'paranoid'. _After all, there's no reason why Evan would think someone would try to slip him something…harmful, now is there? Oh...wait…_ Harry amended, as he remembered that he and Draco might have been less than 100% honest with their intentions towards Evan when they had somewhat…er…lured the boy to the Room of Requirement in the first place…_Oh, then, well…oops…Ok then, I guess Evan's, er, extra vigilance is…called for. I'm sure Mad-eye Moody would be proud…if nothing else. _

Shrugging it all off, Harry thought that maybe he'd just double check and ask Draco about it all later when they were alone…whenever that would be. For now, he dressed back in his robes after casting a quick Scourgify on himself, because at this point, the three of them had all gotten quite… _sticky._

Instantly feeling the effects of the potion, Voldemort too cast Scourgify on both himself and on his robes, before getting dressed. While thus occupied, he began to realize a couple of important things: 1. He was no longer suffering from his previous completely _mindless_ sexual haze, since he had been able to give the boys a direct order that didn't involve them doing more 'stuff' to him, and 2. He was quickly becoming hard again, and that merely achieving release by Harry's and Draco's hands wasn't enough to satisfy his sexual urges.

Based on what the Dark Lord understood from Nagini, those urges were supposed to have been alleviated for the most part, since he had engaged in a 'successful coupling' with Harry and Draco.

_Hmm, perhaps there is a normal delay between a 'successful coupling' and the complete cessation of such urges_, Voldemort reasoned to himself.

Not wanting to alert Harry or Draco to his predicament, because he was certain those urges would _soon_ cease, and because they needed to get down for breakfast, Voldemort made sure to cover himself with part of the covers as he dressed.

The other two didn't notice 'Evan' covering himself as they were wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Draco finished dressing first. He then glanced at the clock and realized within the next few minutes, their peers would begin filtering into the Great Hall. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself together before turning to Harry and Evan.

"Alright, we really need to go. Now. I'm sure neither of you want to risk anyone finding out about…um…_last night_…or about, um…_us_…in general. So we need to head out now and enter the Great Hall. Separately," Draco emphasized.

Harry too glanced back at the clock and inwardly groaned, not wanting to leave Evan and yes, _even Draco_, just yet. Knowing they didn't have a choice, he turned to Evan who was still sitting on the bed.

Feeling that he should say something meaningful in parting, Harry blurted out the first thing he could think of. "You'll…be ok?" He part stated and part questioned, awkwardly referring not only to how Evan was feeling _physically_ but also _emotionally_ as well after having just had a wild and crazy night of sex. He now wondered if last night had been Evan's 'first time' too.

Voldemort stared at the Wizarding World's Savior, feeling a variety of opposing emotions, ranging from shock to pleasure to anger to…dare he say it…some form of what could possibly be considered…_happiness_?

_No! It's merely a sense of contentment… No! Not even contentment! It's…It's… confusion! Yes! I'm confused… I'm… No! No! No! I'm not confused! I know…exactly what I'm doing! I…I have a task! Yes! A task! The task to kill Harry Potter! With my plan! My plan, which…requires me to…keep up appearances…until…until these…bizarre… urges… completely subside! Yes! That's it!_ The Dark Lord reminded himself, before he remembered that he still had to answer Harry's question. "Of course," he replied. After a brief pause, he also remembered to smile too, though _almost_ belatedly so.

"Ok…that's…good…yeah…that's good," Harry replied, nodding. He licked his lips before he continued in a rush, "I, I really had…an amazing time…you know…last night, and…er, this morning and all, and…well…I th-think you were…er, a bit d-distracted last night…so, I'm…er, n-not sure that y-you…heard, wh-what I had said...about…er, about me being…being a…a…er…a v-virgin! …S-So I just…I just wanted to say… er…th-thank you…yeah, thanks!".

Voldemort became stone still in absolute disbelief. _…H-Harry Potter… was a… virgin… last night? A virgin? …Virgin! ...A Virgin did…that…to me? …I…I let a virgin do that…to me? I let a virgin take…my…my…my…arse…virginity! Which…Which as a Dark Lord I… should Never have even…Lost… in the first place! …I…don't… I don't deserve…my title as a 'Dark Lord'…anymore… I don't… I… No! No! I, I'm still the Dark Lord! I still deserve my title! It was I who opened the Chamber of Secrets! It was I who created the Death Eaters! It was I who achieved Immortality by successfully creating my many Horcruxes! It was I who killed… Well… It __**will**__ be I who __**will**__ kill Harry Potter! … There is absolutely no one …except Nagini… who knows who I, as Evan, __**really**__ am! And it's not like she is going to…tell anyone about it! Therefore! I am still rightfully the Dark Lord! I… I can get through this… This is just…just… an… unfortunate… development! I can get past this! I __**will**__ get past this! I'm immortal! I'll be alive and powerful __**long**__ after Harry Potter's bones become __**dust**__! I can overcome—_

After his confession, Harry felt lightheaded and yet also felt like he was on a sugar-high, at the exact same time! So, when Evan didn't respond, he leaned forward and captured the boy's lips in a kiss. It was a one-sided open-mouthed kiss, since Evan's lips were still _sealed_… But Harry intended to change that.

Harry proceeded to trace his tongue along the bottom of Evan's lip before taking said lip into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Voldemort obviously hadn't been expecting Harry's quick…'_attack'_, especially not during the conclusion of his own mental 'Dark Lord' tirade. Thus, said 'attack' and its accompanying pleasurable 'effects', completely derailed the Dark Lord's _present_ trail of thought.

"Mmfff, Har—" Voldemort moaned between now partially parted lips, before he was cut off by the Gryffindor's mouth sealing over his.

Harry fervently pressed his tongue inside Evan's opened mouth and slid his tongue enticingly along the other boy's. When he was rewarded with another moan, he reached up to place one hand on Evan's shoulder while the other found its way around the boy's hip.

Draco noted that Evan had neither confirmed nor denied whether he himself had been a virgin too last night. Apparently, Harry had chosen not to pry into that _much debated_ detail, one which Draco still thought would have been _ideal_ to know _that_ prior to…'doing the deed'.

Nevertheless, he and Harry had planned this whole… 'set up' with the idea that Evan _might_ be a virgin… at least in relation to his…_arse_… But the floating heart-shaped candles had been _entirely_ Harry's idea! And they were red! _Gryffindor_ red! Not that Draco was suggesting making said heart-shaped candles _Slytherin_ _green_! No, of course not! He'd be forevermore disowned and harassed by the entire House of Slytherin… assuming that they ever found out… but they never would… Furthermore, he hadn't _actually_ made any of the candles 'Slytherin green', so it wasn't even an issue! Why was he even thinking about this right now?

Focusing his full attention on the delicious scene in front of him, Draco realized that he never got tired of watching these two boys together. However, one more glance at the clock had him clearing his throat to gain their attention.

Harry was the first to pull back. Panting, he rested his head on the back of his hand that lay on Evan's shoulder and turned his head, placing a small kiss on Evan's neck before whining, "Nooo, I don't want to go yet…"

Grateful to fall back into old habits, rather than the stuttering mess he had been moments ago, Draco replied a bit acerbically, "Tough, Potter! We all have to do things we don't want to do. Right now we need to eat, and then get to class, and most of all, not tip anyone off as to what we were _doing_ last night. So get up, and get going!"

Letting out a muffled protest into Evan's shoulder one last time, Harry extricated himself from around the boy and slid off the bed.

Mortified that he had once again let someone so… '_innocent'_ overcome his own supposed '_experience'_, Voldemort followed right behind Harry… doing his best to _mentally_ retrace his steps. At the same time, he made sure his robes lay over his…'middle'…after all, he couldn't let either boy know that he was _still_ hard, right?

_Otherwise, they might… want to go for… 'another round'… _The Dark Lord thought to himself. He subsequently felt his breath hitch as all the blood in his body raced south at the thought of feeling Harry and Draco moving inside of him again.

_No! I won't ever let that happen! …Never __**again**__, I mean! _Voldemort vowed to himself. To further strengthen his resolve, he sent silent thanks to Slytherin and Merlin that this… shocking… _supposedly _horrific… '_encounter',_ would soon end and prayed that such '_encounters'_ would _stay_ ended.

Saying what he had to Evan had been a bit awkward, but now that Harry was facing Draco, he was at a bit of a loss for words. He felt that he had a Hogwarts-a-History worth to say, and yet, he couldn't quite figure out which words to Accio from its vastness.

When the blond arched an eyebrow at him, no doubt wondering why he was still standing there, Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco how he felt. He _hoped_ the right words would come out. "Er…Mal—No, er, Draco," he emphasized, refusing to fall into 'old habits' even though Draco had lapsed earlier. "Draco…last night…er…last night was…a-amazing, and…er…I just…w-wanted you to…know that, I'm…hah…strangely enough…I'm happy that…it was _you_…here…with, er…Evan and I…so, y-yeah…I just… wanted to l-let you…know…" Harry trailed off, before summoning up his famous Gryffindor courage.

With just a bit of awkwardness, Harry leaned forward and wrapped one arm around Draco's shoulders, giving a light squeeze. He figured he could more or less get away with that…at this point…but anything more, like a…kiss…would probably cause the quick-tempered blond to have a fit.

At first, Draco was puzzled, then stunned when he realized that Harry was trying to give him a kind of semi-hug. Trying not to stand too stiffly in Harry's embrace, Draco too lifted one arm…but couldn't quite find it within himself to be all…touchy feely with…_thee_ Harry Potter…Golden Boy Savior of the Wizarding World…previously the bane of his existence, and the only downfall of the Master _he_, Draco Malfoy, now served.

Thus, instead of embracing the Gryffindor in return, he purposely _smacked_ his hand down hard on Harry's back, knocking the wind out of him. "Aww that's so…sweet, Potter! If I had known that _this_ 'sort of thing' was all it took for us to be on 'good' terms, I would have d-deflowered you…in…in the middle of the En-Entrance Hall…in our f-first year!" Draco announced, tripping over the last bit, as he imagined what it would be like to really 'deflower' Harry. In fact, if their current situation continued to progress further, he might _actually_ get the opportunity to _do_ so…

Upon this epiphany, Draco felt himself _'spring up'_ against Harry's thigh… which had somehow found its way more or less between his own thighs. _No, no, no, no! Not a chance! Don't think about it, don't even think about it! There's no way he would ever. I mean, he's Harry Potter. He even r-rejected my friendship in first year! Over Weasel! He would never…He would never actually let me do…that…to him…would he? Fuck, please don't let him have felt…that… _Draco thoughts raced as he quickly pulled away his arm and stepped back from Harry, separating their lower bodies.

"Khuh…Khuh…" Harry coughed at having the air knocked clear out of his lungs, especially when he had not been expecting it. After taking a few gulps of air, he was able to process the things Draco had just said. _…Draco…w-would have…d-deflowered me in…the middle of the…Entrance Hall? In First Year! Fuck! Seriously? Is he serious? I didn't even know what sex was back then! Fuck! Why in Merlin's name am I even picturing this? And…fuck… I'm even getting…hard…off of that imagery…Fuck! Would I…Would I even ever actually…w-want him to…do that…to me? Fuck! I don't think…I mean…I don't…do I? I mean…I shouldn't, right? It's…It's 'Malfoy'… Oh Merlin! This is all so confusing…Fuck! I hope he doesn't notice…'anything'!_ Luckily for Harry, Draco chose just that moment to step back.

During this entire Harry-Draco exchange, Voldemort made a mental note to follow Draco's example and use as many future pseudo embraces as possible to _abuse_ Harry Potter. After all, if he couldn't kill Harry _just yet_, he might as well indulge in a little _extra-curricular_ fun! Ooh, just the thought of all the possible opportunities he might have…assuming he would have his… _wits_…about him during…_those_ sorts of…'encounters'…made Voldemort grin in unadulterated glee. He hoped Harry wouldn't notice, because he could hardly contain himself at such a glorious prospect!

In the awkward silence that followed, Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from Draco. Trying to think about not so sexy thoughts for the purposes of… '_deflation'_… he happened to glance at Evan and found a safe 'change of subject'. "Er, D-Draco, aren't you going to…er, say 'goodbye' to Evan…f-for the day, that is?"

Draco felt the bottom of his stomach fall out, metaphorically of course, which resulted in the immediate and near _annihilation_ of his prior 'little problem'. On the one hand, he was still terrified by Evan's earlier _threat_. On the other hand, Harry obviously expected him to say a proper '_goodbye'_.

This left Draco with a grave dilemma, because refusing to give said_ 'proper goodbye'_, in light of all they had done, would be suspicious, so suspicious that it could possibly jeopardize Evan's mission if Harry figured it out…

_Curse you bleeding-hearted Gryffindors and your romantic Veela dung! _

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please Review!<strong> Please don't forget to tell me **your preference** for **how** to **Emphasize words** that're already **in an already italicized passage of text**! I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD


	17. Chapter 17: Threatening Consequences

**Voldemort Goes Back To School  
><strong>

**[The end of Ch. 16]**:

In the awkward silence that followed, Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from Draco. Trying to think about not so sexy thoughts for the purposes of… '_deflation'_… he happened to glance at Evan and found a safe 'change of subject'. "Er, D-Draco, aren't you going to…er, say 'goodbye' to Evan…f-for the day, that is?"

Draco felt the bottom of his stomach fall out, metaphorically of course, which resulted in the immediate and near _annihilation_ of his prior 'little problem'. On the one hand, he was still terrified by Evan's earlier [_Mark_-rubbing] _threat_. On the other hand, Harry obviously expected him to say a proper '_goodbye'_.

This left Draco with a grave dilemma, because refusing to give said_ 'proper goodbye'_, in light of all they had done, would be suspicious, so suspicious that it could possibly jeopardize Evan's mission if Harry figured it out…

_Curse you bleeding-hearted Gryffindors and your romantic Veela dung!_

**Chapter 17 Part 1: **

**Threatening Consequences:**

"Um…Yeah, sure, Po— Harry. I just…yeah…I'll…I'll say…um… '_goodbye'_ to… to E-Evan…" Draco purposely repeated the words slowly as he tried to think of a solution. He figured that 'doing something' to show 'affection' towards Evan was necessary in order to satisfy Harry's supposed expectations of… normalcy… romance… or downright _Gryffindor valor_ in this case, considering that immediately following said 'goodbye' Draco foresaw himself being at the receiving end of an Avada Kedavra for it.

Not getting any protests from Evan, other than yet another _raised eyebrow_ and a _small smirk_, made Draco [correctly] conclude that Evan didn't think that he would dare _'do anything'_ more to him, because Draco would still be scared _cockless_ by Evan's earlier '_Mark_-rubbing threat'. As a consequence of this conclusion, something _snapped_ inside of the blond.

_You know what, it doesn't matter that Evan is a Death Eater with a task to complete! I'm a Death Eater too! And we're the same age! There's no reason why I should be scared to do…stuff with him! If he doesn't like it, he can say something! And other than mocking me this morning and generally threatening to kill Harry, there hasn't been anything else! Therefore, Fuck It All! _

Draco grabbed Evan by both shoulders and slammed him none too gently against the wall beside the door.

Shocked beyond belief, the Dark Lord opened his mouth to…well, to say _something… more threatening… _to the boy… But before he could, Draco lunged forward and took advantage of his parted lips.

Draco plunged his tongue deep into Evan's mouth, tracing all crevasses and recesses. At the same time, his hands slid down from the boy's shoulders and began caressing the rest of his body, purposely passing directly over where he knew the boy's sensitive nipples were. Not sparing Evan any reprieve, he also fitted his right thigh between Evan's legs and thrust forward.

When Draco heard the muffled moan and felt Evan's hips thrust back against his thigh, he also felt the boy's hardness pressing against him. Inflamed with the knowledge that Evan, who had just been threatening him for doing such 'sexual things' to him, still craved his touch, a wave of crazed arousal swept through Draco.

Without thinking further, Draco ripped Evan's robes open, tore the button clear off the boy's trousers, and without even bothering to fully pull down the zipper, yanked both trousers and boxers down, exposing the boy's erect shaft.

Seeing Evan's current state made Draco completely forget about the wandless lubrication spell. He spat into his hand before grasping said hardness and stroking up and down it forcefully. Draco was certain that this was how Evan wanted it, especially since the boy was fully hard.

"Aaahnn! D-Draco! Unnhh! D-Dra— Uhnnh! Slyth— Nnnhh!" Voldemort moaned as he thrust his hips upward on each downward stroke of Draco's slicked hand, having been made incoherent by the _suddenness_ of Draco's dominance.

Harry's mouth dropped open at the scene in front of him. _Honestly_, he had merely meant for Draco to 'say goodbye' before leaving! Even though he was conscious of the passing time, he sure wasn't about to stop the hot as fuck scene in front of him.

Harry knew he was creative; he'd come up with an excuse about _why_ he was late! _Later_ of course… but for now, Harry reached down to palm himself through his trousers.

While still grasping Evan's now dripping length, Draco shifted his hips forward again so that he could thrust his own now hard cock against Evan's hip. "Unnhh! E-Evan! Evan, you are so… unnhh…difficult, but I… I don't…care…ahhnn… Y-You are ssst…so… sexy… uhnn… If…If we didn't have…hnn…to go… I would…ummf…I would f-fuck you… against this wall… right now…unnh… until y-you…s-screamed…. for m-more…" Draco gasped out as he continued thrusting against Evan, shocked at how quickly he already was to climaxing.

Wanting to make Evan come before himself, Draco quickly stuck two fingers in his mouth. Then, bringing his slickened fingers down behind Evan's cock, Draco slowly slid them backwards until he was pressing directly against Evan's tight pucker. When the boy jerked and moaned at the touch, Draco began circling his two fingers around that same spot.

"Ahhn! Uhnn! Y-Yes…M-Merlin! Uhnn…P-Please…D-Draco…uhnn…Please!" The Dark Lord begged as he tried parting his legs more, but found he couldn't since his trousers were still around his calves. Struck with the solution, Voldemort bent his knees and spread his legs wide, hoping to entice the blond to shove his fingers deeper inside his entrance.

Feeling a small spurt of precum escape his cock at seeing Evan's provocatively spread and bent legs, Draco granted Evan's pleas and thrust both fingers deep inside the boy.

"Aaaahnnn! Y-Yes…Uhnn…More…Yesss…Dra— M-More…uhnn!" Voldemort moaned and begged. He began bending his knees up and down, helping to impale himself further on Draco's fingers and inevitably raced towards the climax he still craved.

When Draco felt his fingers become covered in a hot slickness inside of Evan, he realized that it must be his and Harry's releases from the night before. Upon this recognition, his grey eyes dilated. The feel of their combined seed and the sight of Evan thrusting down on his fingers provoked Draco into curling his fingers further on each inward thrust, searching for Evan's sweet spot.

"AAHNNN! YES! UHNN! TH-THERE! UHNN…D-DRACO…DRA…I…I'M… UHNN…S'GOOD…UHNN…AHHN…YESSS… TH-THERE…I…G-GONNA…Y-YESSS… I…I'M GONNA…UHNN…NNHHH… I…I…AAAHHNN!" Voldemort keened as he came hard, spurting his release over Draco's hand and robes.

Feeling Evan clenching hard around his fingers shoved Draco right off the edge and straight into his own release, spilling his seed into his own trousers as he moaned Evan's name.

Possessing a bit more cognizance than either of them, Harry had at some point opened his trousers and grasped his bare cock, such that when his climax hit at about the same time Draco's, his release spilled over his hand and onto the floor of the Room of Requirement.

Still panting from his bliss-filled climax, Draco leaned forward to whisper _very_ softly in Evan's ear, "I want you. Even though I know who you are and what you're really here for, I still want you. And unless you say that you don't want me back, I will _keep_ doing these things to you, with or without Harry Potter's help."

For a panicked moment, or as close to panic as a Dark Lord could get, Voldemort thought that Draco had discovered his _true_ identity, as _thee_ 'Lord Voldemort'. But then, he remembered that Draco must have been referring to the fact that he was posing as a 'Death Eater' while in his disguise as 'Evan'. Voldemort's panic was quickly replaced with another wave of arousal at Draco's erotic threat.

Trying to steady his breath, the Dark Lord tried to find a moment of rational thought. _I can get through this…I'm slowly starting to get better… ever since the… 'Successful Coupling'… It won't happen again…I can resist this… Yes…I'm capable of resisting this…I…I just…I'm just not sure that…I want to…Yes, that's it…I was __**totally willing**__… _

But glancing at Harry, Voldemort sighed._ But surely my urges toward… Harry… aren't entirely willing…right? How low must I have fallen as the Dark Lord…to…to crave such things from…the enemy I'm supposed to be trying to kill? …I…I mean…the enemy that I __**will**__ kill! _

And yet, such thoughts did not stop his body from responding to the sexual thoughts of Harry and Draco once again tag-teaming him…or either one _alone_ 'tagging' him.

When Draco pulled back and saw Evan's cock beginning to re-firm, he had to remind himself that they could_ not_ afford to delay leaving any longer, and that surely Evan's…'not so little problem'…would eventually subside. Casting a Scourgify… _again_…on all three of them, after seeing how Harry had dealt with their most recent 'activity', Draco then proceeded to do his best to mend the…other damage…he had done to Evan's robes.

Draco then strode to the door. Pausing only to make sure Harry had tucked… 'himself'… back into his trousers, the blond yanked open the door. An insistent jerk of his head towards the now opened door had Harry and Voldemort heading out of the room.

"And remember, we have to arrive at the Great Hall, _separately_," Draco again repeated, as he shut the door behind them.

**Chapter 17 Part 2: **

**Breakfast Surprises?**

**Gryff's POV**

Thankfully no one seemed to have noticed their absence the night before. This was likely because Harry and Draco were quite known for their routine wanderings at night… for different reasons. They also had to thank the Hogwarts' directors for providing bed-curtains for their four posters, so that no one would know if they were _actually in_ their beds or not.

When Hermione and Ron joined Harry at the Gryffindor table, he claimed he hadn't slept well and thus came down for an early breakfast. This not being a surprise to either of them, they didn't question him further.

Between eating and sneaking glances at the Slytherin table, Harry only vaguely noticed the Daily Prophet being delivered by the typical horde of owls.

Always interested in the news and knowledge in general, Hermione eagerly opened the Prophet. As soon as she read the headlines, she made a sound of disgust.

"Whut, Hermee?" Ron asked her through a mouthful of syrup soaked pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"What kind of sick, demented monster would do something like this?! Harry! Can you believe this?!" Hermione ground out, her hands trembling with anger.

"Huh?" Harry asked while still trying to watch Evan and Draco from where they sat all the way across the hall. He wanted to get another look at Draco's pink tongue again.

Not noticing Harry's distracted state, Hermione began reading one headline aloud: "'Nineteenth St. Mungo's Medi-Witch in the past Two Months goes Missing: Fed-up with Medi-Unions or a Plotted Conspiracy?' Oh Harry! This's just awful! Medi-Witches work solely to help heal people! What kind of sick monster would conspire to kidnap Medi-Witches?!"

"Whul, Hermee, i'suys cud bu fud uh wid du Medu-Unun," Ron again said through his full mouth, trying to communicate that the reason could be problems with the Medi-Unions.

"Uch, Ron, please finished chewing and swallowing your food before speaking," Hermione scolded him. "And I doubt that's the case. Surely if they were just protesting the problems with Medi-Unions they wouldn't disappear completely. They might just not show up for work, or something. Here, look, reading further, it says: 'Medi-Witches' family and friends have confirmed that they have not heard from any of the missing Medi-Witches since the date that each one was officially reported missing.'"

Ron shrugged, he knew he didn't stand much of a chance changing Hermione's mind once she got an idea in her head. What he did notice was that Harry seemed to be staring at something on the other side of the room.

Ron followed his line of sight and realized his friend's eyes were fixed on the Slytherin table. He frowned. _It almost looks like he's staring at Malfoy…and maybe that new bloke…What was his name again? Oh well, who cares. Just another bloody Slytherin Prat, and chummy with Ferret Face to boot. _

Ron was about to ask Harry what was so interesting about the Slytherins, but just at that moment, the redhead saw Draco look up and catch Harry's gaze. Expecting Draco to glare, smirk, or do something equally offensive, Ron was shocked when Draco turned red, the color visible even from across the room. Squinting further, Ron saw Draco nudge the new dark-haired bloke next to him and tilt his head in their direction, as though to say 'Look that way'. When the boy complied and looked at Harry, he too had a similar reaction to Draco and quickly looked down at his plate again… only to glance up again a moment later.

_What the bloody'ell is going on 'round here? _Ron thought to himself._ Why is Ferret acting so… so… nutters. And his… friend… No, probably just a 'minion' like those big oafs, Crabbe and Goyle. Tch… They must be planning something! Yeah, and judging from their red and guilty faces, Harry's caught on and is already one step ahead of them! Wow, it's a good thing that he's the bloody Chosen One, I almost missed what those two snakes were up to. _

Satisfied with his conclusion, Ron then declared, "Harry, I got your back."

Hearing his name, Harry ripped his gaze away from the _temptation_ that was Evan and Draco, AKA the _two hot boys_ he just had a _wild night of sex_ with, to turn to look at…well…_Ron_. "Er, what Ron?"

"I got your back, Harry. Don't worry, whatever those two prats are planning, we can take 'em. Just let me know when and where. A'right, mate?" Ron stated again, thrilled that he and Harry would be teaming up to fight the 'big bad snakes', who would be cut down to size, real soon.

At first, Harry had no idea what Ron's random statement meant, but then he realized that his friend must have come to some wildly inaccurate conclusion as to _why_ he was staring at the two Slytherins. Harry found himself not yet ready to confess the real reason for _that,_ so he tried to… come up with a story that… from a certain point of view… was _technically_ true… he supposed.

"Oh, er, yeah, Ron. Th-Thanks. That's…that's brilliant. Er, but you know… _only if_ they, er… try to start something first. _Bad_, that is— I mean… Er… Well yeah, bad… right… Thanks!" Harry more or less stuttered out. Of course _if_ things went really badly with Evan and…especially Draco… and their newly formed… sorta 'relationship' turned sour… or more specifically… _blew up_ in his face… then what he had just said _could_ become _true_. But Ron didn't need to know _every_ little detail…

Ron happily went back to stuffing his face with breakfast. He was a growing boy after all! And he needed his strength for the upcoming duel between Harry and The Snakes.

Hermione of course had missed this entire exchange, her head still buried in the paper and reading the same article she had read aloud to her friends just earlier. Shaking her head, she groped for her breakfast plate, picked up a scone and chewed on it as she continued reading.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! <strong>Please Review!<strong> I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD

Oh and I know I still have Ch. 16 and some other reviews I still have to reply to, especially for those readers who left multiple reviews which I'm planning on responding to together in one PM (sorry I didn't get to it all at once, I'm literally falling asleep over here!) but I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer for this chapter since my Real Life has finally started to calm down a bit. I'll finish replying to ch. 16 and earlier reviews within the next 48 hours! Thanks again so much for your understanding and patience! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought of it! :)


	18. Chapter 18: Always a Fun Potion's Time!

**[The End of Ch. 17]**:

"Oh, er, yeah, Ron. Th-Thanks. That's…that's brilliant. Er, but you know… _only if_ they, er… try to start something first. _Bad_, that is— I mean… Er… Well yeah, bad… right… Thanks!" Harry more or less stuttered out. Of course _if_ things went really badly with Evan and…especially Draco… and their newly formed… sorta 'relationship' turned sour… or more specifically… _blew up_ in his face… then what he had just said _could_ become _true_. But Ron didn't need to know _every_ little detail…

Ron happily went back to stuffing his face with breakfast. He was a growing boy after all! And he needed his strength for the upcoming duel between Harry and The Snakes.

Hermione of course had missed this entire exchange, her head still buried in the paper and reading the same article she had read aloud to her friends just earlier. Shaking her head, she groped for her breakfast plate, picked up a scone and chewed on it as she continued reading.

**Chapter 18: Part 1**

**Always a Fun Potion's Time!**

The rest of Harry and Draco's day passed easily enough. However, the same could not be said for Voldemort, though he used his best skills of deception to fool everyone else as to that fact.

The Dark Lord just could not figure out why his urges hadn't subsided even after taking_six_ more vials of Libido Suppressant potion. A potion whose _effectiveness_, he would be seeing Severus about very, _very_ soon. Not only had he taken more of that likely _defective_ potion, he had also made several trips to the lavatory to try and 'deal with' the… 'issue' himself. But no matter how many times he brought himself off, he continued to get hard again shortly thereafter. In fact, after each release, he seemed to feel an even _stronger_ urge to be… well, thoroughly fucked.

Regardless of his very frustrating… _condition_, Voldemort knew he was far more coherent at least, because so far, he was able to _resist_ the urge to have Harry and Draco 'assist' him, whereas prior to… _sleeping with_… Harry and Draco, he had stood almost _no_ chance in resisting.

Walking around in an erect state was not exactly the easiest thing to do, nor the easiest to hide. Voldemort supposed that he could thank his heavy class schedule for requiring him to carry a large schoolbag, one that he could use to help…hide… his 'getting to be painful, problem'.

As the 6th year Slytherins and Gryffindors made their way to the Potions classroom for their shared lesson, Voldemort kept repeating to himself in a Mantra: _It's almost over, the day is almost over, you can get back to the dorms, take another Suppressant Potion…deal with this problem… again… and sleep it off. You can get through this… It's almost over, the day is almost over…_

As usual, he sat next to Draco at the front of the classroom. Had he tried to sit with someone else, namely Harry, this would have drawn unwanted… suspicion… and subsequently… more unwanted… 'advances' from him. Well, 'unwanted' from a _stereotypical_ Dark Lord's point of view.

At this point, Voldemort couldn't be bothered to listen to Snape talking about the potion they were going to brew today. He also barely heard Draco telling him that he was going to get the ingredients first.

When Draco returned, the Dark Lord was still consumed by his thoughts. _This_ was the first clue the blond had that something was wrong with his partner since it gave the impression that 'Evan' was ignoring him, even though it wasn't intentional.

Worried that Evan might be upset about his and Harry's earlier 'XXX activities', Draco thought it best to leave the boy alone and just get started with the potion himself. He hoped the other boy's mood would turn around for the better soon, since it was beginning to make his hands shake again at the thought of being punished for said 'activities'.

Finally, breaking from the train wreck that was his mind, Voldemort realized it was already halfway through their class. He then tried to focus on the task at hand... his _Potion's_ task at hand. Taking out his Potions textbook from his bag, he irritably threw it down on the desk and almost ripped off the cover when he wrenched the book open to the page they were supposed to be working on.

That violent treatment of the book was the second clue Draco had that something was up with his brewing partner.

Swallowing hard, Draco wondered if talking about… things… would help alleviate Evan's turbulent… mood and perhaps have the added bonus of not being cursed into the cold stone floor after class. "What's wrong?" he whispered softly into Evan's ear.

The Dark Lord hadn't expected _that_ and visibly shivered as the blond's warm breath passed along his neck. "Nhn…N-Nothing. Nothing, Draco…I'm…I'm fine…Nothing's wrong," he responded, hoping the blond would just think he had tripped over the first word, rather than identifying it as the moan it was.

Unfortunately for the Dark Lord, Draco had caught both shiver _and_ moan. He breathed a huge sigh of relief now that he knew that there was a completely different reason for Evan's present behavior. To think he had brewed almost the whole potion by himself when there was no need to! Smirking mischievously, he continued to whisper even closer to Evan's sensitive neck, "As if I would believe _that_... Now I wonder… what could _possibly_ be the problem… hmm… let's see if I can find… ah-ha!"

Draco had moved his hand over Evan's thigh while speaking. At the precise moment he uttered 'ah-ha', he grasped what he was certain would be there: Evan's erect cock.

"Mmmff!" Voldemort groaned as he bit his lip hard, trying to mask the immense pleasure he felt as the other boy's hand began to move along his clothed shaft. He immediately began to protest. "D-Draco…mmf… y-you can't…nnhh, do th-this…h-here… s-someone…mnnf… c-could see…" he managed to gasp out quietly as he grabbed the edge of the table and dug his fingers into the wood.

Draco's hand stilled for a moment. _Oh Merlin! He's right! What…What am I thinking?! We're in the middle of…of Potions Class!… But…fuck…doing this to Evan here is so fucking hot! What if someone doesn't catch us? What if someone __**does**__ catch us? Would my father believe them even if he was told? Hmm…Well either way, my father does know Legilimency…and he certainly wouldn't hesitate to use Veritaserum either. _

He debated back and forth with himself for a few moments longer before throwing caution over the Astronomy Tower, metaphorically speaking of course, and resumed his stroking of Evan's cock.

Draco took great pleasure in bringing the other boy to the edge…and wickedly keeping him there by refusing to speed up his hand and refusing to tighten his grasp, despite Evan's best efforts to get him to do something more.

As enticing as all this was, Draco found that it was becoming increasingly _difficult_ to continue brewing their potion while keeping Evan teetering on the edge of orgasm. It was a good thing he had already gathered all the ingredients they needed at the beginning of class. The problem now was keeping the order and the amount of the ingredients…straight.

…_Wait…did I just…uh-oh…Did I just add 2 pints of eye-of-newt instead of 2 fluid ounces of newt?! Oh fuck! Oh No! It's starting to smoke! It's not supposed to start to smoke! Fuck! _Draco shouted silently to himself as he realized his error.

Smoke started pouring out of his cauldron and began spreading through the classroom.

Looking up in a combination of fear and embarrassment, Draco saw his Wizarding-Father who was also his Potions Professor, Severus Snape, rise from his seat and approach him. He immediately stopped stroking Evan's length, and placed both of his hands innocently on top of the desk.

"Mr. Malfoy…though you are one of my more…gifted students… I must admit that I am distinctly…disappointed… that you have failed to… successfully brew… this potion… correctly… Next time…be more careful in measuring…the eye-of-newt," Snape told Draco in his usually alternating fast-slow speech. He shot a glance between his Wizarding-Son and Evan Farley who for some… suspicious reason… was red-faced and grasping the side of the table with both hands.

_Do I dare to wonder?_ Severus thought to himself, doing his best to suppress a feral grin at the thought that his revenge might have come to fruition.

"S-Sorry…Professor Snape…It won't happen again," Draco promised, hoping the man didn't catch his hardly discernible stutter.

"Hmph…Indeed," Severus replied as he continued to make his rounds among the other students… with more of a _bounce_ to his step than even he would have wanted. Anyways, he wasn't about to embarrass his House or his Wizarding-Son anymore than necessary and hence, did not vanish their potion the way he did with students from the other Houses. Furthermore, he most certainly wasn't going to call attention to what he thought _might_ be going on under their table. No, no, no! If he was _right_ in his suspicions, Mr. Farley deserved a far more prolonged _punishment_ for his previous… transgressions.

Thankful that that had gone better than expected, and now under the cover of the difficult-to-see-through-smoke, Draco again slipped one hand below their desk. He found Evan's still hard length and resumed fisting it. He figured that since their potion was already ruined, he might as well _enjoy_ the rest of their class together. He saw no reason not to, since Snape didn't seem to have noticed what they were _doing_ right under his nose.

"Nhh! Dra— Sto— Nhh!" Evan moaned softly. He covered his mouth with his palm to help muffle his moans, but couldn't help thrusting his hips forward into Draco's moving fist at the same time.

When Harry first heard Snape's irritated voice coming from the front, he looked up, shocked that Draco had managed to botch his potion. He wondered if Evan was shite at potions brewing, because he could not recall Draco botching a potion _ever_, at least not to such a degree as to cause the profuse amount of smoke that was beginning to blanket the floor of the Potions Classroom all the way up to the tabletops.

Harry barely heard what Hermione, his Potions partner was saying - something about wanting him to do something with the ingredient she just handed to him. He was just about to ask her to repeat herself, but then when Snape moved away, Harry noticed that Evan looked like he was moving his hips! He then realized that Draco's right hand was missing from above the table, and that _yes_, Evan _was_ moving his hips and had one hand clapped to his mouth - smothering a moan perhaps? Shocked, Harry accidentally let go of the ingredient in his hand, causing it to splash into his cauldron.

"Harry! Did you just? Harry! You didn't just dump the _entire_ Root of Dittany in there, did you?! Harry! Oh no, we'll have to l— " Hermione unintentionally shouted in despair as their potion started to emit a disgusting yellowish fog that smelled even worse than it looked.

"Uuchh…That's disgusting!" Harry heard one of his Housemates exclaim.

"What is that smell?!" Another fellow peer added.

"Mr. Potter! Once again it…never ceases to amaze me that…your sheer incompetence… and disrespect for the art of… Potions Brewing…has interrupted this entire class!" Snape sneered, swooping menacingly down on Harry.

Before the Gryffindor could respond, Snape barked out an order, "Everyone out! Class is dismissed early...thanks to…Mr. Potter…Who has now earned himself a night in detention tonight at 8pm, and lost House Points! 5 Points from Gryffindor," Snape announced.

Harry breathed a smelly sigh of relief. _Wow, that wasn't so bad, he usually takes a lot more! _

"5 Points for _each_ student… he has caused to…miss class… which I do believe would total hmm…100 House Points from Gryffindor… Hmm…And as for detention… Mr. Potter…You will be cleaning up this… disgusting mess… by hand…" Snape continued nastily before sweeping off to his adjoining private office, slamming the door behind him…

**Chapter 18: Part 2: **

**Somewhere Unknown**

**POV: ?**

She could feel herself rousing from the dark void of unconsciousness. Disoriented and confused by the many sounds of hoarse whispers and hushed sobs, Eve Smith finally opened her eyes… or at least, she thought she had opened them. She couldn't tell! Either there was something wrong with her sight, or it was pitch black wherever she was.

Her neck hurt; apparently her head had been tilting uncomfortably to one side while unconscious. Her arms were aching too. She tried to lower them, but found that she couldn't - they were restrained and suspended above her. They must have been supporting her weight while she had been unconscious.

_What's going on? _Eve mentally shrieked as she began to panic.

Telling herself to calm down, she took a deep breath so she could mentally retrace her steps.

_Ok, now what's the last thing I remember? Um… Um… Oh! I was at Burnin' Heat! Yeah, that new dance club that opened up! Right, Tammy, Melanie, and I had gone out for Tammy's birthday! And…and… Oh! We met up with a group of super hot guys! They seemed a bit… er… strange, but that's probably cuz they were just really drunk. But hey, they seemed charming enough otherwise. Shit! I can't remember too much after that… Fuck! I think… I think we left the club with them… and then… Fuck! I can't remember! Did they drug us? Oh No! Please, please no! I should have listened to my mother and been more careful watching our drinks! _

Eve felt herself tearing up. Gasping for breath, she called out softly into the darkness. "T-Tammy! Melanie! Are you there? Wh-Where are we?"

There was a break in the hushed whispers around her, though the crying continued.

"Oh, another one," Eve heard someone near her say.

"Do you know why we're here?" Someone else asked her in return.

"Where did you come from? Where did they _take_ you from? We're trying to figure out what they want with us," yet another replied.

When Eve didn't hear the familiar voices of her friends, she answered, "Um, no. I have no idea why we're here. I don't even know where here is! Oh, and I was taken from a dance club, I think it was by a group of guys we met there, but I'm not sure. I can't really remember. Do you know where my friends are? Their names are Tammy and Melanie."

A voice belonging to someone to the right of her answered, "No, I don't, but if you call out louder, they might be somewhere in this room. From what we can tell, it's a really big room. You'll have to shout to get everyone to hear you. But if you just woke up, your friends might still be unconscious."

Before Eve could respond, someone else another question, "What's your name? You're female, aren't you?"

Despite the grave situation, Eve felt a shot of irritation at that second question, "Do I sound like I'm a guy to _you_? My name is Eve, in case you had any more doubts as to which sex I belonged to."

The person who asked cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to offend you. You certainly sound female, but I had to make sure. As I mentioned before, we're trying to find out the _reason_ we were taken and _who_ our captors are by figuring out all of our shared characteristics."

Eve's indignation instantly deflated. "Oh, that's ok then. Sorry. Um, so have you discovered what characteristic we all share? And _why_ we were taken?"

"Well, now that you're awake, we think we have."

"Which is… what?" Eve prompted.

"So far, everyone here is _female_," the voice responded back.

A whole series of terrible scenarios flitted through her mind at that revelation – human trafficking… illegal prostitution rings… slavery… If she hadn't been terrified before, she was now!

She opened her mouth to ask another question, but before she could, the room suddenly became blindingly bright…

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! <strong>Please Review!<strong> I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD

PS I'm going to reply to your last chapter's reviews now. :)


	19. Chapter 19: A New Enemy? A New Plot?

**Hi Everyone! **Ok so… er… Warnings! This chapter _begins_ to get a bit _intense_… and I don't mean in terms of Smex either! So please try to prepare yourselves!

Oh and I just wanted to let you all know that due to timing, I'm going to reply to your last chapter's reviews within the next 48 hours! I'm exhausted! It's like 0 (zero) in the morning over here! (It's actually a bit later than that, which makes me more tired!).

* * *

><p><strong>[The end of Chapter 18]: <strong>

Eve's indignation instantly deflated. "Oh, that's ok then. Sorry. Um, so have you discovered what characteristic we all share? And _why_ we were taken?"

"Well, now that you're awake, we think we have."

"Which is… what?" Eve prompted.

"So far, everyone here is _female_," the voice responded back.

A whole series of terrible scenarios flitted through her mind at that revelation – human trafficking… illegal prostitution rings… slavery… If she hadn't been terrified before, she was now!

She opened her mouth to ask another question, but before she could, the room suddenly became blindingly bright…

**Chapter 19:**

**A New Enemy? A New Plot? **

POV: ?

Finally! After all the researching, planning, inventing, ordering, and _subject_ acquiring, PM Beryn Maniping was ready to accomplish his task at last!

Beryn Maniping had always been a talented wizard with a strong ambition to protect the magical community. In fact, he was so gifted in the field of Medi-Magic, that he had quickly been promoted to being a '_Premier'_-Medi-Wizard at Saint Mungo's.

Some called his work 'revolutionary', while others called them 'abominations'. The latter group flat out rejected his push towards newer medi-discoveries and medi-treatments.

Regardless of people's views, Beryn was sure all his work would finally pay off. It would be for the greatest cause of the ages, one that would protect the continuity of the Wizarding World, forever.

He hummed to himself as he eagerly trotted down the bare concrete steps to his new research lab, one of many locations. He was followed by 20 hooded armed guards who were there to make sure nothing went wrong.

At the end of the short corridor, Beryn cast a complex unlocking charm on the metal barred door to his lab before opening it. As he opened the door, bright light coming from the series of Lumos Totalus spells he had cast along the ceiling earlier, filtered out into the darker corridor.

Beryn entered his lab, the guards following him in and spreading out to stand alongside the four walls of the huge room.

This room was divided into 3 large parts: Center, Left, and Right.

Walking around the room, he silently made sure that everything was as he had left it, starting with the Center part of the room: _Hmm, let's see here. So I have 10 rows of freestanding concrete walls, all of which are set perpendicular to the door, for purposes of easy supervising. To these 10 walls, I have 20 Muggle women shackled along them, each woman being between 16 and 28 years old, which makes a total of 200 Muggles! Brilliant! What an incredible variety of subjects I have! _

Beryn's eyes traveled over the 10 walls as he walked around the perimeter of the center of the room. He examined the two numbers written above each of the Muggles' heads and again muttered silently to himself:

_1: The Bottom number begins from 1 and goes down each row in numerical order beginning from the very-right row closest to the door all the way to the very-left row farthest from the door, such that the last Muggle in the back left corner has the number 200. _

_2: The Top number also is in numerical order the same way, but is in groups of 4, such that above the first 4 Muggles, the top number is '1, 1, 1, 1' and then for the second 4 Muggles, the top number is '2, 2, 2, 2' etc, such that the very last group of 4 Muggles have the top number '50, 50, 50, 50'._

_Excellent! Everything is just smashingly perfect!_

For a moment, Beryn wondered why it was so quiet since most of the women appeared to be awake and chatting amongst themselves since their mouths were moving.

Then he realized that he had earlier cast a Double-Reversed Silencing charm over the Center of the room. When cast over an area, this spell prevented any sounds from inside the area to escape as well as prevented any sounds from outside the area to penetrate into it.

Beryn had initially only cast a 'Reversed' Silencing Charm on the Muggles to prevent them from hearing outside their area, but their cries had soon given him a headache and ruined his good mood. He had also initially cast a Tenebro spell over _that_ side of the room to make it appear pitch black to all those within its perimeter, mostly to keep these Muggles as docile and unsuspecting as possible.

He then looked over to his Left part of the room and observed the 5 rows of narrow wooden tables. All tables were equipped with various medi-tools that looked like beakers, Petri dishes, syringes, needles, test-tubes, etc. In the far left corner along the same wall as the door was a large freezer (_charmed_ to stay cold, of course).

Turning to the Right part of the room, he saw the metal holding cell, which contained 25 of his apparently _unwilling_ research assistants…

_Oh well, they'll understand soon enough that it's for the greater good! _Beryn thought to himself before announcing his presence just outside of this cell.

"Hello, my lovelies!" He addressed his unwilling assistants in an earsplitting chipper voice. "We have so much _work_ to do today! And not just today! Oh no! But for the next several months! And just think! You are all _so_ privileged to witness such _revolutionary_ greatness!" He then 'Finite'ed' the 'Modified' Silencing spell he had also previously cast on this part of the room so that he could hear their responses. A 'Modified' Silencing Spell had the effect of preventing sound _created within_ an area from escaping out of that area, but still allowed for sound _created outside_ an area to pass into that area.

Sadly for PM Beryn Maniping, the only greeting he received from his desperate assistants, was the following:

"You can't keep us locked up in here!"

"Let us out!"

"This is against Wizarding Law!"

"You'll go to Azkaban for this if you don't let us out!"

"Please! Just let us out! If you do, we won't tell anyone that you kidnapped us in the first place! We promise!"

Beryn gave a dramatic sigh in response before attempting to alleviate these Medi-Witches' _concerns_. "Oh tosh! You're perfectly free to leave! _After_ you help me complete this ingenious task I have set before me of course! What you all are about to participate in, will be a lifesaving _benefit_ to the Wizarding World for the rest of _eternity_!" He finished with a sickeningly jolly laugh that drowned out the assistants' pleas, cries and sniffles.

"Now my lovelies! We are going to be practicing a _very_ important spell today! One of _my very own_ inventions! Ha Ha Ha! Not to brag of course! And for that, you'll need your wands back!" Beryn reached into his blue lab-coat pockets and produced the 25 wands of these Medi-Witches. "I absolutely must caution you to only use your wands as instructed! If you don't, the guards you see posted around this room have already been given orders to 'subdue' you! And I can almost certainly guarantee that they will not be _nearly_ as nice as I am!" That being said, he opened the door to their holding-cell and beckoned for his assistants to come forward and retrieve their wands.

Once having reunited each witch with their wand, he turned to lead them towards the captive Muggles. However, before he even got to the first row, he heard a voice behind him—

"Expelli—"

This voice was immediately cut off by at least 3 different voices from around the sides of the room, "Crucio!"

The calm of the room was instantly pierced with excruciatingly painful shrieks from the Medi-Witch who had just tried to disarm PM Beryn. Nevertheless, additional shouted spells from the group of Medi-Witches were cast at the surrounding guards.

The guards were exceptionally trained and easily blocked and countered the weaker, inconsistently launched attacks of the desperate and borderline starved Medi-Witches.

The sounds of screaming, choking, and crying soon filled the room to an unimaginable level as the guards resorted to using darker curses on the disobedient Medi-Witches, even on those who had not dared to raise their wands.

After several minutes of these guards making their point, Beryn finally called an end to it.

"Enough! Now, now, we mustn't delay any longer! After all, we have a schedule to stick to! Tick-tock! Tick-tock!" Beryn announced, chipper as ever even as he looked down at the crying Medi-Witches on the floor, some of them whose bodies were still _spasming - _a consequence of being held under such dark curses for prolonged periods of time.

When they didn't rise as quickly as Beryn wanted, he continued, "Up up up! Otherwise, these _devoted_ guards will have no choice but to 'persuade' you to move quicker! Now, Up!" With that last comment, the Medi-Witches forced themselves to their feet, very unsteadily.

"Much better! Now, do you see these Muggle women all shackled to the walls?" he asked, ignoring the cries of horror and outrage from the Medi-Witches. "Now, in a moment, I want you all to stand in front of one of these first several Muggles. You're all going to be learning a new spell today! And, you're going to be practicing it on these Muggles! Isn't that just _fabulous_? Now, the spell I want you to practice is recited 'Deprehendero Ovum'! For those of you well-versed in Latin, I'm sure you have figured out what this spell does! Once I am satisfied that you have learned to perform this spell correctly, you each will be assigned 8 Muggles! I will give you medi-charts for each Muggle assigned to you. On these charts, you shall record three times a day the results of this detection spell. The times you shall make your recordings will begin at 7:00am, 3:00pm, and 11:00pm! Now, when you cast the spell, if the spell is _positive_, the end of your wand will glow 'green', but if the spell is _negative, _the end of your wand will glow 'brown'! Just to be certain there is no confusion, you shall write down which color your wand glows! Although I will be checking each chart periodically, you must notify me immediately if the detection spell shows positive by glowing green! Any questions?"

"… What exactly is your _intention_ for these Muggles and what is the purpose of the spell you are having us cast on them?" One brave Medi-Witch named Harmony McKay asked.

Beryn paused and gave a slight frown, wondering if he should answer her question. He decided against it, especially considering the resistance they had shown him so far. Flashing them a brilliantly sweet smile, he replied, "A very _interesting_ question, to be sure! In the near future, I shall reveal to you all that our work here entails! But for now, no more questions! Now let's begin!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! <strong>Please Review!<strong> I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD

Oh! And: How do you like the new picture I selected for this story? Please let me know!


	20. Chapter 20: Corridor Surprises

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 20: **

**Corridor Surprises**

**POV: (Back in Hogwarts Potions Class)**

Inwardly groaning at his botched potion's punishment for his Housemates and himself, Harry looked around to see the other students scrambling to get their stuff and flee the stinking lab. This of course included Hermione and Ron, who were talking about going to the Gryffindor dorms to drop off their stuff and to er… freshen up first (thanks to the terrible smell that was probably clinging to their clothes and hair) before going to the Great Hall for dinner.

At this point, between Harry's ruined potion and Draco's, it was very hard to see anything at desk level and below. It wouldn't surprise Harry if anyone tripped over forgotten items lying on the floor on their way out.

By the time Harry gathered his things together, he, Draco, and Evan were the last students left in the lab. Harry was quite sure he knew _why_ Draco and Evan would want to leave the room last, since Evan might still be sporting a 'problem' that neither of them would want anyone to see, let alone ask questions about.

Making their way out the door and closing it firmly behind them, the trio made their way down the corridor. As soon as they were out of range of the rancid smell, Evan stopped short, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily.

"Evan? What're you doing? Why are you stopping? Don't you want to take care of y—" Harry started asking, having intended for them to reach the usual empty classrooms located much further down the hallway.

"Yeah, what're—" Draco began to agree.

Now turned towards the wall, shoulders hunched as if he were in pain, they heard Evan interrupt them both.

"Nuuh, n-now…unn…now please…" Voldemort pleaded. He couldn't wait anymore, not after Draco had so relentlessly kept him right at the edge of release for the majority of their double-potions class.

Voldemort frantically grabbed at his trousers and shoved them down to his knees, together with his boxers. He grasped his cock in one hand, and moved his other hand behind him to his entrance before immediately shoving two of his fingers inside. He didn't even bother to slick them up first…after all…he had held Harry's and Draco's releases inside of himself…the _whole_ day.

"Aahhnn! Yesss! Finally! Uhnnn! Please…Please…I want…I w—" the Dark Lord exclaimed as he penetrated himself on his fingers while his other hand squeezed his length with delicious toe-curling tightness.

Voldemort was quite sure that doing this to himself would not be enough, since it hadn't been enough when the boys used their hands to get him off earlier this morning. He knew that in order for him to achieve the release his body craved, he needed to have Harry's and/or Draco's cocks _inside_ him once more. He was irritated that he apparently still needed Harry or Draco at all for… _such a_ _thing_… especially after having engaged in a 'successful coupling' with them. However, he could tell that doing so had helped him achieve a significant increase in _mental clarity_ of his actions, surroundings, and those around him.

"Evan! What're you doing?! Stop! We're in the middle of the hallway!" Draco exclaimed in shock, even though he was almost rock hard at seeing the boy's lustfully debauched state.

"Unnhh…P-Please…Please… H-Harry…Draco… I c-can't w-wait…nhh… anymore… I…unnh… tried…I… tried…nhh…" the Dark Lord continued to plead as his fingers began thrusting in and out of himself, desperate for relief.

"Draco, do something! Someone's going to see him! He's going to get caught!" Harry burst out fretfully, not wanting Evan to risk getting…suspended… or expelled for… such… such…

Despite his words, Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of those fingers plunging into that sweet puckered entrance. _Oh Merlin! Fuck! I'm… Fuck…I'm hard already! We are going to be in so much fucking trouble if we get caught! But fuck it all! Evan is just… too fucking irresistible. If we get expelled, it will be so __**worth**__ it. _

"Why are you asking me?! It's not me, it's him! Ok, ok, fine, I got it! Concelo Maximus! Silencio!" Draco cast the two charms haphazardly, distracted by Evan's lewd form. He knew a mere Glamour charm wouldn't be powerful enough to successfully cover _all three_ of them. He just hoped the Concealment charm would hold because he'd always had difficulty casting it in the past. Hopefully, it would buy them enough time to persuade Evan to '_postpone'_ his _activities_ until they reached a… less public… location.

"…Ok, now, we just…just—" Draco began but his voice _died_ when he saw Harry rip open the buttons on his robe, unclasp the front of his trousers and shove them down, exposing his hard length.

"…H-Harry! What…What're you doing?!" Draco practically shouted, as Harry appeared to be abandoning their goal of getting Evan to stop what it was he was doing, right in the middle of the hallway!

"Draco, this'll…honestly this'll probably be…ssstt…f-faster," Harry replied. He seized Evan's wrist and forcefully pulled the boy's fingers out of his quivering hole where…where…

_Oh Fuck! Oh Merlin! Is that…is that our… our cum… from last night?!_ Harry watched, enraptured by the pearly fluid escaping Evan's opening, sliding down the crevasse of his arse where several drops gathered and dripped down to the stone floor beneath the boy's spread legs.

It was this final display of extreme lewdness that made Harry lose all restraint. Using his left hand to grab Evan's left hip, Harry took hold of his own throbbing shaft and pressed its tip against the boy's puckered entrance and thrust his hips forward hard, penetrating the boy to the root in one go.

"NNYAAH! AANNH! Nnnuuhn…Oohnn… Ooohh…P-Please…uhnn… Please!" The Dark Lord cried out as he felt Harry's entire shaft impale him. He couldn't help but beg for more even though Harry's forceful entry stretched him to an almost unbearable degree.

"UUNNHH! E-Evan! Hnnnhh… You…You are so…uhnn… so so…uhnn… tight… Oh Merlin… so…uhn… tight…" Harry moaned as he immediately began thrusting his hips in and out of Evan's tight, _wet_, heat.

"Ohh Fuck… W-Wait…H-Harry wait… You sh-should have…you n-need to…to… use more…lubri—" Draco began to stutter out, his mind somewhat short-circuiting at how hot it was to watch Harry ramming into Evan at such a fast pace.

"Uhnnh! Yesss! M-More…Uhnnh…Please…H-Harry!" Voldemort moaned, thrusting his hips back onto Harry's cock each time the boy drove forward.

"…Uhnh…D-Draco… I th-think…nhh… I think…h-he's…ok… Mmfft…fuck… Draco… he's… s-still…nhh… w-wet…uhnn… so wet…with…nhh… with our…our…" Harry gasped out as he continued sheathing his cock inside Evan's cum soaked entrance, which seemed insistent on sucking him in.

Draco immediately knew the immense pleasure Harry must be feeling right now since Draco himself had entered Evan _after_ Harry had ejaculated inside the boy. He couldn't wait to find out what it would feel like to thrust inside Evan after they had released inside of him _multiple_ times. He wanted to join them, but there didn't seem to be room for him since Evan stood close to the wall with his hands pressed flat against it while Harry remained pressed up behind him.

Draco was suddenly struck with an idea. Something he had _never, ever_ tried, but something that he was certain he'd be able to do…after all, he had been on the _receiving_ end several times.

Blushing all the way to the roots of his hair, he turned to Harry and warned, "H-Harry, I'm… I'm going to… to do s-something…and… and if you… if you ever t-tell…anyone… about… about… th-this… I'll…I'll…"

"Nnhhuu…Yesss…Draco… I'm…nhh… s-sure…you'll… nnhh…curse me… b-but…I w-won't tell any—" Harry began to reply, but Draco cut him off.

"Fine… Ok…yeah… Ok… Harry, pull… Pull Evan's hips b-backwards more… Away from… the wall," Draco instructed.

Harry wasn't sure what Draco intended to do, but he complied anyway.

Still blushing a brilliant pink, Draco unbuckled his own trousers. He got down on his knees and crawled directly between Evan and the wall so that he was facing the boy's fully erect shaft, which bobbed up and down each time Harry thrust into him.

Leaning forward, Draco grasped the base of Evan's length, lining it up with his lips. When it next moved towards him, Draco took a quick deep breath and parted his lips, taking the head of the boy's length inside his wet mouth.

"AAHNN! UHNNH! Wha—D-Draco?! Nhhh… Y-Your…uhnn… m-mouth…hnnh… s'wet… nhh…" Voldemort moaned as he felt Draco's lips wrap around his shaft. The blond then began to bob his head along it, using his right hand to stroke the part that remained outside his mouth.

"Wha?...Nnhh… W-Wait… Ev-Evan…nhh… Is…nnhh… is D-Draco…nhh… s-sucking… nhh… sucking y-you off?" Harry panted as he continued moving inside of Evan, not sure he had heard the other boy correctly.

"Nyaahh! Uhnn…Y-Yesss…" Voldemort keened when Draco used his tongue to swipe along the sensitive circular ridge just below the tip of his cock.

"Nhh…Oh Merlin… Fuck…I… I w-want to seeee…nhh… I want to see… so f-fucking… nuhh… badly…" Harry groaned. He had to slow his pace just to keep from coming at the thought that _thee_ Draco Malfoy was _sucking_ another boy's _cock_, right here, right now. Harry wanted to see such a thing so badly, that to his utter shock, he felt his eyes prick with something that he assumed must be tears.

_Oh fucking…seriously? Merlin's beard… am I seriously about to… to cry over… over something like this?! Come on! It's not like…it's the end of the world! Fuck! Geeze! Who knew that fucking would make me mentally sentimental… if that even makes fucking sense… Fuck… It's just that it's…well… it's Draco Malfoy on his knees… right now… with Evan's hot… probably dripping…cock… down his… his throat… Fuck… I. Want. To. See!_ Harry mourned to himself as he pressed his forehead to Evan's shoulder, just in case any of those…tears…escaped from his eyes, since tragically, he didn't know of any way to see Draco on the other side of Evan.

Now that Voldemort was more conscious than during their previous 'encounters', he heard Harry's crestfallen tone and wish, even as their 'activities' continued. On the one hand, he still wanted Harry to suffer in every way possible. On the other hand, he also wanted Harry to hurry up and continue fucking him hard so that he could at last find the desperate release he had felt building up all fucking day!

After a brief moment of indecision, Voldemort took one hand off the wall and reached into his robe pocket, pulling out his wand. "Speculum!" he cast to the right of himself, creating a floating mirror that was large enough for Harry to see what _naughty_ things Draco was doing.

Hearing the spell made Harry look up from where he had pressed his forehead against Evan's back. He inhaled sharply when he looked into the mirror and saw what had to be one of the hottest…heart pounding… mouth watering… sights…_ever_… in the history of his existence: Draco Malfoy kneeling in front of Evan with the boy's erect shaft slipping in and out of his glistening wet-lipped open mouth.

"Uuhhnnn! F-Fuck! D-Draco! Uhnnn…Ohhh… Merlin!...Fuck!... Draco…y-your… you l-look…uhnnn!" Harry moaned. The beyond arousing scene made him dig his fingers into Evan's hips, firmly jerking him backwards onto his length as he shoved deeper into the boy each time.

"Uhhnn! Y-Yesss…Sssstt! Har—Dra—Uhnnn!" Voldemort moaned as he felt Harry increase his pace with Draco's wet mouth still surrounding his increasingly sensitive length.

Draco too had heard Evan's spell, and knowing Latin, immediately knew what the boy had done. Finding the expected mirror, Draco was able to see Harry's figure reflected in the mirror using his peripheral vision. Although he was still blushing and feeling borderline mortified that Harry had a _clear view_ of Evan's cock in his mouth, Draco quickly discovered that the Gryffindor _liked_ what he saw since his hips were snapping forward faster into Evan. Subsequently, Evan's cock was being shoved deeper and deeper down Draco's throat, despite the restraining grasp he had around its base.

Doing his best to accommodate more of Evan's length, Draco remembered that one was supposed to relax one's throat to accomplish this feat. As he did so, he was better able to enjoy the… _new sensation_. Draco also found it exciting that Harry found the sight of him doing such a thing instantly arousing. He took his own length in hand and began stroking himself and thought that he might try to have a bit more fun with that new knowledge. Draco slipped his tongue out of his mouth and did his best to swirl his tongue below and around the underside of Evan's shaft as it continued thrusting inside his mouth – knowing that Harry would see it reflected in the mirror.

Harry's eyes zeroed in on Draco's pink tongue, the sight instantly sending a wave of unbridled heat straight to his cock. Letting out an almost animalistic sound, the Gryffindor forcefully bent Evan over even further at the waist before plunging his now throbbing shaft even deeper into the boy, fairly certain that doing so would result in Evan's sweet spot being hit dead-on.

"AAAAHNNN! NNYYAAHH! R-RIGHT…UHNN! RIGHT….NHHUU… TH-THERE… Y-YESSS…THERE… UUNHH…NNHHH… M-MORE… Y-YESSS…UHNN… P-PLEASE… M-MORE… NNUHHH…" Voldemort keened, shocks of pleasure coursing through him when Harry's shaft rammed straight into his prostate, hard, fast and repeatedly.

Draco found his eyes watering a bit as Evan's length was shoved even deeper down his throat. Well, he supposed he had no one to blame for this but himself. Nevertheless, he found himself smiling around Evan's shaft as he worked to take it all in.

Since it was getting increasingly difficult to breathe, Draco also decided to try another trick that he himself liked, something that would guarantee Evan coming much sooner. With unwavering determination, Draco swallowed around Evan's cock and continued swallowing each time the boy's cock was shoved entirely down his throat.

"NNYAAHH! AAHHNN! SLYTH— F-FUCK! TH-THAT'S…UUHNNN… OHHHNN… M-MERLIN…MERLIN…. Y-YESSS…M-MORE… JUST…YESSS… D-DRACO…NNHH… S'GOOD…" Voldemort keened as he felt the wet, undulating contractions around his throbbing shaft. He found himself shoving deeper into the blond's incredibly talented mouth as he was pushed towards the brink of release.

Between watching Draco and hearing Evan's increasingly arousing moans as he rocked backwards and forwards between Harry's cock and Draco's sweet mouth, Harry knew that he had to make Evan cum…_now_.

Remembering a dirty little trick Draco used previously, Harry began to speak in an unmistakably husky voice. "Uuhnn…Ev-Evan… Y-You're sooo… Nnhuuu… F-Fucking… Tight… so…tight… S-Sucking me… nnhhuu…in… Uhhnn… S'hot… uhhn… n'wet… uuhnn… L-Love…nnhhu… Fucking… y-you… nnhhuu…" Harry moaned out the last as he began erratically thrusting forward as deep and as hard as he could into Evan's slicked up-turned arse.

"AAAHHHH! AAHHN! M-MERL— UNNHH! YESSS! F-FUCK! YESSS! R-RIGHT…TH-THERE! UHNN…HAR— NNHH… DRA— YESSS… L-LIKE TH-THAT! NNHH…D-DON'T STOP… DON'T…UHHNN! YESSS… I…NNNHH… S'GOOD… R-RIGHT…TH-THERE! UNNNHH…Y-YESSS… I…H-HAR— I…UNNHH… I'M…UHNN… I'M GONNA…NHH… I…NHH… I'M GONNA… I…. AAAHHNNN!" Voldemort cried out as Harry's shaft continued ramming unrelentingly against his sweet spot, causing his cock to be shoved further down Draco's wet contracting throat. With a final cry, he felt his climax break upon him, pouring his release down Draco's throat in rhythmic spurts.

"NNNHHH! AANNHH! EV— UHNN! CL-CLENCHING….NHHUU… ME…UHNN! EV—NNHH…E-EVAN…I… I'M….NHH…HNN… I…GNN— I… I'M…GONNA… I… NHH… AAAHNNN!" Harry moaned as he pistoned into Evan and filled him with his seed, adding to his and Draco's previous releases inside of the boy.

Draco had known that Evan's increased cries had meant that the boy was about to climax. But even so, he was _mentally_ blown away by the hot sensation of Evan's release being shot against the back of his throat, which he readily and reflexively swallowed. The sheer feeling of Evan's warmth flooding his mouth and throat was what ultimately had Draco arching his hips erratically into his closed fist as he came, moaning hard around Evan's pulsating shaft. It was during that moan that Draco wasn't able to swallow, and so Evan's cum filled Draco's mouth to the brim and beyond as some of the liquid escaped from between his lips, sliding down his chin and neck.

Draco did his best to swallow what he could before pulling back, gasping for breath.

After Harry had finished riding out his release, he couldn't stop trembling at the feeling of so much hot wetness around his sensitive member. He instantly began to feel himself re-harden, but it was in that miniscule moment of satiation that he became aware of the fact that they were _still_ in the _middle_ of a hallway, where _anyone_ could decide to _waltz_ down it at _any_ _moment_.

Thus, Harry laid a kiss on Evan's shoulder before pulling out of the boy. Taking a breath as he stepped around Evan's still bent-over form, he opened his mouth to remind Draco and Evan of this fact, but upon seeing Draco's present state, all rational thought escaped him.

Harry found his focus drawn to one thing and one thing only: the line of pearly fluid which trailed down from Draco's red and parted lips, along his chin, down his neck, and disappeared beneath the boy's robe.

Only half conscious of his actions, Harry practically growled and stepped forward. He grasped Draco's forearms in both hands, pulled him to his feet, and then pinned him against the wall.

"H-Harry! What're you d—" Draco protested, somewhat shocked by Harry's borderline rough treatment of him, seemingly unprovoked. He stopped short at the smoldering look in Harry's normally clear green eyes.

Not even registering Draco's words, Harry leaned forward and brushed his mouth along the bottom of Draco's lower lip. He licked at the pearly fluid there and then began sucking gently at the pale skin beneath and continued moving his lips downward, following the trail of Evan's creamy release.

Draco was rendered breathless and began moaning softly as he felt Harry's lips and tongue licking and sucking down along his skin. "Nnhhh… H-Harry…nhh… ssttt…" Draco moaned again as he instinctively tilted his head back and to the side, giving Harry more access to his neck.

While Harry had pinned Draco to the wall, Voldemort straightened up and found himself staring at this new development, mesmerized. He made another mental note to himself: _Before I kill Harry Potter, I will keep him alive, for whatever duration necessary, to see him licking off my release, specifically from Draco Malfoy's body, until I get tired of it…which might be never… or until I can get my hands on a Time-Turner… or an extremely high quality Pensive… and watch him lick it up over and over again… Wait, is that a 'Dark Lord-like' thing to do? I think so… I hope so… even though __Slytherin__ never mentioned such a thing specifically in __his journals__…_ _Oh Slytherin! What a mournful day it is when I can no longer tell what sort of conduct is befitting a Dark Lord and what is not! _

Trying to ignore a new wave of arousal even as he pondered 'Dark Lord appropriate behavior', Voldemort slowly became aware of hushed noises, punctuated with twitters… but they were _alone_… weren't they?

With a sinking feeling of _severe trepidation_ settling in his stomach, Voldemort turned towards the noise, in the direction of the Great Hall.

At the same time, Draco's eyes opened in the direction of the still-remaining mirror, catching the reflection of the opposite side of the corridor. Narrowing his eyes further, he tried to discern what he was already telling himself he could _not possibly_ be seeing, for the sake of his own _sanity_. Mouth falling open in shock, he wrenched his arms out of Harry's grasp and shoved the Gryffindor away from him before whipping his head back in the opposite direction to see his worst fears confirmed.

"Ow! Draco! …What the heck—" Harry began, feeling hurt that Draco would so roughly shove him away when he had been trying to pleasure the blond…and… _himself_… of course. But he stopped himself when he took in Draco's terror-stricken face, aimed down the corridor. Snapping his own head in that direction, Harry quickly took in the scene. _Oh…No… Fuck Me… Shit… We are __**so**__ going to be expelled for this… _

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! <strong>Please Review!<strong> I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD

**PS** I also wanted to give a reminder that just in case this story is deleted by FFN, I have also begun posting this story on the site **'HP Fandom'** under the same Story Title (Voldemort Goes Back To School) and **same Pen-Name (Kisarap)**. To find my story on that website, it's easiest just to search for my Pen-Name; but you have to **click the 'submit' button on the right side** of where you type in my Pen-Name, Not the 'submit' button at the bottom of the page!

**PS** A couple readers and I had come across a few fan-made pictures of Harry with various Horcrux forms of Lord Voldemort, namely Diary Tom and Locket Tom. However, we thought it would be awesome if someone would **make an entire Horcrux Tom Harem featuring all of Tom Riddle's Horcruxes and Harry Potter (and possibly Draco Malfoy too!)**. Therefore, if anyone wants to create a picture of this, please let me know and I'll post an announcement in one of my chapters letting everyone else know who you are and where your picture can be found once your picture is complete! :) Personally, **I've contemplated writing a oneshot that would feature all of Tom Riddle's Horcruxes and Harry (and possibly Draco too)**. I'm not sure whether I will actually write this oneshot, or whether writing it would make a difference to you (ie whether you would want me to write that oneshot first before you draw the picture), so just let me know! Oh, and if anyone _is_ interested in me _writing_ this oneshot, totally let me know that too!

**PS** Oh, and on the same topic of pictures, **if someone wants to make any pictures of characters and/or scenes in my story, I totally grant you permission to do so, as long as I get to see it!** If you'd like, I can also post an announcement in one of my chapters telling everyone else who you are and where they can view the picture you created!

Ok, that all being said, **Please remember to Review!**

9


	21. Chapter 21: Forgetting Revelations

**Ch. 21 Part 1: **

**Forgetting Revelations**

**Gryff's POV: (A little bit earlier… Muahaha!)**

"Oh, bugger!" Ron exclaimed once they reached the main staircase, which led from the ground floor up towards the Gryffindor Dorms.

"Ron! Language!" Hermione admonished sternly as she adjusted the shoulder strap on her bag.

"Sorry, 'Mione, but I just realized that I forgot a couple of books back at Potions. I put 'em on the floor, and forgot about 'em cuz of all the smoke. Bloody 'ell!" Ron groaned at the thought of being deprived of food for a few minutes longer due to the delay in going back to the Potions Classroom and then taking time to shower to get rid of the lingering stench from Harry's ruined potion. He even thought about foregoing washing up… but decided that the putrid smell would ruin his appetite.

"Well, just go back and get them," Hermione told him.

_Hmm, if I wait until after dinner, the smell might've gone, but then that Ol' Bat, Snape, might come back and… do something to me… like… feed me an untested potion… or… or something… Bollocks! I'll have to go back and get it now. _Ron thought to himself dejectedly.

"Yeah, I reckon. See you in a bit," he replied.

Hermione nodded once before she headed off in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

Turning on his heel, Ron made his way back in the direction of the Potions Classroom.

He passed by several other students who were eagerly making their way from their classes to get ready for dinner. For those unlucky students who passed too close to Ron, they sniffed in puzzlement with slightly scrunched noses, puzzled by the subtle bad odor. Ron flushed at the reminder of how he must smell and quickened his steps.

He was heading towards the turn that led to the Potion's Classroom hallway and found his way blocked by a large crowd of what appeared to be second year students.

"C'mon now, what's the holdup? Some people gotta get through, y'know!" Ron part exclaimed, part growled as he tried to wade through the students to see what the holdup was. The smell clinging to his clothes worked in his favor, allowing him to start forcing his way towards the front.

A large suit of armor stood at the intersection of the two hallways. Squinting hard, Ron could make out what appeared to be the reflection of three figures standing _very_ _close_ together on the armor's shiny, curved surface.

_Is that what they're staring at?_ Ron wondered. He continued to move closer to the armor, curious, since there were still several students blocking him and he couldn't see around the corner to discover what was actually happening …

The instant he realized _what_ the image was that the armor reflected, he felt his mouth drop open and promptly tripped over his own feet, crashing into several students and sending them all sprawling to the ground.

Shaking his head to clear it from the fall, Ron's mind was a wreck. _Wha-?! Bloody 'ell! Was that…?! No! No! I've gone nutters! I mean… Yeah nutters! Those fumes must be gettin' t'my head! That wasn't, that's not… _

Disregarding the shouted indignant exclamations around him, Ron jumped back to his feet. He part stumbled and hopped over the fallen students, and then shoved the others out of his way.

Rounding the corner, he saw his _worst_ fears confirmed: His best mate, Harry Potter… was… _buggering_ that new bloke… up the _arse_… _literally_… and above all else:

_Bloody Merlin 'ell! That's Malfoy on his knees! Malfoy! With… with… th-that bloke's c-cock down his throat! Oh…My… Merlin! _

Ron did his best to remember to breathe, but he was having extreme difficulty staying conscious. After all, it wasn't everyday one found out your Best Mate was… well, 'Gay'… and it wasn't everyday either that your Best Mate was _fucking_ some bloke _so hard_ that said bloke's cock was being _shoved down _their_ school nemesis's throat_… in the _middle_ of an open hallway… with an _audience_.

Clearly, the three boys hadn't noticed their rapt audience because they… _kept_ 'going at it'… resulting in what looked and sounded like an exquisite _climax_ and _for_ all!

This further led up to what Ron swore his _now terribly scarred mind_ interpreted as… his Best Mate _licking_ that new bloke's _cum_ off of _Malfoy's chin_!

Then, it seemed that one by one, the three boys noticed they weren't alone and turned towards Ron and the gathering of students.

_Aaaaawkward!_ Ron bemoaned to himself as he felt himself flush even deeper. He was sure that if any more blood flowed to his face that he would pass out.

Embarrassed beyond belief, he just stood there, stock-still, staring as the new bloke raised his wand too quickly for him to react… and then… there was nothing… just darkness.

**Ch. 21 Part 2: **

**The Troubles of Unintentional Exhibitionism: **

**The Three Boy's POV:**

_Oh Slytherin… those are… students, and one of Harry's best friends… Hmm… What was his name again? Rey? Red? Oh wait, Ron. Yes, that's it. Slytherin's beard! This could cause… some… complications… I don't want to risk anyone asking questions about me and risking them finding out my true identity as 'Lord Voldemort', Therefore: _

"Obliviate Totalus! Stupefy Totalus!" Voldemort cast back-to-back at the intruders, completely wiping out all their memories of seeing them engage in… 'certain non-delay-able activities'.

Truth be told, earlier, Voldemort had been too distracted with 'his problem' and had not heard Draco casting his concealment charm earlier. Thus, he acted under the assumption that the three of them were visible to all those in the corridor and therefore sought to immediately eliminate their memory of the incident.

All three boys watched their stunned audience fall to the ground unconscious.

"E-Evan!" Harry shouted in surprise… and mortification. Though, he _was_ impressed and very grateful for Evan's quick thinking. After all, if they erased all the evidence of their 'public activities', then the professors would never get to hear about it from those students, and thus the three of them would never get expelled… right?

"Oh, Slytherin! Please tell me that did _not_ just happen! Please tell me that, _The Weasel_ did _not_ just see me… s-sucking… sucking cock!" Malfoy groaned. He instantly realized his Concealment Charm must not have worked, since it was obvious that Ron and those other students had been staring directly at them. Although Draco was thankful that Evan had apparently come to the same conclusion and thus already acted and remedied the situation, Draco was still completely horrified and covered his face with both hands.

Startled by Draco's words, Harry again turned towards the fallen students. There, in the middle of the unconscious crowd, he spotted a head of short red hair… and attached to that hair, was Ron! Upon first realizing they had been caught, Harry had only seen a bunch of younger students at the end of the corridor. It was shocking to him that he somehow hadn't seen his best mate amongst them. He guessed that the mortification of being discovered by a bunch of younger, sexually ignorant students, had fried the rest of his brain, and thus his brain must have refused to register any further information.

In retrospect, Harry was glad he hadn't noticed Ron at first, otherwise, he might have suffered a stroke… or something… perhaps a magical coma. But now, due to Evan's spell, it'd be as if Ron had never caught them!

Now, more at ease, and even despite the beyond awkward situation, Harry couldn't help but chuckle and reply to Draco's moaned out words, "I don't know, Draco. It seemed to me like you quite _enjoyed_ it!"

Harry made sure not to mention Draco's failed Concealment Charm – he still wanted to bask in the afterglow of release - _not_ to risk being cursed by the blond! Besides, he knew Draco had _tried_… well, tried as much as the blond could have given the enticing _distraction_ that was Evan Farley.

Draco flushed to the roots of his hair, his eyes darting between Harry and Evan. He briefly fought with himself as to whether he should _deny_ Harry's statement, but upon reflection, he was astounded to discover that doing so would be a complete lie. Besides, it wasn't really such a bad thing for Evan to know that he had actually liked it, and would be willing to do it _again_. Thus, all Draco could really answer with, was: "Th-That's… n-not the point! Potter!"

This caused Harry to laugh harder, "Oh, so I'm back to being 'Potter' now, am I?"

"Yes! Yes! It's your damned… _fan-boy_… who caught us! So it's… it's your fault!" Draco countered, still floundering in a sea of unease.

"… Ron isn't my 'fan-boy'! He's my 'friend'! _Malfoy_," Harry said as he stopped laughing, now irritated with Draco's harsh judgment of one of his first and best friends.

"Tch, and why you would have such a 'friend' escapes me! I mean, come on, The Weasel?" Draco huffed, latching on to his typical arrogant Pureblood attitude, trying to cover up the immense embarrassment he was now suffering from.

"Well at least my 'friend' is actually my 'friend' and not those 'cronies', Crabbe and Goyle that you call 'friends'," Harry shot back, eyes narrowing.

"Those 'cronies' as you call them, are great friends! They do everything I want to do! They're the best type! And, they're _Purebloods_, and _Slytherins_, and their families have been friends with my family for generations!" Draco countered again. He folded his arms in a clear gesture of challenge

"Grrrrr!" was the next sound that came from both Harry's and Draco's throats as they glared at each other.

Voldemort had been silently watching this exchange between Harry and Draco. _Now, isn't this interesting. I don't believe I've ever borne witness to a spat between these two before now, despite the reports I've heard that they don't get along. An understatement really… Hmm… I had forgotten… it seems that their… rivalry was put on hold because of… me… I mean… because of 'Evan'… I suppose…_

Regardless, Voldemort did not want to risk anyone finding out about his 'going-ons' with Harry and Draco - Spirits forbid that one of the students discovered his true identity and realized that his mortal enemy, Harry Potter, had… shagged him!

Thus, said Dark Lord cleared his throat to get their attention.

"If you two are finished, we still have a problem. Them," he interjected, pointing down the corridor to indicate the unconscious students. "The most plausibly successful plan is: to Enervate them, and tell them that we came back to the Potions Classroom because we forgot something, and that they must have passed-out due to the noxious fumes of our prior Potions Class. Hopefully, they won't actually ask Sev— I mean… _Professor Snape_… whether those fumes were actually strong enough to cause people exposed to them to fall unconscious."

Harry and Draco shot one last glare at each other, effectively ending their argument. They both nodded their assent to Evan's plan, and followed him down the corridor to where the fallen still remained.

"Enervate Totalus!" Voldemort cast over the entire unconscious group, effectively waking them all.

**Chapter 21: Part 3: **

**More **Troubles of Unintentional Exhibitionism?**  
><strong>

**POV: The 3 boys and Ron**

The three boys heard various groans and a variety of synonyms for the word 'ouch', as the students all rose to their feet, Ron included.

Harry decided he had better talk to his best mate first while by mutual agreement, Evan and Draco spread out to check on the others and make sure no memory of their 'activities' was left behind.

_Hopefully they'll also check that no one is really hurt. If someone is hurt, I'm sure Evan at least (if not Draco) will insist they take them up to the Hospital Wing._ Harry thought to himself with a sigh before turning back to Ron.

Although he felt bad for lying, Harry was sure that there was no way that the redhead would take his 'doing stuff' with not just one, but two other blokes, and _seeing_ Merlin only knows how much of it, very well. More likely than not, Ron would be shocked to find out that Harry was… 'less than straight' or 'downright gay'.

Harry still wasn't 100% sure of the answer to that himself, considering the fact that he didn't have a ton of experience. And, as if that weren't enough, he was 99.99999% certain that Ron would _explode_ upon discovering that Harry was doing said gay 'activities' with _Malfoy_ and another _Slytherin_.

Wrapping up his concerns, Harry vowed to himself that eventually… _soon_ actually… if things between him, Draco, and Evan kept progressing, that he would tell Ron and Hermione that he was _gay_… and then much later, he would _consider_ telling them about said two boys.

But not today.

And certainly not with the way Draco and Evan didn't want anyone to find out yet about their newly formed… 'relationship'.

Harry knelt down by Ron's side, reminding himself to remember that they were supposed to have found them unconscious due to the potions fumes. Well, he'd soon figure out if his acting skills were shite or not.

"Ron! Ron, are you ok?"

"Nnn, huh? H-Harry? Wha— ?" Ron mumbled, feeling confused and sore. What had he been doing? The last thing he remembered was Potions class… and then a terrible smell… and then rushing out… and then leaving his books… and then going back towards the classroom… and then… a bunch of students… pushing through those students… and then something about seeing a suit of armor… a blurred image… getting closer… and then… seeing the clear and unmistakable _reflection_ of…

_Oh! Ohhhhh My Looord! Did that really happen?! D-Did Harry really do… 'that'… with Malfoy?! And some other random Slytherin bloke?!_ Ron mentally shrieked to himself. He was about to open his mouth to verbally rip his supposed best mate a new orifice for consorting with the _enemy_… putting aside the fact it was with two other _blokes_, because he didn't even know where exactly he himself stood on that particular issue.

But, before he could do so, Harry continued.

"Oh, Ron! I'm so happy that you're ok! We were… I mean…_ I_ was so worried! We… I mean… _I_… had come back to, er… get s-something… I th-think… er… yeah… and then we… I mean… _I_… saw you and those other students er… on the ground! Yeah! And, and… we think… I mean…_ I_ think… no… no… er… _we_ think… that the f-fumes… those p-potions fumes, were er… the cause of your Obl— _I mean_… I mean your all _passing-out_. Yeah! Well… anyway… I'm _so_ happy that you're ok!" Harry exclaimed, puffing for breath. He was sweating at his blatant lies and mad at himself because (1) he was a really crappy liar, and (2) because he felt bad for lying in the first place. He then flung himself forward and wrapped his arms around Ron in what he supposed was a desperate, near-death embrace.

Contrary to what some people _thought_ about Ron, he didn't actually suffer from any sort of mental disability. _They Obliviated me?! They Obliviated us?! Harry was part of this?! How could he?! I'm his best mate! And he's lyin' t'me! Flat out, bloody 'ell lyin' t'me! T'my face! Oh! Including that earlier time when… when they were "makin' eyes at each other" across the Great Hall… as my Mum calls it! The Slytherins weren't conspiring __**against**__ Harry… they… they were conspiring __**with**__ him! _Ron internally screamed in outrage, his jaw clenching, before continuing silently. _How could he— Why would he— Ohhh…_ Ron mentally stuttered to a halt, shooting a look at Malfoy and the other bloke and then back at the side of Harry's head, which was still pressed against him as the other Gryffindor continued to _bear-hug_ him. He made a brief mental note to tell Harry later that he should refrain from _doing so_ to someone who was just physically injured.

But, pushing his own pain aside, Ron focused on the present situation, _Well I suppose it's no surprise that he would lie t'me… cuz he's… b-bug— …doin'… s-stuff with… M-Malfoy… and… whoever that new bloke is._

At that point, Harry pulled back and continued launching into what must have been the most poorly done acting improvisation in the _History of Improvisations_. Let it be known that Gryffindors can act on their feet, but most Gryffindors can only do so, when it's the _truth_. Must be the whole bravery and chivalry combination.

Although Ron was also a Gryffindor, he was spectacular at deception after hours and hours of study of Wizards Chess, a game commonly won by one's stealth and deception. He was able to see straight through all of Harry's lies, and not only because _he_ had actually _seen_ a _reflection_ of part of what had really happened. He also made a side-note that if the Wizarding World ever depended on Harry Potter to lie to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… they were all _fucked_. Practically literally…

Ron then came to a disconcerting conclusion: _The reason Harry's lyin' t'me is cuz he thinks he can't tell me about his… relationship… with… Malfoy and… Evan… _Ron had discovered the other Slytherin's name from tuning in and out of Harry's mostly fabricated story. While Harry continued to speak and spin his false tale, Ron continued pondering silently._ He's lyin' t'me… maybe… because… he thinks that I'd judge him and… not be… supportive… or, or… h-hate him… or not be his friend anymore… I wouldn't do that… would I? He's my best mate! I wouldn't… I won't…_

"Er… Ron?" Harry questioned worriedly when his friend continued to remain silent. He hoped that Obliviating him and Stupefying him hadn't really hurt him in any _permanent_ way.

Coming to a quick decision, Ron answered in a way that hid the fact that he knew what really happened all the way until he awoke. He chose to play the part of the disoriented, somewhat slow on the uptake, friend, "Oh… uh… y-yeah, Harry… I… well… it's a really good thing that you… uh… c-came… along when you did! Haha… Ouch… nhh… must of fallen… Uh… help me up?" Ron asked.

He was now ready to get up off the cold stone floor and prove himself to be a good supportive friend… even though he did not at all approve of Harry's choice of… partners. Ron couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't subtly make his case against every little bad thing there was about Slytherins and how they couldn't be trusted… especially Malfoy…

Harry let out the breath he seemed to have been holding the past several moments. He stood up and held out a hand to Ron, and once grasping his hand, began hauling him to his feet.

While rising, Ron shot another look at Harry's… 'partners in crime'. _Oy, bollocks! What's his father, Lucius Malfoy, goin' t'do once he finds out what his son's doin' with the 'Chosen One'?! And that his son… 'gave head to' another bloke?! Ahahaha! Oh Lord! That's gonna be a popcorn moment, as Dad likes t'call it! Yessiree! Oh, and I don't wanna wreck that surprise and that moment now would I? Nope! No way! I'm gonna see this t'the end!_

That decided, Ron had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from breaking out into a ridiculously huge grin, one that would give away the fact that he knew something he shouldn't… after all… he was merely supposed to have fallen unconscious and hurt himself… there was nothing at all to smile about… now was there?

A few feet away, Voldemort breathed a tired sigh of relief. He had just cast Legilimency on each and every one of the now conscious students except Ron, to make sure they were entirely ignorant of what they had seen earlier. Earlier, Draco had quietly admitted to him that he didn't yet have the level of skill required for such thing, though he previously had some instruction on the subject from his father, Lucius. Voldemort made a mental note to work more on _that_ at some point in the future, because it was a very important skill for a Death Eater to have. Of course, ensuring Draco learned this skill would only take place _after_ his task of killing Harry was over, and _after_ he covered all tracks of him being 'Evan Farley', and perhaps even after administering a Self-Obliviate to erase the memory of allowing Harry Potter to… shag him… repeatedly too…

"Finished?" Draco breathed quietly into Evan's ear, trying to make sure no one else heard him.

Despite his present exhaustion, Voldemort gasped. He couldn't help shivering as the blond's warm breath caressed his neck, sending swirls of arousal down south… again…

Realizing - thank Slytherin - that Draco had somehow not noticed his reaction, Voldemort replied, "Yes… Yes, I'm… done… Just a bit… tired." Tired was an understatement, he was freaking bone-weary, and yet, _somehow_, his body still managed to become aroused at the slightest gust of air!

The Dark Lord desperately wanted to stomp his foot in sheer outrage and desperation! _It's not fair! It's just not fair! Why is this still happening to me?! What have I done to deserve this?! Don't answer that! But still! How is this even possible?! I should not even have the __**energy**__ required to… to… 'get hard'! I can barely stand up at this point! There were how many students in this corridor that I cast Legilimency on, and checked each and every tiny, pathetic corner of their shallow and poorly instructed minds?! Too many to count or care about! I seriously even doubt my ability to cast it one more time on Harry's friend, Ron! I certainly hope at least Harry is a convincing liar. He should be, right? He's my mortal enemy! Surely such a thing would be so easy for him! After all, I've heard he can perform spells far beyond someone of his age's normal range. Mere words in common English shouldn't give him any trouble… at all…_ _Besides, if Harry's friend did remember anything of what he saw, he wouldn't be as calm as he is presently… right? Because he's not shouting obscenities, right? Right! So that means… I'm… safe… _

Voldemort finished his thoughts with a yawn, and found himself sagging slightly against the wall as his eyes began to close. Fighting the call of sleep though, he did his best to blink himself awake.

"Evan?!" Draco exclaimed, worried by Evan's sudden partial-collapse against the wall.

Hearing the blond's worried tone, Harry turned towards them, "What happened? Evan, what's wrong?"

"M'fine… I'm… hah… fine… jus' tired…" Voldemort breathed out. He was sure that he would have felt some shame at allowing his mortal enemy to see him in such a weakened state, if he hadn't been falling asleep on his feet, of course.

Casting the most basic Dark Curses (_other_ _than_ the Unforgiveable Curses of course), was a piece of pumpkin pie in comparison to casting repeated Legilimency and going back-to-back through so many people and examining every corner of their mind. People don't realize how large a mind is, and all that is inside of it, even in the most dull-witted student… it's like an entire galaxy of information at least!

"He'll be fine Har— uh… Potter!" Draco replied, wincing as he hoped The Weasel hadn't heard him almost refer to Harry by his first name… _that_ would imply a familiarity that they could not afford to reveal!

When Evan sagged even lower against the wall, Draco grabbed him by the shoulders, helping to hold him up until he could figure out what to do with him. Perhaps he should take him to the Hospital Wing, but he didn't want to arouse any suspicion from Madame Pomfrey as to what type of spell had so exhausted Evan. Or, perhaps he should just take him back to the Slytherin Dorms to rest for awhile.

Tragically for Draco, the redhead _had_ heard the blond's slip-up.

Ron made sure to turn his head away, just in case Malfoy was capable of Legilimeny too. He was certain that Evan was capable of that particular spell since he had observed how the other boy had looked deep into the eyes of every single student, before seemingly collapsing in exhaustion… and yet, Evan wasn't the one who had breathed in any of the potions fumes…

Turning back to thinking about Draco's slip, Ron couldn't help but freak out… again. _How long has this been going on?! The Ferret is referring to Harry by his First Name?! Maybe I really did hit my head and… I've lost my mind! A first-name basis?! Could they… could they have been seeing each other even before the beginning of this year?! Could he have been hidin' this from me and 'Mione for so much longer because of how he thought we'd react?! Oh Lord! What'm I gonna do?! I want t'be supportive of Harry and let him know he can trust me, but… but if this has been goin' on for… that long… I'm not sure if I can convince him that Slytherins are… well… bad for him. And Malfoy! Of all people! Malfoy's a Death Eater's __**son**__… at least! Right?! It's dangerous! It's…_ But Ron didn't get to finish, because Harry interrupted his thoughts.

"Here, let me help," Harry insisted as he simultaneously sprung forward to take hold of one of Evan's arms while Draco grabbed the other. With Evan's arms around their shoulders, they began guiding Evan back down towards the Slytherin Dorm by silent agreement – it was much closer than the Hospital Wing.

Harry was now very worried about Evan. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but he figured maybe it had something to do with casting two powerful spells over so many people all at once. He hoped that Evan's exhaustion was merely an indication that the boy needed to rest, and not a sign of a more serious condition… and because he sure wasn't keen on explaining _anything_ to Madame Pomfrey**.**

Almost as an after-thought, Harry called back over his shoulder to Ron, "Er… Ron… I'm so happy you're feeling better… er… I'm sure you'll be just fine now… You go ahead and meet Hermione for dinner… I'll er… catch up or… er… grab something from the kitchens!"

As much as Ron wanted to protest against leaving Harry alone with two Slytherins… he knew with certainty that _that_ broom had already flown - many times… perhaps, based on how well Harry and Draco worked together to help Evan down the hallway…

_Is that what… 'buggering'… does to a bloke?_ Ron thought with a twisted-concerned look on his face as he studied the three retreating fellow students. _Well… if so… I guess I might see Draco and Evan draggin' Harry back t'the Gryffindor Tower at some point… I'll try t'remember not t'curse those two Slytherins myself… since they would technically… not be solely… at fault… for… 'doing that'… It 'takes two'… or 'two or more' after all…_

Seeing that the three boys had rounded the corner, there was only one thing left in Ron's mind: _I gotta tell 'Mione!_

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading, <strong>Please Review!<strong> I love reading your comments!: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD

I also previously posted an announcement in my profile, but I'll reiterate the message here too: Chapter 21 was taking me a lot longer to write due to certain things, and thus, as a result, due to the genius that is my Beta, we decided that since I already had Chapter 22 fully written out, that I would just switch the chapters around, since both chapters really have no significant bearing on Order of events, since they technically take place at about the Same time. So, for anyone who I previously mentioned anything to about 'Chapter 21', all I said about that chapter, will actually appear in what is going to be Chapter 22.

Thanks so much, Yen!

And, a big thanks again to all my reviewers for all your continued support, encouragement, and comments! :)

I know I'm not able to personally reply to anonymous reviewers on FFN, but I want those anonymous reviewers to also know that I love hearing their reviews too!

I want to give a huge Thank You to the anonymous reviewer, Speaker of Truth, along with my non-anonymous reviewers: YenGirl (who is also my beta), BloodyRose90, and Schattengestalt, for your comments and PMs about a recent flame I got for chapter 1! They all made me laugh and really boosted my spirits! So, Thank You! *Hugs!*

Ok, now that all being said, **Please Review!** :)


	22. Chapter 22: A Devastating Purpose

**Hi Everyone! **Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews! XD

**Warning!** I also just wanted to again give a little bit of a warning: With this next chapter, please prepare yourself! Though I'm sure it could be much… worse… I still wanted to give a heads-up! Other than that, I look forward to hearing what you have to say about this next chapter!

**PM 'Private Messaging' Settings: A message to Readers: **I love replying to your reviews, and if you've already received a reply from me, you're probably ok. But for reviewers who might be reviewing for the _first_ time, just make sure that you have your PM (Private Messaging) turned _on_, so that I'm able to reply to your review. Otherwise, if your PM is turned _off_, when I try to reply, I get this message from Fan Fiction:

"Private Message Posting Denied. This user has disabled the private messaging feature."

So if you want to turn your PM back _on_, log into your account and then on the panel on the left side:

- Click on: "Account";

- Then click on: "Settings";

- Then it should pull up a new page, and then go down to where it says "Accept Private Messages (PM)", and then click the open circle in the column that says "Yes".

After you do this, I can reply to your review and any other future reviews you make. :)

Ok, that being done, I hope Everyone enjoys this new chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Voldemort Goes Back To School<strong>

**Chapter 22:**

**A Devastating Purpose:**

PM Beryn was pleased with the cooperation of the Medi-Witches - well… at least after that little earlier 'disagreement'. They had all learned his newly invented spell, 'Deprehendero Ovum', and had written down the results on the medi-charts. He was thrilled that several of the Muggles had tested positive under the spell, as evidenced by the green glow of the Medi-Witches' wands. Unfortunately, that meant that the majority had tested negative, as shown by the brown glow of the Medi-Witches' wands.

_Oh well, that is to be expected! But, no matter! Soon enough, many more will test positive!_ Beryn crowed enthusiastically to himself. _Now, on to the next phase of my glorious experiment!_

"Wondrous work, my lovelies! Now, in a moment, we're going to head to the left part of the lab! For any Medi-Witch with a Muggle in their group that tested positive, I need you to sit at the first table, everyone else sit at the remaining four tables," Beryn instructed, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. "Oh! But for this next part, you won't need your wands so I'll just take those back from you! I wouldn't want to risk another… dispute!" He continued as an afterthought, concerned that the Medi-Witches might not be as enthusiastic about the next phase of his task, even though he himself thought it was going to be brilliant.

As he walked around and pocketed their wands, he could tell that many of them hesitated in handing them over. No doubt they were contemplating resisting again, but at least they seemed more complacent now and didn't even voice any protests when he had continued giving them orders.

_Ah! The Cruciatus curse certainly works wonders on those disinclined to participate!_ Beryn thought to himself cheerily as he confiscated the last wand. That done, he practically skipped over to what looked like a completely harmless, wooden wardrobe that had intricate swirled designs carved into it.

But, when he pulled open the door, the Medi-Witches saw that it was actually a walk-in freezer. A spell made its interior far larger than it appeared from the outside. Being magical and all, freezers could be made of anything.

Despite the large size, the freezer only held three shelves which wrapped around three of its walls excluding the door. Both the top and bottom shelves contained racks of vials, numbered from 1 to 50, and only took up the wall opposite the door. But the middle shelf was entirely _empty_ on all sides.

_Ah, but not empty… for long!_ Beryn reminded himself triumphantly as he checked the Medi-Master Chart in his hands. He reached up to the top shelf and picked up the vials labeled with the same corresponding 'top numbers' that were inscribed in the walls above each Muggle who tested positive.

From where he stood, he then gently levitated those vials over to the first table and set them down in the vial-holders there. Turning back to the freezer, he reached forward to take those corresponding vials from the bottom shelf, but then he paused.

_Hmm… No, No! That might not do! Let's see… What would be the best way to maximize the chances for success? Hmm… Oh! I know! Why didn't I think of this before?! How brilliant!_ Beryn congratulated himself by drumming the fingers of his hands together in a consecutive order, in glee, before quickly making his way back to the center of the room.

He made his way down each of the 10 walls where the Muggles were chained. After going through all of them, his most recent stroke of ingenuity was complete: There was now a third number inscribed on the walls below the other two in yet another curious pattern.

To reiterate, the Top Number divided the Muggles into groups of four with numbers going from 1 to 50. The Middle Number simply counted the Muggles in numerical order going from 1 to 200. The _newly_ added Bottom Number divided the Muggles into groups of 4 but went in numerical order from 1 to 4 four times, and then went in numerical order from 5 to 8 four times, etc. Thus, the three rows of numbers began as follows and continued on until the middle number reached 200:

(one) (one) (one) (one) (two) (two) (two) (two) (three) (three) (three) (three) (four) (four) (four) (four) (five) (five) (five) (five) (six) (six) (six) (six) (seven) (seven)... (fifty).

(one) (two) (three) (four) (five) (six) (seven) (eight) (nine) (ten) (eleven) (twelve) (thirteen) (fourteen) (fifteen) (sixteen) (seventeen) (eighteen) (nineteen) (twenty) (twenty-one) (twenty-two) (twenty-three) (twenty-four) (twenty-five) (twenty-six)... (two-hundred).

(one) (two) (three) (four) (one) (two) (three) (four) (one) (two) (three) (four) (one) (two) (three) (four) (five) (six) (seven) (eight) (five) (six) (seven) (eight) (five) (six)... (fifty).

Satisfied with his handiwork, Beryn pretty much sashayed back to the freezer, past the confused and apprehensive Medi-Witches. Humming to himself merrily, he reached down to the bottom shelf and plucked up the vials there with the same corresponding numbers as those in the third row he had just added to the wall above each Muggle who tested positive.

Beryn chuckled as he turned and levitated those vials back to the first table. He placed these vials in a second 5 x 10 vial-holder.

As soon as Beryn turned back towards the Medi-Witches, they were consumed by a cold fear that cleaved down to the very marrow of their bones upon witnessing his sadistically feral grin.

"Ah! My lovelies! Now, we get to the really exciting part! For any of the Muggles you have been assigned that tested positive, you are going to use your wand to cast an Accio spell and summon one unit from the Top Vial that corresponds with the Top Number of your Muggle, and then Accio one unit from the Bottom Vial that corresponds with the Bottom Number of your Muggle. Then you are going to combine those two summoned units together and place them in one of the empty Petri Dishes you see set out for you along these tables! For each Muggle, you will do this 10 times, so there should be a total of 10 Petri Dishes for each Muggle!" Beryn instructed as he gestured to the two vial-holders in front of him to make it clear to the Medi-Witches which vial-holder contained the top vials and which one contained the bottom vials.

"You _must_ of course _clearly label_ each Petri Dish with the 3 numbers inscribed above that particular Muggle - just to reduce the risk of any _mistakes_! Spirits _forbid_ you make a mistake since our devoted guards here might lose their temper and… well, who knows what they might do then? Ah, but I digress! Any questions?!" Beryn chirped.

The Medi-Witches shared fearful glances with one another. There was no way they would be able to pass off any non-compliance on their part as a mere mistake without getting punished for it either way. They were also too frightened to ask questions. After all, they didn't think Beryn would answer any significant ones, as he had refused to do so earlier.

Taking their silence as their saying they had no questions, Beryn spoke, "Well then! Begin your task!"

The Medi-Witches were startled by his command - they couldn't do an Accio spell without knowing _what_ they were summoning. The spell required the caster to explicitly name the item they wanted to call forth. Thus, they remained where they were and did not do anything at all besides wait for further instructions.

Beryn quickly became displeased with the lack of activity. "Now, now, surely you don't want these dedicated guards to have to… _persuade_ you… to begin working, now do you?" He did his best to use a motivational tone of voice, but it came out poisoned with malicious intent.

It was again Harmony McKay who bravely spoke up. "But we can't do an Accio spell without knowing what we're summoning…" She purposely made sure to _not_ address Beryn as 'Premiere' in her sentence, contrary to what was customarily required when someone of lower rank addressed a Premiere Medi-Wizard… since he clearly had violated several Wizarding Laws and Regulations that governed those practicing Medi-Magic… among many other generally applicable laws. "… Oh, _and_ you _forgot_ to give us our wands back… So we _obviously_ can't do magic at the moment," she finished bluntly, doing away with all politeness as she made a not-too-subtle jab at his incompetence.

If Harmony couldn't attack him with her wand successfully, she could at least attack him with words… rude though it was. She was usually a very kind and tactful person, but what this… Beryn… was doing to them and these Muggles was inexcusable! If he was going to force them into doing such things against their will - although she still wasn't 100% sure what Beryn's ultimate goal was - then as far as she was concerned, he deserved it! And perhaps it would bolster the confidence of the other Medi-Witches enough to coordinate an attack and free themselves and the imprisoned Muggles.

Beryn's face flushed in embarrassment and building anger. _How dare that… wench… insult me! I am the greatest Première Medi-Wizard of our age! If not actually of all time! Of course I know- __**knew**__ that! _

As usual, to cover up his anger, Beryn did his best and let out a loud, very fake, and strained laugh. "AHA AHA AHA AHA! Oh Dearest! Of _course_ I _knew_ that! I was just testing you all to see which ones were listening! Aha Aha Aha Aha!"

Of course, Beryn was actually deluded enough to believe his own blatant lies. Although he was a genius in many _advanced_ areas, the _simpler_ and obvious things tended to escape him, making him prone to embarrassing errors.

Regardless of his dreadful slip in common sense, Beryn prepared himself for a new conflict as he was about to reveal not only the _contents_ of the vials, but also the _purpose_ behind what they were doing:

"Well, my lovelies! Since you are _so_ eager to learn the truth, I will tell you! The vials in the Top Section contain sperm from Pureblood Wizards, whereas the vials in the Bottom Section contain ova from Pureblood Witches! When you combine them, they will create the beginnings of a Pureblood baby!" He couldn't help from hopping from foot to foot in unrestrained bliss at the thought of increasing the numbers of Pureblood Witches and Wizards.

At Beryn's revelation, a long pause followed as the Medi-Witches all processed this information in varying degrees of dismay. Almost all of them were either Muggle-Borns or Half-Bloods, so the talk of creating more Purebloods was daunting. In the past, many of these Medi-Witches had suffered severe discrimination and torment by Purebloods. The most frightening thing for Non-purebloods, was that many Purebloods knew spells that were handed down through their bloodlines that were _unknown_ to Non-purebloods, and thus made the latter vulnerable to curses that they had no idea even existed, let alone their counter-spells.

Most of the Medi-Witches, including Harmony, were quick to add up _all_ the evidence so far now that the contents of the vials had been revealed. They came to an earth-shattering conclusion, even before Beryn verbally revealed the truth of his _purpose_. Many again exclaimed aloud in shock and outrage.

Harmony was one of them and felt alternating waves of despair and rage sweep through her. Her eyes darted from Beryn to the Muggles to the filled vials on the table and back to Beryn. In that moment, she made a vow to herself: _If I ever get the chance, I will take every single one of these vials and simultaneously break them all over his over-inflated head! And then, I will send __**his**__ body to a group of __**Muggles**__ to experiment on!_

Seeing the flashes of realization, shock and disgust in Harmony's eyes and that of many others, Beryn laughed sadistically. He proceeded to taunt Harmony: "Hua Hua Hua Hua! Oh yes, I can see it in your eyes! You _know_! Ah, but for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, the _purpose_ of this little experiment is to increase the numbers of Pureblood Witches and Wizards! And of course to do that, it has been decided that it is _necessary_ to _use_ non-purebloods to accomplish this task! As such, once the Pureblood sperm and Pureblood ova are combined, the most promising new Pureblood babies will be placed inside the womb of a Muggle! The timing of such implantation will occur during that particular Muggle's 'fertile time', meaning the time when that Muggle releases an ovum," Beryn finished proudly with a large grin.

It was eerily silent as this horrifying revelation began sinking into the Medi-Witches' shocked minds.

It was during this silence that Beryn remembered something he forgot to tell them, "Oh! By the way, you determine _when_ the 'fertile time' is by using that spell I had you learn earlier: 'Deprehendero Ovum' – in other words, to: '_Detect_ Ovum'!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading, <strong>Please Review!<strong> I love reading your comments!: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD

Is Everyone still ok? I hope so! But please let me know either way! :)

**PS:** I tried to write out the numbers as actual numbers and space them out, but FFN wouldn't let me do that. Then I tried to put dots between them (...), but FFN wouldn't let me do that either. And then I tried to do Roman Numerals separated by (...), but FFN wouldn't let me do that either! And not only that, but it obviously erased my work each time! AHHHH! I almost sent them a computer virus in frustration! Thus, I was left with having to actually write the number out in WORDS! If you want to see what it really looks like, just literally type in numbers, example: '1', instead of the numbered Words, and line them up so there are 3 numbers in a row (top, middle, bottom), and that's what the wall that the Muggles are chained to actually looks like in my story! *Huffs*

**PPS:** I decided to also make something a bit more clear that at least one reviewer, and even my beta had a question about initially. I'll post the review here and then answer it, because it was so perfectly phrased:

Question: "If you already have the egg and sperm why does it matter when the surrogate will be most fertile?..."

My Answer: Because the uterine lining of a woman is different at different 'times of the month', and a fertilized egg (zygote) is more likely to implant itself in a _thicker_ uterine lining (when a woman is 'most fertile'), and this 'fertile time' would tend to be right around the time her own body releases an ovum from her ovaries into her fallopian tubes. If the fertilized egg (zygote) does not successfully _implant_ in the uterine lining, either a pregnancy will not truly result at all, or the pregnancy will quickly 'terminate'. I was under the impression that this's how this procedure was already done in 'Real Life' with 'In Vitro Fertilization' (IVF). Of course it's also a bit more complex than that; I think taking into account the amount of mucus and the temperature of the woman might also be taken into account. If you're interested in learning more you can Google:

"In Vitro Fertilization, Uterine Lining, sher institute implantation failure" (it's the first result given):

This's an excerpt from the website above: "In normal and stimulated cycles, pre-ovulatory endometrial (uterine lining) thickness and ultrasound appearance is predictive of potential embryo implantation (pregnancy) following In Vitro Fertilization/Embryo Transfer (IVF/ET). It has been shown that with "conventional" IVF/ET (where the woman receives fertility drugs and has her own fresh embryos transferred to her uterus), optimum implantation potential requires that on the day of the hCG trigger the endometrium should measure ≥ 9.0mm..."

Also Google: "How to get pregnant with thick uterine lining" (it's the first result given):

This's an excerpt from the website above: "The uterine lining is the site of embryo implantation, so a healthy lining is essential for pregnancy. The uterine lining is shed each month as menstrual flow, which is blood mixed with tissue and cellular debris. The average lining thickness after the menstrual period ends is around 3 millimeters; the lining thickens under the influence of estrogen and normally reaches a thickness of 6 to 13 mm by the time of ovulation... If the lining is thicker than 15 mm, the embryo may have trouble implanting..."

Also Google: "The importance of mucus and getting pregnant"; (it's the first result given; but this I think mostly plays a role in conception via 'the old fashioned way' rather than via 'IVF').

Also Google: "Temperature in getting pregnant" (it's the first result given).

Ok, thus we all learn that having a Thick but not too thick, 'Uterine Lining', that's between 9.0mm and 15mm (probably a little less than 15mm actually if inferred from the above text), is the ideal thickness in order for a pregnancy to occur via In Vitro Fertilization (and probably also for 'the old fashioned way' too!) :) We also learn that the presence of thicker mucus and higher temperature suggests that ovulation has occurred or is about to occur, and thus also indicates that at this time the uterine lining will likely be the thickest, and all together will increase your chances of getting pregnant. *Wipes brow*

How awesome would it be if someone read all this and actually was trying to get pregnant and managed to do so as a result of reading all of this?! How Cool! And Congratulations ahead of time if that ends up being true!

I'm sure there are also lots of other websites, and even sources that might have contradicting information; 'contradicting information' is not uncommon in medicine actually because bodies are so complex with a variety of different factors to consider, thus the results of some medical tests show different things. Thus, if you're still interested, I totally recommend you do additional research. Of course, making sure you have a reputable/reliable source is a must. Although these websites are '.com' websites, it would be ideal to find a website that is '.gov' or '.edu' or '.org', because their information tends to be more reliable and accurate. :)

**PPPS: New Poll posted at the top of my Profile page**: There are two genres for this story, 'Voldemort Goes Back To School'. The First genre is undoubtedly 'Romance' in my opinion. However, I still go back and forth about what the Second genre should be. Therefore, I want your opinions!: What should the Second genre be for Voldemort Goes Back To School?

Ok, that ALL being said O.O, **Please Review! **^ _ ^**  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Drenched Admissions

**1st Author's Note:  
><strong>Hi Everyone! I wanted to let you know that I wrote a **Public Response** (Author's Note) to one of my reviewer's questions at the very **end of the last chapter (Ch. 22)** a_fter_ I had initially posted that Chapter. So you might want to double check that you read everything in Chapter 22, because it was a very good question and clarifies some things that readers might have had questions about. Thanks again to my reviewer Everlasting Purple for asking such a good question!

I also want to thank all my reviewers (especially Schattengestalt, BloodyRose90, and HP-fanfic-fan101) and my beta (and also reviewer), YenGirl, who ask such good questions and leave such thoughtful comments that they make me think about what I need to still develop in terms of plot! Without them, this story would not be as good as it presently is and will hopefully continue to be! Thank you! :)

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Author's Note:<strong>

I also wanted to let you know that I posted a **New Poll **on my Profile Page.

The **question** is: "There are two genres for my story, 'Voldemort Goes Back To School'. The First genre is undoubtedly 'Romance' in my opinion. However, I still go back and forth about what the Second genre should be. Therefore, I want your opinions!: What should the Second genre be for Voldemort Goes Back To School?"

So please go to the top of my **Profile Page** and Vote! (You can get to my Profile Page by scrolling back up to the top of this page and clicking on my Pen-name(Author name): **'KisaraP'**; which is in blue font on the left side of the top of this page).

Once you get to my Profile Page, click on the blue colored font that says: **"Vote Now!"**, located right after where you see this question is asked again at the top of my Profile Page.

Then on the right, click on one of the **empty circles** in the same line as your answer.

Then click on the **"Vote" button**, directly under those empty circles (you must do this in order to Submit your answer).

If you want to see how everyone else has voted so far, then click where it says **"View Poll Results"** in blue font, a little to the left of the **"Vote" button**.

I look forward to hearing your opinion!

* * *

><p><strong>Voldemort Goes Back To School<strong>

**Chapter 23**

**Drenched Admissions  
><strong>

After much stealth and ducking behind corners, tapestries and suits of armor, Voldemort, Harry, and Draco made it past the other Slytherin students heading towards the Great Hall for dinner. The trio was grateful to find the Slytherin Common Room and the 6th Year Dormitory devoid of anyone.

As soon as they entered the dorm room, Draco cast his usual locking, silencing and alert charms at the door, to make certain no one would burst in on them… and find Harry Potter in the Snake's den. Merlin only knew what the other Slytherins would do to Harry if they found him in the middle of their own territory.

Truth be told, Draco found he wasn't ready to give the Gryffindor up just yet… especially not to any other Slytherins. If anyone got to do anything to Harry Potter, it would be himself! Keeping that thought in mind, he helped Harry drag a partially conscious Evan to his bed and lowered him down onto it.

The comfort of the soft sheets was the final thing Voldemort registered before falling into a blissful state of sleep.

Harry and Draco exchanged worried looks.

"Do you think we should just… let him sleep?" Harry asked while passing a hand agitatedly through his hair.

"I've been wondering the same thing... Let's just… see how he's doing in an hour or two before we decide to do anything else," Draco replied. He studied Evan's still form critically, looking for any signs of pain but not finding any.

"Ok, yeah, that's… yeah, let's do that," Harry affirmed. "Oh, we should take off his shoes," he added, stepping closer to undo the laces on Evan's right shoe.

"Oh," Draco said, his brows drawing together in a slight frown.

Harry looked up and took in Draco's expression. _Maybe being an only child, the thought wouldn't occur to him. Well, it's not like I should be talking, but that's because of the Weasleys._

"Well, I've spent some time at The Burrow – often times one of the Weasleys would fall asleep on the couch and I would see Mrs. Weasley or Mr. Weasley taking off the shoes of Ron, or Fred, or George… or Charlie, or Bill… or—"

"Alright, Potter, I get it!" Draco snapped.

Harry stared at him, surprised and hurt that Draco would bite his head off over such a random thing. "…Fine… right… whatever…" he muttered and turned back towards Evan to work on his other shoe. He set both shoes on the floor beside the bed and tried to pull the covers out from under Evan.

In the tense silence that followed, Draco struggled with himself, even as he lent a hand to Harry by shifting Evan's sleeping form so they could get the covers over him. He rationalized that since he and Harry had managed to get along over these past few weeks, united mostly over the issue of Evan, he really didn't want to fuck it up now. As a result, he forced himself to explain his… rudeness.

"No, Harry, it's… Look, I'm… I didn't mean to… be… like that," Draco managed by way of a half-arsed apology. He took a deep breath as he prepared to reveal something ultra-personal about himself and his family. "It's just… After I was born, my mother… wasn't ever able to have… more children… and I… I'm… en-envious… that… so many others have siblings… and… I don't…" Draco was surprised by the wetness he felt in his eyes, and quickly turned his back on Harry so he wouldn't see. He steeled himself again before continuing, "That's the main reason why I hate the Weasleys so much… They have so many siblings, and I… I don't even have cousins that I can talk to… or play with… as a child… I mean," Draco gave pause as he remembered that his _disowned_ aunt, Andromeda Black, had actually had a daughter, and that thus he did have a cousin, though he had never met her. Pushing that thought to the side, he continued. "There are plenty of Purebloods who are 'Pro-Muggle' and 'Pro-Mud— I mean, 'Pro-Muggleborn', but I don't have nearly as much of a problem with that as I do with the Weasleys…" Draco trailed off, choking on the anxiety of his extremely personal confession. He seriously contemplated turning around and just Obliviating Harry so he'd never remember what he had just heard.

Harry was absolutely stunned that Draco would admit something like that to him. That admission made it clear to him now that a lot of the insults Draco dished out at the Weasleys had more to do with the blond's envy of their large and closely-knit family, rather than his feelings about their views on blood-status or even their lack of wealth. It also drove home the fact that whatever was developing between the two of them and Evan, was clearly something Draco didn't want to let go of.

Harry began to wonder, if he hadn't been so quick to reject Draco's offered hand of friendship during their first year, would things between them have turned out differently? Even before Evan arrived?

Harry thought carefully about all he knew about Draco before deciding that the boy would likely disembowel him at this point, if he dared say something to the effect of 'pity'. Rather, he settled on the most Slytherin-appropriate verbal response possible: "Thank you, Draco… and… I won't tell Ron… or the other Weasleys… or anyone else…" Of course, this didn't necessarily exclude a Gryffindor physical response, so Harry placed a hand lightly on Draco's right shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Draco jerked in surprise at Harry's touch, but soon found himself relaxing under the comforting gesture and Harry's promise not to tell. Looking back over his shoulder, he gave a small smile and nod. When Harry withdrew his hand, Draco turned around to face him fully. They stared at each other, feeling more and more awkward until they both looked away.

"Er… so, I guess, I should go back to Gryffindor Tower now, so that I can, er… wash up…" Harry trailed off, blushing as he realized just what parts of him needed washing off and from what sort of 'activities'.

Draco was still watching Evan and didn't catch on to Harry's thoughts. "Well, I know you have detention with Snape soon, so why don't you just shower here?"

"I… th-that's… w-well, I d-don't have my, my things h-here," Harry stammered. His thoughts had gone straight to 'the gutter' the moment he contemplated what would happen if he got naked around Draco.

It was Harry's stuttering that finally got Draco's attention. He looked at the red faced Gryffindor and realized what a priceless, possibly once in a lifetime opportunity this could be with him. Playing completely innocent, so as not to scare the other boy off, Draco continued, "That's fine. You can borrow some of my things. Don't worry, I have a lot – I won't run out." Gently, he took Harry's left arm in his hand and guided him into the attached bathroom.

"I… w-well… ok, I g-guess…" Harry trailed off, looking at the green and silver tiled interior. To the left, there were three shower stalls, one large bathtub, and a set of several cubbies containing each boy's personal bath-supplies. To the right, there were three toilet cubicles and three sinks.

"Yes, I insist," Draco replied. He retrieved his circular rack of shower supplies and grabbed a fresh towel while still holding onto Harry's arm before leading him to stand beside the middle shower stall - its curtain already pushed aside. He placed the rack on top of the built-in corner shelf of the shower and then fiddled with the knobs until the shower spray reached a moderately hot temperature. Withdrawing, he turned back to Harry, "Perfect," he said simply and smiled.

Harry blinked at the blond and then shot him a twitchy smile. "Er… so ok, then, I'll j-just… er… get in…" he stuttered a bit as he reach down to undo the first button on his robe. Looking up again, he saw that Draco hadn't moved away and was still watching him.

"Er… A-Are you going to… er… l-leave?" Harry questioned shakily.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle a bit and smirk. "No."

At that, Harry felt his face flush. Harry knew he shouldn't be embarrassed at this point, what with all he and Draco had indulged in with Evan. But, now that it was just himself and Draco… _alone_… it was nerve-rackingly different… But, _excitingly_ so… especially when it seemed that Draco actually wanted to see him naked… _again_…

"…Errr… O-Oh…" Harry sputtered and turned his back on Draco, hoping to prevent the blond from catching his red face_. Is it normal for Slytherins to watch each other bathe? Or… is it something far more… 'personal' than that?_ _Does he actually want to… see… me?_ Harry questioned to himself. His hands went back to try to undo his buttons, but weren't cooperating because they were shaking under the steady gaze he could feel on his back.

Draco found Harry's reaction beyond adorable… though as a Slytherin, he would never admit that out loud. He boldly stepped up right behind Harry and whispered into his left ear, "Why so shy, Harry? I've already seen you naked. And I must admit, I liked what I saw, and I am quite… eager… to _see you_, again." Draco was thankful that Harry wasn't looking at him when he said this, because otherwise, there was no way he would have been able to keep his tone as steady.

At that, Harry shivered. "…R-Really?" He breathed out.

"Really," Draco echoed softly as he wrapped his arms around Harry and felt for the buttons on his robe. Pushing the Gryffindor's hands aside, he proceeded with the task of undressing Harry – button by button.

_Ah, it's far more erotic that our school robes have buttons rather than those Muggle-based devices called 'zippers'._ Draco mused to himself as he reached the middle button and continued downward. _Although, for the past several years, zippers have already been added to our trousers… I guess it cuts down on missed class time._

It was all Harry could do to remain standing. As Draco undid each button, the blond took particular care in stroking his chest along the way, including several detours back up to circle those skillful thumbs around his puckered nipples. Thanks to Draco's ministrations, Harry's cock was now throbbing for release. But he refused to beg. _I w-will n-not beg… I will n-not… b-beg…_ Harry repeated silently to himself over and over again, even though he wished the blond would stop being such a tease and hurry up!

Draco then turned Harry around to face him, enraptured by the sight of his deepening blush. He was thoroughly enjoying himself all the way up to grasping the bottom of Harry's vest, peeling it up off the boy, and then deftly undoing the Gryffindor's tie. But then, upon realizing how turned-on he himself was and then realizing he still had to go through a whole new set of buttons on Harry's white dress shirt, Draco's patience snapped.

_Fuck this shite! What was the administration thinking when it decided to add this many buttons! Bring on the Muggle zippers! All the rest of these buttons have got to go!_ Draco shouted to himself in frustration. He grabbed the fabric of Harry's white shirt and jerked hard on both sides in opposite directions – the result being buttons flying everywhere.

_Ah, and now I can get to that tanned, sensitive skin. _Draco rejoiced to himself. Instead of feeling guilty that he had ruined Harry's shirt, he rewarded his own efforts by touching that bare chest, fingers of one hand worrying a stiffened nipple while the other headed down towards the single button on Harry's trousers. Curious as to how 'affected' the boy was, Draco trailed his hand lower, taking pleasure in petting Harry's hardened erection through the fabric.

"Ah! Nhh! Dra—" Harry let slip, before biting his lip and looking away from Draco. _N-No! I won't b-beg! C-Can't beg! He's not even u-undressed yet! I r-refuse to make a f-fool out of myself in f-front of my long term n-nemesis! I w-won't beg! _

Draco mentally groaned upon hearing Harry's vocalized pleasure. _Can he sound like this all the time? Please? How is it possible that until recently, I never noticed how enticing Harry is? _Mindful of both their 'conditions', Draco knew he couldn't wait much longer. He quickly unfastened Harry's trousers, pushed those and his boxers down, and helped Harry toe-off his shoes. He barely managed to restrain himself as Harry stepped foot-to-foot to pull off his own socks.

_Finally! _Harry thought exuberantly, his previous shyness all but forgotten. When his feet encountered warm tiles, he distractedly realized that there must be warming charms in the bathroom.

Draco's eyes zeroed in on Harry's straining and already pre-cum tipped length. He grasped either side of Harry's hips and steered him backwards into the already running shower until the Gryffindor's back collided with the side of the shower wall.

Draco didn't spare a thought that he himself was still dressed and becoming increasingly soaked under the shower nozzle that was charmed to turn towards them upon entry. All he could think of was how much would Harry allow him to do, and how much did he himself want to do. After all, their… 'kinda relationship' was still so new, and mostly as a result of their alliance over Evan. Since Evan was presently sleeping in the other room, was there really a reason to proceed in 'doing things' with Harry? Did he want to do 'those things' with Saint… er… Not-So-Saintly-Potter? _Yes…_ Draco answered to both his own questions. But, what if Harry didn't want to?

"Draco?" Harry breathed out.

Draco looked into the brilliant green eyes and then glanced down, seeing the hard shaft pressing into his hip. _Thee_ Harry Potter _was_ attracted to him on some level, and apparently wanted 'something' very much. The question was: What exactly?

Bracing his left forearm along the wall above Harry's shoulder, Draco reached out with his right hand and trailed one finger along the boy's erect length from base to tip, pressing firmly against Harry's slit before circling around it.

"Nnhh! D-Dra! D-Draco! Unhh… P-Please… Nhh… Dra— P-Please… Nhhn!" Harry couldn't prevent himself from gasping out. _So much for not begging, _he thought distractedly to himself. Giving in, he threw both arms around Draco's neck for support and contact.

Incited and immensely satisfied with Harry's response to his single finger, Draco decided to be merciful. Reaching over for his bottle of hair conditioner, he poured some into his hand. Draco then reached down and fully grasped the Gryffindor's erect length in his hand - and squeezed.

"Ahhnn! Yesss! Yesss! Uhnn! Please! D-Draco… Please!" Harry gasped as he thrust his hips forward into Draco's tightly closed fist, seeking more stimulation.

Until this point, Draco had tried to stay fairly silent, not wanting to scare Harry off. But now that he had the boy in his grasp, literally… he determined it was time for him to have some more fun.

Wedging one leg between Harry's while pressing his own clothed length firmly against Harry's naked hip, and moaning slightly himself at the contact, Draco finally spoke, "You s-sound so pretty when you b-beg, H-Harry." Ok, so it came out unsteadier than he would have liked, but come on, this was his long time school rival he was talking to! Draco was sure with a bit more practice, he'd sound more like his usual sexy and suave self. Regardless, he began moving his fist up and down along the boy's cock.

"Nnhh! G-Get st-stuffed, M-Malfoy! I… nhh… I'm… n-not… b-begging!" Harry gasped out. He was embarrassed at his failed attempt at not begging, but still unable to suppress his moans of pleasure as the blond's hand began fisting his highly sensitized shaft.

Rather than taking Harry's comment as an insult, this merely enticed Draco even more. He figured he'd have a bit more fun though with their prior rivalry first. "Yes, you are. Admit it, Potter! You can't stop yourself from l-liking the way my h-hand is bringing you closer and closer to c-coming." Halfway through speaking, Draco became so affected by what he himself was saying that he couldn't stop his hips from beginning to shift against Harry's hip, his own cock demanding he move.

"Nnghh! Dra— I… If… If y-you…" Harry panted as he thrust faster into that slick fist, Draco's dirty-talk driving him towards the edge.

The Gryffindor's shifting hips rolled increasingly quickly against Draco's shaft, and Draco's own hips thrust back, instinctively matching the boy's new rhythm. "Uhnn! H-Harry! Nhh! Y-You… f-feel…" Draco moaned as he began losing himself in the mounting arousing bliss.

"Uhnn… G-Good… S-So… Nhh… Good…" Harry gasped out, subconsciously finishing Draco's own thoughts. He thrust harder into the Slytherin's fist, the tip of his cock pushing up into Draco's middle.

"Hnn… H-Har— " Was all Draco managed to say before he began thrusting his hips faster against Harry's, knowing his middle was pressing hard against Harry's tip as he tightened his fist along the boy's cock, making a tighter hole for him to thrust through.

"Unng! I'm… D-Dra— Uhhn… I'm… Nhh… C-Close… I… I'm… Hnnh… Close… D-Dra… I'm… g-gonna… Hnn… I'm… Dra— Uhnn… I'm… g-gonna… I… Uhn… I…. I… Nhhh… AAHHNNN!" Harry keened as he shot his release over Draco's slick shirt.

Feeling Harry's jerking thigh against his erection incited Draco to move faster against him, racing towards his own completion, "Nhh! Har— Ahnn… s'good… Nhh… Yesss… too… I… nhh… Har— Nhh… I… I'm… clo— I… so… Uhnn… I… Nhh… I'm… I… Nnhh… I… Uhnnn…. I…. I… UUNNHHH!" Draco cried out as his release hit, pouring sticky wetness into his trousers.

With a deep sigh, Harry relaxed against the wet yet warm tiles and lazily perused Draco's exquisitely satiated form. The blond was still trembling from his release – Harry was sure he himself was in a similar state.

The Gryffindor's sigh brought Draco's head up from where it had been fixated on Harry's now softening length.

They stared at each other in silence while ignoring the water still pouring down on them. Slowly, they came to the stunned realization that what they had just done, had nothing to do with Evan - at all. Rather, it was a result of what they felt… for each other.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading, <strong>Please Review!<strong> I love reading your comments!: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD

I'd love to hear what you think about this development between these 2 particular boys!


	24. Chapter 24: Old Friends

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 24**

**Old Friends**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi Everyone! **Thanks so much to Everyone who **Voted** for what they think the **Second Genre** should be for this story! It seems that by far, the majority voted for Humor! If you still haven't voted, feel free to go to my Profile Page, and at the top, click on "Vote Now", and let me know what you think! Further instructions for how to vote are towards the bottom of my profile page, AND voting directions are also given in the 2nd Author's Note at the top of the page in the previous chapter (Ch. 23). :)

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 23: <strong>

They stared at each other in silence while ignoring the water still pouring down on them. Slowly, they came to the stunned realization that what they had just done, had nothing to do with Evan - at all. Rather, it was a result of what they felt… for each other.

**Chapter 24 Begins: **

It was Harry's practical side that eventually broke the silence. "You… should take… those off…" he said, indicating Draco's sopping clothes. "Er… So you can wash up! Of course!" he clarified hastily.

Draco couldn't help but smirk a bit, relieved that Harry had said something. "Of course," he repeated in a teasing voice as he started stripping off his sodden clothes. Soon enough, he got some assistance from Harry, since getting out of off wet clothes was not nearly as easy a task as getting out of dry ones.

That being done, Draco reached over to take up a washcloth from his shower rack and poured some peach scented body wash onto it. He then held it hesitantly between himself and Harry. _Um, I wonder if Harry will let me wash him… Wait, WHAT?! WHAT WAS I JUST THINKING?! _Draco froze, immobilized by his absurd mental dialogue.

Draco shook his head minutely to clear his head of clear insanity, and managed to pry open his tensed fingers to place the cloth in Harry's now outstretched hand. _What in Slytherin's name was I just thinking?! I know we're not exactly… enemies... anymore, but… but still… Anyway, he probably wouldn't let me do __**that**__ no matter what, even if I wanted to! Which I don't! Not really... I think… Or at least, I shouldn't want, because… because… that's just… wayyy too… personal…_

In the ensuing silence while he somehow managed to wash himself under Draco's lingering gaze, Harry finally roused enough brain cells to realize something. "H-Hey, Mal— Er… Draco? Um… Didn't you say that… _this_ sort of… th-thing… was a 'one time thing'?" he asked hesitantly, thinking back to the time he had tried to 'convince' Draco to help him seduce Evan.

It took Draco a moment to follow Harry's inquiry back to recall the stated occasion. "Hmm… I guess I did say that, didn't I? Oh well! I guess I obviously changed my mind," he said with a suggestive smirk. "Besides, it's only fair that I got to initiate 'something' this time."

Harry's hand froze as he considered Draco's statement. _Is that why he… did what he just did? To get even? Just like he used to as my school nemesis? _To be honest, that thought hurt more than he cared to admit. Swallowing hard, he emotionally curled into himself, subconsciously hunching his shoulders and looking down.

Harry's stance was enough for Draco to realize his words had been misinterpreted. "B-But… that's really not… um… the reason, I did… wh-what I just… did," Draco stuttered out.

Harry's head jerked up to stare at him, hoping that what they had just done hadn't been fueled by Draco's old rivalry against him. "N-No? Then… wh-why did y—" he started.

Those big green doe-eyes made Draco inhale sharply, knowing he had to correct Harry's mistaken assumption about what he had initially suggested. But, because speaking his feelings was rather difficult for him, for a variety of reasons, Draco let it all out in one big breath, "IdiditbecauseIwantedto!"

It took Harry a moment to parse-out exactly what Draco had said, but once he did, he couldn't help the goofy smile he was certain now adorned his face. Too full of relief and happiness, Harry just nodded.

Draco was thankful that Harry didn't say anything to increase his embarrassment. His inner-Slytherin cringed and wondered just when he had caught what he termed as 'Gryffindor-Sickness'. Mentally rolling his eyes at himself, Draco grabbed up a second washcloth and started scrubbing himself harder than necessary, trying to get off the 'Gryffindor Cooties' he was sure he had just caught from prolonged exposure to Harry, Gryffindor Extraordinaire.

Meanwhile, Harry was mentally soaring higher than a Hippogriff and failed to notice Draco's discomfort at being so candid about his feelings. Perhaps this was a good thing, because by the time they were done washing themselves, Draco was more or less back to his normal self… or his somewhat nicer normal self around Harry as of late.

Draco retrieved his wand from the heap of wet clothes on the floor just outside of the shower stall and summoned two green and silver towels from his cubby – in his desire to see Harry naked, he had forgotten to get them ahead of time.

After they had dried off, they walked back into the dorm room where Evan was still sound asleep.

Upon opening his magically enlarged wardrobe and stepping inside, Draco realized that Harry didn't have any clean clothes and decided to give him one of his personal best robes. These robes were the ones Draco usually wore on the Hogwarts Express home for the holidays, or for Hogsmeade Weekends. He couldn't give Harry one of his Hogwarts Slytherin robes, because how immensely unintelligent would that be if he did – their secret rendez-vous would be all over the Daily Prophet within 48 hours!

Harry was surprised by Draco's gesture – he had figured that he would just Scourgify the heck out of his own robes before putting them back on. More than that, he was both flattered and touched. When he reached out and his fingers brushed against the robe, Harry was in awe of its silky smooth feel – it was even softer than his own Invisibility Cloak, and that was really saying something. "D-Draco, this… this's great, b-but… I can't accept this. This is… this is way too nice for me! I… I've never… had…" he trailed off when his vision started to blur a bit as emotions welled up inside of him. These emotions spoke of an increasing _fondness_ for the blond, but at the same time, _sadness _arose from memories of his unpleasant past with the Dursleys and the overlarge ragged cast-off clothes he would get from Dudley.

Even though Harry now knew his parents had left him a significant amount of money, he was accustomed to rationing all his possessions, especially if it was food, clothes, or money. When doing his own shopping, he only ever purchased mediocre robes and the bare minimum required Hogwarts robes. If Mrs. Weasley hadn't gone shopping for his Dress Robes back in their Fourth Year, he would have likely ended up choosing second hand robes like she had gotten for Ron. In fact, the most Harry had ever splurged was on the Hogwarts Train buying sweets, and that was mostly because Ron's saddened expression at not being able to afford the Trolley sweets had reminded him of his own deprived childhood.

It didn't escape Draco's notice that Harry's eyes had begun misting over with tears, though he wasn't entirely sure _why_. Was it because he had been so nasty to him over all these years, and that now that he was being nice, it had an intense effect on Harry's emotions? Or could it be that what he had considered to be ridiculous rumors about Harry's Muggle family abusing him were actually true? Struggling to figure out what to say so that Harry would stop being… sad… led Draco to merely try to speak to both possibilities, "It's no big deal. I have a lot more. Besides, your robes probably smell bad… Just think of it as a… peace offering… Y-You know… to… to… start over…" Draco trailed off, hoping that was the right thing to say.

Harry took several deep breaths and swallowed again before speaking. "Y-Yeah… sure… th-thanks, Draco…" he managed to reply with a watery smile as he donned the robes – they smelled faintly of the blond boy… a strange combination of peppermint and peaches… presumably from the boy's extra bath supplies he noticed set along one shelf.

Draco just nodded before turning his head to the wardrobe's set of drawers. He automatically pulled open one drawer he typically would've pulled open for himself… his underwear drawer!

Draco felt his face flame like never before when he realized that Harry would also need… _that_ particular undergarment… unless the boy wanted to run around – what was that Muggle term? Commando? At that thought, Draco's hand remained stuck on the drawer's handle, unable to let go… or move…

_This_ was too bad for Draco, because now Harry was feeling more level headed, and even though nothing specific could be seen from the Gryffindor's vantage point, he noticed Draco's preoccupation with that particular drawer.

Wondering what the problem was, Harry looked over the blond's shoulder.

"Oh! … Er…" Was what escaped Harry upon seeing Draco's rather wide range of undergarments. _Are those… women's knickers?_ Was what Harry's _mind_ managed as he took in the sight of a pair of violet colored panties with black lace trimming and silver embroidered lettering saying 'Kiss Me Here', and a pair of pink puckered lips below the text completed the garment. The totality of the circumstances caused the Gryffindor's mind to _crash_.

"I… I… Th-These… are… are… um… Pansy's! Yes! They're Pansy's! Well… I mean… s-some of them… o-obviously… Sh-She just… c-can't seem to… to take 'N-No'… as an a-answer…" Draco stammered. He finally launched into action and grabbed two pairs of completely normal, plain black boxers, (did I mention 'completely normal' boxers), before slamming the drawer shut – almost catching his fingers in it too!

Entirely mortified by what had just happened, it didn't occur to Draco that he should be embarrassed when he all but threw one pair of the black boxers at Harry, and then turned around to put on the pair he grabbed for himself.

Being an excellent Seeker, Harry caught the boxers before he was even conscious of what he was catching. But the reality sunk in soon enough. _Oh… My… Merlin! These are… are D-Draco's… under— er… b-boxers! D-Does he… expect me to… to… w-wear… th-them?! _He thought to himself, on the verge of a nosebleed.

He didn't have much time to contemplate this further, because just then, Draco whirled back around and shouted, "Well?! What?!"

Fully dressed by now, Draco practically blew a cauldron when he found Harry still standing there, staring at him… he presumed it was over what the Gryffindor had found in _that_… drawer… He hadn't meant to shout at the boy.

However, it was the final kick Harry needed to just suck up the awkwardness and put on the other boy's boxers. As he lifted one foot, he couldn't help his own thoughts from running rampant. _Oh, Merlin, I can't believe… I'm wearing his… his… you know… and, and… are these ones that… he has… al-already… w-worn?! Wh-Where his… his c-cock has… al-already b-been…_ he thought faintly, and then immediately lost his balance and went toppling over.

It's a good thing that Draco was a Seeker too, because he managed to catch one of Harry's upper arms before he could go crashing into the floor. "Careful, Potter! You might rip… th-them!" Was the first thing out of Draco's mouth, though the beat after, he wished he could snatch those words back - they sounded far… 'dirtier'… than he had intended.

When Harry regained his footing, all he could think about replying was something that he was sure Fred and George would have come up with, rather than himself: _Rip them?_ _Now there's an idea… _

Harry continued his own thoughts silently: _And __**that**__ might just happen if I… if I can't get m-my… er… present e-erection to… s-subside… like now… _

This 'predicament' had Harry doing his best to fit his hardened length into those skintight boxers…

_Just… b-breathe… Think of something… gross… What's gross? Er… Er… Hagrid in a bikini! Yes! Blech… Focus on that! Yes! No! No! No! Don't! Nooo! My eyes! My eyes! They burn! Noooo! My childhood savior has been… destroyed! _Harry mourned to himself. Yet, he was pleased that his untimely hard-on was melting away… quickly**! **

Through that embarrassing segment, they both finally got dressed in robes, boxers, and trousers. No socks, no vest, no white dress shirt. Just the basics. And even that was a miracle.

A small noise coming from the occupied bed had both of them turning around. Evan opened his eyes partway, glared down the bed at them, before he rolled over and buried himself deeper into his pillow and closed his eyes again. Apparently they must have been too loud and awoken the tired boy.

Draco whispered his current thoughts to Harry. "Don't you think we should wake him to have some dinner?"

Harry considered Draco's statement. "Yeah… but after the food is here. We'd better hurry since I'm sure dinner will be ending soon enough. Hold on. Er… DOBBY?!" Harry called out the latter a bit louder than the rest, hoping his friend, the house elf could hear him. Normally he wouldn't bother him, but he was still worried about Evan.

"Master Harry Potter! Dobby's bein' honored to see's you again, Sir! What's can Dobby do for you, Sir?" Dobby asked as soon as he popped into being in front of Harry. Strangely enough, he kept his big eyes averted from Draco and kept his face down.

"D-Dobby?" Draco gasped, not believing his eyes or ears. Surely this couldn't be his dear childhood friend, the kind house elf who had worked for his family and who had been his only true friend throughout his early childhood - his friend who had disappeared without a trace and whom his father, Lucius, refused to answer any questions about. The house elf he thought his father had finally… killed… or worse…

Harry bit his lip, wondering if he should launch into a brief summary of how he had freed Dobby from the Malfoy's service with a dirty sock after having gotten back from the Chamber of Secrets.

"Dobby?!" Draco called again.

"M-Master D-Draco..." Dobby replied sorrowfully, "Dobby's a'bein' much sorrys for l-leavin' Master Draco. B-But Dobby was bein' unable to s-stay… w-with… M-Master Mal—"

He was cut off when Draco launched himself at him and wrapped him up in the biggest bone-crushing hug Harry had ever seen… well, maybe aside from those Hagrid gave.

Draco couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheeks. "Y-You… You d-disappeared! Y-You… l-left me… a-all alone! I… I th-thought… I thought… y-you… d-died!" He cried, unashamed by his tears, so overwhelmed that his one childhood friend was somehow still alive.

Halfway through what Draco was saying, Dobby burst into tears as well, soaking the front of Draco's robe with his tears. "I's bein' so's s-sorry, M-Master D-Draco! I's bein' s-sorry! I w-was bein' a-ashamed… th-that I c-can'ts be a'servin' y-you a-anymore's! Waaaa!" Dobby cried out as he tried to explain his actions to the boy who had also been very dear to him those few years ago.

Draco did his best to nod while still clutching the little elf. He understood what a… monster… his father could be to those he considered to be 'less' than him. Even to Draco, Lucius had on a rarer occasion, been severely harsh with him in terms of punishment… He didn't begrudge his friend for running away from Lucius, he just wished his friend had told him where he was, how he was doing, how he could get ahold of him. When Draco wasn't able to find the house elf after returning to Malfoy Manor for the summer holidays after his second year, he was certain that Dobby had died… or been captured… or… something terrible… because how could his one friend abandon him?

The two of them just clutched each other tighter at their touching reunion after three years of being apart.

Harry just stood there, 100% dumbfounded. Here was Draco Malfoy, Pureblood, Slytherin, enemy of Muggles and 'Mudbloods' and maybe even 'Halfbloods', Aristocratic Pain-in-the-arse, clutching this tiny former servant… no… slave really… who from all appearances, seemed to be the sole best friend for all of Draco's childhood prior to their third year at Hogwarts?! Had someone, even Trelawney herself in her crazy meditative state, claimed that he would witness such a sight today, he would have recommended immediate St. Mungo's intervention. Or… perhaps he himself was crazy… Perhaps a visit to Madame Pomfrey was necessary after all!

It was at that point that Draco and Dobby finally separated. Draco took one look at Harry, not sure what the boy's reaction would be to such a sight, surely he would have been permanently ostracized by his fellow Slytherins if _they_ had seen such a sight… But, the Gryffindor was another matter entirely. But, upon seeing Harry's comically baffled expression as if he had just seen something incomprehensible, Draco couldn't help but break out into highly undignified giggles. "Hehehehe! H-Harry! Hehehehe! Y-You sh-should hehehehe s-see y-your hehehehe f-face! Hehehehe!"

A bit self-conscious, Harry tried to rearrange his expression in a more neutral manner, one that wouldn't perpetuate the Slytherin's uncharacteristic, yet somewhat charming giggling fit.

Once the blond started calming down, Harry just shrugged and replied, "Right… Er… well, I'm happy that you both have been… reunited…"

At that, Dobby nodded enthusiastically at Harry, while Draco smiled sheepishly and tried to discreetly brush away the remainder of his tears.

Remembering _why_ he had called Dobby in the first place, Harry turned to address him. "Hey, Dobby, do you think you could bring us some food from the kitchen?"

Draco couldn't say anything, because he had apparently laughed so hard that he had given himself the hiccups and thus was in no good position to speak for the moment.

"For Masters Harry Potter and Masters Draco Malfoy?! Yes, I's bein' able to's bring you's dinners!" Dobby said delightedly.

"Er… Well, yes for us too, but especially for him, er, Evan Farley," Harry said, a bit more bashful as he pointed to the still sleeping boy.

For a moment, Dobby seemed startled, as if the elf hadn't noticed Evan in the room before this point. He shuffled forward quickly to get a better look at the sleeping boy. Harry and Draco saw the elf's eyes grow immensely wide and his mouth fall open in surprise.

_Wow, House Elves must really take their jobs seriously! Even free ones!_ Harry mused to himself.

At that moment, Dobby launched into action, "I's a'bein' right back's!" And with that, Dobby disappeared.

By the time Harry and Draco crossed over to Evan's bed to sit down next to him, Dobby popped back into the room, magically levitating several large trays filled with delicious smelling food: roast chicken, honeyed yams, peppered peas, onion seasoned stuffing, fruit salad comprised of grapes, apple slices, nectarines, and bananas, and a wide variety of cheeses. There was also water, pumpkin juice, and spiced apple cider.

"I's a'bringin' you's three Masters much much good dinner! And as soon's you's likes, I's a bringin' desserts!" Dobby said exuberantly as he all but hopped up and down excitedly.

With all of Dobby's chattering, Evan began to stir… or perhaps it was the incredible aromas of the wonderful dishes that had just arrived.

Figuring that he had the most experience in waking sleepy and potentially grumpy people, Harry decided to entice Evan into rousing by naming the most mouthwatering dishes present. "Evan?" He whispered into his ear, "Would you like to wake up and eat something? We have roast chicken, and yams, stuffing, and— whoa!" Before Harry could even finish, Evan bolted upright, his eyes scanning the room for the promised meal and his nose taking several whiffs of the air to discover the source of those delicious smells.

Harry and Draco shot each other a glance before breaking out into quiet chuckles. Neither would dream of saying it out loud, of course, but they both found Evan's behavior quite… adorable.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading! <strong>Please Review!<strong> I would love to hear what you think about Draco's relationship with Dobby and Draco's reaction to seeing Dobby again! Oh! I also would love to hear any and all thoughts regarding what you think of Dobby's reaction upon seeing Evan!


	25. Chapter 25: More than Food for Thought

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 25 begins: **

**More than Food for Thought**

**Gryff's POV**

Ron hardly noticed he was out of breath when he arrived at Gryffindor Tower after having sprinted the entire way there. Jostling past his fellow peers who were climbing out of the portrait hole, he didn't even pause to think when he continued on and sprinted up the stairs towards the girl dormitories – only to be reminded of that 'boy repelling' charm when he toppled head over heels back down the staircase that had now become a slide.

"Wooooaaaahhh! Oof! ….Oww!" Ron exclaimed throughout his long fall and when he landed face first on the carpet adorning the common room floor. He picked himself up as stoically as possible, ignoring the burst of laughter that greeted his not-so-smooth move – once the other Gryffindors saw he wasn't seriously hurt, of course.

"Grrrr… 'Mione!" Ron yelled up toward the girl's dorm. When she didn't answer immediately, he yelled again, "Hermione!"

When she still didn't appear after half a minute, Ron yelled yet again, "HERMIONE GRANGER!"

It was then that the door to the sixth year girls' dorm burst opened to reveal a harried looking, wet haired and bathrobe clad, Hermione Granger.

"WHAT RON?!" She roared while brandishing her wand dangerously, beyond mad that Ron would interrupt her much needed shower, especially when the botched potion's terrible stench refused to come out of her thick curly hair.

Ron took three fearful steps backwards. "Errr… N-Never m-mind, 'Mione! It… It c-can… w-wait… I… I'm s-sorry f-for… for i-interrupti—" But before Ron could finish his apology, Hermione snarled down at him and slammed the door shut, rattling the portraits around the common room and upsetting their occupants, which began complaining loudly.

The others in the Common Room who had already shot Ron irritated looks for yelling Hermione's name earlier, now glared daggers at him as the cacophony rose.

Ron had the decency to look ashamed as he ambled with slumped shoulders over to an empty sofa and sank down onto it, his red face and hair blending in well with the crimson cushions.

After what seemed like an hour, Hermione emerged from her dorm room, and made her way downstairs. By this time, everyone else had gone down to the Great Hall for dinner and there was no need for any Silencing or Warding spells.

Worried that she might really curse him this time, Ron tried to both sink further into the cushions while sliding slowly to the left, farther away from her.

Hermione took in his strained and fearful expression and was satisfied that he at least had learned a lesson not to interrupt her bath time. She was also feeling more generous now that she had successfully purged the rancid smell from her hair and body, although she had to use both Magical and Muggle means to do so.

Sighing, she sat down beside Ron. "Ok, Ron, now what was sooo important that you initially felt it couldn't wait?"

As embarrassing as it was, Ron realized that during all the time he had sat waiting for Hermione to finish, all he had been thinking about was how mad he had made her and suffering anxiety attacks when he envisioned what she would do to him after emerging a second time. Therefore, he had not given any thought as to _how_ he would _tell_ her what he had seen in the Potions hallway. "Ah… R-Right… Errrr…" He stalled.

"Hu hu hu hu, Rooonnn," Hermione uttered in a half exasperated, half threatening laugh upon hearing Ron's response. Additionally, she took out her wand and started to twiddle with it in a clearly threatening manner.

Ron swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry, "I, chuh chuh," he coughed. "I, well… y-you see… Er… wh-when I went back to P-Potions… I saw… I saw…" Ron hesitated as he recalled just what it was he saw in that shiny suit of armor that he still remembered – what he realized must not have been Obliviated from his mind.

Hermione inclined her head forward, encouraging him to continue. "You saw…?" She trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

Ron felt his face flame again, feeling as if his head was going to explode. Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to get this all out in one go: "IsawHarrybuggering thatnewbloke andMalfoywasalsosuckingoff thatnewbloketoo!" He paused to take a breath before rushing on, "AndtheyObliviatedmebut theydidn'terasethememoryIsawofthem inasuitofarmor!" The last smashed together sentence was gasped out, Ron huffing as he took in huge gulps of much needed breath.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together in deep concentration as she did her best to parse-out what on Earth Ron had just said. As soon as she comprehended the first sentence, she jumped up from the couch and proceeded to do the most bizarre victory dance, which looked like a cross between Irish Step Dancing and the Chicken Dance.

"Woot Woot Woot, Oh Yay, Uh-Hu! Who was right! Woot! Woot!" Hermione rejoiced.

Ron just stared at her, incomprehensible about what could be making her so happy. "Er… Y'all right? 'Mione?" He asked, but clearly relieved that at least she didn't seem mad or dangerous anymore… possible insanity was a definite improvement.

"Ahh… Yeah, Ron, I'm just perfect!" Hermione reassured him with a sigh. "What can I say, it's a fangirl's fantasy come true!" She said as she pressed both hands to her heart in a lovey-dovey way.

_A real life yaoi or slash story is way better than a fictional yaoi or slash story! _Hermione squee'd to herself.

But being herself, she then focused on the next part of Ron's garbled sentence. Her face soon bore an irrefutably bewildered expression. "Wait, did you say _Malfoy_ was part of it too?!"

"Err… yeah," Ron replied, dragging one hand through his hair in embarrassment.

Frowning in concern, Hermione reached a hand towards her friend and felt his forehead.

At first Ron thought he was about to be smacked – for what he didn't know, but he flinched. However, when he realized what she was doing, he relaxed into her touch.

"Hmm… Well, you don't feel warm… Maybe you inhaled too much of that potion's fumes…" Hermione said aloud in concern for her friend. She had no problems believing that Harry and Evan had engaged in… ok, well maybe not sex in the _open corridor_… but… well… at least something of the romantic sort. But then, add Ron's assertion that Malfoy, of all people, had also been a party to 'the action'… she just didn't think it was likely, even if the mere thought of it was enough to make her… 'tingle'… in certain 'concealed places'.

At that, Ron batted her hand away, annoyed. "Look 'Mione, I know what I saw!"

"Uh huh. Ron, maybe I should take you to see Madame Pomf—" Hermione persisted.

"Uch! No! 'Mione! Look, why don't I just… just… sh-show you the… the m-memory. Do you, know a spell or, or something?" Ron partially stuttered out.

Hermione sighed, certain that even if she saw something of the memory Ron recalled, that _that_ didn't necessarily mean he hadn't hallucinated it all. Although, if he _had_ hallucinated it, it would most likely appear very blurred and abstract-like.

Tapping a finger to her lips as she poured through her list of spells she knew, she arrived at one that would work best for this occasion. After all, it's not like she could just ask Dumbledore to use his Pensieve. _That_ might lead to some really awkward questions.

"Ok, I've got it. Don't move," Hermione directed as she lifted her wand to Ron's temple. "Now, just think about the memory you want to show me, and stay focused on that."

Once Ron nodded, Hermione recited the spell, "Duplicatam Memoria!" A glowing white memory strand detached from Ron's temple and affixed itself to her wand. Hermione then gently pressed her wand's tip to her own temple. She closed her eyes, and focused her attention on this new memory. The memory began replaying for her as if it was her own.

She saw the throng of students blocking the corridor to the Potions Hallway - she saw the shiny curved suit of armor in the junction of the two hallways – she saw three blurred figures in its shiny surface – she saw herself (well Ron really) approach the suit, slowly beginning to get a clearer image – she then saw the image for what it really was! Just as Ron had said it!

As she viewed the moving reflection of the three boys engaging in wild and rough sex, she felt her lower muscles spasm, and couldn't help letting out a small gasp. She quickly skimmed through the rest of the memory, a bit embarrassed by what just happened.

When she reached the end, she opened her eyes and still couldn't keep from shouting what was really on her mind right now. "OMG OMG OMG!" She began jumping around again. "I can't believe it! It's really true!" As she settled down a bit, she briefly reflected, "Oh, and you're right. I think they did Obliviate you, but yes, they didn't think to Obliviate a _reflection_ of themselves too."

Ron had no idea what 'Oh eMm Gee' meant, but he nodded, satisfied that she now believed him.

"Oh! And I'm going to find Harry! How dare he keep this from me! He was supposed to have told me if he did anyth—" Hermione announced as she headed for the portrait-hole leading out.

"No!" Ron exclaimed. He jumped up and darted in front of Hermione, blocking her exit.

"What? Move, Ron! I want to g—" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"No! You can't tell 'em that you know!" Ron argued.

"What? Why not?" Hermione questioned, still trying to get around Ron, but not making any progress since he continued to get in her way, arms outstretched.

"B-Because… Because that might… might r-ruin their… their… er… r-relationship…" was what Ron managed to say. He decided to keep to himself the fact that he was tempted to use that information as blackmail material for Malfoy… He was also motivated to keep that knowledge quiet for 'shites-and-giggles' once he bore witness to what Lucius Malfoy would do when the pompous pureblood found out that his son was in a relationship with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-TKO'ed-Lucius's-Master.

At that statement, Hermione ceased her attempts to get around Ron. "Oh… You really think that might happen, if I were to say something to Harry?" She wasn't sure this was the case, but then again, she wasn't a bloke in a relationship with two other blokes. Or well… at least any kind of relationship that involved sex.

"Er… Well… I… I reckon that… a bloke would wanna keep… 'something like this'… er… quiet. I mean… c'mon, 'Mione, if he wanted us t'know, don't you think he would've told us himself?" Ron reasoned aloud.

Hermione considered Ron's statement carefully before answering. "Yes, I think you're right. Ok, fine. We'll just wait for Harry to say something to us. But! That doesn't mean I won't drop hints!" She emphasized.

Ron let out a breath he'd been holding. "Right! Well then! I'm starving! Let's eat!" he announced as he turned on his heel and barreled towards the exit.

"Uh, wait, Ron! You still need to shower!" Hermione called after him, as his hasty exit left a clear back-draft of stench behind him. Food he may want, but she refused to let his smelly self ruin her meal!

Ron's shoulders visibly sagged, one hand pressed against the back of the Fat Lady's portrait in silent defeat. "Oh… Right…" he said dejectedly as he turned and headed towards the boy's staircase.

Hermione stifled a giggle. "I'll see you down there, soon," She promised, hoping it would help Ron's saddened state at being deprived of food for a bit longer.

"Mmmm…" Was all Ron replied as he continued up the stairs.

Hermione waited until he had closed the boy's dorm door behind him before she made a mad dash up the girls' dorm stairs and headed straight for her dresser.

_It's a really good thing I don't have to explain this to him._ She thought to herself grinning as she pulled open the top drawer and reached for a clean pair of panties to replace her now 'damp' ones. She paused though, hand hovering over said panties as she took in the entirely empty room.

_Well… I do have a bit of time now…it should take Ron at least 10 minutes to shower!_ With a swift change of plan, Hermione hopped into her bed. She pulled the curtains closed behind her and said the usual protective spells for this 'sort of thing'.

_Ah, and now to enjoy that memory in private_… Was her last non-erotic thought as her hand smoothed its way down to her already wet center.

**House Elf Deliberations Et Cetera**

3 Boys' POV

Voldemort was now wide awake, but he barely noticed the house elf. All he had eyes for were the trays of food floating in the air at the foot of his bed. He hadn't realized how famished he was, but he recalled using a series of very powerful spells in a short time frame and now that he had rested a bit, he was practically starving! In fact, he was tempted to use his hands and teeth to rip into the proffered food, but he managed to restrain himself.

Seeing that Dobby was tending to Evan, Harry and Draco sat down towards the foot of Evan's bed and began eating while Harry explained how Dobby came to be living and working at Hogwarts.

"Master Evan Farley, you's be needin t'keep you's strength up. You's must be a'eatin' sumthins," Dobby insisted as he gestured towards the silverware.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the Elf. _Now, what could this House Elf possibly, mean that I need to keep my strength up?! He couldn't know about… about what Harry and Draco have… what we've… d-done… does he? If he does… I think I'll need to murder him.I can't risk any witnesses… not with this secret… Oh Slytherin… why is it that House Elves seem to know everything?! I'll, oh Slytherin… don't tell me I'll need to kill all of Hogwarts' House Elves! But that'll be impossible to cover up since House Elves don't just go on Holiday! Someone would be bound to notice their disappearance and ask more questions! Slytherin's bollocks!_

Moodily, Voldemort grabbed the fork and knife and then speared a piece of chicken on his plate. Bringing the skewered piece to his mouth, he proceeded to rip into the meat. As he chewed, he began plotting what to do about the House Elf or Elve_s_… Ideas came to him… such as Imperio, Crucio, Stupefy, Obliviate… perhaps there was a mysterious illness that would only strike House Elves… they couldn't be all infallible.

Both Harry and Draco glanced occasionally at Evan, who was viciously tearing into his food. Harry merely thought the way Evan was eating meant he was really _really_ hungry - after all, Ron tended to devour his meal the same way. Draco however, got the clear impression that Evan would really like to be ripping something or _someone_ else apart… though Draco thought it was directed at himself, for what he had done to Evan along with Harry in the Room of Requirement… oh and the Potions corridor, of course. Draco felt for his wand just in case he had to disarm Evan – but he suspected that the Unmarked Death Eater wouldn't dare blow his cover with Harry and Dobby present.

Meanwhile, Voldemort continued glowering at the House Elf. He got increasingly irritated when Dobby's smile beamed even brighter the more he ripped into his food. Here he was, semiconsciously trying to give off the subtle message that he would really like to rip apart the House Elf instead… yet said Elf looked completely oblivious to his threat!

"I's bein' so's glad you's be likin' you's meal, Master Farley!" Said Dobby as he continued watching 'Evan' raptly with big sincere eyes.

Voldemort felt his shoulders sag at that. Clearly his usual methods of intimidation were entirely canceled out by his devouring of the meal prepared by the House Elf. The little creature seemed to take it as a huge compliment, rather than the bone-chilling threat he meant it to be.

Giving up, Voldemort slowed down so as to not give himself a stomachache. Now that his severe hunger had begun to dissipate, he wanted to taste and savor his meal.

_For Merlin's love, was Hogwarts' food always so delicious? Or perhaps this House Elf wasn't hired at the time I was a student here… well… the first time around, I mean. I don't know how long House Elves live actually… they all look the same… mostly… Perhaps instead of killing this one to hide… the evidence… I'll just Obliviate his memory of working for Hogwarts and Imperio him into thinking he works for me! Then I'll have delicious meals all the time! Why, this food is even far better than what Lucius's House Elves prepare! _

As the Dark Lord continued to eat, he felt more energized and more awake… in a certain way that he realized was quickly turning into arousal. He paused on the last forkful, already halfway to his mouth.

_Oh no… could this House Elf's cooking be the kind of 'food aphrodisiac' that people speak about?! I never believed it… but… but… Alright… Note-to-self: If I end up capturing this House Elf, I shall remember never to eat anything it prepares if my Death Eaters are present! _

Voldemort debated whether he should forgo that last bit of food, but upon realizing he was fully erect, he concluded that it was too late and thus cleaned his fork - all while trying not to… fidget… and doing a terrible job of it. He finally settled for bringing his knees up to his chest… hoping to block the view of his arousal from the other two boys and wishing he was still under the blankets.

That wish intensified upon realizing that even though Harry and Draco had begun chatting with the House Elf, they still flashed him occasional glances… _suspiciously_ bright glances that made his heart race.

After all three boys had finished eating, Dobby hesitantly informed them that he had other duties he must attend to.

To Draco, it seemed that his little friend didn't want to part from them, especially from Evan, because Dobby's gaze continually darted back towards the boy. Coming up with a hypothesis as to _why_ that was, Draco felt himself blush.

_Maybe Dobby somehow knows what Evan means to Harry and I… and knows about all the things we've 'done' together… After all, House Elves are very perceptive about many things, which is one reason why House Elves are chosen over any other creature as being the ideal servants to Witches and Wizards. Even Witches and Wizards who advocate Pureblood Supremacy would rather have a House Elf as a servant rather than a Pureblood servant. Not that one would likely be able to find a Pureblood servant… perhaps a Pureblood 'Blood-Traitor' servant… _Draco thought silently.

For now, Draco kept his suspicions to himself and reached for Dobby. He wrapped his tiny friend up in a big hug, expressing how much he had missed him and how happy he was to have found Dobby alive and well.

Biting his lip to keep from smiling too much at how cute the sight of _a Malfoy_ hugging a House Elf was, Harry also hugged Dobby.

The two boys then turned towards 'Evan' and waited.

Having observed their ridiculously sentimental exchange, Voldemort quickly deduced that they wanted _him_ to hug the House Elf too!

_Are they… serious?! They expect me, the Dark Lord__,__the __advocate for Wizarding Pureblood Superiority, to hug a lowly, ratty-dressed, wrinkle-faced, puke-colored, elephant-eared, toad-like servant?! I would rather swallow my knife and folk whole! No! I won't do it! I refuse! I would rather swallow Gryffindor's sword whole! _Voldemort ranted to himself.

_Grrr… But… But I can't risk… my true identity being revealed… everrrrr. _The Dark Lord further considered as mental images sprang up in his mind, featuring the wide array of sexual 'things' the two boys had 'done' to him so far.

_Fine! Just… Slytherin's Bollocks, Fine! Fiiiiiine… I… I'll do it! __But only for__ the sake of Wizarding Pureblood Supremacy!_ Inwardly having a seizure, and swallowing the bile that threatened to spew from his mouth, Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord that Britain had ever seen, leaned down and… wrapped his arms around… THE ELF.

As soon as it was socially acceptable under what Voldemort interpreted as Harry and Draco's standard, he hastily withdrew his embrace and stood ramrod straight. He remembered to take deep measured breaths, hoping to suppress the slight nausea he was feeling at having hugged someone, particularly someone barely above _slave_ status.

It seems that neither the two boys nor the Elf noticed though, because the Elf then announced to him that if he needed anything, he only need call the name, 'Dobby'.

The Elf then opened its mouth, as if about to say something else, but seemed to catch itself and shook its head ever so slightly. Giving them another broad smile, the Elf then vanished with a 'pop'.

Voldemort disregarded the Elf's last gestures – pegging it down to the creature simply being cognitively inept, but mused at what the Elf had actually said. He figured out that it must have thought he was a 'frien—' … 'acquaintance'… of Harry's and was therefore willing to be at his 'beck and call'. What was it that the two boys had talked about with the creature a bit earlier? Something about Harry having freed him a few years ago? How strange… then why wasn't the Elf working exclusively for Harry?

Voldemort decided to ponder more on these questions later since he had just realized something else. He was so famished earlier that he had cleared almost their entire meal, even the portions that Harry and Draco hadn't finished! Panic overtook him for a moment before he reasoned that after having exchanged saliva and other… fluids… with them, if Harry or Draco had anything contagious, he was likely already doomed to have been exposed to it by this time. Ironically enough, this thought seemed to calm him. Besides, there was no point in letting good food go to waste… especially since he had still been hungry!

While Voldemort was busy explaining away his actions to himself, Harry and Draco exchanged subtle glances. Now that Dobby had left, they didn't have to hold themselves back any longer. It was blatantly obvious to them why Evan was so restless – the other boy bringing up his knees with a slight flush to his cheeks was the final piece of evidence they needed.

At that moment, Voldemort glanced up at his two lovers and balked when he saw them leering at him. If he had any disillusions as to their intention, they were made crystal clear when Draco snatched up his wand and flicked it at him with a licentious grin.

The Scourgify was immensely thorough and felt like a firm caress over every single part of Voldemort's body. The whisk of the charm against his taut nipples and hard cock was all it took for him to unintentionally arch into the unseen caress.

_That_ invitation was all Harry and Draco needed to _pounce_…

* * *

><p><strong>First, I want to send out a big Thank You!: <strong>

Do you remember back in the beginning of this story, when Hermione noticed that 'Evan' kept staring at Harry and so she ended up talking and writing back and forth with Harry about whether Evan might be attracted to Harry? Along with other similar later follow up scenes where Hermione appeared very supportive and curious about a possible romantic relationship between Harry and Evan? Well, some of you had asked and speculated whether Hermione secretly was a Yaoi or Slash fangirl! In this chapter, we clearly get that answer! Thank you so much to all of you who inspired me to make Hermione and Yaoi and Slash fangirl just like all of us!

Of course, as always: Thanks so much for reading! **Please Review!** In particular, I would love to hear what you thought about how Ron broke the news to Hermione about what he saw in the Potions Hallway! Oh, and _what_ do you think Hermione decided to do in her dorm room at the end of the scene? I would also love to hear what you thought of Voldie's reactions to and thoughts about Dobby and vice versa. Hmm... I wonder what will happen next! ;) All other comments, thoughts, predictions, and questions are very welcome and I look forward to reading them and answering them! :)


	26. Chapter 26: A Dark Lord Succumbs again…

**A/N: **As I'm sure you all will find out by the end of this chapter, my Absolutely Amazing Beta, Yengirl has once again done an outstanding job on this next chapter! Thank you so much Yen, for all the time and effort you put into all of my chapters! :)

* * *

><p><strong>[End of chapter 25]: <strong>

While Voldemort was busy explaining away his actions to himself, Harry and Draco exchanged subtle glances. Now that Dobby had left, they didn't have to hold themselves back any longer. It was blatantly obvious to them why Evan was so restless – the other boy bringing up his knees with a slight flush to his cheeks was the final piece of evidence they needed.

At that moment, Voldemort glanced up at his two lovers and balked when he saw them leering at him. If he had any disillusions as to their intention, they were made crystal clear when Draco snatched up his wand and flicked it at him with a licentious grin.

The Scourgify was immensely thorough and felt like a firm caress over every single part of Voldemort's body. The whisk of the charm against his taut nipples and hard cock was all it took for him to unintentionally arch into the unseen caress.

_That_ invitation was all Harry and Draco needed to _pounce_…

**Chapter 26 begins: **

**A Dark Lord Succumbs again… LOLS!**

In some corner of the Dark Lord's mind, it both amused and offended him that the boys' first line of attack was Draco's presumptuous casting of 'Scourgify'. This trail of thought was quickly interrupted by the tingling sensation of Harry's and Draco's hands roaming all over his body, arousing him further.

The next thing he knew, Voldemort was on his back and – although he wasn't quite sure how it happened – was completely naked. In fact… all three of them were naked… _again_…

Blinking in surprise, Voldemort heard Harry speak.

"Er, Draco? You can, er, go first. I… I mean, since I already… _you know_… with Evan, in the, er, corridor and all," Harry stumbled through his explanation, still embarrassed by all of them getting caught by Ron and the other students.

This second and even more presumptuous assumption brought Voldemort back from his pudding-like mental state the boys had so quickly put him in.

"Wait!" Voldemort shouted before Draco could reply, catching both Harry and Draco off-guard by his sudden assertiveness and causing them to freeze.

In the lull after his outburst, Voldemort found himself struggling with what exactly it was he wanted to say. He was supposed to be resisting their advances, right? Or wait, maybe he was supposed to go along with some _minor_ sexual activities, and during that time, glean more information about The Order?

_Oh Slytherin! What kind of Dark Lord forgets his own diabolical plot?! Where did I go wrong?! Maybe I should… should… just retreat… to make some firm decisions regarding, Harry Potter! _Voldemort lamented silently.

Evan's loud exclamation made Draco wonder if he should further dilute the Libido Suppressant Potion that Evan was still taking. After all, it should be impossible to _naturally_ resist both his and Harry's charms!

"Er… Evan? What is it?" Harry asked when Evan failed to say anything further. From what he could tell, the boy seemed to be lost in thought.

Snapping back to the present situation, Voldemort uttered the first response he could think of. "Why… why isn't it my turn?! You… You've both… both… '_topped'_… so… so it should be _my_ turn now!" As soon as that statement left his mouth, Voldemort almost bit off his own tongue.

_Have I finally lost it?! What happened to the retreat idea?! I mean, do I actually want to continue to engage in any… sexual activities… with either of them?! I mean, alright, in the past, before attempting to kill Harry as a baby, I had engaged in various sexual activities, though I'd never actually had full intercourse with __a __man… in any… position. But back then, I had never engaged in sex even remotely as often as I've been subjected to… I mean… as I've been __**part **__**of**__… these past several weeks! I can even count the number of people I've had sex with on one hand! __After all, a rising 'Dark Lord' should never be naked, alone, and relatively unarmed, with someone he doesn't fully trust!__ …Not that I have ever fully trusted anyone! I just don't understand why I've been… craving… sex… so often! Especially considering that I'm still taking those Libido Suppressant Potions! Why is this still happening to me?! Oh wait… perhaps it's just because I hadn't had the opportunity to have sex with anyone ever since getting my body back during the Triwizard Tournament… although Bellatrix has all but crucified herself trying to get me in bed with her… Yes, that's it! It's just because I haven't had sex with anyone other than… H-Harry and Draco… OH SLYTHERIN! Then I… I… I didn't just lose my arse-virginity to them, I lost my entire virginity! I mean… this body was entirely… pure… prior to… that! Oh Spirits! I might have to Obliviate myself after all! And I'm getting off track again! Do I really want to continue doing stuff with either Harry or Draco? I mean really, Harry Potter?! Aside from the fact that he is my Mortal Enemy who is prophesized to be the Cause of my Downfall, and who is therefore someone I should Never Ever want to be naked and Unarmed around, I actually freaking first saw him when he was in diapers! Oh Slytherin! Why?! No! No! This ends now! I'll kill him! I'll kill him here and now! Getting information about The Order be damned! Where's my wand?!_ Voldemort shrieked to himself as his head snapped back and forth, looking for where his wand could have possibly gotten to, considering the fact that his clothing appeared to be scattered all around the bed.

Being a Slytherin, Evan's present distraction was what Draco had been hoping for. He stealthily slid his hand forward, between Evan's still spread legs and pressed two fingertips against the boy's entrance. Evan's reaction was instantaneous, hips arching up and his head thrown back. Draco cast the silent lubrication charm on his fingers and began swirling them around the boy's furled opening. "This is why it's not your turn, Evan. It's because you _want_ us to be _inside_ of you, not the other way around," Draco huskily answered Evan's earlier question. He slid two fingers inside the boy and curled his fingers in a quest for the sweet spot that would put an end to Evan's resistance.

The instant Voldemort had felt the most intimate part of his body touched, all previous thoughts and plans had ceased to be. He was still aware of what was happening to him, but all his indignation and heavy mental agonies seemed to vanish in favor of seeking more stimulation against _'that place'_. When Draco's fingers slid inside him, Voldemort couldn't help but rock his hips down against them, and then, Draco's fingers curled and, "NNYAA! NNhhh! Nhh! Yesss…"

Harry had been completely prepared to hear Evan's argument out, only to marvel at Draco's masterful skill at turning Evan into a pliant puddle of mush. Not that he was complaining at all, even though he was starting to become curious about what it would feel like to be 'the bottom'… especially since Evan seemed to enjoy it so much. Harry figured he might enjoy it as well. He'd never know for sure until he tried it. But right now, the moans coming from Evan were going straight to his cock, which was now hard and begging to be used.

Pleased with the reactions he was wringing from Evan, Draco proceeded to undo the boy's resolve to resist them. "Evan, you like this, don't you? Like having my fingers inside you, pressing that sweet little nub inside you. Yes, I can tell, you rock your hips so prettily. But you want something more, don't you? Something bigger. If you want it, you'll have to get onto your hands and knees," Draco whispered into Evan's ear before giving said ear a slight nip.

Voldemort's mind barely registered the fact that obeying an order for him to get on his hands and knees should be humiliating, and should under no circumstances, be obeyed by a Dark Lord. The rest of his mind and body, however, only wanted one thing: More!

Without even dislodging Draco's fingers, Voldemort maneuvered himself so he could swing his right leg over Draco's arm, and then turn on his hands and knees. He then wriggled back against those fingers inside of him, nudging them up firmly against his prostate and making him keen. "AAAHNN! D-Draco… Uhnn, Draco, p-please… Uhnn! I… I n-need… Uhnn!"

"Nhh! F-Fuck… Evan… can't wait to… nhh… be inside… y-you…" Draco huffed out as he quickly thrust a third finger into the pleading boy, getting him ready to take his now dripping shaft. He glanced at Harry and had an idea, keeping in mind that they didn't have much time with Harry's upcoming detention. "Harry, get under Evan. Lie down on your back. Put your right leg between Evan's legs and your left leg along the outside of Evan's right leg."

Harry gulped, and felt himself get ten times harder. Who knew that getting an order like that from Draco would be such a turn on? He scrambled to obey and slid under Evan such that the boy's palms were pressed against the sheets above Harry's shoulders. Now that he was in position, Harry licked his lips once he realized he really liked Draco's orders and wouldn't mind more in the future. He figured he might as well share that information with Draco, kinda. "Ok, Draco, er… and now?"

Draco chuckled breathlessly when he realized that Harry still had no idea why he was in this particular position. If he had, he would be moaning by now. "Huhuhu, now Harry, slide down farther, closer to Evan, slowly, until I tell you to stop."

Harry nodded despite the fact Draco couldn't see his face from this position. He shimmied down the bed, slowly, closer to Evan, waiting for Draco's command to stop, until… "Uhhnn!" Harry groaned when he felt his length and balls rub against Evan's right lower thigh. Is this what Draco had planned?

Draco smirked upon hearing that telling signal from Harry. He pulled his fingers out of Evan, getting a forlorn groan from said boy, which quickly turned into a moan of encouragement once he pressed his shaft up against the boy's entrance instead. "Now, Harry, have fun, but don't forget to help me tease Evan while doing so," was Draco's last order before he thrust his hips forward, penetrating Evan slightly before pulling all the way out of the boy, and waiting.

"Nhhh! D-Draco… Wh-What are you… p-please… I… I n-need…" Voldemort found himself pleading, wanting to feel the pleasure of being penetrated by one of the boys' cocks and filled to the brim.

"What, Evan? What is it you need? Tell me. I want to hear it. I want _you_ to hear _yourself_ say it," Draco instructed as he only pressed the tip of his cock against Evan's quivering pucker before pulling away again.

"Nhh, I… I w-want… I want… y-you…" Voldemort admitted with a shudder, hoping that would be enough to placate the blond and give him what he wanted. But when Draco continued to wait, Voldemort swallowed hard, and admitted in an even softer voice, "I… I w-want… your… your c-cock." He could feel his entire body flush in utter embarrassment, because it was true. He knew he sounded entirely wanton, the most un-Dark-Lord-like he could possibly sound like… and at the moment, he knew he'd rather give up his pride as the Dark Lord than forgo the pleasure of feeling Draco… or even Harry inside of him again.

Feeling a surge of triumph at that admission, Draco again thrust forward partway into Evan before withdrawing completely. "Nhh… A-Again… Evan… Say it again, louder," he gasped, trying to control his breathing and maintain his resolve in getting Evan to admit to what he wanted.

Voldemort glanced down at Harry below him and flushed even harder under the boy's unwavering green-eyed gaze. It was absolutely mortifying to admit such a thing to two young men who were a mere fraction of his own age. Once again, the thought to flee from this… predicament… surfaced. But when Draco once again nudged up against the entrance to his body, Voldemort screwed his eyes shut, and shouted it out… shouted what the other boy wanted to hear… "I WANT YOUR COCK! DRACO! PLEASE! I WANT IT! I WANT I – AAHHNN! YES! UHNN! F-FUCK! YESSS!" Voldemort shrieked as Draco's cock slammed into him and rammed directly against his prostate and continued ramming against that same spot each time the boy thrust into his body.

"Uhhn! Fuck… E-Evan… Knew… I knew you… uhnn… w-wanted it… J-Just… nhh… w-wanted you to… to admit it… nhh… to y-yourself… Nhh… feels so… nhh… good… Uhn… Love… nhh… b-being… inside… nhh… of you…" Draco gasped out with each thrust he penetrated deeper and deeper into the boy's body, desire flooding through him at hearing that the boy craved him this way.

Each time Draco thrust into Evan, Evan's thighs shifted with the motion, resulting in a firm rhythm against Harry's cock. Between hearing that _hot_ exchange between Draco and Evan and feeling the stimulation against his length, Harry had been too distracted to do anything other than thrust back against that stimulation. But now that the voices of the two other boys were limited to moans and gasps, Harry remembered Draco's order to help tease Evan. Grasping Evan's elbows in his hands, Harry tugged outward, resulting in Evan having to bend his elbows, and thus lower his chest towards Harry's face. Tilting his head up slightly, Harry flicked his tongue against a pink nub.

"Uhnn! H-Harry? Nhhh…" Voldemort moaned when he felt a slick swipe against his right nipple.

Grinning widely, Harry repeated his action, making the nub taut and flushed, while pulling additional moans from Evan. He also let his hands wander teasingly along Evan's body. He caressed the boy's chest, down his flanks, and then trailed lower and rubbed softly between the boy's thighs, before moving up again, following that same maddening path.

"Wh-What's he d-doing, Evan?" Draco asked the boy, while greedily pummeling into the boy's now arched hips, slamming the boy's sweet spot, as the boy's forehead was now pressed against the bedspread.

"AAAHNN! AAHNN! D-DRA— AHHN! Uhnn! He… Hnnn! N-Nipples…. Uhhnnn! S-Sucking… Uhnnn! Ahnn…"

"Uhnn… Hot… Nhhn… H-Harry… Knew… y-you'd… Nhh… good… t-tease… Uhnn…" Draco panted as he felt the beginnings of his climax approach. He tugged Evan's hips back hard with each thrust, helping the boy fuck himself harder on his cock.

Draco's moving Evan's hips brought the boy's middle closer to Harry's own straining cock, grazing its tip each time Harry thrust up against him, while the underside of Harry's shaft and balls continued to rub against Evan's thigh. With hot breaths, he panted against Evan's flushed nipple and managed to pull it into his mouth and suckle lightly, the boy tasted surprisingly sweet. He'd have to be sure to remember to lick along more of the boy's body another time. Oh, and since Draco had mentioned teasing… Harry slowly lifted his right leg, lightly pressing his shin against Evan's bobbing length, while gently maneuvering his foot up behind Evan, and pressed his toes lightly against what he was sure was Draco's sac.

This immediately earned a series of loud moans from both Slytherins, much to Harry's surprise and pride. As Evan's middle and thigh were pressing increasingly hard and fast against him, he knew his kneading against Draco's sac was driving the blond wild. He pressed harder against him, pushing the soft rounded flesh up against Draco's body, constricting its size and increasing the pressure within.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! HARRY, OH MERLIN! FUCK! S'GOOD… UHHNN! N-NEVER… UUHNN… KNEW… UHNN… YES… FUCK… S'CLOSE… I'M… UHNN… E-EVAN… F-FUCK… Y'NEED… NNHH… E-EVAN…. UHNN… G-GOTTA… CUM… NNHH… E-EVAN… UHNN… H-HARRY… I… I'M…" Draco couldn't help but begin to thrust erratically into Evan's heat as he mindlessly raced towards his release, the pressure Harry was putting on his balls thrumming through him.

"AAHHNN! D-DRA— UHHNN… I… YESSS… TOO… CLOSE… UHNN… YESSS… F-FUCK ME… UHNN… YESSS… W-WANT YOU… UHNN… W-WANT YOUR… UHNN… COCK… WANT IT… UHNN… S'GOOD… F-FUCKING… ME… NNHH…" Voldemort's hips worked furiously to impale himself harder each time he thrust back against Draco as he begged for more and repeated his earlier admission.

"FUCK… NHHH… YEAH… TAKE IT… UHNN… EV— NNHH… TAKE MY COCK… F-FEEL IT… INSIDE Y-YOU… UHNN… FEELING ME… F-FUCKING… Y-YOU… UHNN… S'HOT… S'GOOD… UHNN…" Draco goaded Evan on, desperately trying to stave off his own climax. He knew Evan was just as close and he wanted to feel Evan's insides clamp down on him first.

"UHHNN! AHHN! DRA— I'M… I… YESSS… W-WANT IT… S'CLOSE… I… UHN… FEELS… UHNN… S'GOOD… F-FUCKING ME… UHNN… H-HARDER… YESSS… UHNN… I… I'M… UHNN… G-GONNA… I'M… NNHH…. I…. NHH…. NYAAAAH!" Voldemort screamed as the combination of the tip of Draco's cock striking his sweet spot, Harry's shin against his shaft, and Harry's tongue on his nipple shoved him right off the edge, making him climax with unimaginable intensity.

The moment Harry felt Evan's release spurt over his stomach, Harry scrunched his toes up hard against Draco's balls.

"FUCK! HARRY! I… AAAHHHHN!" Draco shrieked as his testicles seized up tight and then his release began pumping through the constricted passages of his cock. Those wicked toes kept pressing and kneading hard against his sac, forcing his seed out of him and into Evan relentlessly with each squeeze. Draco couldn't breathe and his vision blurred into a series of black and white bursts as the hardest release he had ever felt was ripped from him. Once the Gryffindor milked out the very last pearly drop, Draco collapsed on top of Evan's back, a trembling, boneless mess.

Draco's weight pressed Evan's belly hard against the tip of Harry's cock and the Gryffindor moaned as he found his own climax surging through him, making even more of a mess of both his and Evan's stomachs.

After several long moments of gasping for breath, the fact that he had two bodies stacked on top of him made Harry give a small grunt of protest, signaling that he was being crushed.

Draco's head still spun with the intensity of his climax, but he managed to pull out of Evan and then rolled left off of him before plopping onto his side. He closed his eyes while continuing to fill his lungs with much needed air.

When Voldemort unscrunched his eyelids, he saw Harry's gaze lock with his. His one thought before shifting off of Harry to lie on the Gryffindor's other side, was that he should really be feeling something like embarrassment at himself or hate and loathing for Harry… but all he really felt at the moment was a fluttery feeling in his midsection and a deep feeling of contentment with what all three of them had just done together. It seemed only a few seconds before his eyes closed again and he drifted off into a blissfully satiated state of unconsciousness.

It was no surprise to Harry that Evan was all tired out. He supposed that both him and Draco working together to pleasure the boy was just too much for him to not pass out after. He couldn't help but feel another swell of pride at that thought, and wrapped his left arm protectively around the boy's shoulders before turning his head to the right to look at Draco.

It was all Draco could do to focus on staying conscious. He knew he had to make sure Harry got out safely for his detention and he had some damage control to do before the other Slytherins returned. He also wanted to talk to Harry before he left. Oh, but did he ever feel drained! He had no idea that what Harry had done to him would have had such an effect on him. It really had been borderline painful, but the pain was absolutely _nothing_ in comparison to the enormous, earthshaking euphoria that had swept right through him and _out_ of him, apparently.

Peeling his heavy eyelids back, he caught Harry's gaze… and the dopiest, happiest expression on his face, ever. If he wasn't so thrilled that he was able to make the Gryffindor, whose friend he'd always subconsciously want to be, look like this, he might've gagged at the sentimentality. Instead, Draco felt himself mirroring pretty much the same expression. Lifting his head a little, he saw Harry's arm around Evan.

Unlike Harry and Evan, Harry and Draco weren't actually presently touching, just lying side by side. Harry noticed Draco's eyes dart to his left arm and wondered whether the blond would tolerate being held by him too. Part of him was still worried about doing anything to upset the blond, but the other part of him knew that if he never pushed things forward… then nothing would ever change. Given what had happened earlier in the shower… and the whole thing about being friends with Dobby and about being jealous about how many kids the Weasleys had… just maybe…

And so Harry reached out his right hand and laid it gently on Draco's left shoulder and proceeded to tentatively move his thumb back and forth, rubbing lightly against that same shoulder.

Draco was startled by Harry's gesture, but did his best to relax into the touch. He recalled that whatever he and Harry had done together so far was mostly in the 'heat' of the moment, and almost never consisted of 'comforting' gestures, but rather borderline rough gestures meant to stimulate a fast climax. This newer gentle touching, particularly _after_ climaxing, when both of them were sated, was… different… but not necessarily a bad sort of different. It was sort of… nice… actually.

Draco enjoyed the caress for a few moments more, before he remembered they were on a timeframe. Reaching up with his left hand, he took Harry's hand in his and squeezed lightly once before releasing it and reluctantly rose from the bed. He searched through his discarded robes for his wand and cast a quick Time-Telling Charm. Harry only had a mere few minutes left before he had to get to Snape's classroom for his detention.

Groaning softly when he saw the time, Harry pressed a soft kiss to Evan's brow before extracting his arm from around the boy and rolling off the bed. He redressed in the robes that Draco had lent to him. He noted Draco only pulled on his trousers, since the blond probably intended to turn in for the night and most likely sleep beside Evan.

Once they got down to the main Slytherin dorm entrance that led back out to the corridors (after having first removed all the charms on the sixth year dorm's door), Draco turned to Harry. In that time, Draco had steeled himself to offer another gesture that would hopefully continue to improve whatever new semi-relationship he and Harry were developing between themselves. "I know that… Evan and I… share a dorm, s-so… it'd be easier for us to do… '_stuff'_… and I'm not saying that absolutely no 'stuff' will happen, because… well… you know how it is… especially with Evan… but I want you to know that… I won't… h-have… actual s-sex… with him… unless you're there too. Ok?"

Draco's promise caught Harry off-guard. He hadn't expected Draco to keep his hands off of Evan in any way shape or form. The fact that Draco would willingly make such a promise truly meant a lot to Harry, and made his rising affection for his (officially) now _former_ nemesis, that much greater. "That's… that's really nice of you, Draco. You know, you don't have to… I mean… I don't expect… er…" Harry said hoarsely before trailing off as he shifted from foot to foot.

"I know I don't have to, but… I want to… I… Shit, Pot— I mean, H-Harry… I just… I want to make… things… work out… whatever that is… exactly… I… I want you to… stay… with us… I don't want you to feel… left out, or anything… Merlin, this's difficult for me to say! You know what I mean, right?!" Draco managed to cough out the last part, rubbing one hand behind his neck in an abashed manner.

Harry sucked in a deep breath.

_So, Draco really does want me as part of… this… It's not just teaming up to get to Evan. In the shower before, I kinda realized it… but, wow, now I'm definitely sure. _Harry thought to himself, feeling a grin spreading across his face. He too wanted Draco to be part of whatever relationship he had with Evan, as an equal partner in his own right. Of course, due to their past history, his relationship with Draco might be slower to develop compared to his relationship with Evan, but Harry was still willing to work at it.

"Thanks, Draco. Yeah, I understand. The same goes for me. I probably won't get the chance to do anything with Evan without you there anyway, but even if I did, same goes for me: I won't have sex with him unless you're there too," Harry promised in turn.

A warm feeling welled up inside of Draco at hearing Harry's return promise. He couldn't prevent a grin from slipping out onto his face despite his efforts.

Returning Draco's pleased smile, Harry then turned, intending to pass through the Slytherin dorm's entrance.

Seeing Harry about to leave, Draco snatched up Harry's hand in his own.

Surprised, Harry turned back towards the blond, wondering what else he had to say.

Draco felt himself flush as he struggled to find an explanation for his action. He realized that it was because he wanted to touch Harry again before the other boy left. But of course, that was _way_ too embarrassing for him to admit _aloud_. Thus, he simply gave Harry's hand a small squeeze, hoping the other boy would figure it out. After all, it resembled his earlier gesture when Harry had stroked his shoulder.

Understanding dawned on Harry and he squeezed back, adding to the silent, intimate exchange. When he felt the blond relax his hand, Harry withdrew his own. Smiling once more, Harry turned again and then departed for his detention with Snape.

Draco walked back to his dorm room. He closed the curtains of his bed and locked them with a spell, just in case the other Slytherins came looking for him and discovered that his bed hadn't been slept in that night.

Yawning widely, Draco kicked off his trousers and stuffed all of his and Evan's clothes under Evan's bed, more or less, before crawling onto said bed. He then _physically_ closed the bed curtains around them. Using _magic_ would've required more concentration, which he currently didn't have.

Draco lay down on his left side next to Evan and pulled the sleeping boy close, spooning up behind him. Already half asleep, he nuzzled against the boy and laid a light kiss against Evan's shoulder.

Letting his eyes close, he promised himself that he would put up the same charms on Evan's bed curtains to prevent others from trespassing… along with a Silencing Charm… as soon as he gathered enough energy to reopen his eyes and cast said spells…

And _that_ was the last thought Draco had, before following Evan into a deep, _deep_ sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading, <strong>Please Review!<strong> I love reading your comments!: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review!

Oh, and what did you think of Draco's reaction to what Harry did with his toes? :3 Do you think I should put more 'stuff' like that in future chapters? ^ - ^


	27. Chapter 27: Acquiring More Than Intended

**A/N: **Much Thanks to my Awesome beta, Yengirl, for another brilliantly beta'd chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>[End of Ch. 26]: <strong>

Draco felt himself flush as he struggled to find an explanation for his action. He realized that it was because he wanted to touch Harry again before the other boy left. But of course, that was _way_ too embarrassing for him to admit _aloud_. Thus, he simply gave Harry's hand a small squeeze, hoping the other boy would figure it out. After all, it resembled his earlier gesture when Harry had stroked his shoulder.

Understanding dawned on Harry and he squeezed back, adding to the silent, intimate exchange. When he felt the blond relax his hand, Harry withdrew his own. Smiling once more, Harry turned again and then departed for his detention with Snape.

Draco walked back to his dorm room. He closed the curtains of his bed and locked them with a spell, just in case the other Slytherins came looking for him and discovered that his bed hadn't been slept in that night.

Yawning widely, Draco kicked off his trousers and stuffed all of his and Evan's clothes under Evan's bed, more or less, before crawling onto said bed. He then _physically_ closed the bed curtains around them. Using _magic_ would've required more concentration, which he currently didn't have.

Draco lay down on his left side next to Evan and pulled the sleeping boy close, spooning up behind him. Already half asleep, he nuzzled against the boy and laid a light kiss against Evan's shoulder.

Letting his eyes close, he promised himself that he would put up the same charms on Evan's bed curtains to prevent others from trespassing… along with a Silencing Charm… as soon as he gathered enough energy to reopen his eyes and cast said spells…

And _that_ was the last thought Draco had, before following Evan into a deep, _deep_ sleep.

**Chapter 27 Begins**

**Acquiring More Than Intended**

**Slyth's POV**

Blaise was running a bit late this morning. Not that he minded, because last night was _so_ worth it… other than the spell he totally miscast. He supposed he should have been lucky it hadn't damaged the 'flowery parts' of his date. He had been trying to remember a spell from his Adult Sex Magic book that his mother had given him over the summer. Yes, his _mother_. But who knows, maybe it was perfectly normal for a mother of Sicilian origin to give her son a Sex Magic book before starting his sixth year of schooling.

When Blaise had showed the book to his dorm mates, he skillfully avoided the question '_Where did you get it?!_'.

Blaise's mother, Capricia Zabini, was a proud, headstrong woman who not only insisted on keeping her maiden name 'Zabini' after marriage, but also bullied the European Ministry of Magic's strict Birth Records Department into acknowledging her son as solely a 'Zabini', despite its regulations requiring the inclusion of the paternal surname.

Capricia was known for her 1) perseverance in getting whatever she wanted, 2) propensity to change her mind often, and 3) love of living a life of luxury. This rather volatile combination resulted in her marriage to different husbands over time since no matter how much she bullied the Ministry of Magic, she was unable to legalize Polygamy in the European Ministry of Magic, even though it was legal in some other Wizarding Coven-Regions.

After Blaise's father died of an undetermined illness, a succession of wealthy wizards entered Blaise's life as stepfather. They each disappeared under mysterious circumstances after a few months of marriage and their bodies were never found. According to the European Ministry of Magic's laws, a witch or wizard that was missing for more than two years would be presumed dead. Hence, Capricia's prior husbands were said to have all _died_ rather than merely '_disappeared_ and were _presumed_ dead'.

Despite their 100% Pureblood heritage, the rumors of Capricia's disappearing husbands was thought to be the reason that The Dark Lord had never sought the Zabini family's entry into his ranks of Death Eaters: Because Voldemort himself feared he would be ensnared by Capricia's seductive charms and end up 'disappearing' just like all her other past husbands! _This_ widely believed hypothesis was enough to make Blaise laugh! Just imagine, if it was Capricia's whims that resulted in the 'disappearance' of 'Lord Voldemort' instead of as a result of Harry Potter's actions!

Even though Blaise wasn't sure whether his mother was the _sole_ cause behind those disappearances, he wanted to keep it that way, because he didn't know how his feelings towards his mother might change if she really had murdered her prior husbands. Either way, he just tried to be the best son he could be - Spirits forbid his mother woke up one day and realized that she wanted him to 'disappear' too!

Not only did Capricia's opinions about her husbands undergo frequent change, her opinions about Muggles, Muggleborns, Half-Bloods, _et cetera_ did the same. Blaise had to agree with whatever they were at the time even though it meant making conflicting statements to his peers about his own opinions on those matters. What with all the flip-flopping back and forth between opinions, Blaise could honestly say that he did not give a flying Hippogriff's arse what someone's blood status was. Making sure his mother wasn't displeased with him to the point of wanting to make _him_ '_disappear'_ took precedence over everything else.

Speaking of her displeasure, she would _not_ be pleased if he were to lose that Sex Magic book she had given him. Blaise had been embarrassed beyond belief when he had opened his mother's gift, but once he was alone, he began poring over said book. Then, when term had started, he put what he had learned to a series of very good 'practical uses'.

He had lent that book to Draco a couple weeks ago and had not yet gotten it back, but now he needed it to review that miscast spell.

Blaise stumbled out of the bathroom now that he was finished brushing his teeth and looked over at his other dorm mates. All of them were ready to head down to the Great Hall, but Draco and that new transfer student, Evan, were nowhere in sight. Blaise couldn't yet get a good feel for whether Evan was good friend material or not, mostly because Draco had been _monopolizing_ him ever since the boy had arrived.

"Hey, have any of you seen Draco?" Blaise asked the others.

"No. Can't get past curtains either. Tried," Greg responded after a long pause.

Blaise wondered if whether Greg and Vince were mentally infirm, because every time he asked either Greg or Vince a question, it was as if they went over the question three times in their mind, and then went over each word of their response _slowly_ five times before answering. Then to top it off, their responses were usually monosyllabic or chopped up half responses, commonly not even entire sentences.

Blaise couldn't for the life of him figure out what Draco saw in having friends like that, other than the blond loved to hear _himself_ talk and loved having an _audience_ to hear him talk. So if _that_ was the reason, then Blaise supposed they made great friends for Draco.

In truth, Blaise didn't have anything against people who were mentally infirm, it was just rather awkward trying to hold a conversation with them. In fact, he found it awkward to hold a decent conversation with _any_ of his Slytherins peers, because they mostly revolved around 'pureblood issues', which he honestly could not give a _shite_ about. He was aware that most people believed he was a loner. This wasn't true - he just kept his friendships and affairs with students of the other Houses (and of various other blood statuses) as quiet as he could. After all, he didn't feel the need to be hexed by his fellow Slytherins for his choice of friends.

"What's taking you boys so long?! Even I'm already done! Let's go! I'm famished!" Pansy exclaimed as she marched into the entryway of their dorm room followed closely by a bunch of other girls.

"What about Evan?" Blaise persisted, ignoring her. If she was so hungry, she could walk to the Great Hall by herself, it's not like she needed an entire entourage. He figured that maybe if he could find Evan, that the boy might know where Draco was. "Did you see—"

"Are you _ignoring_ me, Zabini?!" Pansy interrupted angrily, hands now placed on hips.

Blaise couldn't help rolling his eyes. Pansy was an attention-hog, just like Draco often was, but _worse_.

"Check his bed. I haven't seen him up today," Theo told him quickly and shot him an apologetic look before turning towards Pansy. "Pansy, it would be my _pleasure_ to escort you down to the Great Hall!" he announced with bravado as he offered her his arm.

"Why thank you, Theo! At least some men still have some manners!" Pansy announced loudly as she tossed her head. Flipping her glossy brunette hair, she took his arm and they proceeded to lead everyone down to the Great Hall.

Blaise wasn't bothered that his fellow Slytherins left him to follow Pansy. He knew just as well as everyone else that if Pansy got her panties in a twist this early in the morning, then the rest of the day would be a bitch to get through. She was just one of _those people_, you know? One day though, one day soon, Blaise hoped it would come back to bite her in her self-centered arse.

_You know, it's too bad my mother isn't a lesbian… because then I could arrange a match between my mother and Pansy, and then my mother could make her disappear! Now, wouldn't that be grand?! _Blaise chuckled softly to himself as he made his way across the otherwise empty dorm room and over to Evan's bed.

"Hey, Evan? You awake?" Blaise asked as he reached out and grabbed Evan's bedcurtains and proceeded to pull them back. "Have you seen Dra— Khe Khe Khe!" Blaise choked on his own spit as the scene beyond Evan's bedcurtains hit him full force.

There was no possible way to interpret the sight right in front of him other than the obvious. There were discarded robes, boxers and socks wadded up and partially sticking out from under Evan's bed. There was Draco, blond hair tousled and chest exposed, plastered up against the back of an also topless Evan Farley. The blanket only covered their legs up to their hips. Draco had one arm wrapped low around Evan's middle and his face was nuzzled up to the back of new boy's neck. Blaise could even see from the outline of their bodies beneath the sheet, that Draco's and Evan's legs were _entwined_.

_Wow, it looks like Pansy's pissy self-centered attitude is going to come back and bite her even sooner than I thought! Merlin! I can't wait to see the expression on her face when she finds out that 'her man' dumped her for a bloke!_ Blaise mused to himself happily even while still coughing.

Blaise was about to close the curtains and retreat, but noticed that he had already begun to rouse the two boys.

"Huhh? Wha—" Draco questioned groggily, voice still sleep laden.

It was then that Blaise successfully cleared his lungs. "Oh M-Merlin! I… uh… D-Draco… Evan… S-Sorry, I uh… didn't know… I… I'll come back l-later!"

Blaise's words shot Draco to full wakefulness. Gripping the blanket, he yanked it up higher to more fully cover him and Evan as he looked around wildly. Thank the Spirits no one else seemed to be around!

"I, no! Blaise! Th-This isn't… isn't what it l-look—!" Draco found himself shouting, as his first instinct to deny any and all accusations kicked in on a fundamental Slytherin level. He didn't even have the chance to fully process whether he cared or wanted Blaise to know what the full extent of his 'relationship' with Evan was.

Just as Blaise directed a fatally withering look at Draco, Voldemort was jolted fully awake by Draco's loud exclamation of denial.

Upon noting that he and Draco had been discovered in a 'compromising situation' by yet _another_ student…Voldemort looked around for his wand - mortified by being caught in such a position and fearing that news of _his_ 'transgression' would somehow spread to his Death Eaters, induced him to feel the immediate need to _hide the evidence_! A growl escaped him at realizing that once again, he had no idea where his wand had gotten to with the 'activities' Draco and Harry had put him through last night! Again! It was an absolute outrage!

A Dark Lord being caught by surprise, naked, and unarmed?! He felt like he could practically die from the shame! He wanted so badly to put the blame entirely on Harry and Draco, but considering the fact that _he_ was the Dark Lord, and they were not, he found himself in an even worse mood, knowing that ultimately he had no one to blame for his current predicament but himself.

This shameful conclusion threw Voldemort into a towering rage.

"Draco! Stop your incessant shouting! Find me my wand and I'll deal with him myself!" he commanded, momentarily forgetting the fact that he was simply posing as a _transfer student_ to Blaise, and _undercover Death Eater_ to Draco.

Blaise and Draco took in the flashing and infuriated eyes of Evan Farley and gulped in unison. Blaise even took a step back, one hand automatically going into his pocket for his wand out of a sense of self-preservation.

Voldemort didn't miss Blaise's not-so-subtle move. Acting out of a combination of pure instinct and fury, Voldemort summoned up a large amount of raw magic within him and flung it at the boy.

The magical force hit Blaise straight in the chest and knocked him backwards into the bed behind him. The impact of his back against the side of the bed's wooden frame was so hard that the wood splintered and the sharp crack of breaking bones was heard by Draco and Voldemort with earth-shattering clarity.

The two watched as the tan-skinned boy's limp body slumped down to the floor with his back bent at an unnatural angle.

For a long heart-seizing moment, Draco stared at Blaise's unconscious and broken form, feeling as if he was caught in a hellish nightmare.

_Oh, Merlin! Is Blaise… is he dead?! Dear G-ds! G-ds, I hope he's not dead! Please don't let him be dead! What in Merlin's name did Evan do?! Did he break Blaise's spine?! I can still feel the force of Evan's spell scorching the air! _Draco screamed silently to himself before jerking himself out of his stupor and into action.

"Evan! Oh G-ds! We… We have to do something! We have to help him!" Draco yelled. He sprang out of bed, not even mindful of his nakedness as he grabbed up his wand from his nightstand and stumbled over to Blaise. When he reached him, he wasn't sure whether he should move the other boy or not to see the damage. Damage to one's spine was very serious, even in the Wizarding World, and if too much damage was done, it could be _permanent_. Cold sweat broke out all over Draco's body and he started shivering as he took in the dark crimson stain spreading across the visible part of Blaise's white dress-shirt and the same colored liquid pooling over the stone floor beneath Blaise in alarming amounts.

_Oh Spirits! That… That's b-blood… r-right?! Oh G-ds! Wh-Where is all that blood coming from?! _Draco felt nauseous and faint. But G-ds he had to do something. Now!

"Evan! We… We n-need to get… to get Madame Pomfrey! E-Evan, c-can you r-run and… and get her? I'll… I'll st-stay h-here!"

Voldemort gave a derisive snort at that. Though somewhat drained from the powerful wandless spell, he was still running on a rage-high and furthermore, his good mood had returned after eliminating the _threat_ that boy had posed to his true identity and to his plot to kill Harry.

_That boy – Draco called him Blaise? Why does that name sound familiar? Hmm… Oh well, it doesn't really matter anymore, now does it? But now… now I have to figure out how to cover up the murder of a student… a student who isn't Harry Potter! _Voldemort thought to himself in annoyance.

"No, Draco. What we need to do is dispose of the body. But first, I need to find my wand," was Voldemort's cool reply as he stood to find his wand. He hoped Draco wouldn't continue to react to physical death and torture like this in the future - it was _not_ proper Death Eater behavior.

_Perhaps it is simply because he and Blaise are… friends? Oh well._ Voldemort concluded in dismissal.

"Wh-What?! No! He… He's _not_ dead!" Draco shrieked in protest. Blaise just couldn't be dead! Draco placed shaking fingers against Blaise's neck, praying to whoever would listen that his friend's heart was still beating.

"He's still alive!" Draco exclaimed in sheer relief upon feeling the faint pulse beneath his fingers.

"Oh," Voldemort replied once he stood up from where he had just found his wand amongst the heap of clothes _under_ the bed, "Well that can be easily fixed. Move aside so I don't accidently kill you instead." Sneering at the bloody mess the boy's body was making of the floor, he noted that he'd have to get rid of _that_ too. Voldemort took another moment to use his wand to _magically_ re-robe before leveling his wand at Blaise. He paused as he considered a variety of dark curses that could finish the job.

_Avada Kedavra is traditional… but, I wouldn't want to risk overusing it! Spirits forbid my victims become desensitized to its threat! Although… the boy is unconscious, so it should not matter which curse I use… _Voldemort mused, more at ease now that he felt he had the situation under control.

Draco felt like he was two seconds from away from going straight into shock. Along with the crippling fear he was feeling for his gravely injured friend, he was also blown away by Evan's chilling statement: that if Blaise wasn't dead, he soon would be. "E-Evan! P-Please! S-Stop!" Draco's voice wavered as he couldn't help but begin crying. "Y-You, c-can't… can't k-kill, h-him! H-He's my… m-my f-friend!" Draco sobbed out as he placed his body in front of Blaise, blocking Evan from being able to curse the other boy.

Voldemort felt his barely improved mood vanish. _Draco is my Death Eater! He should obey me instantly and without protest! To the very last detail! Why is he resisting m— Oh… Yes, he's resisting me because he does not actually realize that I am his Lord. Instead, he believes me to be a mere Death Eater on an undercover mission to kill Harry Potter. Perhaps I should reveal to him my true identi—_ And that was as far as Voldemort's thoughts went before he recalled all the… sexual things… Draco and Harry had somehow… managed to do to him… along with the beyond embarrassing things Draco had… 'elicited'… from him last night!

_No! Never! I will never, ever, everrr, allow Draco to know my true identity! Therefore!_ At this point, Voldemort forced himself to inhale deeply to reign in all his anger and frustration, and then breathed out sharply, deflating all his rage and arriving at a somewhat more levelheaded state of mind.

"Fine." Voldemort finally announced in a clipped tone of voice. "Move. I'll hea— I'll… fix… him," he continued, careful of his word choice. A Dark Lord would never refer to anything they do as 'healing' or anything so forgiving as that.

Draco remained crouched in front of Blaise. It wasn't until now that he truly, _truly_ understood how powerful, deadly, and unforgiving Evan must be, to be promoted to such a high rank at such a young age and to be left _unmarked_ and in charge of Harry Potter's death. It was just that Evan behaved so differently around Harry and himself, so unlike what he thought would be expected of a high-ranking Death Eater.

"I… R-Really? Y-You won't… won't h-hurt him?" Draco persisted in a shaky voice, making sure that Evan wasn't just lying to him to get him out of the way to finish off Blaise.

"Yes. Now move. Unless you decided you want him to die?" Voldemort couldn't help but slip in a humored voice with the last part.

"N-No! No! Heal him! Please!" Draco exclaimed as he moved aside quickly, partially slipping in the slick blood beneath his feet, but catching himself at the last moment. He knelt to one side of Blaise, waiting for any instructions Evan gave him to help assist him.

Voldemort crouched down in front of Blaise before grabbing the boy's right shoulder and pulling him forward, ignoring the ominous sound of bones grinding together. He then cast another spell to rip open the blood soaked robes so that he could see the damage to the boy's spine.

"Oh G-ds!" Draco shouted hoarsely as he could actually see two broken ribs sticking out of his friend's back through bloodied ripped flesh and other white fragments of bone.

_Oh_ G-ds_! Those broken pieces must be part of his spine!_ Draco swayed at the thought, another wave of nausea passing through him.

Voldemort too, had to force himself to swallow down the bile rising in his own throat. _This nauseous feeling has nothing to do with what I'm presently seeing. It's just… I must have eaten too much last night… and too quickly… and then Harry and Draco fuc – uh… and then I went to bed on too full of a stomach… and then I was abruptly awakened! It has nothing to do with… this gruesome sight… in front of me! I am a master at torture! But torture with Magic, not by brute Physical force! Therefore, even such a sight to me would be somewhat… disturbing… But I can't let anyone, especially one of my Death Eaters, know such a thing! Just in case!_ Voldemort reasoned silently to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Voldemort began one of the most complex bone-mending incantations he knew. Usually repairing broken bones was done with potions like Skele-Grow, but it could also be done with an incantation spell.

It took at least 15 minutes just to mend the vertebra and then another 15 minutes to attend to the fractured sternum and other broken bones. Once Voldemort was satisfied they had healed properly, he tended to the spinal cord, which took another 25 minutes. Levitating the blood from the floor, cleaning it and coaxing it gently back into the veins and arteries as he simultaneously mended the rips in these internal canals and surrounding flesh took another 10 minutes. He had already expended what he estimated to be half his energy on attacking Blaise with that _wandless_ _magical blast_ - repairing _its_ damage felt like it used almost all his remaining magical energy. He could literally feel his magical energy seeping out of him - it was such grueling spellwork. Truly, it had been a very, _very_ long time since he had performed a healing spell quite like this. It almost made him angry with himself that he was putting himself at greater risk of attack while 'fixing' someone that he was entirely indifferent to.

The only reason Voldemort knew, and was capable of such complex Healing Magic, was because he himself feared injury and death. Therefore, he had made certain to learn almost as much as he could about Healing Magic without letting anyone else know that he knew it. After all, it would be detrimental to his reputation as a Dark Lord if anyone discovered that he knew Healing Magic. It just wasn't done. Dark Lords should only have the reputation of knowing and being capable of spells that harmed or tortured or killed. It was a rule! Simple as that! Therefore, although Voldemort in theory could have often times healed himself, if any of his Death Eaters happened to discover he was injured in any way, no matter how small, he often summoned Severus to heal him, just so his followers would not discover his ability to do Healing Magic.

But of course, Draco didn't know he was 'Lord Voldemort', therefore, he consoled himself with that fact. A Death Eater capable of Healing Magic wouldn't be that much of a liability…

"Uhhh… Huhhh… Whaa— Owww…" Blaise groaned, feeling several dull throbs throughout his body as he wavered towards consciousness.

"Blaise! Blaise are you ok?!" Draco leaned forward to place a light hand on Blaise's shoulder.

At that point, Voldemort ended his spellcasting and sat back heavily on his arse. He was _so_ exhausted that he couldn't even find it within himself to make it back to the bed to sit down instead. _Why did I do this again? For Draco? To not have to cover up another killing? If I die… which I can't… but if I die because of all this magical energy I spent, or because I get attacked because I can't find the magical energy within myself to defend myself, I will come back to haunt Draco Malfoy!_ _Slytherin's Bollocks! I'm so tired! That boy had better not expect me to go to classes with them! Not that I intend to! Oh no! As soon as I get enough energy back, I am going back to see Nagini! This is absurd! I should not still be… ending up… 'doing things with' Draco and the Boy-Who-Why-The-Fuck-Is-He-Still-Alive?! If I can almost kill Blaise by accident, why can't I intentionally kill Harry Potter?! Why?! Why?! Slytherin! It's just not fair! _

"Uhh… Y-Yeah… I… I th-think I'm… ok…" Blaise said, blinking and trying to clear the spots from his vision. He attempted to stand up and realized that Draco was physically helping him to do so. Blinking again, Blaise spoke again, both to reassure himself and Draco, even though he was still a hazy about what had happened. "I'm ok, I th-think. I'm o— Oh G-ds!" Blaise shouted in terror the moment his eyes focused on Evan's face. His memory rushed back to him as he remembered being cursed by the boy. Startled, he flung himself backwards, ending up sprawled out on the bed behind him, and then quickly rolled off the other side and ducked down, making sure that his eyes and forehead were the only things left of him for the other two boys to see. He didn't want to risk getting cursed by the boy who was apparently much more powerful and dangerous than he seemed.

Blaise dug in his pocket for his wand. But it wasn't there! "Wh-Where's my wand?!" he shrieked in fear as his gaze shifted back fearfully from his empty pocket back to Evan Farley.

Voldemort couldn't help but give an evil grin. _Oh… I think fixing the boy just became worth it! The look of sheer terror on his face! Oh, how I have missed seeing that look!_

It was then that Voldemort pulled out Blaise's wand from where he had carefully placed it in his own pocket.

_Now truly, how massively unintelligent would I have to be as a Dark Lord to fix an opponent without disarming them first? Not that any Dark Lord should ever fix an opponent… but alas… it has already been done. Oh well, that doesn't mean I can't still find some amusement in this boy!_ With sadistic glee, Voldemort brought up the boy's wand to his face and began tilting it back-and-forth slowly, just like the pendulum on a clock. With each change in direction, Blaise's face became paler and paler.

Not wanting Blaise to risk hurting himself, or risk the boy getting into a duel with Evan, Draco intervened. "Stop! Blaise! It's ok! Just, just don't do… _anything_! Ok?"

If Blaise wasn't so terrified by what Evan had just done to him, he might have laughed at how un-aristocratic-pureblood-like and un-Slytherin-like Draco was being - all freaked out, and all. But, he really couldn't do that, since he wasn't doing much better.

In the lull that followed, Voldemort found himself with a bit of a problem. He did not want to risk anyone else finding out that he had done anything of a sexual nature with Harry or Draco, because if anyone discovered Evan Farley's true identity as Lord Voldemort, his reputation as 'the Dark Lord' could be destroyed forever! Public news revealing that he had allowed his mortal enemy and his newly initiated Death Eater… to screw him… would be fatal to his reputation! Now, on the other hand, if Voldemort had screwed them… as in 'topped' them… well then, _that_ would be a completely different story!

Voldemort had to make sure that Blaise kept his mouth shut about what he had seen. The only ways he could think to do this were: 1) Kill him (but Draco had convinced him not to go with this choice), 2) Obliviate him (which would require the energy to cast the Obliviate spell and then would require the energy to double check his work with Legilimency to make sure all relevant memories had been successfully Obliviated), 3) Keep him prisoner somewhere where no one would be able to speak to him (which, was too tedious to consider, especially because he was busy trying to _kill_ Harry… supposedly… He'd have to work on that more), 4) Make him take an Unbreakable Vow not to reveal anything he saw of them this morning, 5) Threaten the boy enough to coerce the boy's silence. There were probably other choices, but these seemed the most doable and effective… in order of effectiveness.

But this still left him with a problem. After heal— after _fixing_ Blaise, he didn't think it wise to cast an Obliviate Charm or an Unbreakable Vow, because either one would weaken himself even more than presently. He basically had a similar problem to the one he had with Ron Weasley regarding the _Obliviate_ and Legilimency combination. Also, the thing about an _Unbreakable Vow_, was that it required a lot of power, more so than casting the Killing Curse, because the killing curse only required enough raw power to kill _immediately_, whereas an Unbreakable Vow required enough raw power to kill the person it is cast upon and last for the duration of the entire person's lifetime upon the occurrence of the vow's event. The '_vow's event'_ was _when_ they _broke_ their vow.

Furthermore, there was a risk that the Vow might not last for the boy's entire lifetime if he tried casting the Vow without having the necessary _Fluid_ Magical Energy to complete the spell. Of course, he could _force_ the spell, and draw additional Magical Energy from his _Core_ Magical Energy, but there was no way he'd actually choose to do that! Well, unless he was in the process of killing Harry Potter… or maybe even Dumbledore, because drawing Magical Energy from one's _Core_ Magical Energy almost always resulted in _permanent_ _damage_ to that caster's ability to use and control magic, and that caster would almost never recover their ability to have the same amount of Magical Energy again, resulting in weaker spellcasting and resulting in increased fatigue after spellcasting. Altogether, using one's Core Magical Energy would likely result in making oneself more vulnerable to attack, being defeated, dying, etc. In other words: _Slytherin No! _

Voldemort then considered whether he could have Draco cast the Unbreakable Vow. But, if Draco didn't even know how to cast Legilimency well enough, it was likely that the blond also didn't know how to cast an Unbreakable Vow well enough either.

_Bollocks! I should have just killed the boy! Now I'm out of my four best options! Well… I guess I have no other choice but to go with threats and intimidation. Uhh… that requires me to at least stand up. Okayyy… up I go. Steady now! Do not falter! Faltering would be fatal!_ Voldemort coached himself silently. He ceased waving Blaise's wand - Voldemort pointed his own wand straight at the boy's heart instead!

"_Blaise_. You _will_ keep silent regarding all you saw this morning. Otherwise, I will take what rightfully belongs to me: Your _Life_." Voldemort declared in his most malevolent-even-toned voice, and sent a penetrating evil glare straight at the boy.

Blaise found that all he could do was nod, since he was struck dumb. He however, made a mental note to never ever piss of another student from Durmstrang, _ever_.

Satisfied with the boy's response, at least for now, Voldemort sought to put an end to the confrontation. "Get out."

Shuddering, Blaise unsteadily rose to his feet. He was surprised that he wasn't in more physical pain than he presently was. _I could have sworn that before I… lost consciousness… that I heard something break! How am I even able to stand right now? Never mind! First, I need to get the fuck outta here, right now, before Evan can change his mind! Like my mother! I'll get my fucking book back later from Draco! _Were Blaise's last thoughts as he hobbled hastily out the door, making his escape.

While Voldemort made his way slowly back to his bed and sat down on it, Draco remained rooted to the same spot. The Dark Lord remained silent as he slowly, _slowly_ felt his Magical Energy begin to restore itself. The reason he was so tired, was that he had used _wandless_ magic to attack Blaise. A _wand_ draws energy from the Earth itself, by using the series of focus points of the various parts of magical and earthly creatures used to create the wand itself. Thus a wizard only needed to use enough of their own _Personal_ magical energy (Fluid magical energy and Core magical energy both fell into this larger category) to tap into the focus points of the wand, which in turn tapped the energy of the Earth itself. _That_ was why using wandless magic was so much more difficult and so much more tiring for a wizard to do than simply using a wand to summon up the magical energy from the Earth. But even so, Voldemort was surprised, unpleasantly so, by how fatigued he was. He knew it wasn't often that he used wandless magic, he had gotten so used to having his own wand, even though presently, he was using a different wand than his usual one. He made a mental note to practice wandless magic more often, Spirits forbid he find himself in a similar position as he was in now. This of course was no thanks to Harry and Draco separating him from his wand _last night_.

It was with that final thought that Voldemort glared at Draco. That feeling of rage coursed through him again when he fully realized for the first time, that Draco, who was supposed to help him kill Harry Potter, had instead _betrayed_ him, not once, but _multiple_ times, and instead had helped Harry Potter seduce him and make him vulnerable to attack! And _that_ was unforgivable.

Draco began shivering under Evan's cold hateful stare. There had been moments when he had been afraid of Evan, but that seemed so long ago, and so minor in comparison to now. He knew of Evan's task to kill Harry, but never, did he think that anyone else's life in the castle would have been in danger from Evan. Now though, now he had seen a side of Evan with a darkness he didn't even know how to respond to. How was it possible that he and Harry were still even _alive_ after _all_ the times they had… sort of… '_pressured'_… Evan into 'doing things' with them? If Evan was so indifferent to the possibility of killing Blaise after merely catching him and Evan in bed together… and not even actively 'doing' anything, _why_ was it that Evan hadn't cursed him and Harry even worse than Evan had just cursed Blaise, or hadn't cursed them even worse than Evan had _been_ _going to_ curse Blaise if Draco hadn't successfully intervened?

An ominous silence stretched between them as Draco waited with baited breath for Evan to make the first move.

After almost killing Blaise, Voldemort seemed to have the clearest state of mind he had had in what seemed like weeks. In fact, the clearest ever since he had first ended up in that empty classroom with Harry bloody Potter! He could risk taking the time to reprimanding Draco, he could. He might not be able to use the killing curse on him, because he was still so tired, _but_ he probably could Levitate a bed and then drop it right on the blond's head, resulting in an instant, and very bloody death. Of course, that would also mean he'd likely blow his cover as a mere transfer student… and would ruin his plans of killing Harry… and… as much as he was loath to admit it… he might actually… miss… Draco's company… and the pleasure the boy elicited from him… and his cock… and his…

_Argh! No! I'm losing focus again! I… I have to get out of here! I… I have to… to see Nagini! Now! _And with that thought, Voldemort leapt to his feet.

The moment Evan jumped up, Draco thought he was done for! He flinched and backed up several paces. It was on the tip of his tongue to beg for forgiveness and for the other boy not to hurt him, but before he could, Evan began speaking.

"I'm leaving! If anyone asks… tell them I'm… ill, and that I'm resting in bed for the day! I don't know how long I'll be gone, so if anyone persists, stall! If you don't, so help me Slytherin, I will _Crucio_ you! At least!" Voldemort announced over his shoulder as he barreled through the dorm's entryway and out of Draco's sight.

Draco stared at the empty doorway in disbelief. _D-Did that really… just happen?!_ _I… I can't believe that I'm still alive… and in one piece! …Oh Merlin! That was… fucking terrifying! …Now where in the Wizarding World is he going anyway?! Is he actually ill? Or was that just an excuse? What the fuck is going on?! Oh Spirits! What am I going to do now?! Run to Dumbledore and tell him that… Evan almost killed Blaise?! Or tell him that Evan is secretly on a mission to kill Harry?! Or tell him that I agreed to help Evan kill Harry, incriminating myself in the process?! Not to mention the fact that I would be betraying the Dark Lord by doing any of these! So… Shite no! No… I'll… I'll think further about… what I'm going to do now… Hopefully I'll decide before Evan gets back! Oh Spirits! I don't think I can face him when he gets back! What if he curses me?! What if he kills me?! What if he does… something worse?! Oh Merlin! Please no!_ _And… And I should go… see Blaise to make sure that 1) he's ok, and 2) he isn't going to tell anyone!_

Draco's turbulent thoughts then shifted to his own feelings about Evan and compared the Evan he knew prior to this morning with the Evan he had just witnessed. _Ok, so… prior to this morning, I cared about Evan, that sweet, shy, sexy boy that me and Harry have ended up in… some kind of… relationship… with. But, with what happened this morning with Blaise… will all that change now? Was the Evan I thought I knew before today just a… a farce? Was the boy I thought I knew just an act that this unmarked Death Eater is putting on to fool Harry? Could it be that Evan is such a good actor that it has even fooled me, despite the fact that I knew we had previously formed a plan to pretend for him to seduce Harry and subtly get information about the Order before Evan killed him? Am I the one who has lost his mind?! Am I the one who has lost sight of the ultimate goal?! Does Evan not care about me and Harry at all?! Am I… just a tool… that Evan is using to get closer to Harry?_

It was this last thought that caused Draco's heart to squeeze painfully. Not that he'd ever admit that he had a heart, being Slytherin and raised by Lucius Malfoy and all. But either way, this still left him with the very serious question: What was he going to do now?

Farther away, Voldemort didn't even fully process the fact that he had traveled so far and so quickly. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts about what he was going to do with Draco and what the fuck had been wrong with him these past several weeks and how he hoped Nagini could shed some more light on what was going on with him and why in Slytherin's name was he still so tired!

As he crossed the Anti-Apparition wards, Voldemort found himself practically staggering in exhaustion. He had intended to just Apparate back to Malfoy Manor, but at this point, he changed his mind. Instead, he trudged on to Hogsmeade and into the Three Broomsticks.

Not caring that he hadn't even purchased anything at all, the Dark Lord simply threw some Floo Powder into the fire, called out 'Malfoy Manor' and stepped into the flames, ignoring the Matron's shouts of outrage behind him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading, <strong>Please Review!<strong> I love reading your comments!: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review!


	28. Chapter 28: Questions and Clarifications

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta, Yengirl, for another excellent beta'ing job! *Hugs!***

**A/N:** I don't know how this got left out of the last chapter, but Blaise's Mother, Capricia Zabini, is of Sicilian origin (Sicily is now part of Italy, and the people in 'Sicily' tend to have slightly tanned skin-tones). I went back and added this to the first part of the last chapter.

**A/N:** Please Support Equal Marriage Rights for both Gay Couples and Straight Couples! The United States Supreme Court case regarding "California Proposition 8" and the "Defense Of Marriage Act" (DOMA) are both being considered by the United States Supreme Court today and yesterday! Chances are, that if you're reading my story and you like it, you Want the US Supreme Court to overturn/invalidate/strike-down both CA Prop 8, and DOMA! You can find more information about them by going to Google News and searching the United States section. :)

* * *

><p><strong>[End of Chapter 27]: <strong>

Draco stared at the empty doorway in disbelief. _D-Did that really… just happen?!_ _I… I can't believe that I'm still alive… and in one piece! …Oh Merlin! That was… fucking terrifying! …Now where in the Wizarding World is he going anyway?! Is he actually ill? Or was that just an excuse? What the fuck is going on?! Oh Spirits! What am I going to do now?! Run to Dumbledore and tell him that… Evan almost killed Blaise?! Or tell him that Evan is secretly on a mission to kill Harry?! Or tell him that I agreed to help Evan kill Harry, incriminating myself in the process?! Not to mention the fact that I would be betraying the Dark Lord by doing any of these! So… Shite no! No… I'll… I'll think further about… what I'm going to do now… Hopefully I'll decide before Evan gets back! Oh Spirits! I don't think I can face him when he gets back! What if he curses me?! What if he kills me?! What if he does… something worse?! Oh Merlin! Please no!_ _And… And I should go… see Blaise to make sure that 1) he's ok, and 2) he isn't going to tell anyone!_

Draco's turbulent thoughts then shifted to his own feelings about Evan and compared the Evan he knew prior to this morning with the Evan he had just witnessed. _Ok, so… prior to this morning, I cared about Evan, that sweet, shy, sexy boy that me and Harry have ended up in… some kind of… relationship… with. But, with what happened this morning with Blaise… will all that change now? Was the Evan I thought I knew before today just a… a farce? Was the boy I thought I knew just an act that this unmarked Death Eater is putting on to fool Harry? Could it be that Evan is such a good actor that it has even fooled me, despite the fact that I knew we had previously formed a plan to pretend for him to seduce Harry and subtly get information about the Order before Evan killed him? Am I the one who has lost his mind?! Am I the one who has lost sight of the ultimate goal?! Does Evan not care about me and Harry at all?! Am I… just a tool… that Evan is using to get closer to Harry?_

It was this last thought that caused Draco's heart to squeeze painfully. Not that he'd ever admit that he had a heart, being Slytherin and raised by Lucius Malfoy and all. But either way, this still left him with the very serious question: What was he going to do now?

Farther away, Voldemort didn't even fully process the fact that he had traveled so far and so quickly. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts about what he was going to do with Draco and what the fuck had been wrong with him these past several weeks and how he hoped Nagini could shed some more light on what was going on with him and why in Slytherin's name was he still so tired!

As he crossed the Anti-Apparition wards, Voldemort found himself practically staggering in exhaustion. He had intended to just Apparate back to Malfoy Manor, but at this point, he changed his mind. Instead, he trudged on to Hogsmeade and into the Three Broomsticks.

Not caring that he hadn't even purchased anything at all, the Dark Lord simply threw some Floo Powder into the fire, called out 'Malfoy Manor' and stepped into the flames, ignoring the Matron's shouts of outrage behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Voldemort Goes Back To School:<strong>

**Chapter 28: **

**Questions and Clarifications**

**Voldie and Nagini's POV**

Voldemort stumbled out of the fireplace and into Lucius's study, scattering ash all over the elegant carpet. With a relieved groan, he plopped down onto a large comfortable armchair. The Floo trip had left his head spinning and his limbs trembling with exhaustion. He also felt rather hungry – maybe it was because he hadn't eaten anything yet today.

Nodding in and out of consciousness, it was several minutes later that he felt rested enough to summon Nagini to him. When she arrived, he reached out to pet his loyal serpentine servant's head. This gave him additional time to figure out how to best phrase his questions. He wanted to ask her about his urges, but now that he reflected on said urges, he realized that they had noticeably changed since they first started. Gathering his thoughts, he began.

"Nagini, in our lassst conversssation, the Heattt you dessscribed ssseemsss to havvve changed sssome. Though…unfortunately…the only reassson that it changed wasss becaussse I… could not…resissst engaging in…s-sssex…with…er…m-my…. mates… I mean… my _mate_! Now sssuch urgesss ssseem to be sssomewhat ssslower to arissse, but I do not know whether thisss isss normal for thisss new body of mine," the Dark Lord admitted hesitantly in Parseltongue. Steeling himself, he pressed on with a more important question.

"How long after engaging in sssex with a posssible mate doesss it take for that Heattt to ccceassse for your ssspeccciesss?" Voldemort inquired. He recalled that he _had_ been able to _delay_ his urges during yesterday's Potions Class with Harry and Draco, but by the time they exited the classroom, Draco had spent over an hour teasing his cock with his hand under the table and Voldemort had been unable to postpone his arousal any longer. That led to the embarrassing episode of the three of them getting caught engaging in sex in the middle of that hallway by a bunch of students, one of which had been Ron Weasley.

Furthermore, earlier this morning after he had been left alone with Draco, after the whole Blaise discovering them in bed together episode, Voldemort had been able to get a partial handle on his urges and managed to escape before those urges could fully arise… again. These two events showed a definite improvement of his self-control.

Nagini pulled back from where her master was stroking her head. "Ohhh…Tsss!... Massster, are you cccertain that a _change_ in your urgesss has occurred?"

Rarely having ever heard Nagini curse, Voldemort felt a flicker of fear arise within him. Almost hesitantly, he responded, "Yesss, Nagini, I am cccertain that a change has occurred. I am jussst uncccertain whether it isss _normal_ for your ssspeccciesss, and if ssso, how long it will lassst."

After pondering for several moments about her master's confirming statement, that Nagini replied, "Ahhh, thennn…perhapssss it wasss a sssucccesssful coupling, after all…" She tentatively leaned back into her Master's touch, concerned about the precise _reason_ that those urges had changed…and above all…her master's _response_ to those reasons.

Voldemort frowned. "What do you mean by _'perhapsss it wasss_ a sssucccesssful coupling'? I already told you that we…um…engaged in…sssexual intercourssse. That isss a sssucccesssful coupling, isssn't it?"

Nagini looked up at her master and shook her head, unintentionally dislodging his hand. "No, Massster. A '_coupling'_ meansss sssexual intercourssse. A '_sssucccesssful'_ coupling meansss that the female mate conccceivesss."

The Dark Lord's left hand grabbed hold of his chair's armrest. "C-Conccceivessss?" He hissed, while trying to force air into his lungs.

Worried that she may not have explained what her Master's condition could mean adequately, since they were of different species, Nagini did her best to elaborate, "Yesss, Massster, to 'conccceive', I believvve you call it… to 'become pregnant'."

At that moment, the Dark Lord's other hand flew to his stomach. "Th-That'sss— I couldn't—It'sss…That'sss imposssible," He hissed back in Parseltongue as his hand moved along his belly. He scoured his memory for any evidence that could suggest that a male wizard could become pregnant… but came up blank.

Nagini cocked her head to the side. "Extremely unlikely, yesss - but imposssible, I am unsure. After all, the purpossse of a Heat isss to _conccceive_ – the Heat isss the mossst _fertile_ time for a female of my ssspeccciesss, and mossst other ssspeccciesss."

The Dark Lord found himself opening and closing his mouth several times, trying to gasp in air – air that seemed to have been sucked out of his lungs and out of the room. Only one thought permeated his mind: _I. Am. Such. An. Idiot! …How could I have possibly not known that the purpose of an animal's Heat is for purposes of… p-procreation?! After all, most animals do not routinely have sex for pleasure, but for procreation! It makes so much sense! … And… and… I. Am. Such. An. IDIOT!_

Drawing big intakes of breath brought more clarity to Voldemort's mind. Shaking his head, he reconsidered the _absurdity_ of Nagini's suspicions.

_I-It's im-impossible! R-Right?! Slytherin, Merlin, Spirits! Please tell me that such a thing is impossible! I… I can't… can't possibly be… be… p-p-pregnant! R-Right?! There's just… no way! I… I… I'm… male! For Spirits' Sake! I'm male! Ok… Ok… I may have used… just… a tiny bit of… of… Nagini's Milk to create my prior child-like body… which… became part of… the Resurrected Graveyard body that I have presently (minus the Evan Farley potion). But… But it was… such a Tiny Bit Of Milk! The incorporation of a Tiny Bit of Female ingredient… shouldn't… couldn't… wouldn't… result in… in… my being able to… to… b-become… p-pregnant! Right?! Right?! Right?! Pleeeaaassseee, Please just let Nagini be pulling a… a… prank, on me! A prank… even though… I wasn't under the impression that she had much of a sense of humor… but… but she's becoming more Human-like, everyday! Yes! It must be a prank! Hahahaha…. Ha… …Uhhh… OH Spirits! Who am I kidding?! Nagini to humor is like Me to mercy! She's… She's serious! Oh Merlin! This can't be happening to me! Please, just let her be wrong! _

Nagini flicked her tongue out, trying to see if she could discern whether her Master was pregnant. But, with all he had done to get his new body, she was not sure what a pregnancy in such a body would 'sense' like. Furthermore, if her Master was pregnant, it was likely still too early for her to be able to 'sense' it. "I do not know, whether it is posssible or imposssible, Master. You only asssked what the urgesss you dessscribed meant in my ssspeciesss. Sssinccce you are not fully one of my ssspeccciesss, and are mossstly male, you may not be. After all, I initttially did not think that usssing my milk in your transssformation would have affected you much at all. However, if there hasss been a _change_ in your urgesss, in my ssspeciesss, such change tendsss to mean that a Sssucccesssful Coupling hasss taken placcce, meaning that one of the couple, in my ssspeccciesss the female, hasss conccceived. But, you are a wizzzard, isssn't there a way for you to checkkk whetherrr you have conccceived?" Nagini replied.

At her words, Voldemort was seized with the desperate need to find out for certain. By now, his heart was thudding at breakneck speed with ill dread**.** Forcing himself to rise to his feet, in spite of the lightheadedness he was experiencing, he removed his hand from his belly and nodded in dismissal to Nagini. He chose to _nod_ rather than to _say_ she was dismissed, because he was so terrified by the thought that he could be pregnant, he was afraid the feeling of nausea now swirling in his stomach would erupt through his mouth… and he did not think Nagini would be too thrilled with him if she were to be covered in stomach acid - loyal servant or not, even servants had limits… especially _poisonous_ ones.

The Dark Lord was about to exit Lucius's office when he realized that he still looked like 'Evan Farley'. Voldemort had been so preoccupied, that when he had Floo'd back to the Manor, he forgot to take the Counterpotion first! It was a good thing that no one had been in Lucius' office when he had arrived. Not that he could have taken said Counterpotion anyway, because he wouldn't have wanted to attract the entire Ministry's battalion of Aurors to him, along with exposing 'Evan Farley's' true identity as 'Lord Voldemort'. Of course, the moment he began speaking to Nagini in Parseltongue to explain, she knew it was him with a few select questions and answers.

Presently though, he was caught with a dilemma.

_Bollocks! I can't just go roaming around Malfoy Manor looking like 'Evan Farley', because no one will know who I really am! Their Lord! They'll think I'm an intruder and attack me! So, I should probably take the Counterpotion, to look like myself again, right?_ Voldemort thought to himself and reached into his robe pocket, touching the Counterpotion vial. But as soon as he touched it, a thought sprang to mind.

_Wait! I think I've heard that certain foods and certain potions are harmful to an unborn child if their… their… m-mother… ingests them! Not that I'm worried about any… any… ch-child… who probably doesn't even exist! But… But just in case! I'll just… cast a strong Glamour Charm to cover 'Evan Farley's' appearance!_

With that completed, Voldemort opened the office's door and strode quickly towards the Malfoy library.

_It's ok… It will be ok… It's just a… a precaution… I'm not … p-pregnant… Going to the library to find a… a… 'p-pregnancy revealing spell' is just to prove that Nagini's suspicions are… mistaken! Yes, mistaken! Everything will be… perfectly fine… It's just not possible that… that after everything else he has done to me… it is just Not Possible that Harry Potter could have Gotten Me P-P-Pregnant! I Refuse to Believe it! But… So Help Me Spirits! If Harry Potter… did… get me p-pregnant, then so help me… I will cut it off! His Cock, Bollocks and all! I will cut them all off! _Voldemort vowed to himself as his pace increase to a powerwalk - complete with arms pumping at his sides. If he were in his normal state of mind, he would be horrified! Dark Lords do not _powerwalk_! They _stride_. Or _pace with dignity_. But he supposed the sacrifice was worth it, because _vomiting_ in front of his _Death Eaters_ due to nerves at not knowing whether his mortal enemy had impregnated him, would be even _worse_!

_But if worse comes to worse… and I find out that I'm… p-pregnant… then… then I can… I will __**pray**__ that __**the father**__ is Draco, rather than Harry! Not that I want to be pregnant at all! And, not that I want __**it**__ to be by my newly initiated Death Eater! But, being… impregnated… by Draco would be better than being knocked-up by The-Boy-Whose-Cock-And-Bollocks-Are-In-Imminent-Danger-Of-Serious-Bodily-Harm! _Voldemort comforted himself as he found the ridiculously thin silver-lining of the situation at hand, before continuing silently.

…_Not to say that Draco's genitals aren't also in Imminent Danger, but… Ah! Why me?! Why can't anything go right for me?! What have I done to deserve this?! …. Ok, don't actually answer that – it's a looong list… especially if Dumbledore was the one to answer. Ohhh that old meddling sentimental mudblood-loving fool! I bet he'd be having the time of his life if he had any idea what I was going through right now! Damn you Dumbledore! Damn you and your Golden Harry Potter! You probably both did this on purpose! Didn't you?! You… You knew Evan Farley _was really me in disguise,_ the entire time, didn't you?! And… and you… you fed me… an aphrodisiac potion! And a fertility potion! You both planned this the entire time! …. …. …. No… No that's… that's insane… why would Dumbledore do __**that**__? …. He… wouldn't do __**that**__, right? I'm just… I'm… oh Spirits… I'm losing my mind! _

As Voldemort continued towards the library, he passed by several Death Eaters. Three particularly irritating ones tried to get his attention and could not figure out that their Lord was _not_ in the mood to deal with whatever pathetic mission updates they had to offer. At the moment, _no_, he could not remember what Operation KM or Operation PC or Operation FS stood for, and at the moment, he could not possibly give an owl's shite _less_.

Due to the various information leaks he had suffered in the past, Voldemort suspected that there was a traitor in his midst, but _who_ and _how many_ still eluded him. In an effort to stem those information leaks to the Light's 'Order', Voldemort had previously decided to use coded abbreviations to refer to the secret tasks he assigned different groups of Death Eaters. The full names of these operations he had recorded and kept in a safe, magically protected, place - a place that he was nowhere near at the moment. Thus, these Bubotuber Pus filled Death Eaters who kept jabbering on and on would just have to wait until a _much better time_ to bother him!

Voldemort snatched up his wand and whirled around to face these incompetent parasitic excretions. "Expello Ultimo!" He cast, sending his Death Eaters flying all the way back down the hallway and crashing back against the far wall, only to collectively crumple to the floor in heaps of presumably several broken bones.

_Pity that wall is so far away - the fools might just survive the impact. …If they get healed in time. _Voldemort surmised with a flicker of amusement.

Not even sparing a backward glance, the Dark Lord continued on speedily to the Library - his compulsion at finding out the truth lending him strength.

Upon arriving however, the Dark Lord had no idea where to begin. The library was huge! There was no librarian, and no labeling as to which section was which. He of course knew where all the dark arts books were and how those were categorized, but those weren't even in this main library - they were hidden in a secret passageway located down in their dungeons.

Beginning at the first shelf closest to the door, he began scanning the titles. They didn't even seem to be in alphabetical order!

"Can I's be a'helping Lord Master a'find somethin'?" A timid voice sounded behind the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord whirled around, his back slamming back into the bookcase. "…I uh… well…ye— No!" He caught himself, once he realized it was a House Elf who had spoken to him.

Although Lucius claimed to have made his House Elves loyal to the Dark Lord, Voldemort could never be absolutely certain that they wouldn't report back to Lucius about his (the Dark Lord's) activities. He didn't want any of his Death Eaters knowing about his possible pregnancy. Other than the fact that it would destroy his 'Dark Lord' image, his followers could use it against him somehow if they decided to… betray him… or the truth might be leaked to the Light's side…and then what? _They could hurt my unborn child in the process of trying to defeat me. _

Eyes widening, the Dark Lord reflected on his last thought: _'They could hurt my unborn child in the process.' _Momentarily forgetting the House Elf standing right in front of him, Voldemort unconsciously placed his hand back on his stomach. _Am I…actually __**concerned**__ for the well-being of… the child… I may be carrying? Do I… Do I actually __**want**__ to have the child I may be carrying?_ Voldemort thought incredulously to himself.

"Lord Massster?" the House Elf inquired in a confused tone.

Wrenching his hand away from his stomach _again_, Voldemort replied, "…I, uh… No. I do not need help finding anything…I was just…leaving," he borderline stuttered out, to a mere House Elf no less. Trying to preserve what was left of his dignity, he stalked out of the library, leaving what he _thought_ would be a confused House Elf behind.

Making his way to his personal room in Malfoy Manor, Voldemort tried to gather his thoughts. It wasn't safe to find the answer to his question in Lucius's home. If he did, someone might find out what books he was looking at, and inevitably wonder why. He should search elsewhere.

_The Hogwarts library, of course! _The Dark Lord decided. He had to go back there anyway and the library was even bigger than Lucius's!

He was just about to Apparate from his room when another thought struck him. _Wait! What if Apparating somehow… Splinches the child?!_ Breathing hard and trying to keep it together, he realized he again seemed inherently concerned with hurting a child that he probably wasn't even carrying! In some corner of his mind, he thought his concerns and actions were absurd! He was the Dark Lord! He couldn't or shouldn't be carrying a child! And even if he was, why should he care if the child was hurt?! If anything, he should try to… abort the chi—

And that was as far as the Dark Lord got in his thoughts before an overwhelming large part of his consciousness recoiled at the mere idea that he would…even think about getting rid of his child. At this, he wrapped both arms protectively around his middle.

_Oh Slytherin! I can't…seriously be considering _k— __The Dark Lord began thinking to himself before cutting his own thoughts off. _No! I'm not…going to make any decision now! First, I need to find out first whether… I'm even… p-pregnant. _

That being decided, the Dark Lord made his way to the fireplace in his room. He remembered to 'Finite' his Glamour Charm, and thus now looked like 'Evan Farley' again. That done, he picked up a small handful of Floo Powder from the green decorative porcelain bowl that lay on the mantle. Voldemort cast it into the fireplace before calling out "The Three Broomsticks!" He then stepped into the flames, and vanished.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading, <strong>Please Review!<strong> I love reading your comments!: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review!

Ok! So, what do you think?! Do you think Voldemort is pregnant? Why or why not? Any other thoughts or comments?! I can't wait to hear what you think! ^_^


	29. Chapter 29: Searching the Library

**A/N: I want to thank my wonderful beta, Yengirl, for another beautifully beta'd chapter! Thank you Yen! :)**

**A/N: Hi roxibelik! **Thank you for reviewing! I'm not sure if you knew, but when I tried to reply to your review comment, I was **unable to reply**, and I got this message from this Fanfiction website: "**Private Message Posting Denied" "This user has disabled the private messaging feature.**". So, if you want me to be able to reply to you, you will have to log into your account, and on the left side panel, click on "**Account**"; then click on "**Settings**"; then scroll down to the bottom of the page, then under where it says "Account Options", there is something that says "**Accept Private Messages (PM)**" "Allows in-site messaging feature to be active so other site members can message you," click on the **empty circle** next to this that is **below** where it says "**Yes**".

Once you do this, please send me a PM or leave another review letting me know that you changed your account settings, so that I can reply to your chapter 28 review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>[End of Ch. 28]: <strong>

Although Lucius claimed to have made his House Elves loyal to the Dark Lord, Voldemort could never be absolutely certain that they wouldn't report back to Lucius about his (the Dark Lord's) activities. He didn't want any of his Death Eaters knowing about his possible pregnancy. Other than the fact that it would destroy his 'Dark Lord' image, his followers could use it against him somehow if they decided to… betray him… or the truth might be leaked to the Light's side…and then what? _They could hurt my unborn child in the process of trying to defeat me. _

Eyes widening, the Dark Lord reflected on his last thought: _'They could hurt my unborn child in the process.' _Momentarily forgetting the House Elf standing right in front of him, Voldemort unconsciously placed his hand back on his stomach. _Am I…actually __**concerned**__ for the well-being of… the child… I may be carrying? Do I… Do I actually __**want**__ to have the child I may be carrying?_ Voldemort thought incredulously to himself.

"Lord Massster?" the House Elf inquired in a confused tone.

Wrenching his hand away from his stomach _again_, Voldemort replied, "…I, uh… No. I do not need help finding anything…I was just…leaving," he borderline stuttered out, to a mere House Elf no less. Trying to preserve what was left of his dignity, he stalked out of the library, leaving what he _thought_ would be a confused House Elf behind.

Making his way to his personal room in Malfoy Manor, Voldemort tried to gather his thoughts. It wasn't safe to find the answer to his question in Lucius's home. If he did, someone might find out what books he was looking at, and inevitably wonder why. He should search elsewhere.

_The Hogwarts library, of course! _The Dark Lord decided. He had to go back there anyway and the library was even bigger than Lucius's!

He was just about to Apparate from his room when another thought struck him. _Wait! What if Apparating somehow…Splinches the child?!_ Breathing hard and trying to keep it together, he realized he again seemed inherently concerned with hurting a child that he probably wasn't even carrying! In some corner of his mind, he thought his concerns and actions were absurd! He was the Dark Lord! He couldn't or shouldn't be carrying a child! And even if he was, why should he care if the child was hurt?! If anything, he should try to…abort the chi—

And that was as far as the Dark Lord got in his thoughts before an overwhelming large part of his consciousness recoiled at the mere idea that he would…even think about getting rid of his child. At this, he wrapped both arms protectively around his middle.

_Oh Slytherin! I can't…seriously be considering k… _The Dark Lord began thinking to himself before cutting his own thoughts off. _No! I'm not…going to make any decision now! First, I need to find out first whether…I'm even…p-pregnant. _

That being decided, the Dark Lord made his way to the fireplace in his room. He remembered to 'Finite' his Glamour Charm, and thus now looked like 'Evan Farley' again. That done, he picked up a small handful of Floo Powder from the green decorative porcelain bowl that lay on the mantle. Voldemort cast it into the fireplace before calling out "The Three Broomsticks!" He then stepped into the flames, and vanished.

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 29: **

**Searching the Library:**

**Multi-POV**

Just in case Voldemort needed to use the Three Broomstick's Floo again for whatever reason, he left a significant sum of money with the tavern keeper, Madam Rosmerta. He also apologized for his earlier Floo usage and attributed it to a family emergency. Needless to say, Rosmerta fell for his lies and fake apology and bade him welcome any time.

Back at Hogwarts, Voldemort made a beeline for the Library, plagued with an all-consuming need to prove Nagini's suspicions _false_! Presently, he found himself in the 'Wizard Family' section and started plowing through the books. He couldn't prevent himself from swearing profusely under his breath as he got more and more aggravated - he just couldn't seem to find a book that contained a spell for determining whether or not one was pregnant.

Hours crawled by while he checked _all_ the books in the family section and related sections, but his efforts were unsuccessful. Now, he was almost finished _rechecking_ all those sections, just in case he had missed something.

A while ago, Hermione had noticed Evan practically fly into the library, before he rapidly began visually scanning book after book in multiple sections. She had no idea what could be sending the boy into such an anxiety-filled quest. If he was having difficulty finding something, she didn't understand why didn't he just ask the librarian, Madame Pince.

Her first instinct was to offer to help him find whatever it was he was looking for, but she knew that Slytherins generally did not appreciate being approached by a Gryffindor for any reason, and in particular, a Muggleborn**. **Thanks to Ron, Hermione knew that Evan was sexually involved with Harry who was a Gryffindor just like she was, and was also not a 'Pureblood' since his mother, Lily, had been Muggleborn. However, this did not necessarily mean that Evan would be nice to her, because she (Hermione) was a '_First_-Generation Muggleborn', not merely a 'Second-Generation Muggleborn' like Harry.

Since then, she had worked on her essay on 'Ethics Regarding Magical Power Sources',taken a break for a brief lunch and returned to the library to complete her essay. Seeing a very frazzled looking Evan still pulling book after book from the shelves, she sighed and decided to offer her help anyway. Since he was a transfer student and involved with Harry, he might not reject her outright.

She packed her things into her schoolbag and slung it over her shoulder before walking over to stand beside Evan, who seemed oblivious to anything and everything around him.

"Can I help you find something, Evan?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

Her question itself wasn't a big deal, not at all. But Voldemort's spending four hours becoming increasingly aggravated with each passing minute he searched for a pregnancy revealing spell, all while feeling as if Salazar Slytherin's hands were squeezing tighter around his neck with each book's failure to produce the necessary spell, while internally agonizing over the possibility that he could be pregnant with his worst enemy's child, had him bursting into uncontrollable tears.

_Oh G-ds, I can't believe this is happening to me. This has to be the worst day of my life! And by worst, I really do mean the worst! Even worse than losing my body and being defeated by an infant Harry Potter! If I'm pregnant with his child, G-ds! I don't know what I'll do! I'll just… just… die! And… And now I'm c-crying… in front of a… a Mudblood! It's unforgivable! Oh Slytherin! Oh Spirits! Oh G-ds! Merlin! Please, please just let this all be a nightmare that I'm going to wake up from right now! Please!_ Voldemort's mind spun in anguish, embarrassment, frustration, and sheer disbelief.

Hermione was dumfounded by Evan's reaction. It was the most un-Slytherin response she could have possibly expected. No, scratch that, it wasn't even on her _list_ of possible responses for the boy. She found herself opening and closing her mouth, trying to figure out what to say, what to do, _anything_. Evan's noisy sobs were already attracting attention from the students around them, who were staring and likely probably wondering what in the Wizarding World could she have done to make the new Slytherin cry. Hermione wasn't worried about her reputation or anything, but… she really did _not_ want it to include 'making the new kid cry'. But the thing that concerned her most right now was _what_ on Earth could be going on with Evan that would make him react like this to such a simple question. Whatever it was, she decided that it must be _really_ serious.

"E-Evan, I'm… I'm s-sorry… Um… Is there… is there anything that… I can do?" Hermione finally settled on, as she reached up a hand, settling it gently on the boy's upper arm in an attempt to comfort him.

_Oh Spirits! I can't let this get out. I can't let anyone know that… that I might be pregnant… that I might be pregnant with Harry's child… I mean… it could be Draco's… but even so… my reputation would be ruined! I'd be at risk of an attack or of being overthrown or at the very least, a laughingstock of epic proportions! My Death Eaters would never respect me! I can't go to one of my Death Eaters for help, not even Severus! I don't want to ask one of the professors, because then they might ask questions! What am I going to do?! Maybe… maybe I can… for now… ask this Mudblo— er, Hermione… that's her name, right? She's one of Harry's best friends and she's known as the smartest witch in her class! Maybe, just maybe she'll know where I can find a pregnancy revealing spell! I… I really don't have any other choice! _

"D-Do… y-you kn-know… wh-where I can… can find a… a… a… p-p-pregnancy… r-revealing… s-spell?" Voldemort sobbed as quietly as he could manage given the circumstances.

Out of all the things Evan could have said, Hermione was not expecting this question, but she wasn't known as one of the brightest witches of her age for nothing. Considering the boy's clear distress and loss of any semblance of composure, it was clear that he was _not_ doing research for an essay or to satisfy his own curiosity. No, this was much more personal.

_So… does he think that… he got a girl pregnant? But isn't he… I don't know… gay? Or at least, bisexual? I mean, in Ron's memories, Evan was having sex with Harry while Draco performed fellatio on him in the Potions Hallway… So, does that mean… Evan's been cheating on both of them? Or, well… they might not even have a formal relationship, so… I guess he could still technically see other people without it being 'cheating'… Or, um… Oh! Oh! Is it possible that… that Evan thinks that he himself could be pregnant?! But… But that's… absurd! I… I've never even heard of a male pregnancy! Is that even possible?! I know that in the Muggle world, there are Transgender people that choose to change from their birth sex (gender) to the opposite sex (gender). For example, a person could be born female, but then mentally feel that they are a man, and then choose to 'transition' to become physically more similar to being 'male' through the use of testosterone hormone pills and breast reduction surgery and things like that, and then during and after their 'transition', they would be referred to as a 'Transgender Male'. This Transgender Male would still be able to get pregnant, because they would still have their female sex organs that they were born with. But… But Evan is… __**biologically**__ male, right? I mean… yeah, he must be, because… because I saw his… er… his penis… in Ron's memory! I saw Draco's mouth sucking on Evan's erect penis! So… there's no surgery that I know of that would be able to create a fully functional male phallus. But, I suppose there could be a __**spell**__ or __**potion**__ that could create a male sex organ, but I've never heard of one – well, other than Polyjuice… but that's just temporary… and that changes a person's entire body into someone else's body! And Polyjuice only lasts for a couple of hours! But… But he looks male… so that wouldn't make sense if he __were__ Polyjuiced into a male. A female who is Polyjuiced into a male can't get pregnant __**while**__ in that Polyjuiced form! At least… I don't think she could. It just doesn't make sense! But either way, he asked for a 'pregnancy revealing spell'._ Hermione's thoughts had progressed at lightning speed, but she realized she had to answer Evan's question.

"Well… those types of spells I know aren't kept here. I know, because I was in the library one time when a girl came into this section. She was in tears and thought she was pregnant and wanted to find a spell to find out. She ended up asking Madame Pince, and she replied that they never keep such books in the library because they don't want students to try to conceal a pregnancy. This is because concealing a pregnancy could result in harm to herself and the unborn child if they don't get the proper care they need, etc. The only ones who know this spell are the professors, or Madame Pomfrey, the school's Medi-Witch. Either way, the student concerned would still end up going to her in the end, because their Head of House would insist on it," Hermione replied honestly.

The Dark Lord was overwhelmed with hopelessness. He could continue trying to find a spell on his own, or risk traveling to the public library across from the Ministry of Magic in London, extremely dangerous as it was, but he just couldn't find the strength within himself to wait any longer. The suspense was literally driving him insane with worry. He was also wrecking _Evan's_ reputation - he wasn't blind to all the stares they were getting. He found himself shaking, feeling chilled and nauseous at the prospect of finding out the truth, but at the same time, feeling sick at the thought of any more delay in finding out the truth. All he could manage was a tight nod in Hermione's direction to acknowledge that he had heard her. His feet, however, remained rooted to the library floor.

Even though she had never been in Evan's position, or what she thought might be his position, Hermione tried to be of better assistance. "Um… Would you… like me to come with you? To see Madam Pomfrey? She's really nice, she'll understand. I'm sure everything will be ok… And honestly…" and this is where she paused, before deciding to take a guess, and whispered even more quietly, "and honestly, I've never heard of a _wizard_ getting pregnant before. And not to be, er… a know-it-all or anything, but… I know _a lot_. So, I'm sure that everything will be ok, and that… you're not pregnant. But to be safe, we should probably go check anyway," Hermione said, trailing off.

Voldemort didn't want to examine too closely why a _Mudblood's_ reassurances would actually be a relief to him, but they were. A huge relief. He took several deep breaths, slowly getting himself back under control. He hastily wiped away the tears from his face with the back of his robe's right sleeve – tears that he would deny and deny and _deny_ he had ever shed until his never-to-be-death. "I… ok… yes… ok… I'm… fine… yes… I'll go see her," he replied, sniffling just a little bit before finally ceasing, ready to travel the halls and be seen.

As Voldemort began walking towards the library's exit, he realized that Hermione was following alongside him. He then recalled that she had offered to go with him to see the Medi-Witch. One part of him didn't want anything to do with a 'Mudblood', but another part of him was so very…. thankful… that she had been there when he had had his… minor 'break down'…

_A minor break down that will never ever happen again, so help me Slytherin!_ Voldemort vowed silently to himself. Her reassurances were also a comfort to him, not to say that 'one of her kind' would know anything about the Wizarding World… but, it at least gave him hope.

He didn't want to be pregnant! He just couldn't be pregnant! Dark Lord's did _not_ get pregnant! But… if The Fates had decided to wreck havoc upon his life… yet again… in the form of Harry Potter… or Draco Malfoy… or whatever… then… he just didn't know what he would do. If he was pregnant… with either Harry's or Draco's child… what would he do?!

He had never had a 'family' before… Never, not even those poor excuses for a relative he had found… Morfin Gaunt. Morfin and Merope's father, Marvolo Gaunt, had basically been responsible for driving away his mother, Merope, and thus left him (Voldemort, AKA 'Tom Riddle Jr.') abandoned and all alone in the Muggle World… a 'freak' at the orphanage… or so they called him… 'unnatural'… 'strange'… 'weird'… 'bizarre'…

The moment he had discovered that he had a living Wizarding _relative_ still alive, he became filled with rage and an immense sense of agonizing sadness and loss. Loss for the 'family' he _could_ have had, but a family that hadn't wanted him, nor his mother apparently - even though he could understand any Wizarding Family being angry at their child for… for 'having relations with' a _Muggle_. But by that point, he had no regrets or sympathy for using his relatives against each other, resulting in the death of his Muggle father, Muggle grandfather, and Muggle grandmother, and the imprisonment of his Wizarding relative (his uncle, Morfin Gaunt) by framing him for the death of his Muggle relatives.

But now… Now things were different. If he actually were… pregnant… he would have the chance to have a real family of his own. A little wizard, or… even a little witch… that he might be carrying within his body, whom he could give birth to, could raise as his own… It was, truly surreal, and yet… and yet… He didn't even know what, exactly.

Sure, he supposed he had known that _prior to_ all the damage he had done to his own body for the sake of acquiring rare magical powers, he could have had a family with some _pureblood_ witch. But at the time, there were several _concerns_ that he had, that prevented him from choosing that path. The first set of concerns being the betrayal and abandonment of his own birth family, the death of his mother, being abandoned by his Muggle father, his mother's father and brother who had in essence been the reason for driving off his mother in the first place. So-called relatives were dangerous to him in ways that no one else was.

Furthermore, he had a second set of concerns. Purebloods always insisted on marriage prior to sexual intercourse… or so they claimed. The problem was, that _marriage_ to a _pureblood_, required extensive examination of both the to-be-bride's and the to-be-groom's _bloodlines_, to determine their blood's purity. Although he had become 'Lord Voldemort', all he had to prove was his blood relation to Salazar Slytherin. Of course, no one had ever questioned the purity of the _other side_ of his bloodline, because to everyone aligned with Salazar Slytherin, it would be impossible from them to imagine that a descendent of Slytherin would engage in any kind social conduct with a Muggle or Mudblood or Halfblood, let alone actually having _sex_ and _bearing the child_ of a Muggle. However, if he had gotten engaged, or married, then people would begin prying into his past, into his mother's past, and would discover that he himself was a… a… a… Halfblood! It brought on an overwhelming sense of fear and disgrace that sent him into a devastating pit of anxiety and self-hatred. Thus, by avoiding any significant romantic attachments, he had never had to deal with the risk of his heritage being discovered.

Instead, he had submerged himself in the Dark Arts and gained power. His goal was to become so powerful that no one would ever be able to hurt him again - not his now dead family, not his past enemies at the orphanage, not his past enemies at his public school before coming to Hogwarts, not Dumbledore, no one, not ever! And he had succeeded - he had gained power and status that no one had ever dared question… at least, not until… that damned prophecy and Harry Potter!

But that aside for now, during his time gaining more power through the exploration and use of the Dark Arts, the more his body had changed and had become almost 'damaged' in certain ways. It was a long time of denial though before he even was consciously aware that his sex drive had disappeared completely. In fact, shortly before his defeat by an infant Harry Potter, he had tried to engage in a minor sexual activity with one of his Death Eaters, but _that_ had resulted in complete failure. There was not even a spark of lust in him! The female Death Eater had been shocked by his failure to become aroused, and so had he. She was gorgeous, intelligent, devoted only to him and no one else. It had been disappointing when he had no choice but to kill her to hide the truth of his impotence.

But now… he had a completely new body! To reiterate, his body now was a two-step process: the first step was becoming that skeleton child-like form, which used parts of a stillborn baby, unicorn blood, and milk from Nagini amongst other non-animal ingredients; and then the second step was what he looked like after his Resurrection in the graveyard during the Triwizard Tournament, which included a bone from his Father, flesh from his servant (Wormtail), and blood of his enemy (Harry Potter).

Presently of course, he was in the form of 'Evan Farley', which to reiterate again, had been created by a potion that he had secretly worked on, which had similar ingredients to that of Polyjuice, but instead of using just one part of a person, this potion created the _exterior_ of a new body from many different parts of the people that were added to the potion, although height and weight differed a little. By keeping the majority of his internal body, this allowed the Potion's effects to last extremely long, and so he would not have to take the potion again to maintain the created body for three months.

Never, in his wildest imagination, did he think that this _resurrected_ body would be capable of _fathering_ children, let alone _carrying_ children. It was ridiculous! Absolutely without a doubt, ridiculous! His body wasn't even entirely human!

Which is why added with Hermione telling him that she had never heard of a Wizard (male) pregnancy before, he felt more relieved and less distressed. It wasn't completely gone, not by a _Giant's Stride_, but even so…

_But what if? Just… what if it's true? Or what if it could be true? That I'm… pregnant? Or could become pregnant? What will I do then? _

_Will I… keep the child? Or… would I ever… in the future…in the far, far, __**far**__ future… ever consider… bearing a child? ...Or maybe, this new body of mine could even sire a child... _He questioned himself, caught in a mental state between incredible wonder and downright terror.

_This is absurd! Why am I even bothering contemplating such things! It's impossible! I don't even know why I let Nagini's speculations send me into such a… such a… tempest! It's ridiculous! I probably don't even need this spell, that's how ridiculous it is! But… But just to make sure… to make absolute, without a doubt, one-hundred percent certain, that I'm not pregnant, and that I can't ever get pregnant… I'll still go see the Medi-Witch! But that's it, and then I'm never going to think about this again! In fact, after this's all over, I'm going to Obliviate myself! No! First, I'm going to find every single person who bore witness to my… my… moment of discomposure in the library, Obliviate them first, along with Hermione and the Medi-Witch, and then I'll Obliviate myself! Yes! Ahh… I feel much better now. Yes, I have a set, step-by-step plan, and everything will go exactly according to that plan! And then I can get back to killing Harry Potter! Yes! Things are looking up for me! _Just as Voldemort finished his thoughts on the matter, he walked through the Hospital Wing's door and found himself in front of the Medi-Witch.

"Hello, my dears. Is there something I can do for you?" Madame Pomfrey questioned kindly.

Looking around at all six of the empty hospital beds, and glancing towards the Medi-Witch's office to make sure no one else was around, Voldemort nodded. Now that he was here, he found himself entirely tongue-tied. Strange how it had seemed much easier to tell Hermione what he wanted in the midst of his meltdown, but now that he was level-headed again, he found himself too embarrassed… or downright afraid to ask her what the pregnancy revealing spell was.

Assuming she'd even tell him.

Madame Pomfrey might require that she cast it herself, just to make sure. He also found himself shooting an uneasy glance back at the opened entryway to the Hospital Wing – he really did not want anyone walking by or walking into the room and having them overhear his _concerns_… let alone the _results_!

Voldemort had to admire Madame Pomfrey's powers of observation at his hesitation. She pulled her wand from her pocket and swiftly shut and locked the door even before he or Hermione had a chance to say anything.

"Don't worry, no one will be able to enter now. They'll have to knock first. So… which one of you is my patient today?" Madame Pomfrey encouraged.

Hermione gave Evan a light nudge. She had remained silent on the long walk up to the Hospital Wing since she noticed that Evan was lost in thought the entire way. She hadn't wanted to interrupt his trail of thought.

It was at this point that Voldemort remembered he had already had a prior interaction with the Medi-Witch – when he had… unwisely… jumped out of that window… on Harry's broomstick… in an unsuccessful attempt to get away from Harry and Draco. That poor decision had resulted in his injury and confinement to the Hospital Wing and so he had cast a sleeping spell on her to leave undetected to talk with Nagini about his urges, during which his loyal companion had revealed that her species went into a slight heat, etc. Then, he had gone to steal a Libido Suppressant Potion from Severus, gotten himself caught by him, but defeated Severus and cast a spell on him to ensure that Severus never told another soul that he had stolen said potion. On his way back to the Slytherin Dorms, Voldemort realized he had to go back to the Hospital Wing to modify this Medi-Witch's memory to make her believe she had released him from her care first thing in the morning.

Hence, to her knowledge, Evan had been in her care the entire night, he was a delightful patient once he wasn't feeling such pain anymore, and she had let him go back to class early that morning, all healed.

"Er… I… This is…" Voldemort cleared his throat, and tried to keep his voice steady. "I'm sure that it's nothing, really, but I… I… wanted to know what spell would reveal… a pregnancy." It was worth a shot, asking for the spell himself and then he could cast it on himself in private.

Madame Pomfrey's expression morphed into one of disbelief. "And why may I ask, would you like to know such a thing?" Her gaze flicked between Evan and Hermione.

Hermione interpreted Madame Pomfrey's look and quickly shook her head at the Medi-Witch, indicating she was not the one suspected of being pregnant.

Voldemort swallowed hard, cleared his throat again, and answered _softly_. "I… think… I might… be… p-pregnant." _Come on, there's no 'Dark Lord' way to say that, ever, since Dark Lords aren't supposed to get pregnant! No way. So I'll excuse it._ He thought to himself firmly.

Madame Pomfrey couldn't prevent her eyebrows from shooting up into her hairline. In all her years working at Hogwarts, she had never had a male student come to her with such a problem. Other problems, definitely, the most common problems male students came to her for involved (1) injuries, or (2) wanting to know spells to prevent them from getting their girlfriend pregnant (Though written consent from the parents was needed to disclose this second problem. Which was strange, because even if such parental consent was denied… it's not like their child wouldn't just engage in such 'activities' anyway!).

But getting back to the situation at hand, she was so surprised by Evan's request that she couldn't help but chuckle. Seeing an angry look pass over his face, she quickly tried to remedy the situation - she had to be professional after all. "I'm sorry, my dear. You took me by complete surprise. I'm certain that you are not pregnant, because, there is no such thing as a Wizarding Pregnancy."

The Dark Lord felt himself exhale the largest breath ever at her words, even his toes seemed to relax from the strain he had been feeling. Truly, he felt so relieved he thought he might just… just… _hug…_ someone – G-ds forbid! Or, he felt he might just melt into a pile of goo. Well, if that happened, he supposed it was a good thing he was in the Hospital Wing already. _I knew it. I knew it! It was absurd to even think… Oh, thank Merlin, thank Slytherin, thank the Spirits, and thank the G-ds!. __In thanks, I think I will sacrifice… something… perhaps fifty Mudbloods! …No! I have it! I'll sacrifice fifty Death Eaters! An even greater sacrifice in thanks! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

"See? I told you it would be ok. I was so sure that if such a thing existed, I would have heard of it before," Hermione piped up, placing a comforting hand on Evan's arm.

Still in the midst of thanking any deity he could think of and planning sacrifices to show his gratitude, Voldemort barely heard her words, but he did feel her touch. Now that the… crisis… had been averted, and never really a possibility in the first place, he had the strong urge to throw off her hand and to Scourgify his entire arm - but he refrained. After all, he didn't want to upset Harry's best friend and risk incurring his suspicion. "Yes. Th-Thanks," he said the first to Hermione and the latter to Pomfrey, tripping over said 'thanks'. He was a 'Dark Lord' and not accustomed to thanking anyone! He gave orders, his orders were obeyed, or else those who refused to obey his orders, he killed. Simple!

_Oh, Slytherin! To think I was worried and wasted my day turning the library upside down for nothing!_ Voldemort thought, still too delirious with relief to feel much annoyance with himself or anyone else. He supposed he should go back and _discipline_ Nagini for the scare she had put him through. He should, but then he supposed she was basing her knowledge on her species. _Well, in that case… __I should just celebrate! G-ds, until now, I didn't even realize how starving I am! I don't even remember when I last ate! If I hurry, I might even catch the end of lunch. Or, I could also leave and celebrate elsewhere, either Malfoy Manor or Knockturn Alley. Ah yes, I could call several of my Death Eaters for a celebration… and then sacrifice them right then and there! Ah, it's a perfect celebratory plan! _

With the sheer unbridled relief at the news that it was impossible for him to become pregnant, the thought of food, and the prospect of ritual sacrifice in mind, Voldemort spun around and began walking towards the still closed entryway – a visible spring in his step. Hermione followed behind him, expecting Madame Pomfrey to unlock the door any moment.

"You're most welcome, Mr. Farley," Madame Pomfrey called out to Evan's retreating back. "Yes indeed. There's no need for you to worry at all. A Wizarding Pregnancy is entirely impossible. One would need a magical transformation that included a female component for that," she stated with conviction.

In the midst of selecting which Death Eaters he wanted to sacrifice, Voldemort froze mid-step, his heart catapulting up into his throat as a choked sound escaped him.

_A 'magical transformation that included a female component'? Oh Spirits! Nagini's milk! She's female! She was part of the first-step process to getting back my resurrected body! Oh G-ds! This is not happening! Tell me this is not happening!_

"Oh! Evan? Are you ok? Why did you stop?" Hermione said from practically on top of him. Evan had stopped so suddenly that she had almost crashed into his back.

Voldemort could practically feel himself begin to hyperventilate. Sweat began forming on his skin, in fact, he felt one drop trickle down his forehead and another down his back. Swallowing hard, he let his raised foot fall, before he pivoted on it, and walked around Hermione.

Passing the inquisitive-expressioned Medi-Witch, he sat down on the second to the right hospital bed and brought his legs up onto the bed too, before leaning back against the two pillows there. Squeezing his eyes shut once, and drawing in a deep breath before opening his eyes again, he spoke in a rush, "_Castthespellonme!_"

Utterly baffled by his firm request, both Hermione and Madame Pomfrey wore identical bewildered expressions. Shooting these confused glances at each other, they approached his bedside.

"Mr. Farley, I… It's simply not necessary! As I said before, it would require a magical transformation that included a female component! And a large amount of natural magical energy in addition to that! And… surely you don't even have that female component!" Pomfrey insisted.

Voldemort found his eyes narrowing. He did not want to _volunteer_ any information that could result in them tracing back to the truth of who he really was. If they found out about Nagini, that could potentially blow his cover as 'Evan Farley'. But he needed to know the answer, so he simply didn't reply to her less-than-direct inquiry about the magical transformation. "Just, cast the spell! …P-Please!" He added. Since she wasn't one of his Death Eaters that he could just order around and get to obey, he would have to at least pretend to be… nice.

Puzzled looks were exchanged between Pomfrey and Hermione before their perplexed faces turned back towards him.

After a few moments, Pomfrey gave in. "Alright, if it will be enough to ease your concerns, my dear. Though… if you _have_ performed some kind of magical transformation on yourself, or someone else has, you really should let me know. Such things can be very… tricky, and… temperamental… depending on how you go about it…" She trailed off but Evan kept his lips shut and didn't volunteer any additional information.

By now, Hermione and Pomfrey were standing on opposite sides of Evan's bed.

"I reiterate, yet again, that I believe that this is entirely _unnecessary_. Even with a magical transformation and a large amount of natural magical energy, the chances of such pregnancy are so low. In fact, the last magical transformation male pregnancy was over… I daresay I believe it must be something like over 400 years ago!" Pomfrey again tried to soothe and reassure the boy, before preparing herself to cast the pregnancy revealing spell.

Although Pomfrey had never directly studied semi-male pregnancies (or semi-female pregnancies), by simply understanding how that particular spell functioned, she knew that it would work not only for identifying a pregnancy in a fully female person, but also in a semi-female pregnancy – the spell functioned by simply identifying another _younger_ and _similar_ life-form inside of another life-form

"Hah. So the chances are low. Almost impossible. But then again, you don't know who the _father_ might be," Voldemort muttered under his breath. Only when he heard a rushed intake of breath from Hermione did he realize he had spoken too loud.

_No! She… couldn't know, could she? I mean… Oh Slytherin! Could Harry have said something to her?! Could Harry have told her that he had… had… s-sex… with m-me?!_ Voldemort subtly reached his hand into his pocket for his wand and cast Legilimency. He sifted through her mind carefully, not wanting her know what he was doing.

_Oh Spirits! That memory… that must be… that must be from the group of students in the Potions Corridor! But I don't recall seeing her amongst them! _Voldemort kept pushing through her mind, looking for more related memories. That's when he stumbled on Hermione and Ron's conversation in the Gryffindor common room, where Hermione extracted a copy of Ron's memory from him.

_So then Ron Weasley did remember! I didn't successfully Obliviate him, because he saw a reflection of the three of us having sex in a suit of armor prior to seeing us directly! Slytherin's Bollocks! I'll have to go and erase both their memories now! They better not have told anyone else about this, or else I'll… I'll curse them! _Voldemort shouted silently to himself.

In the meantime, Hermione's mind was spinning at Evan's utterance. Not even the fact that male wizarding pregnancies were possible after all, could distract her. _Oh My G-d! If Harry had sex with Evan… then… then… with Harry's record of practically impossible feats… I mean… assuming that Evan at least has any kind of magical transformation involved… then that could mean that… Harry could be the father!_

Pomfrey's hearing wasn't what it used to be, so all she heard was unintelligible muttering, which she assumed was Evan praying intensely not to be pregnant. Once it was finished however, she, as always, instructed her patient regarding what would happen during the medi-spell she was about to perform. "Alright, Mr. Farley. After I cast the spell, one of two things will happen. If you _are_… pregnant… a _green_ light will appear at the end of my wand. However, if you are _not_ pregnant, a _brown_ light will appear at the end of my wand. Do you understand?"

Voldemort looked up at the Medi-Witch and nodded silently, afraid that if he opened his mouth again, that he risked spewing… something. His fingers clenched with terrified nerves and he felt his right hand grasp something tightly. It turned out to be Hermione's hand.

Hermione squeezed back comfortingly, but she was starting to feel pretty nervous herself on account of Harry being involved - although, she was certain it was nowhere near as nerve-wracking as what Evan must be feeling.

"Alright. Here we go. Nod as soon as you are ready for me to cast the spell," Madame Pomfrey instructed as she pointed her wand at Evan's midsection.

Voldemort took a few more deep breaths, still grasping Hermione's hand in what was akin to a death grip - he couldn't even feel any sensation in that hand anymore. Swallowing around the lump of sheer anxiety he felt in his throat, he drew one more breath, and then nodded his head.

"Revelio Praegnatio!" Pomfrey cast.

All that could be heard in the spell's ensuing aftermath were three sharp inhalations.

"…Oh G-ds!" Voldemort choked out hoarsely, his eyes transfixed at the end of Madame Pomfrey's wand.

It glowed green.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading, <strong>Please Review!<strong> I love reading your comments!: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review!

Hi Everyone! Sooo… What do you think about the results of Voldie's pregnancy revealing spell?! Also, what do you think Voldie should do now? And also, should Voldie tell anyone about the results? If so, how do you think those 'anyone(s)' will react to the news? I look forward to hearing your responses! :)


	30. Chapter 30: Choice of Epic Proportion

**[End of Ch. 29]: **

Pomfrey's hearing wasn't what it used to be, so all she heard was unintelligible muttering. Once it was finished however, she, as always, instructed her patient regarding what would happen during the medi-spell she was about to perform. "Alright, Mr. Farley. After I cast the spell, one of two things will happen. If you _are_… pregnant… a light will appear at the end of my wand and that light will have a _green_ glow to it. However, if you are _not_ pregnant, a _brown_ glow will appear at the end of my wand. Do you understand?"

Voldemort looked up at the Medi-Witch and nodded silently, afraid that if he opened his mouth again, that he risked spewing… something. Not entirely intentionally, Voldemort found himself grasping something - as it turned out, it ended up being him grasping Hermione's hand in his own right hand.

Hermione gave a comforting squeeze to his hand, but she was feeling pretty nervous now as well. Though, she was certain it was nowhere near as nerve-wracking as what Evan must be feeling.

"Alright. Here we go. Nod as soon as you would like me to cast the spell," Madame Pomfrey instructed as she leveled her wand a couple feet from Evan's midsection.

Voldemort took a few more deep breaths, still grasping Hermione's hand in what akin to a death grip - he didn't even feel sensation in that hand anymore. Swallowing around the lump of sheer anxiety he felt in his throat, he drew one more breath, and then finally, he nodded his head.

"Revelio Praegnatio!" Pomfrey cast.

All that could be heard in the spell's ensuing aftermath were three rushes of breath.

"…Oh G-ds!" Voldemort choked out hoarsely.

The Dark Lord's unwavering attention remained fixed on the end of Madame Pomfrey's wand… It glowed green.

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 30:**

**Choice of Epic Proportion**

**POV: Multi**

"Oh G-ds!" Voldemort gasped out again, his vision filled with nothing but the green glow proclaiming the fact that he was indeed _pregnant_. Other than that, his wildly spinning thoughts had all ceased to exist - except for one:

He Was PREGGGNANTTTTT… A scenario that prior to Nagini's informing him of her suspicions, had never entered into this mind as even being within the _cards_ of _possibilities_.

With his right hand still having a death-grip on Hermione's right, he unclenched his left hand from where it had been fisting the sheets beside his left thigh. He sat forward and then brought his now shaking left hand to lay lightly against his midsection, still staring at the green light.

The moment his hand slid flush against his abdomen, the Dark Lord found some conscious thoughts beginning to make their reappearance, but of course, entirely focused on the present. _Oh G-ds! Oh Merlin! Oh Slytherin! I… I… I'm… I'm actually… p-p-pregnant! Oh Spirits! Inside of me… there's really…. a… a… a… ch-child…_

It was at this point that he realized the edges around that green glow had started graying around the edges. _Wait - why are things graying out?! What does that mean?! Is there something wrong with the… my… child?!_

"Evan! Evan! Breathe! Evan! Listen to me! You have to breathe! And, and lie back!" Hermione found herself shouting as she witnessed Even sway. His pupils were fully dilated and his eyelids had begun fluttering dangerously, indicating that he _might_ be on the verge of passing-out.

Hermione shot a glance up at Madame Pomfrey… who didn't seem to be doing much better. The matron had staggered back a couple steps, before flinging out her left hand to grab the metal footboard of the hospital-bed.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione spoke. The Medi-Witch acted as if she hadn't heard her, as she had begun looking sharply back and forth between her wand's green glow to Evan's middle, over and over again, and not showing any signs of letting-up.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione yelled this time.

The yell jarred the Medi-Witch out of her daze. She glanced up at Hermione before looking back at the white-washed face of Evan Farley. She did not know if his current pallor was simply due to the news of having found out he was pregnant, an unbelievable reality if she did say so herself, or whether his pregnancy was having a negative effect on his body in the physical sense, rather than the psychological sense. Gathering her wits about her, which she was absolutely ashamed had lapsed, even for a few moments, she released the bed's footboard and drew herself up taller.

"I have to go! Keep him calm! I will be right back!" Madame Pomfrey announced clearly and as calmly as she could manage… before Disapparating.

It was a shock when that green glow disappeared, jolting Voldemort out of the never-ending chant in his head of:_ I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant…_

"She… She… l-left me?" Voldemort choked out, his head whipping right and left, looking for where the Medi-Witch could have possibly dared disappeared to and left him in this… this… 'condition'!

Hermione found herself gasping out, "She Disapparated!"

Voldemort's gaze swung back to look at Hermione. He was momentarily distracted from reality, a brief reprieve to his mental faculties, and his Dark Lord sneer was dying to reveal itself, though he possessed a few more brain-cells now to remember he was masquerading as a mere Hogwarts Student, "What are you talking about," _stupid girl_? "No one can Apparate from or into Hogwarts!"

"I know! Or, at least, I thought I knew! But, she did! I just saw her!" Hermione replied, excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Voldemort found himself inwardly groaning to himself. _It's just not fair! I've been trying to find the secret to Apparating in and out of Hogwarts for… for… almost half a century! And here, I'm… I'm… bested! By a Medi-Witch! It's just not fair! And she… she… left me! In my… my… 'condition'! _But then in startling clarity, his thoughts snapped back to what he had seen just before the Medi-Witch had Apparated and he was inexplicably filled with terror._ And what about that gray color that appeared instead of just the green glow! Does that mean something's wrong with my… m-my child?! Is that why she left Hogwarts so fast?!_

Swallowing hard, Voldemort voiced his fears to the only one he could. "There's something wrong… isn't there? That's why she left, that's why the glow faded to gray." He wasn't as stunned as he thought he should be when he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes at the thought that there might be something wrong with his child.

Hermione wasn't sure what Evan was talking about, but decided to do her best to keep him calm, per Madame Pomfrey's instructions, even though she had a trillion-and-one _important_ questions she wanted to ask Evan. "No! No, of course there's _nothing_ wrong! It's just that, well, you heard her: there hasn't been a male pregnancy in over 400 years! She… probably just went to get some more assistance from someone who… may know more about it than she does," _or to get a second opinion_, Hermione thought to herself. "Oh! And… I didn't see any gray in the green light. I just, well, you weren't breathing very well… so… maybe it was just… the fact that you were about to faint?"

Part of Voldemort felt beyond insulted by her assertion that he had been about to faint, and he wanted to vehemently deny it – he was the Dark Lord after all. However, he also felt _comforted_ by her assertion, because it would indicate that there was nothing wrong with his child, but rather something wrong with only himself_ – temporarily_, of course. Voldemort examined every feature of Hermione's earnest face, looking for any form of insincerity, but he could not find any such trace. "Really?" He found himself asking, hating how insecure he sounded and felt.

"Yes, really. I'm sure you and… your baby, are perfectly fine," Hermione smiled warmly at him, and gave another squeeze to his hand she still held in hers.

He couldn't help but squeeze back, something he would have never ever done with a Mudblood ever… _Hah! But then again, I wouldn't even be holding a Mudblood's hand in the first place… Besides… there's probably just been some mistake… Hermione can't be a Mudblood… she's too Magically talented for that, surely. And… I've been far too nice to her. So it must be a mistake! At some point, I'll look into it further… _

Blinking his eyes rapidly, trying to clear away the tears gathered there, Voldemort sniffed once and swallowed. That being done, he sagged back against the pillows. It was the strangest feeling, to be so drained and yet so filled with nervous energy at the same time.

"And, I mean… who knows… maybe there's a chance that… the spell she had cast somehow… malfunctioned. You know? Maybe… you're not even… pregnant…" Hermione stated gently. To be honest, she wasn't sure whether that would make Evan feel better or not. Surely any teenaged boy would be thrilled to receive the news that he was in fact _not_ pregnant. But then again, Evan seemed to have displayed such fear that there might be something wrong with his unborn child. Maybe… was it possible that he could actually _want_ to be pregnant? But, no surely that couldn't be the case, after all, he had practically fallen apart in the library earlier over the fear that he could _be_ pregnant.

The mere suggestion that he may not actually be pregnant, that the spell may have malfunctioned, made Voldemort feel as if the whole of Hogwarts castle had just crashed down over his head. Not for even a second had he questioned the validity of the Medi-Witch's diagnostic-test.

_What in Slytherin's name is wrong with me? I… of course! Of course I should have questioned the validity of that spell! I… I'm the Dark Lord! There's… there's no way I could or should be pregnant! Right?! Of course, that's the most… the most… logical explanation…_ And yet, these thoughts, which should have been such a relief and comfort to him, instead left him with a sharp sense of loss and disappointment, all of which was potently unsettling… and somehow… felt _wrong_. He semi-consciously felt his hand move against his belly, where he had been so certain that his unborn child lay developing beneath. Why hadn't he thought to question the accuracy of the Medi-Witch's spell? Why had he been so quick to believe her when he had previously been teetering on the edge of disbelief and belief ever since Nagini's revealed suspicions?

An idea suddenly dawned on him - he couldn't believe it hadn't occurred to him earlier. He let out a small laugh. _Wait a minute! _W_hy hadn't I thought to do this before?! It would have been so much simpler… assuming… there's enough to detect… But I'll do my best._ And with that, Voldemort closed his eyes, disregarding how vulnerable it left him with a _possible_ Mudblood (and one of Harry's closest friend's) right next to him, and focused his mind and magical energy inward, seeking out with his own magical-signature any other magical-signature not part of his own.

You see, every single witch or wizard's magical-signature is unique, almost like a fingerprint. Most of the Wizarding World population simply did not care enough to develop and refine this particular ability, simply because it was not commonly necessary – usually merely looking at someone was sufficient to identify _who_ they really were, or asking for a password of sorts, using Veritaserum, etc etc. Ironically enough, Voldemort had stumbled across the ability when he had been researching about how to make Horcruxes – in part, due to the fear that someone may have been able to identify his magical-signature if he placed part of his soul inside of an inanimate object. As such, he had learned the ability to detect others magical-signatures many years ago. However difficult it was to learn such a thing, once he learned it, he found that he simply did not need to use the ability all that often, and hadn't done so since before he had lost his body that night at the Potter house.

Focusing inward, searching out with his own magical-signature, he did his best to be careful. He hadn't ever encountered a situation where his searching for a magical-signature had ever caused any damage to the person to whom that magical-signature belonged. However, he had never thought to research whether it was _possible_ to harm someone by searching out their magical-signature _if_ their magical-signature was _just beginning_. For that matter, he did not even know whether one's magical-signature was present from the moment of conception, or if it would develop at birth, or some other point in time. In any case, Voldemort searched slowly and ever so gently, not like a Dark Lord at all. He just knew if there was any chance that he might harm his unborn child by moving too quickly, he would never forgive himself. He refused to contemplate what that sentiment implied about his feelings towards his possible pregnancy.

Mere moments later, his eyes shot wide open.

"Oh G-ds!" Voldemort exclaimed. Those were the same and only words he found himself repeating over and over today it seemed, but there were no other words as he stared down at his middle.

"What?! What is it?!" Hermione yelped, stuck somewhere between excitement and worry. She had kept quiet for the past while when it appeared as though Evan had been trying something that required concentration, but now she desperately wanted to know what he had been doing.

The Dark Lord was torn between so many different emotions, he didn't even know _which_ was the strongest… but one of them was one he had not felt in a long time: Joy – sheer unfettered, pure elation, untainted by any darkness or underhanded goals. What was more, he found himself smiling, genuinely _smiling!_

"Evan?" Hermione repeated as she took the boy's facial expressions for good news, whatever that may be from his point of view.

"…Two," Voldemort breathed out in wonder.

Hermione's brow furrowed slightly. "_Too_… what?"

Blinking up at Hermione, Voldemort realized that she had misunderstood him. "There are _two_ babies," He said, and for the life of him, he could _not_ stop smiling. It was amazing, what he had felt. Inside of himself, he had brushed up against one magical-signature so small and so delicate, but bright, brilliantly bright, and when he had carefully moved around that signature, he had brushed up against a second magical-signature, different, but equally as bright. What was more, both magical-signatures had reached out towards him as if sensing his own. As young and as tiny as they both were… they were to some extent _aware of_ his presence. In that moment, the heart he would never admit to having to anyone (especially his Death Eaters), had melted. Absolutely, 100% – no, 1000% melted. He had felt the magical-signatures of his two children he was carrying inside his own body. Without being entirely conscious of it, he made the unwavering decision right then and there to carry these children to term, to give birth to them, and to care for them. Forevermore.

….Following fast on _that_ decision however, was a mental note that he would have to figure out how to do all of that _without_ his Death Eaters or enemies ever figuring out that he (The Dark Lord) had actually given birth to them – his "Dark Lord" reputation depended on it!

"Two babies?! Twins?! Oh my, Evan! That's… that's…" _scary, dangerous, oh my gosh, twins?! I hope Madame Pomfrey comes back soon! How is a male body going to be able to handle twins?! Even let alone one baby?! I hope he'll be ok!_ _If he decides to go through with the pregnancy… but from his expression… I would guess that he's decided against Abortion… _"…uh… congratulations?!"

Blinking out of the protective mode he was in, Voldemort saw that Hermione was somewhat unsure of his decision, and thus unsure whether she should congratulate him or console him. He verified her observant guess, "Thank you, Hermione." He could still feel himself grinning with the news he discovered.

Lifting one knee onto the bed, Hermione leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Evan's shoulders in a light hug – she did not want to risk putting any pressure on his stomach, Heaven forbid it hurt him or his unborn _children_, but she had to express how happy she was for him (and how relieved she was that what he had discovered was apparently _good_ news).

Voldemort took comfort in Hermione's gentle embrace. _Well, it's not like she's one of my Death Eaters… Thank Slytherin for that! I can't imagine Lucius or Severus hugging me after finding out that I'm pregnant and that I might have gotten impregnated by… by… Oh G-ds! I might have gotten myself impregnated by… Harry Potter! OOHHH SLYTHERIN! How could I have forgotten that POSSIBILITY! __Oh Spirits! If Slytherin could see me now… he would surely disown me as his heir! I… I… Surely I'm the laughingstock of the Cosmic Universe! _

_And what's more, is even though there is also the possibility that Draco could be the father… that's not exactly a whole lot better! None of my Death Eaters would ever accept either of them! ….The indignity of it all, would have them turning against me faster than a Timeturner! …And though a Timeturner might help some people, it certainly can't help me - tragically, because Time Is Circularrrr! …And I know, without a doubt that I am… pregnant with either Harry's or Draco's children! So there is no going back and changing __who__ I allow to fuc— uh, who I allow into my __**bed**__… because actually changing the past is IMPOSSIBLE! _

_How… How is it that once again, my Dark Lord… 'agenda'… has been sabotaged by HARRY POTTER?! It doesn't even matter if Draco ends up actually being the father, because it is still, Harry Potter's fault for conspiring with him! _

After mentally beating himself up quite a bit more, another truth crashed upon him: _… But, but had it not been for Harry… or Draco… whichever one is the father… I… I would not be pregnant in the first place… And then, I would have never felt… my children's magical-signatures. They— My children… would never have existed…_ He balked sharply at that thought, which gave rise to the semi-conscious realization that he was at some level, grateful to either Harry or Draco for… _conspiring against me! And for conspiring against my… my… 'v-virtue'! _

Nevertheless, even though he knew that Harry… or Draco…was the father of his children, (probably the two most _unsuitable_ candidates to have ever fathered the Dark Lord's children - not that there were _anyyy_ 'suitable' candidates at all!), not once did any thoughts of terminating his pregnancy cross the Dark Lord's mind since he had discovered that he was _in fact_ pregnant.

Sitting stiffly in Hermione's arms, all he could think of was: _I'll need to escape! Yes, as soon as Hermione's looking the other way, I'll make my escape! I'll Obliviate her, and then I'll… Oh Slytherin's bollocks! No! I'll have to wait for Madame Pomfrey to come back, because then I'll still have to Obliviate her too! Ok, so here's the plan, I wait until Madame Pomfrey gets back, then I'll Obliviate her (and anyone else she might bring to 'help'), and Hermione, and then I'll pack everything, and leave! Oh, but I have to remember to also Obliviate Harry and Draco! Right! I have a plan! Just breathe and it will all be perfectly fine!_

With that last thought, Voldemort loosened his arms from around Hermione.

Now shifting so she was sitting alongside Evan with her back pressed against the headboard, Hermione thought to make small-talk so the boy wouldn't get panicky again at Madame Pomfrey's disappearance. "So… Baby-names?" she suggested as she slipped her left hand into Evan's right hand.

Voldemort felt himself getting teary eyed again. For one thing, he was grateful that it was Hermione beside him now rather than anyone else he knew – she was supportive, and kind, and completely non-judgmental. For another, he was emotionally overwhelmed by the reality that he was indeed capable of _bearing_ children and was bearing them _right now_, when he had previously been incapable of even _siring_ children in his former body. It felt surreal to even be thinking of picking out the names for his unborn children.

"Oh! … Baby-names… I… well… I always liked the name…"

And with that, the Dark Lord began discussing baby-names with Hermione, a "Mudblood" that 24 hours ago, he would not have had second thoughts about 'disposing of.'

**St. Mungo's**

**POV: Multi**

Madame Pomfrey Apparated right into Mungo's, about 20 feet from the main information desk. There was a rather long line in front of her, but it did not deter her in the least. She marched right up to the front of the line. "I need to speak to Supreme Medi-Witch Gertrude right away! It's a unique Medi-Emergency!"

The young Information Medi-Witch shot her a withering look of irritation. "Yes, I'm sure all the people behind you also have 'unique Medi-Emergencies' that's why they are here at St. Mungo's. Now, if you would please go back to the end of the line and wait your turn, everyone will be taken care of in the order th— "

Madame Pomfrey found herself slamming her fist down on the counter separating them and leaned forward menacingly towards the Information Medi-Witch, "Now you listen here," she hissed in a quiet tone, "I have been a Medi-Witch for probably longer than you even graduated from the Medi-Wizardry Cult - or for that matter, longer than you even first learned to wield a wand! Additionally, I am the only Medi-Witch employed at the highly esteemed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Thus, when I tell you that this is a Medi-Emergency, I mean it is a Medi-Emergency! But, if you must know, I am dealing with a male student whom I have personally determined is pregnant! Something that has not happened in over 400 years! In case you did not know, my dear, male bodies are not _naturally_ able to bear or carry children, as such, there is a significant amount of complex magic at work! Something that though skilled as I am, I feel I need immediate assistance with, G-ds forbid anything happen! As such, I need to speak to Supreme Medi-Witch Gertrude NOW!"

The Information Medi-Witch had begun trembling under the wrath that became Madame Pomfrey, and wide-eyed at the news she had never heard before in all her years working at St. Mungo's (which ok, wasn't that many, but still). Consequently, she shot to her feet. "I… I will go get her immediately!"

Still glaring at the back of the impertinent young Medi-Witch who then scurried quickly around the corner, Madame Pomfrey was left to wait amongst the startled and annoyed mutterings of those still queuing up. It was then that she realized something else.

_Oh dear! I left Mr. Farley and Ms. Granger alone in such a state! Oh my goodness. I seem to have somewhat lost my head! Well, that can be fixed! _

Summoning her wand, Madame Pomfrey cast her Patronus thrice. Fortunately for everyone, it took the form of a Gazelle, a very quick and agile animal indeed. She then instructed her Patroni to give the same message to Professor Snape (Evan's Head of House), and to Professor McGonagall (Deputy-Head Mistress), and a different message to Headmaster Dumbledore, who had been away from Hogwarts for undisclosed reasons.

That being done, Madame Pomfrey sank into a seat in the waiting room. Her mind spun with possible complications and she made mental notes of all the questions she was going to ask Mr. Evan Farley upon her return to Hogwarts.

While making said list of questions, she made it a point to wisely not draw any more attention to herself than she already had when she noticed the increasingly disgruntled long line of patients and their companions continue to wait for the Info Medi-Witch's return.

**In another part of St. Mungo's**

**POV: Multi**

"Supreme Medi-Witch Gertrude!" The info-Medi-Witch called out, now having located her successfully.

"Ahh… What is it now, Goose?" Supreme Medi-Witch Gertrude sighed out in a crackly voice from where she stood surrounded by several trainee-_Premier_-Medi-Witches in a bustling corridor of other Medi-Witches and many hobbling patients in various intriguing conditions: a teapot that was fused to one patient's head, another patient who was trying to walk with 3 and a half legs (though they were all human limbs), one whose shoes appeared to be oozing magenta goo, and another who was hiccupping out a combination of feathers and corkscrews.

The Info Medi-Witch hardly bristled anymore at the name "Goose" – apparently, Gertrude called all the new Medi-Witches by that name because they chose to wear _white_ robes, whereas the old-fashioned Medi-robes were _golden-yellow_. It was known that Gertrude thought white was simply an impractical color to wear in the somewhat bound-to-be-messy profession of Medi-Wizardry.

Of course, no one berated her for her choice of nick-names. Apparently she tended to call everyone by a bird-name based on their status or character. Not to mention that she was the Supreme Medi-Witch! Only 1 Supreme Medi-Witch was elected in each Coven-Region, although there were many Premier Medi-Witches and Premier Medi-Wizards under her direction.

She seemed as old as time itself, her face lined with wrinkles as gnarled as an old tree and her cane equally as old and gnarled. Though, perhaps one shouldn't call it a 'cane', as some claimed to have seen her use this cane to work extremely complex medi-spells – ones that her typical wand could not. Anyway, Gertrude had shrunk with age and generally was seen hunched over her cane, though her eyes remained bright and alert, with a tongue of steel when it came to barking out orders at her subordinates – her no-nonsense attitude and ability to keep her cool in hectic situations was legendary. Her incredible perception of her patients' needs was uncanny, and hinted at an innate magical ability that eluded most other Medi-Witches. As such, she was highly respected, and no matter what the problem, she always seemed to either find a solution, or a way to ease the pain in the coming end days.

Kneeling down, the Info Medi-Witch whispered the news of a male pregnancy into Gertrude's ear.

"Bah! It is probably utter nonsense! There has not been a male pregnancy in over 458 years exactly! What bumbling Medi-Witch determined that status?!" Gertrude announced to the entire hallway.

When the Info Medi-Witch whispered that it was Madame Pomfrey from Hogwarts, Gertrude's demeanor changed like a flipped _Galleon_. "Why didn't you say that sooner, Goose?! No time to lose!" Looking around the hallway, Gertrude spotted a fellow Medi-Witch loading used bedpans into a cart to be cleaned.

_A Medi-Witch has got to do what a Medi-Witch has got to do!_ Gertrude thought to herself before casting, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

One used bedpan shot towards Gertrude, the other Medi-Witches around her falling back from the smelly bedpan.

Gertrude directed her wand to lower the bedpan, and turned it upside-down. Then, she hoisted herself up onto it, and zoomed off down the hallway, her golden-yellow robes flapping in the wind behind her, her white hair falling free of the bun she wore at the back of her head.

_I just hope I'm not too late! And I pray the father has not strayed too far! _Gertrude pleaded with the Spirits to give the pregnant boy strength until she could get to him and assess the situation.

* * *

><p>Oh My Gosh it has been a long while! Thank you everyone for all your continued encouragement and your asking me when the next update is! I may have mentioned this before, but I got a new job approximately 4 months ago and it has been taking up all my time. I have been so sleep deprived it's not even funny! It's also been a bit stressful with a new job and all the crazy long hours, and I just really did not want it to have a negative impact on my writing! I so hope that this chapter has lived up to your long-awaited expectations! I'm so looking forward to hearing your reactions to it! Also, I want to give a Gigantic Thank You to my wonderful beta, Yen, who has also been encouraging me to write this next chapter and has helped to keep my spirits up! She has checked up on me time and time again! Thank you so much, Yen! *Hugs!*<p>

Ok, that all being said, **Please Review!** What do you think about Voldemort's supposed decision(s)? What do you think Supreme Medi-Witch Gertrude is worried about?


	31. Chapter 31: Competitive Helpers

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone! Thanks so much for all your patience and encouragement, and an extra special thanks to my wonderful Beta, Yen, for keeping me on track and for being Awesome! I can't wait to hear what you all think about this next chapter!

If I didn't mention it before, this story made it on to a website called **Tvtropes**. I had no idea such thing existed prior to my having Googled my own story. I was highly amused by some of the things appearing on that website. So you can just do a Google search for "Voldemort Goes Back To School Tvtropes" and it should be the first result that pops up. Once you get to the Tvtropes page, you can also leave a review by clicking on the button "reviews" (or "1 reviews" as it indicated the last time I checked) towards the upper right section of the webpage. You'll be directed to a new page and then you can click on "add a review" towards the middle of the webpage. I myself already left a review for the Tvtrope maker.

Also, I wanted to bring to your attention that I somewhat recently posted a **new story** called **Avram's Sons**. Although the story was inspired by Hetalia (a manga/anime where countries are personified (ie the countries are turned into people)) and inspired by certain characters in the Torah/Bible, this story can also simply be read as an original story (ie you do Not need to have read Hetalia nor the Torah/Bible in order to read and enjoy my new story). The main characters are Isak and Ali (AKA Avram's sons). However, please note that in Torah/Bible canon, Ali's name is actually Ishmael. Additionally Isak simultaneously personifies the country/state Israel, and Ali personifies the country/state/territory Palestine. So, if you're curious and interested, I would love if you gave it a try and let me know what you think of it!

Anyways, thanks again everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>[End of Chapter 30]: <strong>

Of course, no one berated her for her choice of nick-names. Apparently she tended to call everyone by a bird-name based on their status or character**. **Not to mention that she was the Supreme Medi-Witch! Only 1 Supreme Medi-Witch was elected in each Coven-Region, although there were many Premier Medi-Witches and Premier Medi-Wizards under her direction.

She seemed as old as time itself, her face lined with wrinkles as gnarled as an old tree and her cane equally as old and gnarled. Though, perhaps one shouldn't call it a 'cane', as some claimed to have seen her use this cane to work extremely complex medi-spells – ones that her typical wand could not. Anyway, Gertrude had shrunk with age and generally was seen hunched over her cane, though her eyes remained bright and alert, with a tongue of steel when it came to barking out orders at her subordinates – her no-nonsense attitude and ability to keep her cool in hectic situations was legendary. Her incredible perception of her patients' needs was uncanny, and hinted at an innate magical ability that eluded most other Medi-Witches. As such, she was highly respected, and no matter what the problem, she always seemed to either find a solution, or a way to ease the pain in the coming end days.

Kneeling down, the Info Medi-Witch whispered the news of a male pregnancy into Gertrude's ear.

"Bah! It is probably utter nonsense! There has not been a male pregnancy in over 458 years exactly! What bumbling Medi-Witch determined that status?!" Gertrude announced to the entire hallway.

When the Info Medi-Witch whispered that it was Madame Pomfrey from Hogwarts, Gertrude's demeanor changed like a flipped _Galleon_. "Why didn't you say that sooner, Goose?! No time to lose!" Looking around the hallway, Gertrude spotted a fellow Medi-Witch loading used bedpans into a cart to be cleaned.

_A Medi-Witch has got to do what a Medi-Witch has got to do!_ Gertrude thought to herself before casting, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

One used bedpan shot towards Gertrude, the other Medi-Witches around her falling back from the smelly bedpan.

Gertrude directed her wand to lower the bedpan, and turned it upside-down. Then, she hoisted herself up onto it, and zoomed off down the hallway, her golden-yellow robes flapping in the wind behind her, her white hair falling free of the bun she wore at the back of her head.

_I just hope I'm not too late! And I pray the father has not strayed too far! _Gertrude pleaded with the Spirits to give the pregnant boy strength until she could get to him and assess the situation.

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 31: Part 1: **

**Competitive Helpers**

**POV: Severus and Minerva**

Severus was cognizant of his patience slipping and a headache building as he stalked menacingly up and down the rows of students while peering into each of their cauldrons. The potion was supposed to be an eggshell-blue color, but he had yet to see a potion that was blue at all, or even green!

_Why is it that…. every single year… it seems that First Years possess… less intelligence than… any of my Potions ingredients?_ Severus thought to himself, mentally alternating in his fast-slow-fast form of speech. He was grateful that it would soon be time for lunch – thereby giving him a reprieve from the frustrations that inherently resulted from teaching. Before he could get any further in his thoughts regarding the incompetence of First Years, a bright ethereal glow leaped through the closed Potions classroom door and caught his attention.

"Professors Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall! A student has a most unusual medi-condition that requires _immediate attention_! Please report to the Medi-Wing immediately! I am seeking assistance from St. Mungo's and will return shortly! I will explain everything further at that time!" Came the voice of Madame Pomfrey from the gazelle that was her Patronus form before it faded.

It took Severus a moment to assimilate Madame Pomfrey's message into his normal Schema of Reality and Plausibility. _I do believe Madame Pomfrey just admitted to needing assistance from St. Mungo's… and possibly needing Minerva's and my assistance as well. I cannot imagine how serious the condition must be! _

Dashing into his Potion's storeroom and flicking his wand at various healing and hex-countering potions vials to summon them into a nondescript black leather pouch (leather being used instead of cloth, lest a potions vial accidentally leak and cause harm to the carrier), Severus rushed back out and made for the door. "Class is dismissed!" he barked out over his shoulder to the astonished students, before speedily making his way up the long series of castle staircases towards the Medi-Wing.

It wasn't long before he saw Professor McGonagall round a corner in front of him. Guessing that she must have received the same message via Patronus, he presumed she was also heading towards the Medi-Wing. Not to be outrun by an aging lady about twice his age, Severus increased his pace.

"Minerva," Severus greeted, careful to keep his voice level so as not to reveal any huffing and puffing from having practically sprinted up from the Dungeons.

"Ah, Severus! I see you've been called to the Medi-Wing as well. Never in all my years has Madame Pomfrey sought assistance from another professor, let alone from St. Mungo's! I do hope the student's condition is at least treatable," Minerva informed Severus, her voice as even as his. "Madam Pomfrey must not have known which of our skills would be best for this medi-emergency. But, I am certain I can handle this matter alone."

"If that were the case… Minerva… I am certain that… Madame Pomfrey… would have only summoned you. But as she has summoned me as well… it must be for my… _Potions_ skills… in which case… you must have been summoned only due to your role as… acting Deputy Headmistress… in Dumbledore's absence," Snape replied. He lengthened his strides in an effort to get in front of Minerva, though she moved quite speedily for someone up in years.

Thanks to his longer arms, Severus was able to reach the door handle to the Medi-Wing before Minerva. Eager to win the race, he yanked hard on the handle, and consequently cringed in pain as he almost dislocated his arm – the door was locked!

"Need some help, Severus? I daresay you are becoming weakened in your old age," Minerva bantered.

"The door is locked," _you old goat_, Severus thought the last three words in his mind as he made a conscious effort not to grab his smarting right arm.

"Well then, it is a good thing I'm here! _Transfiguration_ you know – very _very_ useful," Minerva stated in a smug voice. She waved her wand around the door handle and lock, turning both into a neatly wound spool of grey thread, which she then guided downward to the foot of the door.

"Well, I could have easily used… a _Potion_… to simply melt the lock… and then use another _Potion…_ to poison the one who locked it," Severus countered.

"Hmpf, as if killing a fellow faculty member is worth going to Azkaban for," Minerva retorted as she waved her wand to open the handle-less door.

Severus walked into the Medi-Wing around Minerva and saw that of all the possible students to be at the center of a medi-emergency, it had to be _Evan Farley_ in one of the beds, and for some strange reason, Hermione sat alongside him in that _same_ _bed_.

The Potions Master was shocked to feel not one but two emotions surging within himself – flaring jealousy and choking worry. Stomping down on the former, Severus focused on his worry over the emergency at hand.

Severus supposed the medi-emergency could be for Hermione, but with her high intellect, he doubted that she could have gotten herself into any sort of severe trouble. It seemed far more likely that she (being a kind-hearted Gryffindor and a Muggle-born) was helping Farley (a presumably Pure-blood Slytherin), rather than the other way around. That being his conclusion, his thoughts as to what precise medi-emergency could have befallen Farley began to take shape.

_Oh Merlin, don't tell me, __Draco__ somehow bollixed up the dilution of the Libido Suppressant Potion Farley was taking! And now Madam Pomfrey is seeking help from St. Mungo's! My involvement will be found out! Dumbledore will surely sack me for this! And if not him, then the board of __governors__!_ Severus's thoughts jumped between the possible repercussions of his actions as the two students looked up and noted his and Minerva's arrival.

Severus observed that Farley's eyes reflected a significant amount of shock and even fear. _How very un-Slytherin-like for him to display any hint of fear… but I suppose that's because he's not really a true Slytherin – he transferred from Durmstrang after all, if I recall correctly from his student-profile. Regardless, this does not bode well for me, because his display of fear towards me lends credence to my hypothesis that I may in part be the cause of his current condition._

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 31: Part 2: **

**Unforeseen Banana Peels**

**POV: Voldemort and Hermione**

Voldemort's attention was ripped from the enjoyable discussion of baby names with Hermione when he heard a squeak of hinges coming from the supposed-to-still-be-locked door! And then in strode the trespassers – McGonagall and… Severus!

_No! No, no, no, no, and no! This can't be happening! Of all people, why in Merlin's name does Severus have to be here, right now?!_ Voldemort freaked out silently, on the brink of having a massive panic-attack.

_I absolutely cannot afford to have one of my own Death Eaters discover my… my… 'condition'! I have to deal with this situation at once!_ He decided. However, acting upon said conclusion quickly became an impossibility. According to prior Death Eater spy information, Minerva McGonagall was part of The Order. Additionally, Severus was his own Death Eater. Both were formidable opponents. Despite the fact he was thee Dark Lord and immortal due to his Horcruxes, Voldemort was worried that if he engaged them in battle, one of their spells could potentially harm his unborn children, both of which were still very early in their development.

Besides, it would be a smarter choice to wait until Madame Pomfrey returned from St. Mungo's with assistance so he would become aware of anything he needed to do during his pregnancy to make sure his children remained in good health. Up until now, Pomfrey still had not returned.

"Well, Mr. Farley, you appear to be in good health from where I'm standing. Would you or Miss Granger care to explain the nature of the medi-emergency since Madame Pomfrey is presumably still seeking assistance from St. Mungo's?" McGonagall questioned – though it really wasn't a question at all.

Voldemort's mouth dried out. His tongue suddenly felt too large for his mouth, sticking to the surrounding parched flesh. No, he didn't want to explain anything to either of them. They weren't even supposed to be here! His plan to Obliviate the witnesses did not include one Order Member and one inner circle Death Eater.

When 'Evan Farley' remained silent for too long, Hermione decided to pipe-up and try to spare her… new friend, she supposed, from the awkwardness of trying to explain the situation himself. "Well, Professors, it's… well… maybe it would be best if Madame Pomfrey returns before discussing it further."

The Dark Lord latched onto this idea –_if we can delay their inquiry, then maybe McGonagall and Severus will have to get back to their usual activities! They will never have find out what's really going on! Then, I will have the opportunity to wipe the memories of Hermione, Pomfrey, whoever accompanied Pomfrey from St. Mungo's, Harry, and Draco! Ok, yes, that sounds excellent!_

However, just as Voldemort was about to agree enthusiastically with Hermione and put this plan into action, two loud pops echoed in the Medi-Wing, signaling the return of Madame Pomfrey and help from St. Mungo's.

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 31: Part 3: **

**Candyshop – Yes, for real my Naughties ;)**

**POV: Dumbledore**

In another Wizarding Town in Britain, not too far away from Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore made his way down Pixy Lane until he came to a purple-spotted yellow door of a large pink and red striped building. The neon green sign above the door displayed the words 'WizMug Sweets Shop', and it was famous for supplying both Wizarding candies and Muggle candies.

A spell activated a chime the moment Albus opened the door. He walked towards the Wizard behind the counter, turning his head right and left to admire the contents of many wooden bins filled to the brim with brightly colored pieces of candy in all shapes and sizes.

"Good afternoon, Gregor," Albus Dumbledore greeted his friend, who was also one of his trusted informants and his only candy supplier.

"A very good afternoon to you too, Albus! I've just finished filling your order. Why don't you come on back and make sure it's correct?" Gregor replied.

"Ah, I do believe that would be best, considering the quantity… among other things," Albus agreed. "I find I am quite anxious to sample one particular candy," he continued as he began following the waddling gait of his heavyset friend to the back of the shop – his own candies were obviously too much to resist.

Gregor turned his head back to look at Albus and scratched his graying half-bald head in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it until he and Albus passed through the door to the back and closed it behind them. "Er, sample the candy? As in, _actually_ sample it? Now that's a first – unless you mean your usual Lemon Drops." Gregor knew that with the exception of the Lemon Drops, Albus never habitually consumed the candies himself – those were for others. Albus had only tested the effects of all the candies the very first time Gregor had made them years ago, to ensure they had the desired effect.

Albus chuckled, "No no, I do indeed wish to sample one of the specially-made candies. Nothing too drastic of course, but I do feel an anxiety-reducing and muscle-relaxing Licorice would be beneficial. It has been a very trying few weeks, though I am happy to say, ultimately successful. Oh, may I?" Albus asked, gesturing to a chair set beside the large hardwood table in the room's center.

"Hm? Oh, yes, please have a seat." Gregor said as he summoned many brightly colored striped boxes from one whole side of the room and set them on the table in front of Albus. The remaining three sides of the room were stacked with other brightly patterned boxes belonging to other customers with large or custom orders. Gregor then unwrapped a blue spotted pink box, revealing the Licorice Albus had asked for and held it out to him.

Once Albus had said Licorice in hand, he popped it into his mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the taste and welcoming the near-instant effects of the Potions-laced candy. He reflected on how lucky he was to be alive and well. The reason he had not been at Hogwarts for over a month, was because he had been searching for Tom Riddle's Horcrux Ring. After searching several places, he finally found it buried in a golden box beneath the floor of where the Gaunt Home (or Shack) once stood. However, Dumbledore soon discovered that both the Home and Box were heavily warded with many Dark Magic curses – which literally took him a week to undo safely. While doing so, he slept on a log that he had Transfigured into a bed. He would need to speak with Minerva to improve his log-to-bed Transfiguring spells, because to be quite honest, despite the log's visual transformation into a bed, it really did feel like he slept-_on_-a-log, rather than slept-_like_-a-log.

Additionally, Albus still felt jittery about his _almost_ worst mortal-peril-blunder ever. After he had removed all the curses from the Home and the Box, he felt so relieved that in his state of impatience and aching joints, he reached out. He was just about to touch the Ring when a thought struck him that he ought to check whether any curses had been placed on the Ring _itself_. Acting pursuant to this thought, sure enough, he detected one fatal curse that would have almost certainly killed him the moment he were to touch it.

Clearly, Tom Riddle had become far more protective of his later-made Horcruxes than his earlier-created Horcrux Diary. Albus made a mental note to himself to be increasingly careful in his hunt for the rest of the Horcruxes. In the meantime, he sealed the ring up inside of a nondescript rock laying about the Shack's rubble and cast a variety of concealing spells on it to mask its malevolent aura before placing the rock inside his right breast-robe pocket. He planned to destroy it with Gryffindor's Sword as soon as he returned to Hogwarts.

Prior to having left on his journey to attempt to locate one of Tom's Horcruxes (which ended up being the Ring), Albus had decided to leave Gryffindor's Sword in his office at Hogwarts, G-ds forbid he be killed during his attempt to retrieve the Horcrux. He decided that if and when he recovered a Horcrux, he would return to Hogwarts and use the Sword to destroy it.

Despite being aware of the dangers in searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes, Albus decided not to reveal to anyone what he was doing. Apart from his confidence in his own magical powers and knowledge of spells, he feared the possibility that any person he told about the Horcruxes might be tempted to make their own, and become another dark lord.

As such, he chose to not yet tell any other person about the existence of Tom Riddle's Horcruxes. However, he did leave the vials of various memories concerning them in his office, along with the Sword of Gryffindor, as a precaution for the small possibility of him dying before he could destroy all the Horcruxes. In that event, he hoped that Minerva, Severus, or Harry might discover the existence of the Horcruxes and continue his quest to find and destroy them all.

Of course, Horace Slughorn already knew about young Tom Riddle's plans to create 6 Horcruxes based on the memory that Horace had _truthfully_ provided to Albus over the past summer. Other than the portly DADA Professor, not many people even knew about Horcruxes at all, most likely due to three reasons. The first being that the steps to create a Horcrux were hardly ever documented. The second being even if documented, Horcruxes were apparently incredibly difficult and temperamental to make. Thirdly, others believed that creating a Horcrux would weaken the magic of the creator - which proved to be an effective deterrent.

However, Albus concluded that the superstition about Horcruxes weakening the _magic_ of the Horcrux creator must be false, considering how powerful Tom's magic still felt based on their battle last Spring at the Ministry of Magic. However, Albus suspected that creating a Horcrux may weaken the creator's soul, due to the fact that it involved removing part of that person's soul and placing it in an inanimate object or another's body and in which case the Horcrux creator would not have access to (or full access to) the part of their soul in the Horcrux. This might explain why as Tom created more and more Horcruxes, the less Human (and more Evil) he became.

In any case, after Albus's close encounter with a very painful death (had he not thought to check the Ring itself for any curses), he decided that upon his return to Hogwarts, he would tell someone about the existence of those Horcruxes before going out and attempting to locate the remaining Horcruxes. He still had to decide who he would tell about the Horcruxes, but he was fairly certain that he would choose to at least tell Harry.

After all the stress of the past week, Albus decided a short trip to his friend's candy store was necessary before he returned to Hogwarts, not only to calm himself down, but to also obtain the most recent information regarding Voldemort's newest diabolical plans.

Swallowing the last of his piece of candy, Albus addressed Gregor. "I am curious to learn more about what your employee, Dolton, has revealed about Voldemort's recent plans."

From what Albus had learned over the years, Dolton had the unfortunate fate of not being the brightest-wand-in-the-shop. Shortly after he began working at Gregor's shop many years ago, it became clear that he was a low ranked Death Eater who liked collecting information (or gossip) about the goings-on in the upper Death Eater ranks and about Voldemort's instructions and plans. He also had the unfortunate vice of not being able to keep a secret to save his life (literally if he kept spewing Death Eater secrets to everyone).

Thus, a while ago, Gregor had deliberately told Dolton of his [fake] Pureblood values, and how he was not able to join the Death Eaters due to his poor health, but longed to be kept up-to-date on Death Eater activities so that he could live vicariously through Dolton. Dolton's ego had apparently soared to epic heights, and he was more than thrilled to spill all secrets to Gregor who would then inform Albus of the same.

Unknown to Dolton, Gregor was pro-Muggle and pro-Muggleborn rights, and to top it off, was also a member of The Order of the Phoenix.

Incidentally, neither Dolton nor the Death Eaters who knew of Dolton's employment at WizMug Sweets appeared to know that the store's name was obviously short for Wizard-Muggle Sweets. If the other Death Eaters had known the store's full name, one would think that they would have questioned Dolton's loyalty. However, it did not surprise Albus that the Death Eaters were unable to differentiate Wizarding candies from Muggle candies, as they chose to be segregated from Muggles.

Gregor paused. "Er, yes about You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters' activities. It has been surprisingly quiet. Apparently You-Know-Who instructed all his Death Eaters to lay-low other than the tasks he had already previously assigned them. Seems that You-Know-Who was going to personally embark on some journey that may take some time, though no one knows where or why. He also packed a trunk to take with him. No one has heard or seen him since he left."

Albus felt unease beginning to form in his gut. He couldn't fathom what sort of terrible plot Voldemort was hatching personally such that none of his Death Eaters even knew the specifics of said plot. "And when is it said that Voldemort left?"

Gregor cringed at _his_ name, but answered. "The last anyone saw of him was August 30th or 31st, the Death Eater Dolton spoke to couldn't remember the precise day," Gregor said as he too took a seat beside Albus.

Albus tried to think of anything important that correlated with those dates that could be potential leads for where Voldemort had gone and what he intended to accomplish. Really the only things he could come up with were _Mabon_ (the Fall Equinox) and _Samhain_ (the day where the veil between the Living Realm and the Spirit Realm was at its thinnest, allowing for communication between the living and the dead… among other possible things), which had both taken place in September. In the magical world, the Solstices and the Equinoxes could be used to magnify the potency of certain magical rituals. Most had fallen out of use or had been outlawed for various reasons, including drawing on the large amount of magical power released during those times that if drawn too heavily on, could disrupt the natural world around them and cause death to many innocent creatures.

Albus felt the blood drain from his face at the thought of Voldemort inventing some sort of new horrific ritual at such time. There were no other events that came to his mind for the month of September – well, other than Hogwarts' new school year beginning on September 1st of course, but everything had been quiet at Hogwarts to his knowledge. Minerva, Severus, or Pomfrey were to contact him if anything related to Voldemort were to occur or any other dire emergency that they could not fully handle on their own.

_I do wonder what in Merlin's name Voldemort could possibly be up to at this moment… _Albus pondered silently before turning his attention back to his friend.

"I see. I greatly appreciate this information and your having toiled endlessly over so many delicious candies that are sure to be useful in our fight against Voldemort," Albus reassured his friend. "Should you discover anything about Voldemort's whereabouts and intentions, please contact me at once."

Albus then reached into one of his many robe pockets and retrieved a leather pouch. He used his wand to remove and to _Engorgio_ 70 Galleons back to their normal size to pay for his extensive purchase and levitated them to rest upon the table in 14 neat stacks. "I do believe this will be enough, is it not?"

"I'll be sure to inform you of any further information. And yes, that is more than enough to cover your purchase. You are very generous, Albus," Gregor said with a big smile.

Albus then began _Reducio'ing_ his purchases and placing them in various robe pockets. In the midst of doing so, a wispy image darted through the store-wall.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! I apologize for disturbing you, however, although there has not been any sort of attack, I feel that your presence at the Medi-Wing is imperative as a student has a most unusual medi-condition that requires _immediate attention_! If you are able, please report to the Medi-Wing immediately! I am seeking assistance from St. Mungo's and will return shortly! I have also sent similar messages to Professors McGonagall and Snape, who should be arriving shortly. I will explain everything further at that time!" Came Madame Pomfrey's voice from her gazelle Patronus before disappearing.

Upon the initial arrival of Pomfrey's Patronus, Albus started to sweat and feared the worst, considering he had just been pondering Voldemort's puzzling disappearance. However, at the news that it simply involved one student (though unfortunate as that student's condition may be if it necessitated Pomfrey to seek additional assistance), he heaved a sigh of relief before apologizing to his friend for his hasty departure.

"No worries, I hope your student is alright and gets well soon," Gregor said in parting.

"As do I," Albus replied. With a final nod, he Apparated out of the Candyshop and reappeared inside Hogwarts in the hallway just a few feet away from the Medi-Wing's door. He hurried towards it, wondering what in Merlin's name could be wrong and wondering _which_ student it could be, before he was struck with a terrible thought.

_I just hope it isn't Harry Potter!_ _Anyone but Harry Potter, please G-ds!_ Albus prayed silently, feeling his heart begin to accelerate as he drew closer to his destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Everyone!<strong>

**In case you were wondering, here are some changes I made to the canon: **

Severus Snape is still the Potions Professor (whereas in canon, Severus becomes the Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) Professor).

Albus Dumbledore is not fatally injured in obtaining Tom Riddle's Ring Horcrux (whereas in canon, Albus injures his hand, which will spread to the rest of his body and would have been killed by it eventually had he not been killed first).

Albus leaves the Sword of Gryffindor at Hogwarts when he goes to find the Horcrux Ring. (In canon, there are _conflicting_ sources regarding whether Albus took the Sword of Gryffindor with him to the Gaunt House/Shack or whether he left the Sword in his office at Hogwarts. Ultimately for more than 1 reason, I chose to have Albus leave the Sword at Hogwarts while he attempted to retrieve the Horcrux Ring. The sources I consulted were 2 different sections on Harry Potter Wikia: 1) Marvolo Gaunt's Ring (appears to suggest Albus took the Sword with him to the Gaunt Shack), and 2) Horcrux (appears to indicate that Albus left the Sword in his office). I also consulted a 3rd source, Wiki Answers, for the question: Where was Marvolo Gaunt's Ring destroyed?

Albus can Apparate in and out of Hogwarts (whereas in canon books, Albus can't Apparate in and out of Hogwarts – no one can).

Horace Slughorn is the DADA Professor presently and was also the DADA Professor years ago back when Tom Riddle was a student at Hogwarts (whereas in canon, Slughorn taught both times at Hogwarts as the Potions Professor).

Horace Slughorn tells Albus the truth about what he told Tom Riddle all those years ago about the Horcruxes. Slughorn also gives Albus a copy of the real memory of telling the truth to Tom Riddle about the Horcruxes. (Whereas in canon, Slughorn refuses to tell Albus the truth about what he told Tom Riddle about the Horcruxes, and Slughorn purposely tampers with his own memory and provides a false memory to Albus about the conversation he had with Tom Riddle about Horcruxes. In canon, Albus asks Harry to try and get the real memory of what Slughorn told Tom Riddle).

Obviously, I made several additions to the canon, and created a few new Original Characters as well. My story really _replaces_ the Half-Blood Prince (it's not a mere retelling of the story), thus my story will end up being pretty different from the canon of the Half-Blood Prince – but you all probably guessed that already! XD

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! <strong>Please review!<strong> I always reply to reviews shortly before I upload the next chapter! Also, please remember to check out the **Tvtropes** page and my **new story **called** Avram's Sons**! I look forward to reading your reviews!


	32. Chapter 32: Mind-blowing Information

**Author's Note: **

Thank you so much to my super awesome, amazing, fabulous, and everything else that is beyond Great, Beta, Yen, for all her patience, encouragement, and hard work with getting me to write this chapter and as always, making sure it is as super as it could possibly be for all of you who have also been so patient and encouraging! Thank you so much, Yen! *Hugs!

Also, I'd like to give a Huge Thank You to all of you for your continued support and reviews! Please enjoy the next long-awaited chapter! Because it's been so long since I updated, I'm giving two small ending recaps from two different parts of the last chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>[End of Chapter 31 Part 1]: <strong>

Voldemort's attention was ripped from the enjoyable discussion of baby names with Hermione when he heard a squeak of hinges coming from the supposed-to-still-be-locked door! And then in strode the trespassers – McGonagall and… Severus!

_No! No, no, no, no, and no! This can't be happening! Of all people, why in Merlin's name does Severus have to be here, right now?!_ Voldemort freaked out silently, on the brink of having a massive panic-attack.

_I absolutely cannot afford to have one of my own Death Eaters discover my… my… 'condition'! I have to deal with this situation at once!_ He decided. However, acting upon said conclusion quickly became an impossibility. According to prior Death Eater spy information, Minerva McGonagall was part of The Order. Additionally, Severus was his own Death Eater. Both were formidable opponents. Despite the fact he was thee Dark Lord and immortal due to his Horcruxes, Voldemort was worried that if he engaged them in battle, one of their spells could potentially harm his unborn children, both of which were still very early in their development.

Besides, it would be a smarter choice to wait until Madame Pomfrey returned from St. Mungo's with assistance so he would become aware of anything he needed to do during his pregnancy to make sure his children remained in good health. Up until now, Pomfrey still had not returned.

"Well, Mr. Farley, you appear to be in good health from where I'm standing. Would you or Miss Granger care to explain the nature of the medi-emergency since Madame Pomfrey is presumably still seeking assistance from St. Mungo's?" McGonagall questioned – though it really wasn't a question at all.

Voldemort's mouth dried out. His tongue suddenly felt too large for his mouth, sticking to the surrounding parched flesh. No, he didn't want to explain anything to either of them. They weren't even supposed to be here! His plan to Obliviate the witnesses did not include one Order Member and one inner circle Death Eater.

When 'Evan Farley' remained silent for too long, Hermione decided to pipe-up and try to spare her… new friend, she supposed, from the awkwardness of trying to explain the situation himself. "Well, Professors, it's… well… maybe it would be best if Madame Pomfrey returns before discussing it further."

The Dark Lord latched onto this idea –_if we can delay their inquiry, then maybe McGonagall and Severus will have to get back to their usual activities! They will never have find out what's really going on! Then, I will have the opportunity to wipe the memories of Hermione, Pomfrey, whoever accompanied Pomfrey from St. Mungo's, Harry, and Draco! Ok, yes, that sounds excellent!_

However, just as Voldemort was about to agree enthusiastically with Hermione and put this plan into action, two loud pops echoed in the Medi-Wing, signaling the return of Madame Pomfrey and help from St. Mungo's.

**[End of Chapter 31 Part 2]: **

…

_I do wonder what in Merlin's name Voldemort could possibly be up to at this moment… _Albus pondered silently before turning his attention back to his friend.

"I see. I greatly appreciate this information and your having toiled endlessly over so many delicious candies that are sure to be useful in our fight against Voldemort," Albus reassured his friend. "Should you discover anything about Voldemort's whereabouts and intentions, please contact me at once."

Albus then reached into one of his many robe pockets and retrieved a leather pouch. He used his wand to remove and to _Engorgio_ 70 Galleons back to their normal size to pay for his extensive purchase and levitated them to rest upon the table in 14 neat stacks. "I do believe this will be enough, is it not?"

"I'll be sure to inform you of any further information. And yes, that is more than enough to cover your purchase. You are very generous, Albus," Gregor said with a big smile.

Albus then began _Reducio'ing_ his purchases and placing them in various robe pockets. In the midst of doing so, a wispy image darted through the store-wall.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! I apologize for disturbing you, however, although there has not been any sort of attack, I feel that your presence at the Medi-Wing is imperative as a student has a most unusual medi-condition that requires _immediate attention_! If you are able, please report to the Medi-Wing immediately! I am seeking assistance from St. Mungo's and will return shortly! I have also sent similar messages to Professors McGonagall and Snape, who should be arriving shortly. I will explain everything further at that time!" Came Madame Pomfrey's voice from her gazelle Patronus before disappearing.

Upon the initial arrival of Pomfrey's Patronus, Albus started to sweat and feared the worst, considering he had just been pondering Voldemort's puzzling disappearance. However, at the news that it simply involved one student (though unfortunate as that student's condition may be if it necessitated Pomfrey to seek additional assistance), he heaved a sigh of relief before apologizing to his friend for his hasty departure.

"No worries, I hope your student is alright and gets well soon," Gregor said in parting.

"As do I," Albus replied. With a final nod, he Apparated out of the Candyshop and reappeared inside Hogwarts in the hallway just a few feet away from the Medi-Wing's door. He hurried towards it, wondering what in Merlin's name could be wrong and wondering _which_ student it could be, before he was struck with a terrible thought.

_I just hope it isn't Harry Potter!_ _Anyone but Harry Potter, please G-ds!_ Albus prayed silently, feeling his heart begin to accelerate as he drew closer to his destination.

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 32: **

**Mind-blowing Information **

**POV: Multi**

Severus wanted to insist that Mr. Farley or Hermione explain the present medi-emergency involving Mr. Farley. He wanted to do as much damage control before the arrival of Madame Pomfrey in an effort to save his job and save his Wizarding-son, Draco, from any negative repercussions of having sabotaged the Libido Suppressant Potions that Mr. Farley had been stealing from his Potions Storeroom – if that was indeed the cause of Mr. Farley's medi-condition.

However, before Severus could speak, he was interrupted by the arrival via Apparition of Madame Pomfrey and Supreme Medi-Witch Gertrude, who appeared in the space between the professors and the bed where Voldemort (still disguised as "Evan") sat with Hermione to his right.

Severus did not recognize the newcomer, but he assumed she must be a Medi-Witch of sorts from St. Mungo's. Looking down at her, his first impression was that she looked old enough to be Dumbledore's grandmother – which was really saying something.

With the ensuing racket of Apparition, Voldemort felt his hopes of convincing Severus and McGonagall to leave before the return of Madame Pomfrey and the help from St. Mungo's Disapparate into thin air. _Why is it that every time I decide on a plan, it gets set on Fiend-Fyre soon thereafter?! Can't anything just go according to My Plans for ONCE?! _Before he could mentally brew further in exasperation, the Medi-Witches leapt into action – faster than he could even draw his wand.

"Goose, it is not that I do not trust your Medi-skills, but kindly stand back and wait until I have finished my preliminary Medi-assessment," Gertrude instructed Madame Pomfrey.

Gertrude was aware of the others in the room, but completely ignored them for the time being. For that matter, she did not even take the time to verbally address the potentially pregnant young man. Typically Medi-Wizardry required the actual consent of the subject Witch or Wizard. However, in Medi-Emergencies, such formalities could be dispensed with.

As Madame Pomfrey had briefly informed her of the major facts prior to Apparating to Hogwarts, Gertrude already had her wand drawn and immediately began casting spell after spell upon the young man, including those to determine whether he was in fact pregnant, and ruling out any possible alternative conditions or spells that could simply make it appear as if he were pregnant. She noted that, he looked quite horrified – and rightly so, after all, how often did a young man suspect he could be pregnant (and find out he might not be 100% a young _man_ at all?!).

Voldemort tensed, jaw locking and teeth grinding almost to the point of pain. Every Dark Lord instinct he possessed was screeching in horror at having multiple unknown spells being launched at him one after another by an unknown person, and insisting that he quickly dispose of this possible threat. However, the **- **dare he even think it** -** 'Mother to be' within him, insisted that he let the Medi-Witch continue casting as many unknown spells as necessary to ensure his children were well and safe. Clenching Hermione's hand tighter in his own, he did his best to take calming breaths while the medi-assessment continued. He even placated his Dark Lord side, lest it make an untimely appearance. _Ok, I just need to relax and let the Medi-Witch do her job. It is of the upmost importance for my… my… children. __However, I__ promise that once I have the opportunity to kill Harry Potter, I will only allow him to die once I have used the same amount of spells on him that __this Medi-Witch is using __on me. But of course the spells I use on Harry will __actually be__painful!__ However, this requires me to pay attention! I wouldn't want to miss out on using more dark curses on him, now would I?! Hmm… What number is she on? 8? Ok 8, 9... 10… 11…_

Hermione was awed by the speed of the Medi-Witch's spell casting. Although she did not recognize all of them, she did know of some. The Medi-Witch's wand technique and spell pronunciation were exquisite. Had the situation not been so dire, Hermione would have been sorely tempted to interrupt her to compliment her and ask whether she would consider giving her Medi-Lessons. Even though she had not quite decided on what she wanted to do for a career, with the way Harry always seemed to be a target for the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, Hermione thought it would be extremely useful to learn some good medi-spells. The sudden pain in her left hand brought her back to the present. _O__w, ow, ow, ow! Oh my G-d! He's squeezing my hand so hard! He must really be taking this hard! The poor boy. Ok, I just need to focus on something else. But ow! Ok, note to self, if and/or when Evan gives birth, either someone else is going to be holding his hand (ie Harry and/or Draco and/or other, whoever the father turns out to be), or I am going to need to find a spell to protect my hand from being crushed, because OWWWIE! _

"Poppy," Minerva spoke in a hushed voice to Madame Pomfrey, but loud enough for Severus to hear, and possibly Mr. Farley and Ms. Granger as well, even though the latter two appeared rather distracted at the moment. "Is that who I think it is?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded to Minerva. At Severus's inquiring squint, Madame Pomfrey elaborated. "That is the Supreme-Medi-Witch, Gertrude, of our Coven-Region."

At that, Severus felt his hopes of any possible subterfuge regarding his (and Draco's) meddling with the Libido Suppressant Potions go up in Dragon's smoke. There would be no fooling a Supreme-Medi-Witch. _I know it… she'll find out the truth… even though I do not know precisely what is wrong with the boy… I am certain that… Draco must have done something… to make the boy ill. I'll be sacked and…__kicked out of the Order! I'll have nowhere to go… but to the Death Eaters,… but I will not be useful anymore… if I lose my usefulness as a double-agent!__**"**_With every spell the Supreme-Medi-Witch cast, the more dread Severus felt.

After casting 17 spells and studying the results, Gertrude took a deep breath (after all, she needed it after casting all those spells consecutively). She made eye-contact with Mr. Farley, glanced at Madame Pomfrey, glanced around the room to everyone else, and then looked back to Mr. Farley.

Not one to mince words with a life at stake, Gertrude spoke, "Mr. Farley, you are without a doubt, pregnant. If you want the child to live, you must tell me who the father is, at once. The father is essential to the successful continuation of your pregnancy. However, you must also know that a male, or semi-male pregnancy is extremely risky not only to your physical health and your Magical health, but also the child's physical and Magical health. Even if you were to do everything as correctly and as fully as possible, there is no guarantee that one or both of you will not suffer permanent ill-effects should you decide to continue to carry the child to term. Therefore, if you choose to terminate this pregnancy, I will be able to do so."

It was a good thing that Voldemort was sitting down, otherwise all the potentially life-altering information the Medi-Witch was throwing at him back-to-back would have surely resulted in him passing out. Subconsciously, he squeezed Hermione's hand even tighter and felt a tad more relieved by her presence and support. However, this still left him with a serious choice… or, what _should_ be considered a seriously easy choice, for a Dark Lord.

…_Surely I, or any other Dark Lord, though not as dark as I am, of course, would choose to terminate their p-pregnancy, considering the fact that it could damage their Magic and their body__?__ It should be so easy, such an easy choice. But… But I…_ And with that, Voldemort reached out again with his own Magical Signature to touch the two new bright Magical Signatures continuing to brighten and grow within his body, the two signatures that belonged to his children… both of whose existences should have been impossible. After all the Dark Magic he had used on his body (or bodies at this point), he really could not contemplate being physically capable of siring or carrying a child.

And yet, against all odds, here he was, pregnant with twins. And he could not do it. He could _not_ choose to do what he was sure any other dark lord would have done in his place. He refused to abort, or abandon his children.

Suddenly, thoughts of his own Mother flared in his mind together with all the pain and betrayal he felt towards her at having died and left him to suffer alone in the Muggle World. He refused to abandon his children the way she abandoned him. Somehow, he would do everything it took to make sure his children made it into this world, and that he too remained intact at the end of the pregnancy, so he could care for them. But he was greatly concerned about what the St. Mungo's Medi-Witch mentioned about the father being essential. _I hope I can at least Imperio whoever the father is, into doing everything that's necessary for a… a… successful p-pregnancy._ Voldemort thought to himself, still stumbling over that word. _But if that were the case, it may be more difficult to Imperio Harry, as I recall having heard he was able to rebel against that Curse back in his Fourth Year __when Barty Crouch Jr. was Polyjuiced as Alastor-Mad-Eye-Moody who was serving as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor._

While Voldemort was deep in thought contemplating his situation and comparing what his archetype of a Dark Lord would do in comparison to what he personally wanted to do, the others had time to reflect on Gertrude's revelation as well.

_Oh by the powers of Merlin! D-Did she just say that Mr. Farley is p-p-pregnant?!_ Severus shouted silently to himself, also stumbling over that same word. _Slytherin's bollocks! Draco! What in Merlin's name did you do?! Dilute the Libido Suppressant Potion by adding a Fertility Potion instead?! … Do I even have a Fertility Potion in my Potions Storeroom?! Not that I think he wouldn't be able to just buy it from somewhere else anyway, what with the allowance Lucius provides him… But p-pregnant?! Oh dear G-ds! Should my involvement in the sabotage of Mr. Farley's Libido Suppressant Potion have anything to do with his current condition, I need not be concerned with being sacked and kicked out of the Order. Oh no, no, I have much bigger things to worry about, such as burning in Tartarus, also known as Hell, for the entire rest of my existence! __…And what in Slytherin's name did she mean by a "semi-male pregnancy?!" Isn't Mr. Farley entirely male?! Draco! By the G-ds! What else did you put into that Libido Suppressant Potion?!_

… _Oh my word. No wonder Poppy had to seek assistance from St. Mungo's! _Minerva deduced mentally._ I think I only came across a mere reference of a male pregnancy in all my studies at school and as a professor thus far. I never imagined such a thing could actually happen in this day and age, and to a student no less! The poor boy. I cannot imagine how difficult this must be for him, and he just transferred here too! I wonder if the father could have been from his prior school. Oh goodness, if the father were to be another Hogwarts student… I must prepare myself for a confrontation with Mr. Farley's guardians. I should __also send__ a Patronus to Albus to inform him of this situation, at the earliest opportunity!_

_Oh my gosh! I hope Evan will be ok! But at least it seems the St. Mungo's Medi-Witch didn't detect anything that could be an immediate danger. But anyways, I'm almost certain that Evan will choose to keep the children, especially what with the way he was so excited about being pregnant and sensing his children himself. _Hermione reasoned to herself. _But… it's absolutely terrible that a male pregnancy is so risky! But that being said, I still can't help but wonder whether it will change his opinion on whether to… keep the children or not. I think it would be so sad for him to abort the pregnancy, but… I don't want him to get hurt either. He's as young as I am! I can't imagine being pregnant right now, what with school and studying for our N.E.W.T.s exams! _

Hermione paused in her thoughts, before being struck with another one._ Wait, Oh My G-d! Professor Snape is here! If Evan tells the Medi-Witch who the possible fathers are, surely __one of them will be Harry!__…And if Harry impregnated Evan, a student within Snape's House… Snape will probably give Harry detention for the entire rest of his schooling at Hogwarts! In addition to taking 10,000 Gryffindor House Points! But there's also Malfoy as a possible father too, based on Ron's memory of the potion's corridor where he saw all three of them engaging in… um… well, some seriously smexy hot activities! _

Shying away from the nasty consequences Professor Snape could bestow on Harry, and the entire rest of the Gryffindor House, Hermione continued her silent pondering._ But anyway, I'm curious to know why the St. Mungo's Medi-Witch is of the opinion the father is essential to the continuation of the pregnancy. Hopefully she'll explain it in further detail – otherwise, I'll be sure to ask when I get a chance. I do think it's odd though, that it seems the Medi-Witch either assumes Evan is only pregnant with one child… or perhaps… she did cast a spell that determined Evan is only carrying one child, rather than the two children he __believes__ to have detected he is carrying. _

The moment after Voldemort mentally made his decision, he spoke out, breaking the dead-silence. "No!" Voldemort stated firmly, though far louder than he intended, (which jerked everyone away from their own thoughts on the subject of Evan's pregnancy). "No, I won't give them up. I want to continue the pregnancy," he stated with finality. "And, uh… as to the father. I'm… I'm not sure wh-who it is. I mean… I know of two possibilities, but… I don't know which."

_Oh no! Here it comes! _Hermione shouted mentally._ Maybe I'd better get my wand ready in case Professor Snape goes berserk that the father might be Harry!_ She subtly inched her right hand closer to her wand – Evan still had her left hand clenched tightly in his right.

… _Oh, let me guess… one__ possible father is__… Draco, isn't it?_ Severus deadpanned to himself, in his usual alternating slow-fast-slow speech, now that he was finally regaining his faculties as he was beginning to cope with the possibility of being responsible (or partially responsible) for Evan's condition. _Now… who in Slytherin's name could… the other possible father be? Perhaps the Malfoy family is… losing its touch. Unless… Mr. Blaise Zabini has… followed in his Mother's seductive charms… (but hopefully not the same deadly charms too). Please just tell me… it wasn't those incompetent goons of Draco's,… Mr. Vincent Crabbe and Mr. Gregory Goyle…. Please, anyone but those buffoons. … Although, I suppose it could be worse… it could be… Mr. Neville Longbottom! No! Anyone but him! I cannot handle… another Neville __Longbottom__… running around the Potions Classroom… or anywhere else… for that matter! _

Gertrude looked at the boy in puzzlement, then glanced at Madame Pomfrey, who also wore a similar facial expression. She turned back to the boy, "Won't give who up? Who is 'them'?"

Voldemort blinked. "T-Them… m-my… my ch-children." It was surreal speaking the word "children" aloud, and referring to those children being '_my_ children.' Sure he had voiced the possibility that he was pregnant, sure he had been discussing baby-names with Hermione, who remained a pillar of strength beside him. But the idea that he wasn't crazy (at least, he didn't think so… but then again, don't crazy people generally think they're actually sane?) and that he really was going to carry his children to term and give birth to them, was extraordinary, even more extraordinary than creating his Horcruxes!

There were two rushes of shocked breath from the Medi-Witches followed by a fairly long pause. "…Child_ren_," Gertrude sought to clarify, "As in, more than one child?" But before she even gave the boy the chance to clarify, she cast yet another Medi-Spell upon him, "Quot Liber," she recited clearly.

Voldemort, Hermione, Gertrude, Madame Pomfrey, Severus, and Minerva all watched as a green roman-numeral two (II) appeared in front of Evan's middle, confirming that he was indeed pregnant with two children (ie twins).

To say that Gertrude was shocked, would have been a vast understatement. However, being the experienced and capable Supreme-Medi-Witch that she was, she was careful to school her facial features and body language into a not-totally-alarmed posture. She had never heard of a documented case of a male pregnancy with more than one child. For that matter, she had never even heard a _rumor_ of more than one child. She was also amazed that Mr. Farley, or his female friend, had apparently somehow already managed to detect he was carrying twins, and so early on in his pregnancy.

Although Gertrude wished the young man would succeed in carrying his twins to term, in her mind, it was a completely unrealistic and hopeless goal. Even in all the other male pregnancies she had ever heard of, over half of those pregnancies failed, and of those failed pregnancies, approximately two-thirds of the male-mothers suffered permanent physical or magical damage. If this boy were to try carrying twins… almost surely he would fail, and those poor children with him.

With a heavy heart, Gertrude approached the young man, sat beside him on the Medi-bed, and reached out for his free left hand. "Duckie," she called her patient, the endearing term she called all her patients after the partial Muggle children's story where the Ugly Duckling eventually turned into a beautiful Swan, she liked to parallel her presently ill patient with the Ugly Duckling who would one day heal (in one way or another) and become better for it, and turn into the picture of good health and beauty. "Duckie, I admire your determination and love for your children." She pushed aside her question as to how he even knew he was pregnant with more than one child, though she would be sure to ask later. She thought quickly and carefully about her next words, hoping to not cause any more stress than the young man was already under, as stress was extremely dangerous for pregnancies and especially unstable male pregnancies. "However… it is… extremely rare" _or more accurately, __**non-existent**_, she thought silently to herself, "for a male pregnancy to be successful for more than one child… If you choose to continue the pregnancy, you may wish to consider… only continuing the pregnancy for _one_ child… and… not the other…" To this she added, "And continuing the pregnancy at all, would also require the consent and participation of the father… Should the father refuse to assist… the pregnancy will fail without a doubt, regardless of whether it is one child or two."

At the Medi-Witch's words, Voldemort could practically feel his insides twist, liquefy, and ooze down to his feet. He felt out of control, light-headed, and cold all over. Here was a Medi-Witch, presumably even more experienced than Madame Pomfrey in this matter, who was basically telling him that not only did she doubt his ability to successfully carry both of his children without disaster, but she was also saying he had to rely on the father, for one reason or another. Voldemort hated feeling out of control, and hated people telling him he couldn't do something, and hated even more having to rely on someone else. _Though in all fairness, she is probably not contemplating that I can and would use an Unforgivable Curse, such as Imperius, on the father, to make him do whatever it is that needs to be done_, he thought to himself with dull amusement at this point.

He truly was at a crossroad. Should he terminate one child, to better ensure the life of the other? Which one would he choose? There were differences between the Magical Signatures of his children, but one was just as dear to him as the other. What if he went forward with the pregnancy without terminating either one ahead of time, only to lose them both later? What if he terminated one and the other ended up dying anyway? These questions gave rise to a level of hopelessness and fear he hadn't even felt in the Library earlier during his semi melt-down at the prospect that he could even be pregnant. Now, he was having a near melt-down at the prospect of _**not**_ being able to have both children. He didn't even know what was wrong with his own mind and body these days. It was almost to the point where he didn't trust his own judgment anymore.

It was obvious that the Medi-Witch did not recommend continuing the pregnancy with twins. It was also clear that she would not judge him harshly should he decide to terminate the pregnancy altogether. Madame Pomfrey would surely be in agreement with the St. Mungo's Medi-Witch. Voldemort would never in a million years ask Severus for his opinion on what he should do regarding his pregnancy, even if Severus did not actually know his True Identity. Minerva was an Order Member and was likely Dumbledore's second-in-command. The only one left at present was Hermione. _She's intelligent, she's female, she might have to make such similar decision one day… but… this decision at present won't affect her as it __will__ affect me, not even close._ And that was the thing, he wanted another's opinion, but he seemed to be finding all these excuses for why he couldn't ask for their opinion.

And then the realization hit him like a Bludger to the head. _I want the opinion of the father. The father would be the only other person in this entire world who could feel even a fraction of the weight of the decision I am about to make._ This understanding and acceptance ran contrary to everything he had become as the Dark Lord – dark lords did _not_ take orders or advice from anyone – they _gave_ orders. Their minions followed their lord's direction on pain of torture and death! And yet, it seemed as of late, Voldemort continued to make decisions and feel things that no dark lord should. Swallowing past the metaphorical Giant in his throat, Voldemort spoke, "I… want the father here… I want to hear what he thinks we should do."

Severus had heard and seen plenty of horrors in his life, especially under the Dark Lord's service. Unfortunately, he had also increasingly felt less and less sympathy for all the Dark Lord's many victims simply because he was becoming so accustomed to them. Yet, upon hearing that Evan was pregnant with twins, wanted to keep them (shockingly enough), but yet being informed by Gertrude that he was sure to fail should he try to continue carrying both children, Severus felt violently sick to his stomach - especially since he was under the belief that Evan's condition was a result of his assisting in the sabotage of Evan's Libido Suppressant Potion.

_What?! No! Surely there must be something the St. Mungo's Medi-Witch can do so that Evan can keep both of his children_! Hermione shrieked silently._ He couldn't possibly choose between his children! But, if he can't keep both children… it's such a huge decision… And even keeping one of them would still require the help of the father. So I can see why Evan would want the father's __input__._ _I'll bet that if the father is Harry, that Evan wouldn't need to worry, and that Harry will definitely help him in any way he can. But if the father is Draco… I honestly don't know how he'll react! He had better take responsibility though, or else!_ Hermione mentally cracked her knuckles around her own wand.

At this point, they had finally arrived at another point of interest for Gertrude. "Now… you mentioned there are 'two possibilities' for the father. I do want to point out that for a male pregnancy to occur… the children's conception that took place would have been quite… 'explosive'… if you get my meaning," Gertrude responded, eluding to the fact that the young man's orgasm would have been the most intense he had ever felt, and that therefore, if he merely thought back within the recent past, he should have no trouble determining who the father was.

Voldemort felt his face turn blood-red in embarrassment – if he were to turn to look at Severus, he would surely lose his mind in front of his callous Death Eater. For that matter, considering he appeared as "Evan Farley" the one who cursed his Potions Professor, and was stealing his Libido Suppressant Potions, Severus was probably crowing internally with glee at his present chaotic state. _I'll be certain to curse him later within an inch of his life for this! And for that matter, he's a failure as a __Potions__ Master! His Libido Suppressant felt as if it didn't work at all! Though it is most likely not his fault at all, but rather mine, for not foreseeing the effect that Nagini's milk would have on me! _

Disregarding Severus for the moment, he went back to what the Medi-Witch had said. To be perfectly honest with himself, even if his climax was supposed to have been the most intense he had ever had with the father during conception, he could still not figure out who the father was. All his times with Harry were just as intense as his times with Draco. Although, if he had to pick one, it would be their time in the Room of Requirement, the one where the door had vanished when they obviously hadn't wanted to let him leave, and then had taken turns driving him insane with the need to be continuously fucked and filled. Just the thought of it made his breath come shorter and his cock twitch.

Even though Severus didn't know who he really was, admitting that the father might be Harry, or even might be his newly initiated Death Eater (ie Draco), Voldemort still found himself fearing Severus discovering his true identity, and the consequences both such pieces of knowledge could have for him, his children, and his Dark Lord career! Still indecisive, Voldemort tried to sort out his options. "Really, I don't know. Is there… is there a way to tell for certain?" he asked, thinking that surely there was such a thing as a Paternity Spell.

"… Yes, of course. I would have checked anyway regardless to ensure he was the father. The possible fathers of course, will need to be summoned here for me to cast the Paternity Identifying Spell. So if you would tell me their names, I will have them summoned here immediately, " Medi-Witch Gertrude assured him.

Voldemort licked his suddenly parched lips, realizing now that he was out of options, and could not delay the truth any longer – he refused to put his children's lives at unnecessary risk at this point. He kept his eyes on Gertrude so he wouldn't risk having to look at Severus's expression when he admitted who the possible fathers were. For that matter, he realized he might have to kill Severus before the man could leave his sight after admitting he might be pregnant with Harry's child. After all, if anyone were to find out someone was possibly carrying the child of Harry Potter, they would be the #2 target on every Death Eater's Avada-Kedavra-List (Harry Potter being the #1 Target) – _Though not to kill! Only to capture and bring him to me to kill! Otherwise, it would be the Death Eater who killed Harry Potter who would be getting tortured and killed next!_) Voldemort clarified silently to himself, before continuing his thoughts regarding Severus.

_What a shame to lose such a faithful and capable Death Eater and double-spy. Oh well, I'll still need to kill him sooner rather than later. Then, after the pregnancy, I will carefully seek someone to replace him_, Voldemort decided.

"I… um… they're… well, it's H-Harry Potter and Draco M-Malfoy," Voldemort got out softly, somehow hoping Severus wouldn't hear, but the room was so silent one could hear a pixie's wings flutter. He didn't get his hopes up.

Through the entire interaction between the St. Mungo's Medi-Witch and Mr. Farley, Severus had been beating himself up mentally. It had initially been shocking to hear that Mr. Farley was pregnant. But then to top it off, the boy had likely stolen his Libido Suppressant Potions with the hope of avoiding sexual intercourse. But, since he helped Draco sabotage those Potions, the boy obviously had engaged in active sexual intercourse, apparently with both Draco and Harry Potter, and had become impregnated by one of them. _If my actions resulted in Mr. Farley becoming impregnated by Draco and is now faced with such a terrible choice whether to continue the pregnancy or not or whether to just continue the life of one child but not the other, I will surely __burn in Hell for all eternity__. But, If my actions __resulted__ in Mr. Farley becoming impregnated by Harry Potter on top of everything else, I will most definitely __burn in the __worst part__ of Hell for all eternity_, Severus concluded in all seriousness and wished he had been sitting down this entire time. It was by the sheer grace of being in the service (or fake service) of the Dark Lord for all these years that he was able to mask his true reaction and appear the calm and cold bat-of-the-dungeon he always pretended to be. _On another note… I had no idea that Draco's proclivities included… sleeping with other men… especially with all the rumors of his… 'female Slytherin harem'… exaggerations to be certain,… but even so. …Part of me can't wait to see… the look on ol' Lucius's face… when he finds out. I certainly hope… he doesn't disinherit Draco over it… or worse… But, considering the fact that even if… Draco's sexual preferences include men (whether exclusively or not),… if the children are his,… then Lucius would not have cause to complain,… as Draco would have… at least produced Heirs… for his Pureblood family __line__. _

Following on the heels of that thought, he found his gaze switching from Mr. Farley to Hermione. Her focus was solely on Mr. Farley and the Medi-Witch. She was biting her lip (most likely subconsciously), and at the time that the Medi-Witch had announced that the boy may (or should) terminate at least one of his unborn children, Hermione had scooted even closer to Mr. Farley than before, clearly offering all the comfort she could to the boy. Strangely though, she did not appear to be shocked by the revelation that one of her best friends, Harry Potter, or their school nemesis, Draco Malfoy, could be the father. _Hmm… Perhaps that is because she already knew or suspected, somehow. Or perhaps Mr. Farley admitted the same to her previously. I wonder how long Hermione and Mr. Farley have been… close…_ Again, and at the most inappropriate time, Severus felt a flare of jealousy, not that there ever was an appropriate time for such a thing at all. As time went on, that jealousy and closely associated emotions were becoming harder and harder to control (in every sense of the word), and even though he had done everything in his power to keep them locked up inside him.

Throughout all this time, Madame Pomfrey had remained silent and let the Supreme-Medi-Witch take action as she thought best. But now that this involved other students, she finally spoke up to assist with a speedy solution to the present medi-emergency. "Minerva, Severus, if you could both send your Patronuses to summon your students here, we would very much appreciate it."

Minerva was shocked out of her stupor by being addressed directly. _By the Heavens, I cannot believe this has __happened! And__ to think the father might be Harry Potter! I would have never __thought__ the boy would… well… would have the time, or energy, or interest in engaging in sexual intercourse at such a young age__… and with another young man…__ especially as You-Know-Who has given him almost no rest! On the other hand, the boy is capable of such strength and amazing feats, I suppose out of anyone in the school, being the cause of such a rare occurrence would surely have been caused by him. __However, I am especially surprised that Mr. Potter would have bothered with such… homosexual conduct… at all, considering the fact he has no family (aside from those wretched, horrible Muggle relatives from what I have heard and observed), one would have thought he would be more interested in courting a nice young lady and fathering children to continue the Potter bloodline. Once __he __graduates__, I mean__. But of course, now that something so rare has occurred - a male pregnancy, imagine – if the children were fathered by Mr. Potter, then at least he would have continued his bloodline anyway.__ Though of course, it would be no surprise to me if Draco were to have fathered a child – goodness knows how the young ladies admire his good looks and __charm. Well__, at least the Slytherin __ladies - Mr. Malfoy__ really does not show much charm towards those of other Houses. __Though, I suppose Mr. Malfoy's charms must also be admired by the Slytherin young men, based on Mr. Farley's present condition.__However__, if I had to take a guess, I would say that the father of those children is most definitely Harry __Potter. Oh__ dear, how this will make his life more complicated! __I do hope it will not negatively affect him or the Wizarding Folks' perception of him, and our ongoing battle with You-Know-Who! __And I certainly hope he will continue to aid our cause in defeating You-Know-Who! __As a smaller matter, I do hope he will somehow be able to continue with his studies, he is such a gifted student!_ "Yes, of course. We will do so now," Minerva stated, making eye contact with Severus to ensure his agreement and noting the same in his expression.

With that, Minerva sent off her Patronus to find Harry and to inform him that he should come to the Medi-Wing _immediately_, and Severus did the same for Draco.

In the ensuing silence, they awaited the arrival of the two possible fathers.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! <strong>Please review!<strong> I always reply to reviews shortly before I upload the next chapter! I look forward to reading your reviews!

FYI! I swear Harry and Draco will be in the next chapter! I know, I know, I miss them too! But they'll be back!


	33. Chapter 33: Oh the Suspense!

**Author's Note**:

Hi Everyone! Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews and awesome words of encouragement and super suggestions! Thank you also to my beyond amazing beta, Yen, for all her hard work and suggestions with this next chapter! It is also my hope that the next chapter after this one will not take as long as this one has, as it is already most written! XD Now, please enjoy this chapter and please let me know how you liked it, or any questions or suggestions you have!

* * *

><p><strong>[End of Chapter 32]<strong>:

With a heavy heart, Gertrude approached the young man, sat beside him on the Medi-bed, and reached out for his free left hand. "Duckie," she called her patient, the endearing term she called all her patients after the partial Muggle children's story where the Ugly Duckling eventually turned into a beautiful Swan, she liked to parallel her presently ill patient with the Ugly Duckling who would one day heal (in one way or another) and become better for it, and turn into the picture of good health and beauty. "Duckie, I admire your determination and love for your children." She pushed aside her question as to how he even knew he was pregnant with more than one child, though she would be sure to ask later. She thought quickly and carefully about her next words, hoping to not cause any more stress than the young man was already under, as stress was extremely dangerous for pregnancies and especially unstable male pregnancies. "However… it is… extremely rare" _or more accurately, __**non-existent**_, she thought silently to herself, "for a male pregnancy to be successful for more than one child… If you choose to continue the pregnancy, you may wish to consider… only continuing the pregnancy for _one_ child… and… not the other…" To this she added, "And continuing the pregnancy at all, would also require the consent and participation of the father… Should the father refuse to assist… the pregnancy will fail without a doubt, regardless of whether it is one child or two."

At the Medi-Witch's words, Voldemort could practically feel his insides twist, liquefy, and ooze down to his feet. He felt out of control, light-headed, and cold all over. Here was a Medi-Witch, presumably even more experienced than Madame Pomfrey in this matter, who was basically telling him that not only did she doubt his ability to successfully carry both of his children without disaster, but she was also saying he had to rely on the father, for one reason or another. Voldemort hated feeling out of control, and hated people telling him he couldn't do something, and hated even more having to rely on someone else. _Though in all fairness, she is probably not contemplating that I can and would use an Unforgivable Curse, such as Imperius, on the father, to make him do whatever it is that needs to be done_, he thought to himself with dull amusement at this point.

He truly was at a crossroad. Should he terminate one child, to better ensure the life of the other? Which one would he choose? There were differences between the Magical Signatures of his children, but one was just as dear to him as the other. What if he went forward with the pregnancy without terminating either one ahead of time, only to lose them both later? What if he terminated one and the other ended up dying anyway? These questions gave rise to a level of hopelessness and fear he hadn't even felt in the Library earlier during his semi melt-down at the prospect that he could even be pregnant. Now, he was having a near melt-down at the prospect of _**not**_ being able to have both children. He didn't even know what was wrong with his own mind and body these days. It was almost to the point where he didn't trust his own judgment anymore.

It was obvious that the Medi-Witch did not recommend continuing the pregnancy with twins. It was also clear that she would not judge him harshly should he decide to terminate the pregnancy altogether. Madame Pomfrey would surely be in agreement with the St. Mungo's Medi-Witch. Voldemort would never in a million years ask Severus for his opinion on what he should do regarding his pregnancy, even if Severus did not actually know his True Identity. Minerva was an Order Member and was likely Dumbledore's second-in-command. The only one left at present was Hermione. _She's intelligent, she's female, she might have to make such similar decision one day… but… this decision at present won't affect her as it __will__ affect me, not even close._ And that was the thing, he wanted another's opinion, but he seemed to be finding all these excuses for why he couldn't ask for their opinion.

And then the realization hit him like a Bludger to the head. _I want the opinion of the father.__ The father would be the only other person in this entire world who could feel even a fraction of the weight of the decision I am about to make._ This understanding and acceptance ran contrary to everything he had become as the Dark Lord – dark lords did _not_ take orders or advice from anyone – they _gave_ orders. Their minions followed their lord's direction on pain of torture and death! And yet, it seemed as of late, Voldemort continued to make decisions and feel things that no dark lord should. Swallowing past the metaphorical Giant in his throat, Voldemort spoke, "I… want the father here… I want to hear what he thinks we should do."

Severus had heard and seen plenty of horrors in his life, especially under the Dark Lord's service. Unfortunately, he had also increasingly felt less and less sympathy for all the Dark Lord's many victims simply because he was becoming so accustomed to them. Yet, upon hearing that Evan was pregnant with twins, wanted to keep them (shockingly enough), but yet being informed by Gertrude that he was sure to fail should he try to continue carrying both children, Severus felt violently sick to his stomach - especially since he was under the belief that Evan's condition was a result of his assisting in the sabotage of Evan's Libido Suppressant Potion.

_What?! No! Surely there must be something the St. Mungo's Medi-Witch can do so that Evan can keep both of his children_! Hermione shrieked silently._ He couldn't possibly choose between his children! But, if he can't keep both children… it's such a huge decision… And even keeping one of them would still require the help of the father. So I can see why Evan would want the father's __input._ _I'll bet that if the father is Harry, that Evan wouldn't need to worry, and that Harry will definitely help him in any way he can. But if the father is Draco… I honestly don't know how he'll react! He had better take responsibility though, or else!_ Hermione mentally cracked her knuckles around her own wand.

At this point, they had finally arrived at another point of interest for Gertrude. "Now… you mentioned there are 'two possibilities' for the father. I do want to point out that for a male pregnancy to occur… the children's conception that took place would have been quite… 'explosive'… if you get my meaning," Gertrude responded, eluding to the fact that the young man's orgasm would have been the most intense he had ever felt, and that therefore, if he merely thought back within the recent past, he should have no trouble determining who the father was.

Voldemort felt his face turn blood-red in embarrassment – if he were to turn to look at Severus, he would surely lose his mind in front of his callous Death Eater. For that matter, considering he appeared as "Evan Farley" the one who cursed his Potions Professor, and was stealing his Libido Suppressant Potions, Severus was probably crowing internally with glee at his present chaotic state. _I'll be certain to curse him later within an inch of his life for this! And for that matter, he's a failure as a Potions Master! His Libido Suppressant felt as if it didn't work at all!__ Though it is most likely not his fault at all, but rather mine, for not foreseeing the effect that Nagini's milk would have on me!_

Disregarding Severus for the moment, he went back to what the Medi-Witch had said. To be perfectly honest with himself, even if his climax was supposed to have been the most intense he had ever had with the father during conception, he could still not figure out who the father was. All his times with Harry were just as intense as his times with Draco. Although, if he had to pick one, it would be their time in the Room of Requirement, the one where the door had vanished when they obviously hadn't wanted to let him leave, and then had taken turns driving him insane with the need to be continuously fucked and filled. Just the thought of it made his breath come shorter and his cock twitch.

Even though Severus didn't know who he really was, admitting that the father might be Harry, or even might be his newly initiated Death Eater (ie Draco), Voldemort still found himself fearing Severus discovering his true identity, and the consequences both such pieces of knowledge could have for him, his children, and his Dark Lord career! Still indecisive, Voldemort tried to sort out his options. "Really, I don't know. Is there… is there a way to tell for certain?" he asked, thinking that surely there was such a thing as a Paternity Spell.

"… Yes, of course. I would have checked anyway regardless to ensure he was the father. The possible fathers of course, will need to be summoned here for me to cast the Paternity Identifying Spell. So if you would tell me their names, I will have them summoned here immediately, " Medi-Witch Gertrude assured him.

Voldemort licked his suddenly parched lips, realizing now that he was out of options, and could not delay the truth any longer – he refused to put his children's lives at unnecessary risk at this point. He kept his eyes on Gertrude so he wouldn't risk having to look at Severus's expression when he admitted who the possible fathers were. For that matter, he realized he might have to kill Severus before the man could leave his sight after admitting he might be pregnant with Harry's child. After all, if anyone were to find out someone was possibly carrying the child of Harry Potter, they would be the #2 target on every Death Eater's Avada-Kedavra-List (Harry Potter being the #1 Target) – _Though not to kill! Only to capture and bring him to me to kill! Otherwise, it would be the Death Eater who killed Harry Potter who would be getting tortured and killed next!_) Voldemort clarified silently to himself, before continuing his thoughts regarding Severus.

_What a shame to lose such a faithful and capable Death Eater and double-spy. Oh well__, I'll still need to kill him sooner rather than later. Then, after the pregnancy, I will carefully seek someone to replace him_, Voldemort decided.

"I… um… they're… well, it's H-Harry Potter and Draco M-Malfoy," Voldemort got out softly, somehow hoping Severus wouldn't hear, but the room was so silent one could hear a pixie's wings flutter. He didn't get his hopes up.

Through the entire interaction between the St. Mungo's Medi-Witch and Mr. Farley, Severus had been beating himself up mentally. It had initially been shocking to hear that Mr. Farley was pregnant. But then to top it off, the boy had likely stolen his Libido Suppressant Potions with the hope of avoiding sexual intercourse. But, since he helped Draco sabotage those Potions, the boy obviously had engaged in active sexual intercourse, apparently with both Draco and Harry Potter, and had become impregnated by one of them. _If my actions resulted in Mr. Farley becoming impregnated by Draco and is now faced with such a terrible choice whether to continue the pregnancy or not or whether to just continue the life of one child but not the other, I will surely burn in Hell for all eternity. But, If my actions resulted in Mr. Farley becoming impregnated by Harry Potter on top of everything else, I will most definitely burn in the worst part of Hell for all eternity_, Severus concluded in all seriousness and wished he had been sitting down this entire time. It was by the sheer grace of being in the service (or fake service) of the Dark Lord for all these years that he was able to mask his true reaction and appear the calm and cold bat-of-the-dungeon he always pretended to be. _On another note… I had no idea that Draco's proclivities included… sleeping with other men… especially with all the rumors of his… 'female Slytherin harem'…__ exaggerations to be certain,… but even so. _Well, 'no idea' aside from my observations of Draco staring at Evan in my Potions Class… In any case, p_art of me can't wait to see… the look on ol' Lucius's face… when he finds out. I certainly hope… he doesn't disinherit Draco over it… or worse… But, considering the fact that even if… Draco's sexual preferences include men (whether exclusively or not),… if the children are his,… then Lucius would not have cause to complain,… as Draco would have… at least produced Heirs… for his Pureblood family line._

Following on the heels of that thought, he found his gaze switching from Mr. Farley to Hermione. Her focus was solely on Mr. Farley and the Medi-Witch. She was biting her lip (most likely subconsciously), and at the time that the Medi-Witch had announced that the boy may (or should) terminate at least one of his unborn children, Hermione had scooted even closer to Mr. Farley than before, clearly offering all the comfort she could to the boy. Strangely though, she did not appear to be shocked by the revelation that one of her best friends, Harry Potter, or their school nemesis, Draco Malfoy, could be the father. _Hmm… Perhaps that is because she already knew or suspected, somehow. __Or perhaps Mr. Farley admitted the same to her previously. I wonder how long Hermione and Mr. Farley have been… close…_ Again, and at the most inappropriate time, Severus felt a flare of jealousy, not that there ever was an appropriate time for such a thing at all. As time went on, that jealousy and closely associated emotions were becoming harder and harder to control (in every sense of the word), and even though he had done everything in his power to keep them locked up inside him.

Throughout all this time, Madame Pomfrey had remained silent and let the Supreme-Medi-Witch take action as she thought best. But now that this involved other students, she finally spoke up to assist with a speedy solution to the present medi-emergency. "Minerva, Severus, if you could both send your Patronuses to summon your students here, we would very much appreciate it."

Minerva was shocked out of her stupor by being addressed directly. _By the Heavens, I cannot believe this has happened! And to think the father might be Harry Potter! I would have never thought the boy would… well… would have the time, or energy, or interest in engaging in sexual intercourse at such a young age… and with another young man… especially as You-Know-Who has given him almost no rest! On the other hand, the boy is capable of such strength and amazing feats, I suppose out of anyone in the school, being the cause of such a rare occurrence would surely have been caused by him. However, I am especially surprised that Mr. Potter would have bothered with such… homosexual conduct… at all, considering the fact he has no family (aside from those wretched, horrible Muggle relatives from what I have heard and observed), one would have thought he would be more interested in courting a nice young lady and fathering children to continue the Potter bloodline. Once he graduates, I mean. But of course, now that something so rare has occurred - a male pregnancy, imagine – if the children were fathered by Mr. Potter, then at least he would have continued his bloodline anyway. Though of course, it would be no surprise to me if Draco were to have fathered a child – goodness knows how the young ladies admire his good looks and charm. Well, at least the Slytherin ladies - Mr. Malfoy really does not show much charm towards those of other Houses. Though, I suppose Mr. Malfoy's charms must also be admired by the Slytherin young men, based on Mr. Farley's present condition. However, if I had to take a guess, I would say that the father of those children is most definitely Harry Potter. Oh dear, how this will make his life more complicated__! I do hope it will not negatively affect him or the Wizarding Folks' perception of him, and our ongoing battle with You-Know-Who! And I certainly hope he will continue to aid our cause in defeating You-Know-Who!__ As a smaller matter, I do hope he will somehow be able to continue with his studies, he is such a gifted student!_ "Yes, of course. We will do so now," Minerva stated, making eye contact with Severus to ensure his agreement and noting the same in his expression.

With that, Minerva sent off her Patronus to find Harry and to inform him that he should come to the Hospital-Wing _immediately_, and Severus did the same for Draco.

In the ensuing silence, they awaited the arrival of the two possible fathers.

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 33:**

**Oh the Suspense!**

**POV: Multi**

Just as McGonagall and Severus sent off their Patronuses, to summon Harry and Draco, respectively, Gertrude turned to Evan. "Duckie, in the effort to reduce any undue stress, it is my medi opinion that I cast the Paternity Revealing Spell _without_ informing the two possible fathers _what_ I am doing. Then, for whichever one is not the father, I will send him away before telling you and the father about the particular requirements of the pregnancy. That way, if either of you have any questions, I will be able to answer them at the same time. Does that sound acceptable to you?"

Voldemort hesitated briefly. _No. I want to know what the particular requirements of the pregnancy are __**before**__ the possible father gets here. However, even if she were to completely explain it to me now, before she could finish answering all of my questions, Harry and Draco, will likely arrive and interrupt my trail of thought. Besides, I doubt the particular requirements of the pregnancy, will change my mind in any significant way._ Voldemort concluded, and so simply stated, "Yes."

**(In another part of Hogwarts)**

**POV: Harry and Ron**

"Harry, I think we gotta say somethin' t' Hermione. It's just not healthy to study as much as she does. We waited as long as we could for her to return from the Library, but she's still not back, and lunch is almost over at this point. As I said, it's just not healthy." Ron protested as they finally left the Gryffindor Common Room. They were the only ones present, as presumably, the entire rest of their house was in the Great Hall, eating.

"Well, you know Hermione. Once she gets started on one of her assignments, it's hard to get her to take a break. But we can at least bring something back for her," Harry replied, as they stepped out through the Portrait Hole, just as eager to eat after a busy morning. He wondered whether Evan and Draco would still be in the Great Hall by the time he and Ron got there. _Maybe I can find a way to slip away later tonight and meet up with them. _At that thought, Harry felt his trousers become just a bit tight around the front. He cleared his throat and tried to get himself to think about something else – he and Ron were close, but not that close.

Harry didn't need to worry though, because at that moment, a wispy image appeared in front of them, stopping them in their tracks, as it swirled itself into the form of a cat. "Mr. Potter! A Medi-Emergency is in progress and your presence at the Hospital-Wing has been requested immediately! Do not take any detours and do not even think of dallying! I expect you here within the next 5 minutes!" McGonagall's voice sounded loud and clear throughout the empty corridor, echoing slightly even as the cat disappeared.

"… What do you suppose that could be about?" Harry questioned Ron as they both resumed a quick pace, but took the corridor down towards the Hospital-Wing, rather than the one towards the Great Hall.

"Bloody "ell, those wankers. Our Quidditch team probably went down to the Quidditch Pitch without us. They probably got injured being so full a'food. Mum always says we ought'a wait at least a half hour b'fore getting on a broom," Ron declared as he looked longingly over his shoulder towards the corridor that would have led to said food.

Harry figured out what Ron was trying to say: Ron thought that their teammates went to practice Quidditch without them, and one of them got injured while doing so. _I suppose that makes sense. I have no idea what else __the medi-emergency could be about otherwise. I don't think there's anyone else who would request my presence at the Hospital-Wing… except maybe Hermione. But I doubt she'd ever do anything to get herself into that situation to begin with – she's really smart after all. Well, other than her prior mix-up of Millicent Bulstrode's hair with Bulstrode's cat, back in our Second Year when we Polyjuiced ourselves into Crabbe and Goyle.__But that was a long time ago. __Oh… I hope it's not Evan. He did say he was feeling ill… or something… but that was a while ago. And besides, it's not like McGonagall could possibly know anything about that. And, even if he were ill, he probably wouldn't let on that we had any kind of relationship… at least, I don't think he would, what with all those weird Slytherin rules… __If anything, Evan would probably __ask for Draco. So… it couldn't be Evan. Ron's probably right, bollocks. I really hope it's nothing serious._

Harry made a sound of acknowledgement for Ron's Quidditch Accident theory, as he continued to rush alongside Ron towards the Hospital-Wing.

**(In yet another part of Hogwarts)**

**POV: Draco and Blaise**

"I really appreciate you being so understanding about all this, Blaise. Evan really is a swee— I mean, a great guy. As I mentioned, he is just incredibly temperamental in the morning. Oh, did I mention? He also has a dependency on tea and coffee. He's trying very hard to break the habit but… yeah," Draco trailed off, exhausted from coming up with a likely story to feed to Blaise in order to persuade him not to report Evan to any of the Hogwarts staff, or worse, to the Ministry!

"… It's… not a problem, really. I'll just, never try to wake him up… ever again; or you for that matter, just in case he happens to be sleeping in your bed. Yes, I won't wake either of you up for anything, ever. Not even for our final exams. You're on your own. I value my life, and my limbs, too much," Blaise responded, attempting to inject some small amount of humor into the situation. He couldn't help but take his left hand and feel along his spine, where he was so sure it had been cracked in two, or more, pieces earlier that morning, courtesy of being attacked by one crazy-arse transfer student from Durmstrang, (AKA Evan Farley), who was wayyy too Dark-Magic-Happy (or too Homicidally-Grumpy) in the morning.

"I… that… we… Uh… We really had just _accidentally_ fallen asleep together. I swear. _Nothing_ happened. I… I'm not… a… a… p— " Draco stuttered out. He could feel his face flushing a deep red as he glanced towards the shut door of the empty classroom they were speaking together in, worried someone could hear what they were talking about inside, even though he had placed the Silencing Charms himself. Yes, he had admitted to himself that he was sexually attracted to both Evan and Harry, and admitted that he was slightly less than straight. Ok, and maybe also admitted that he was totally ruined for marriage (with a pureblood witch). But admitting these things, so soon, to someone else, was much more difficult, and at this point, Draco didn't want anyone else to discover his same-sex activities. It's not that homosexuality was inherently taboo - it's just that, it was not conducive to having children. And, if it wasn't conducive to having children and carrying on one's pureblood family line, it was highly frowned upon and could have lasting negative consequences, especially from his parents.

Blaise blew out a breath in frustration. "Really, Draco, I'd have to be dumber than Greg and Vince combined to not see that '_something'_ happened between you and Evan last night. But, I want you to know, that I don't have any problem with it. Yes, I'm surprised that you're… into blokes, but… it's not a big deal," Blaise placated, before continuing on silently, _and it's definitely not a big deal in light of the fact I almost died this morning. I'm not worried that you're gay, Draco, I'm worried about the scary mother-fucking, homicidal, bat-shit-crazy boyfriend of yours. More so, I'm worried how the bloody 'ell __I'm __supposed to sleep with that monstrosity in the same room?!_ _Even if I were to put protective wards on my bed and bed-curtains, which I most definitely will do tonight__._ Focusing back on Draco, Blaise continued, "If it makes you feel better, I promise I won't tell anyone, about you and Evan being gay. And as I said before, I won't tell anyone about what… Evan did to me… this morning. I'll be as silent as the grave," _otherwise, if I do tell someone about what happened this morning, I'm sure Evan will put me in one__… __in a grave, that is_.

Giving up on trying to convince Blaise that there wasn't anything going on between him and Evan, Draco tried to be semi-non-responsively vague and change the subject. "Th-Thanks… Oh, by the way, why did you try to find me this morning?"

Blaise actually had to think back to why the heck he couldn't have waited until later to talk to Draco. "Oh that. That was nothing. I was just wondering whether you had that Adult Sex Magic book I had lent you a couple weeks ago. But you can totally keep it longer. I can wait. Feel free to use it longer," _and who knows, maybe it'll improve Evan's mood if Draco is able to learn some good things from it about gay sex magic and uses it with him. I just hope he doesn't mess up those spells! Oh G-ds, no!_ "But, just… please don't tell Evan that the book belongs to me! Please!"

Draco felt himself flush anew. Yes, he had learned a few handy spells from that book. Including the silent and wandless lubrication spell. That had been extremely useful. He hadn't had a chance to really get into the complex spells yet. He wanted to perfect the simpler ones first and then work his way up to those. "Oh Right, that's great, thanks. You're a great friend, Blaise. Uh, oh, and yeah, I won't tell Evan I got it from you. In fact, he doesn't even know I have a book like that, " Draco responded, part-genuinely and part-still hoping to play-up their friendship to protect Evan from any negative repercussions of using some unknown, possibly semi-accidental, Dark Magic curse on Blaise.

Blaise was also internally debating whether to try talking Draco out of continuing whatever sexual relationship he had begun with Evan, lest Evan arrange for something horrible to happen to Draco, in the event things didn't end well for them, or if Draco discovered he was more straight that gay, or whatever. However, they were both interrupted when a glowing light flitted through the closed door and the ensuing _boom_ that came from a deceptively cute doe Patronus.

"Mr. Malfoy! You will meet me in the Hospital-Wing immediately! If you are not here within… 3.25 minutes on the dot… I will ensure that your punishment is the most unpleasant I have _ever_ bestowed upon you. Furthermore, despite anything that is said once you get here, YOU WILL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY! OR ELSE!" Snape's voice echoed about 4 times in the abandoned classroom.

Draco's heart and lungs flew up to his throat upon hearing Snape's message. _Oh G-d's! Evan is sick, or, or, did I __mess-up__ the delusion of the Libido Suppressant Potion?! Or… did Evan hurt someone else on his way out of Hogwarts?! Is Snape going to report it to the Ministry? Or maybe McGonagall already did it?!_ Draco started sweating and breathing heavily, he stood there, petrified.

Blaise was almost tempted to let out a whistle, but he was wayyy too freaked out by Snape's implication. _Did Draco actually get someone pregnant?! If so, I'm not even going to take the time to pack my trunk! Oh no, I'm going to leave Hogwarts 'tout de suite!' There is no way I'm going to stick around to witness Evan's reaction to finding out that his boyfriend, Draco, knocked-up some witch _– _a probably very soon-to-be-dead witch. Unless,__I just misunderstood __Professor Snape's meaning. After all, surely the Professor wouldn't risk sending such a __delicate__ message via Patronus without also sending a monitoring charm to make sure Draco was not in the presence of anyone else before such message was delivered. So… yeah, I think I'm just misunderstanding, or so I hope. __But, just in case it turns out my initial interpretation was correct, maybe I'll stay out of the Slytherin dorm and away from Evan, and Draco, and any witches, just so I don't accidentally get caught in the way of the inevitable hexing massacre. Then, once I find out what's really going on, I'll decide if it's safe for me to go back to the Slytherin dorms._ In any case, "Uh, Draco? I think .75 of those minutes have passed. You'd better hurry."

"Oh, right, right. Yes. Ok. Uh, I'll see you later!" Draco called out over his shoulder as he sprinted out and up towards the Hospital-Wing. _Shite, I hope Snape isn't serious about that time-limit! The Hospital-Wing is way farther than that limit from down here in the dungeons! It'll take me at least 4 minutes to get to the Hospital-Wing, and that's only if I manage to sprint the whole way! __Uhg! This had better be important!_ Thinking about what could possibly be wrong though, Draco changed his mind. _Nope, better yet, I hope Severus is just having a really bad moody day and that nothing is wrong at all, and that the Hospital-Wing just happens to be the random location he happened to be passing-by right at this moment!_

**(Back in the Hospital-Wing)**

**POV: Multi**

Harry and Ron arrived at the Hospital-Wing shortly before Draco – after all, running _down_ stairs was easier than running _up_ stairs.

Given what Harry and Ron assumed they would find in the Hospital-Wing (ie, their wounded Gryffindor Quidditch teammates), they were both understandably shocked when they saw Evan _and_ Hermione in a Hospital-Wing bed, surrounded by not only Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall (as they had expected), but also by Professor Snape, and an unfamiliar, elderly Medi-Witch in golden-yellow robes (ie, Supreme Medi-Witch Gertrude). Harry and Ron were both so puzzled by the situation, they didn't know whether Evan, Hermione, or both of them, was the one who was ill, or cursed.

Harry's gaze swung back and forth from Evan to Hermione. Settling on Evan (who hadn't stopped staring at him since the moment he entered the room), Harry's mind went back to consider the possibility that it was Evan who was sick. _Evan had said a while ago that he felt sick, but that's ridiculous, given the circumstances - that was just… teenage hormones, right? And even if it wasn't just hormones or whatever, that wouldn't explain why Hermione is in the bed with him. I want to ask… but I'm not sure how much I should say, especially in front of Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape._ Harry didn't have to wait long to find out, as Ron found his tongue first.

"What the bloody'ell is going on around here?! Hermione! Why are you in bed with him?!" Ron shouted. Despite knowing that Harry and Draco were buggering Evan (from what he witnessed in the reflection of the Suit of Armor in the Potions Corridor), and having shared that memory of said buggering with Hermione, Ron was still incensed. For some reason, it grated on his nerves that Hermione was in bed with Evan, a Slytherin, and a _bloke_ at that.

Hermione's frown and severely slanted eyebrows were clearly visible to all present. "Thank you, Ron, for your _kind_ concern for my health. I'm fine, thanks for _asking_," she deadpanned in a sarcastic tone that absolutely dripped acidic Basilisk Venom. "Feel free to show yourself out if you're going to carry on like that."

_Ooh, __I'm so glad I didn't say anything_. Harry thought to himself silently as he cringed for Ron.

Ron stepped back, abashed, "Sorry 'Moine, I didn't mean… Er, a-are you ok?"

Even though Voldemort had been expecting him to arrive, the moment Harry had walked into the Hospital-Wing, Voldemort's heart still made a leap up his throat. _Oh G-ds! I don't think I can do this! What if Harry's really the father?! How am I going to tell him that I'm… I'm… pregnant?! What if he somehow recognizes me?! And even if he doesn't, __what if he refuses to help me with the pregnancy, or whatever, and what if Imperio doesn't work to force him to do so?! Oh Slytherin! …Why does the room feel like it's spinning?" _Voldemort really was starting to feel woozy, and whether it was a physical consequence of his current pregnancy, or the mental strain in light of all that had happened thus far, was unknown to even him. As he was trying to calm down and take some deep inhalations, as Hermione had instructed him to do earlier, he barely paid any attention to the conversation between Hermione and Ron, until Hermione's next response to Ron.

_Darn, I think I kind of gave it away. _Hermione thought to herself as she huffed out an exasperated breath. _Meaning, that the Medi-Emergency isn't about me. Now what do I say? I'm not sure Evan will feel comfortable with Ron being here for this. But if the father __**isn't**__ Harry, Supreme Medi-Witch Gertrude __will __send Harry away anyway. In which case, Ron will likely leave with Harry. But, even if the Medi-Witch were to send Ron away now, if the father actually __**is**__ Harry… I imagine Harry will just tell Ron later about Evan's pregnancy anyway. _Hermione found herself chewing on her lip nervously as she quickly decided. "I'm fine, really, Ron. I'm just here for, uh, 'moral support'."

The Dark Lord's attention (and head), snapped back towards Hermione and to the present conversation and Hermione's ending phrase. _She's here __with me __for M-Moral Support? Moral __Support?! Oh Slytherin! How much more damage can my reputation and self-worth take?!_ Although in all truth, Voldemort was immensely grateful that Hermione had accompanied him to the Hospital-Wing – he couldn't imagine how bad waiting for Madame Pomfrey would have been had he been alone, only for McGonagall and Severus to show up in her absence.

_Oh fuck, so then Evan is actually sick. I feel like such a prick… I really hope he's ok and that Draco and I didn't do anything to make his condition worse._ Harry thought to himself with remorse and festering anxiety. He was too scared to look at Snape - he worried that with one look, Snape, being a highly skilled Legilimens, would be able to read his thoughts about all he and Draco had done to/with Evan, and would instantly curse him… or poison him. Harry felt beads of sweat begin to gather on the back of his neck. Before he could panic too much more, he heard the sound of running footsteps approaching, and turned towards the newcomer and the voice that rang out even before the owner of said voice appeared in the doorway.

"Hah, ugh. S-Sorry, P-Professor Snape," Draco called out in apology between gasps as he approached his destination. "I, hah, got here as soon as…." Draco trailed off as he rounded the corner and froze just inside the Hospital-Wing's door and took note of all the occupants in the room, which was wayyy more than he anticipated. Then, his eyes zeroed in on Evan sitting in the Medi-bed, sitting next to none other than _Granger_. "…Uh… W-What's…" He began to question as he stepped in beyond the threshold.

Before Draco could say anything more, Gertrude waved her wand at the door, shutting it and locking it behind the boy. She had been temporarily dumbstruck moments before, upon seeing Thee Harry Potter walk through the door. For some reason, when Duckie (ie Evan Farley), had revealed the names of the possible fathers, either her hearing wasn't what it used to be, or else she had not made the mental connection to it being _Thee_ Harry Potter. But as soon as Harry had walked through the door with his wild black hair, brilliant green eyes, and legendary lightning-bolt scar, she recognized him for the Boy-Who-Lived, as pictured in the Daily Prophet. She mentally scolded herself for not having realized that fact sooner. Even though she had previously chalked-up the boy's feats to being mostly a combination of luck and having had help from a variety of older and more experienced witches and wizards, she still felt a bit Spell-Struck by finally getting to meet the wizard who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Directing her attention towards the most recently arrived Wizard, Gertrude would have had to live under a rock not to recognize the telltale hair coloring of a Malfoy. Even though Lucius Malfoy had claimed to have been put under the Imperius Curse, she (and many others), still believed that he had been under no such curse, and instead had readily supported the 'Dark Lord'. _What a strange combination for Duckie to have 'romped with' such different people – assuming this young Malfoy is similar enough to his father – which he may not be._ Regardless, Gertrude put that thought aside to focus back on her Medi task. "Alright, now I need both you, Mr. Potter, and you, Mr. Malfoy, to come a bit closer to Mr. Farley, here in the bed. Yes, that is fine, stop."

Harry and Draco stood next to each other, approximately two feet from where they faced the left side of Evan's (and Hermione's) bed. The two boys briefly exchanged concerned and puzzled glances with each other before focusing their attention back on Evan, whose expression appeared apprehensive.

"Now just stand still," Gertrude told them in a brisk tone. "This will not hurt any of you three one bit."

Before Harry, Draco, or Voldemort could say anything, she waved her wand in the direction of Evan's midsection. "Revelio Paternitas!" She cast as she swung her wand back in a curved loop in the direction of both Harry and Draco to complete the spell.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading, <strong>please review<strong>! I always reply to reviews, usually shortly before I update the next chapter! Let me know either something you didn't like, or didn't think was clear enough, or something you want to have happen in the future! I look forward to hearing from you!


	34. Chapter 34: Paternity Revealed (we hope)

**Author's Note**:

Hi Everyone! Thank you for your wonderful reviews, suggestions, and questions! I feel I need to address some of these publicly. Typically, because sometimes it is a long time between updates, at the beginning of a new chapter, I will post part of the **end of the prior chapter**, in order to refresh everyone's memory, and to get a better sense of the feelings/emotions within the new chapter. As many of you probably noticed, I designate the end of the prior chapter in brackets to the left side of the page, like this:

[**End of Chapter X**].

Then of course, the text that comes after that, is from the prior chapter (the part I think is necessary to review to get the flow of the emotions/plot etc in the new chapter).

Then, you can easily identify where the new chapter starts, because the new chapter will Not be in brackets, and it will be centered in the middle of the page, and will usually contain a title like this:

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter X:**

**(Title X) **

**POV: X**

So, if you feel confident you remember enough of the prior chapter, such that you do not need to read the ending of it again to fully get the flow and mood of the new chapter, please feel free to scroll down quickly until you see the new chapter, which will clearly be labeled in bold in the middle of the page. Otherwise, for those readers who do like to read part of the end of the prior chapter I designate to refresh their memories, they are able to do so.

In terms of **long **_**versus**_** short chapters**, typically I try to limit my chapter to roughly **2,500 - 4,500 words** for the new chapter (not including how many words are in the end of the prior chapter, which I cut and paste into the beginning of the next chapter). The word count my computer Word document indicates for the prior chapter, which was Ch. 33 (only the new part of it), was 3,678 words. Before that, Ch. 32 (only the new part of it), was 5,847 words. Ch. 31 (only the new part of it), was 4,084. Occasionally, due to difficulties for where to cut the chapter, some chapters are longer than others. The problem is, is that if the chapter is too long, it will take me longer to write it, and it will take my dear beta longer to beta it, and of course it will thus take even long to post it. Hey, at least I'm not trying to limit myself to 2,000 words or less per chapter, which is what some authors do. So I hope you all are able to understand that I try to balance as best I can with my own needs in RL (Real Life), and by beta's needs, and of course, your needs.

Thank you again for all your reviews, questions, and other feedback. I hope the above has addressed many of your concerns and questions.

As always, many many thanks to my super awesome beta, Yen, for continuing to check up on me and for helping me with making each chapter, including this one, as polished as it can be!

* * *

><p>(FYI: Unlike usual, I inserted a slash (  ) between the major mental thoughts of Draco vs Harry vs Voldie/Evan to better help everyone follow along).

**I wish you all ****Happy Holidays and a great New Year!**

* * *

><p><strong>[End of Chapter 33]<strong>:

_Oh fuck, so then Evan is actually sick. I feel like such a prick… I really hope he's ok and that Draco and I didn't do anything to make his condition worse._ Harry thought to himself with remorse and festering anxiety. He was too scared to look at Snape - he worried that with one look, Snape, being a highly skilled Legilimens, would be able to read his thoughts about all he and Draco had done to/with Evan, and would instantly curse him… or poison him. Harry felt beads of sweat begin to gather on the back of his neck. Before he could panic too much more, he heard the sound of running footsteps approaching, and turned towards the newcomer and the voice that rang out even before the owner of said voice appeared in the doorway.

"Hah, ugh. S-Sorry, P-Professor Snape," Draco called out in apology between gasps as he approached his destination. "I, hah, got here as soon as…." Draco trailed off as he rounded the corner and froze just inside the Hospital-Wing's door and took note of all the occupants in the room, which was wayyy more than he anticipated. Then, his eyes zeroed in on Evan sitting in the Medi-bed, sitting next to none other than _Granger_. "…Uh… W-What's…" He began to question as he stepped in beyond the threshold.

Before Draco could say anything more, Gertrude waved her wand at the door, shutting it and locking it behind the boy. She had been temporarily dumbstruck moments before, upon seeing Thee Harry Potter walk through the door. For some reason, when Duckie (ie Evan Farley), had revealed the names of the possible fathers, either her hearing wasn't what it used to be, or else she had not made the mental connection to it being _Thee_ Harry Potter. But as soon as Harry had walked through the door with his wild blackhair, brilliant green eyes, and legendary lightning-bolt scar, she recognized him for the Boy-Who-Lived, as pictured in the Daily Prophet. She mentally scolded herself for not having realized that fact sooner. Even though she had previously chalked-up the boy's feats to being mostly a combination of luck and having had help from a variety of older and more experienced witches and wizards, she still felt a bit Spell-Struck by finally getting to meet the wizard who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Directing her attention towards the most recently arrived Wizard, Gertrude would have had to live under a rock not to recognize the telltale hair coloring of a Malfoy. Even though Lucius Malfoy had claimed to have been put under the Imperius Curse, she (and many others), still believed that he had been under no such curse, and instead had readily supported the 'Dark Lord'. _What a strange combination for Duckie to have 'romped with' such different people – assuming this young Malfoy is similar enough to his father – which he may not be._ Regardless, Gertrude put that thought aside to focus back on her Medi task. "Alright, now I need both you, Mr. Potter, and you, Mr. Malfoy, to come a bit closer to Mr. Farley, here in the bed. Yes, that is fine, stop."

Harry and Draco stood next to each other, approximately two feet from where they faced the left side of Evan's (and Hermione's) bed. The two boys briefly exchanged concerned and puzzled glances with each other before focusing their attention back on Evan, whose expression appeared apprehensive.

"Now just stand still," Gertrude told them in a brisk tone. "This will not hurt any of you three one bit."

Before Harry, Draco, or Voldemort could say anything, she wavedher wand in the direction of Evan's midsection. "Revelio Paternitas!" She cast as she swung her wand back in a curved loop in the direction of both Harry and Draco to complete the spell.

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 34:**

**Paternity Revealed (we hope)**

**POV: Multi**

Following Gertrude's Spell, everyone saw a blue light begin to emanate in front of Evan's stomach, which then stretched out and created a blue thread of light that was headed towards Harry.

Trying to hurry things along as fast as possible, Gertrude turned to Draco**.** "Thank you Mr. Malfoy for your time. You may now g—"

But before she could finish speaking, another blue light appeared in front of Evan's stomach and extended outward to end up in front of Draco.

Gertrude did her best to stifle a gasp as her thoughts spun. _I…__I have__ never heard… __Well__, I suppose it could…theoretically… __Oh,__ but this might…complicate…things… though perhaps in a good way. But, I have to be sure_. "Finite Incantatem!" She cast, ending her Spell, causing the blue threads of light to disappear. "Mr. Farley, I need to cast one more spell over you." Without waiting for his reply, she cast, "Per Infantem Revelio Paternitas." The occupants of the room then witnessed one _light_ blue thread of light extend from Evan's middle towards Harry, and a second _dark_ blue thread of light extending from Evan's middle towards Draco. This indicated to Gertrude that one of Evan's children was fathered _solely_ by Harry's seed, while Evan's other child was fathered _solely_ by Draco's seed. However, she had no doubt that the Natural Magical Energy from both fathers cumulatively helped to bring about this Male (or Semi-Male) pregnancy. However, before she could reveal her findings, she was interrupted.

"You're pregnant?! W-With twins?! O-Or m-more?!" Draco burst out with a tone of genuine excitement, yet also mixed with worry and shock.

Moments earlier, immediately following the Medi-Witch's _first_ Paternity Revealing Spell, Draco had fallen into a stupor – as he _knew_ that Spell like the back of his wand-hand. However, after the Medi-Witch had cast a second, more complex Paternity Revealing Spell, which again inherently verified that Evan was indeed pregnant, he managed to shake himself out of said stupor. "How is that even possible?! And both Harry and I are the fathers of at least one child each?! Really?!"

The truth of the matter, was that not only did Draco already know the first Paternity Revealing Spell, he also knew Latin (which was basic Pre-Hogwarts education for all Malfoys just like most other Pureblooded families), so it wasn't difficult for him to _infer_ the meaning of the second Paternity Spell (ie that he (Draco) was the father of at least one child, and Harry was the father of at least one other child – Draco supposed that there could potentially be more than two children). In fact, not only did Draco know _about_ the first Paternity Spell, he also knew how to _cast_ it, and had cast it numerous times in the past.

Ever since he had been young, Draco had longed for siblings, but after his parents had indicated he would be an only child, for unknown reasons, he longed to one day have several children of his own. Later however, he learned about his Mother's difficulty getting pregnant with him, struggle giving birth to him, and her ultimate inability to ever get pregnant again. Since learning the full truth, Draco had been plagued with the fear that he too would have difficulty having children, even if he was trying to _sire_ them, (rather than trying to carry and give birth to them).

As such, he had taken it upon himself to research the easiest ways to conceive a child. At some point, he had learned that one was more fertile in their younger sexual years. Thus, even though he realized that for his generation, he was a bit on the young side to start a family, Draco decided to (and did) purposely sleep around with several different witches, both at Hogwarts and outside of Hogwarts, hoping that he would be able to get one of them pregnant. When sleeping with these witches, Draco never cast a Contraception Spell, unless specifically requested to do so by the witch. If the witch never brought up the topic of a Contraception Spell, he merely went ahead and slept with that witch without one, and hoped that the witch didn't care about using a Contraception Spell and/or didn't mind getting pregnant. Although, in the absence of the witch asking about a Contraception Spell, he figured some witches may have just cast that spell on herself ahead of time. However, in the case where she cast it on herself, he secretly hoped that she would have cast the Spell _wrong_ and that therefore, the spell would fail, and he hoped that she would still get pregnant anyway.

Draco had fully intended to marry whichever witch he managed to get pregnant, if ever. However, he also was aware that many witches would either choose to not disclose the pregnancy to the father, or would choose to secretly abort the pregnancy if it was unwanted. Therefore, Draco had already secretly learned the Pregnancy Detecting Spell and the Paternity Revealing Spell, (although really, all he needed was the Paternity Revealing Spell). Once the witch was asleep (or distracted), he would covertly cast these spells over whatever witch he had sex with, to see if he managed to get her pregnant. Had the spell revealed that she was pregnant, and with his child, he hoped he would be able to convince her to marry him and carry the child to term… or just to carry the child to term and let him have sole or partial custody over the child. He had never gotten anyone pregnant, until _now_.

Although Draco had desperately wanted kids of his own, during his 'activities' with Evan and Harry, he had temporarily shoved all thoughts of wanting children to the corner of his mind, as he knew that gay sex would _not_ be conducive to siring children. In line with that trail of thought, a small part of his mind had contemplated surrogacy, or even adoption. However, given the current situation with Evan being pregnant, surrogacy or adoption apparently would _not_ be necessary.

As regards to any attachment to heterosexual sex, well, Draco really didn't know what he was missing out on until he began engaging in sexual activities with Evan and Harry. In retrospect, he thought of his heterosexual encounters as more of a chore – a means to an end, (ie having children), rather that truly enjoying heterosexual sex in and of itself.

/

Harry initially did not understand Draco's statements (ie when Draco had exclaimed that Evan was pregnant), as those statements did not make sense to Harry, because he was under the Muggle Belief that it is _impossible_ for someone who is biologically/genetically male to become pregnant. Harry had seen Evan's 'bits', so, that was proof enough that Evan was male. Yet, when Harry took in the expressions of everyone in the room, including the sheer excitement on Draco's face, (which struck him as a bit bizarre, but then again, he wasn't a Pureblood, so maybe getting someone pregnant at their age wasn't a shocker), the worried expression of Evan, and the imploring expression of Hermione, he quickly figured out that: 1) This was not a joke, 2) Male pregnancies were apparently possible in the Magical World, 3) Evan was actually pregnant, and 4) He and Draco were going to be _fathers_.

"Oh My G-d, I… Er, r-really?" Harry basically echoed Draco's question, as part of his mind was still unable to comprehend that Evan was really pregnant with his and Draco's children, because apparently, there were two – or more. "T-Twins?" He questioned again, while stumbling forward to sit down on the end of the Medi-bed - suddenly overwhelmed with the thought of becoming a father, but also beginning to catch the enthusiasm radiating off of Draco, who had continued to prattle off the remaining questions of, "what, when, where, why, how?" without even pausing to let anyone answer those questions.

During the blond's chatter, Harry continued to stare at Evan while he considered further how he felt about the situation. _I just can't believe we got him pregnant! I swear I didn't even know that could happen! Otherwise, I… I would have found a Muggle __pharmacy__ and bought condoms! I feel so bad that… he's as young as we are, and he's… he's pregnant! I can't imagine how hard this must be for him. _Harry paused as he again took note of Draco's exuberant questions and comments. _I guess it's a good thing that Draco is taking this so well, and is apparently really happy about it too_

_Since Evan is pregnant and I'm one of the f-fathers…__ then, I… I guess… maybe… I'll actually have a f-family I can love, and who will (hopefully) love me back - completely unlike the Dursleys_. And with that thought, Harry began feeling and feeding the same ecstatic vibes that Draco was already exuding. He couldn't help breaking out in a huge smile, as he began contemplating the possibility of a new family he could call his own.

_It could totally work. _Harry continued silently to himself._ I mean, it's not like we'd be a starving family. My parents left more than enough money for me to support Evan and our child, and even Draco's child __and Draco__ for that matter - though I have no doubt that the Malfoys would be able to support Evan and Draco's child too. Although, I'm __not sure__ how Draco's parents would feel about Evan being male, or the fact they're not married. __I'm sure Lucius Malfoy would hate my being the other father and do his best to get rid of me – even more so than usual,__ considering he's a Death Eater and all. __I just hope Lucius wouldn't do something to try and get rid of Evan or our children!__ Fuck! On second thought, I hope Draco never tells Lucius __we got Evan pregnant!__ I'll just support Evan, Draco, and both of our children together. Fuck Lucius! I'm not going to let him anywhere near our children! __Knowing __Lucius__, __even if he didn't get rid of our children__, he'd probably try to corrupt them and have them __follow__ Voldemort's orders! _Harry shuddered at the thought of their children becoming Death Eaters and joining Voldemort's ranks and hating and trying to kill him (Harry). Such thoughts were so horrifying, that Harry forced them aside as he concluded he would never ever let that happen.

_In any case, in__ terms of school, well, I think I can postpone that. _Harry continued silently to himself._ It's not like I know for sure what I want to do for a career anyway, although becoming an Auror is pretty high up on my list of possible careers. Or who knows, maybe they have night classes, or something. We could maybe live nearby, maybe in Hogsmeade. If we did __take__ night classes, we could hire a babysitter part-time, or just take turns if we take different classes at different times. And I'd still be able to see my friends. _Harry glanced at Hermione, who was again giving him that imploring look, a nicer version of conveying the message: 'Don't you dare screw this up.'

This triggered another thought in his mind._ Speaking of what other people think… _Harry gave himself whiplash as he turned his head at breakneck speed towards Evan's Head of House, Snape. _Oh Merlin! What is Snape going to do to me! I got one of his Slytherin students pregnant! He'll deduct a trillion House Points from Gryffindor, torment me for the rest of the year, give me a failing grade, and only then will he __poison me__!_

Harry paused and then felt growing horror as yet another thought occurred to him. _Oh My G-d, what about __Evan's parents… or uh… I mean, close family friend… or uh… Guardian__?!__ What are they going to say and do?! Will they be angry at Draco and I for knocking-up Evan?! I…__ I hope they don't try and __convince him__ or make him get an… a-abortion__!_ Harry mentally recoiled from the thought with a sickening shudder.

But now the thought of repercussions for their actions and the potential adults in Evan's life who may try to convince him to not go through with the pregnancy for one reason or another, made Harry's thoughts of all further plans together, come to a screeching halt. At that point, Harry interrupted Draco - loudly.

"Are you going to keep them?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice steady and non-judgmental – he wasn't the one carrying the children or giving birth to them, after all. Harry also was unclear as to the details about Evan's family/living/guardian situation, especially as the boy was a Pureblood, (or so he assumed). Harry recalled that after the 'broom incident,' when Evan had ended up in the Hospital-Wing, Evan had told him and Draco that his parents had passed-away, and mentioned he needed to leave to speak to a 'close family friend' regarding his Mother and his claimed unusual sexual urges towards them. However, upon his return to Hogwarts, Evan had informed them that his family friend verified there was nothing unusual about those urges.

Draco had ceased speaking when Harry interrupted him, but was so shocked by Harry's question that he couldn't help but exclaim, "What?! Of course he is! That's why we're here and being told all this…" Draco turned to Evan, but when Evan remained silent and no one else spoke, Draco again prompted, "R-Right, Evan? You… You're keeping the children, aren't you?" His question held slightly less conviction and a nauseating panicked feeling was rising from the pit of his stomach.

/

The second after Voldemort bore witness to the Paternity Revealing Spell's results, he was torn between laughing hysterically and crying hysterically. Apparently, the two emotions cancelled each other out, and he did neither – aloud at least. Regardless, his thoughts were once again thrown into utter chaos. _The Cosmos must be out to get me! __As if it's not… bad enough… that my, (The Dark Lord's), worst enemy, Harry Potter, (who is the one prophesized to kill me, if I don't kill him first)… got me… p-p-pregnant! Oh, no! That wasn't enough! No, instead, the Cosmos decided that __**both**__ Harry and Draco __were to be (and are) the fathers!__ It's just not fair! I can't even Imperio both of them at the same time! How am I supposed to force both of them to help me continue the pregnancy?! I'll have to invent a new variation of the Imperius Curse! One that can control multiple people at once – or at least, can control two people at once. … Oh Slytherin! I… He… They… Harry and Draco __**both**__ actually… g-got me… p-pregnant! I just – I can't believe it!_

Even while his thoughts swirled, Voldemort had studiously observed the reactions of Harry and Draco. It had come as a shock to him that Draco was instantly able to understand the purpose and results of the Medi-Witch's spells, especially when he, (the Greatest Dark Lord _Ever)_, didn't even know those spells, (which is why he had gone looking for a Pregnancy Detecting Spell in the first place, which is how he ended up in the Hogwarts Library where Hermione found him in the midst of his… meltdown). Voldemort had been consumed with dread at having to tell Harry and/or Draco he was pregnant. But, it turns out, he didn't have to tell them, because Draco had blurted it out, and Harry apparently had by this time, accepted the truth of the pregnancy and his paternity status.

More surprising though, were the boys' apparent _positive_ reactions to his pregnancy. Voldemort would have thought the two teenaged boys would have been horrified, or would have been in denial about the pregnancy, or denial about them being the father(s), (he himself had been in massive denial until he had not only had Madame Pomfrey cast the Pregnancy Revealing Spell, but he had also managed to sense the Magical Signatures of his children). Or, he would have thought that Harry and Draco could have reacted by rejecting him simply because he was _male_ and pregnant, rather than female and pregnant. Having sex with a bloke was one thing, but creating a child together with a bloke… who knew. Apparently, it hadn't been done in a couple hundred years, or whatever.

Voldemort had worried about Draco, especially because he knew what his father, Lucius was like. Yes, Lucius claimed to be loyal, but Voldemort viewed him as acting primarily in his own self-interest. However, the man did apparently care for his family - but the thing was, was that he (Voldemort/Evan) and Draco were not really 'family' in the same way Lucius was with Narcissa and Draco, as the former Lucius was married to, and the latter Lucius sired.

Then, there was Harry. To everyone else (ie everyone who was _not_ him (the Dark Lord), or one of his Death Eaters), Harry Potter was the Wizarding World's Savior – the Boy-Who-Lived. But to Voldemort, Harry was the one who defeated him at his peak of power, Harry was the one who constantly stood in his way of succeeding, Harry was the one who cut through all of his defenses (likely with the help of Draco), and managed to get him to have sex, even though he never in this wildest dreams (or worst _nightmares_) had wanted to be buggered by thee Harry Potter. Because Harry had stood in the way of every plan he had, and of everything he wanted (or thought he wanted), some part of Voldemort feared that Harry would reject him and his pregnancy and refuse to assist in any way whatsoever. However, judging from the smile that appeared on Harry's face for a while, before vanishing when Harry asked if he was going to keep the children, strongly implied that Harry wanted him to continue the pregnancy and would likely help him do so.

Voldemort felt as if he had jumped on a rollercoaster of emotion. He felt more alive than he had in a long time. Choked with emotion once it appeared that Harry and Draco were willing to help him continue the pregnancy, and were actually excited that he was pregnant, Voldemort found himself nodding his head as he replied emphatically, "Yes. Yes, I want to keep them – my – our, children. I want to have them." He paused as he thought back to what the Supreme Medi-Witch informed him of regarding problems carrying twins. He swallowed hard and then continued with difficulty, "I… It's just… it might be more complicated than usual… and, I'm not even sure whether, it is possible to successfully carry _both_ children to term…" He ended, feeling as if he was suffocating at the thought of losing one of his children. He turned his gaze towards the Supreme Medi-Witch, hoping she would elaborate.

/

Taking note of Duckie's hinting expression, and coming to a conclusion in her own thoughts, Gertrude spoke. "Duckie, after considering all the present facts, including the fact there are two fathers, rather than only one, both of whom seem willing to assist you with this pregnancy, I have determined that you have significantly increased the probability of successfully carrying both children to term. Therefore, should you choose to continue the pregnancy of both children, I believe it is possible to do so – still risky, mind you, as with all male pregnancies, and even more risky due to there being less room within your own body for them to develop and grow, but no longer as improbable as when we thought there was only one father."

_Oh, thank __the G-ds! I don't have to choose!_ Voldemort silently exclaimed as he felt his sprits instantly rise. He simultaneously exhaled a long breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "Yes! I… I want to keep both children," he unequivocally stated aloud, and saw that the Supreme Medi-Witch acknowledged his decision. He then continued to pray silently, _Please let Harry and Draco still be willing to help me, __even after they learn what they will need to do in order to help me with the__ successful continuation of the pregnancy, __whatever that may be, __since the older__ Medi-Witch only briefly alluded to it earlier before Harry's and Draco's arrival_. With that concluding thought, and resulting trepidation, Voldemort made himself turn back towards the two other boys.

Voldemort was startled and yet immensely relieved and thrilled by the double grins on their faces at hearing that he was able to (and planned to) keep both children. Though for whatever reason, Draco's expression seemed significantly less bright than a few moments ago.

Voldemort then vaguely registered a physical sensation of something withdrawing from his right hand, which turned out to be Hermione's hand as she rose from the bed. Before he could say anything, Harry and Draco quickly crowded closer to him. Harry sat on Voldemort's left, while Draco sat on Voldemort's right (taking up the spot Hermione just vacated). They effectively sandwiched him in the tiny twin Medi-bed, but Voldemort couldn't be more relieved to have their unwavering support, as of this moment. He prayed to the G-ds that their support would remain the same even after hearing what the Medi-Witch had to say.

Once Gertrude saw all three boys were in agreement to continue the pregnancy and were settled in for a rather long, intricate, and perhaps awkward conversation, she began, "To understand how you two fathers are going to help Duckie here 'Maintain this Pregnancy', it is best to understand how this pregnancy occurred. During that time, I will also ask Duckie several questions along the way. Now, you're probably wondering how a Male Pregnancy is even possible, well let me t—"

Gertrude paused in her explanation as she saw from the corner of her eye, movement of the supposed-to-be-closed Hospital-Wing door.

At the same time, Voldemort also noticed said movement, especially as he was directly facing the Hospital-Wing door. He froze in terror at the sight of the absolute horror of horrors that rushed into the room, (presumably after said horror had Finite'd Gertrude's spell that had kept the same door sealed shut).

"Poppy, I came as soon as I received your Patronus. I apologize for my delay. I made as much haste as I — " Dumbledore announced as he began to lower his wand, but ceased moving and speaking the moment he laid eyes on 'Evan' who remained _trapped_ between Harry and Draco in the tiny bed.

Those piercing blue eyes visibly widened as Dumbledore immediately brought his wand back up and began assuming a dueling position, while his stare remained fixed upon him.

In that moment, Voldemort was petrified in fear when he knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Dumbledore knew _exactly_ who he really was.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading, <strong>please review!<strong> I always reply to reviews, usually shortly before I update the next chapter! Let me know either something you didn't like, or didn't think was clear enough, or something you want to have happen in the future! I look forward to hearing from you!

Questions: What did you think of Harry's and/or Draco's reactions to the pregnancy? Were you surprised that someone other than Gertrude or 'Evan' would be the one to reveal the pregnancy to Harry and Draco? What do you think about Harry being exclusively/solely the father of the first child and Draco being exclusively/solely the father of the second child?


	35. Chapter 35: Truth or Farce

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! **Thank you all for your continued reviews and support! I am hopeful that you will enjoy the next chapter! XD I'd also like to thank my dear beta, Yen, who has continued to do Amazing work with this very long, and very detailed story!** Thanks Yen! *Hugs! **

**Ok, now, on to the chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>[End of Ch. 34]: <strong>

Voldemort then vaguely registered a physical sensation of something withdrawing from his right hand, which turned out to be Hermione's hand as she rose from the bed. Before he could say anything,Harry and Draco quickly crowded closer to him. Harry sat on Voldemort's left, while Draco sat on Voldemort's right (taking up the spot Hermione just vacated). They effectively sandwiched him in the tiny twin Medi-bed, but Voldemort couldn't be more relieved to have their unwavering support, as of this moment. He prayed to the G-ds that their support would remain the same even after hearing what the Medi-Witch had to say.

Once Gertrude saw all three boys were in agreement to continue the pregnancy and were settled in for a rather long, intricate, and perhaps awkward conversation, she began, "To understand how you two fathers are going to help Duckie here 'Maintain this Pregnancy', it is best to understand how this pregnancy occurred. During that time, I will also ask Duckie several questions along the way. Now, you're probably wondering how a Male Pregnancy is even possible, well let me t—"

Gertrude paused in her explanation as she saw from the corner of her eye, movement of the supposed-to-be-closed Hospital-Wing door.

At the same time, Voldemort also noticed said movement, especially as he was directly facing the Hospital-Wing door. He froze in terror at the sight of the absolute horror of horrors that rushed into the room, (presumably after said horror had Finite'd Gertrude's spell that had kept the same door sealed shut).

"Poppy, I came as soon as I received your Patronus. I apologize for my delay. I made as much haste as I — " Dumbledore announced as he began to lower his wand, but ceased moving and speaking the moment he laid eyes on 'Evan' who remained _trapped_ between Harry and Draco in the tiny bed.

Those piercing blue eyes visibly widened as Dumbledore immediately brought his wand back up and began assuming a dueling position, while his stare remained fixed upon him.

In that moment, Voldemort was petrified in fear when he knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Dumbledore knew _exactly_ who he really was.

* * *

><p>(See <strong>Ch. 31 Part 3, Candyshop,<strong> if you want a more detailed refresher of where Dumbledore was previously. You also might also want to review **Ch. 8, Midnight Thievery,** about the duel between Evan/Voldie and Severus about the Libido Suppressant Potions)

**Voldemort Goes Back to School**

**Chapter 35:**

**Truth or Farce**

**POV: Dumbledore**

[_**About 30 - 45 seconds earlier**_]

Albus Apparated out of the candy shop and reappeared in one of the main hallways of Hogwarts, not too far from the Medi-Wing's door. He hurried towards it, wondering what sort of potentially horrific Medi-Emergency had prompted Madame Pomfrey to send her Patronus, requesting his presence immediately.

He tried to appease his guilty feelings by justifying to himself that even if he hadn't left Hogwarts, there was probably still nothing he could have done to prevent a Medi-Emergency. Besides, he had to leave on his quest to locate Voldemort's many Horcruxes (6 of them to be precise), and he celebrated acquiring Tom Riddle's Horcrux Ring, which after dealing with the Medi-Emergency, he intended to destroy with Gryffindor's Sword. After having acquired the Ring, he had stopped off at WizMug Sweets Shop, and picked up his custom-made candies from his friend (and informant), Gregor. As Gregor had indicated Voldemort had been missing since about the end of August, Albus worried that Voldemort was planning something big – he just didn't know what. But right now, he had other issues to worry about, such as _who_ was the subject of the Medi-Emergency.

_Please anyone but Harry Potter. Please, please G-ds!_ Albus prayed as he reached the Medi-Wing's door. It was magically closed (likely for privacy), but he did not want to waste any time knocking and interrupting whatever Madame Pomfrey may be doing behind said door so, he merely cast the necessary Counter-Spell, and opened the unlocked door.

He strode into the room and began lowering his wand, as he simultaneously began his usual habit, (which he developed during the War against Voldemort): He began checking the Magical Signatures of everyone in the room, starting with those he did not already visually recognize. He started with the unfamiliar boy right across from him in the Medi-Bed, and was shocked, (almost to the point of disbelief), to sense the resulting Magical Signature was actually Voldemort's!

Albus immediately brought his wand hand back up, preparing to hurl a Curse toward Voldemort, but paused when he realized that Harry and… _Draco_ were sitting so close to him in the _saaaame_ bed. He then observed that the Deputy-Headmistress, Minerva, the Head of Slytherin (and his double-agent), Severus, Madame Pomfrey, Supreme-Medi-Witch Gertrude, Hermione, and Ron were also all present in the Medi-Wing. This strange combination of people, especially Voldemort (who no one appeared to have identified as Voldemort, likely because he appeared to be disguised as a student), struck Albus as odd, suspicious, worrisome, and dangerous, to say the least. He paused, trying to determine whether or not casting a Curse at Voldemort would be too dangerous since it might accidentally hit Harry or Draco.

After a few more seconds ticked by, Albus became increasingly worried. _Why isn't Tom/Voldemort attacking me? And… is that fear I see on his face? … More like terror. I've never seen that expression on his face before… even if it's a disguised face. What in Merlin's name is going on here?_ He wondered silently, but not letting his guard down.

POV: Multi

It took Minerva a few moments to shake herself out of her stupor at Albus's sudden arrival and appalling behavior. _Pointing his wand at a defenseless and pregnant boy! Well, not that he knows he's pregnant yet, but regardless!_ _Oh, perhaps it is because Albus does not know who Mr. Farley really is. _

Stepping forward, Minerva hoped getting Albus's attention and speaking with him would get the elderly Wizard to lower his wand. "Albus, I do believe you are meeting our new Transfer Student from Durmstrang, for the first time." She then switched to a more formal introduction, "Headmaster Dumbledore, I would like you to meet Mr. Evan Farley. Mr. Farley, this is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus, you may recall you approved his Transfer Paperwork, but you left before he arrived. I have gotten him settled in, and he was sorted into the Slytherin House…" Minerva trailed off when she noted that her introduction did not alter Albus's position of pointing his wand at Evan.

The Heir of Slytherin (AKA Tom Riddle) was again sorted into the Slytherin House? That was the most unsurprising news Albus had ever heard. What would have surprised him, was if Voldemort had been placed into Hufflepuff this time around. Now _that_ might have resulted in him passing-out from shocked surprise. Of course, Albus figured that had that been the case, it was because Voldemort would have _chosen_ (i.e. ordered the Sorting Hat) to be put into Hufflepuff – and if Voldemort was here in disguise (as Evan Farley), Albus was a bit surprised that Voldemort hadn't asked to be put into another House.

Since her introduction didn't have the desired result, Minerva hissed quietly at Albus, "Albus, lower your wand! The boy is no threat! In fact, he has a most unique and serious Medi-Condition! Supreme Medi-Witch Gertrude was about to tell us more about it!"

Albus nodded and replied quietly, "I look forward to hearing about it, but I am comfortable as I am." As an afterthought, he added, "It's clear you do not know the true identity of this… boy. I assure you, my being prepared to engage in a duel, is justified."

Gertrude may have been older, but she was hardly blind (to Evan's fearful face) or deaf (to Albus's words about a possible duel with her patient). She strode forward and placed herself between Albus's wand and her Duckie, Mr. Evan Farley. "I don't care if you are the Headmaster. You will put your wand down immediately! You are upsetting my patient!" Gertrude practically growled.

Such **a **direct order threw Albus for a bit of a loop – he was not accustomed to being ordered around. "I… With all due respect, Supreme-Medi-Witch, as the Headmaster of this school, I am charged with the protection of all its students, professors, and visitors within its walls. This… _boy_ is an immediate threat to everyon–" Albus was interrupted by Gertrude.

"This boy is _not_ a threat to anyone at the moment, other than arguably to himself, and to the two _babies_ he is pregnant with. At this time, his ability to cast any strong spells will have been impaired! Time is of the essence, and you are carelessly wasting it! Lower your wand _NOW_, so that I can explain to the fathers," she motioned her hand to gesture to Harry and Draco, "what they must do in order to help 'Maintain the Pregnancy,' and to prevent this pregnancy from spontaneously terminating!" Gertrude finished in a huff, glaring daggers at the Soon-To-Be-_Hexed_, Albus Dumbledore, if he did not lower his wand, this instant!

Although Albus was typically a very intelligent, and quick-witted wizard, the words that came out of Gertrude's mouth took a good minute to parse out and sink in. Once those words did sink in, including the news that Voldemort was supposedly pregnant, Albus didn't even realize his wand arm had gone slack, and was resting against his side (no longer raised) – along with his jaw, which was practically on the _floor_.

_No, that… can't be right… There's no possible way… Voldemort is PREGNANT?! With TWINS?! And Harry AND Draco are BOTH the fathers?!_ "I… that's… impossible… that's just… I…" Albus took in the serious expressions on everyone's faces – this was not a joke. "I… think I need to… s-sit down…" Albus said as his knees began to buckle. He almost ended up on the floor were it not for Gertrude's quick wand-work, quickly Spelling a chair to slide under Albus, so he just landed in said chair with a _thud_!

_My… my ability to cast strong spells has become __**impaired**__ because I'm pregnant?!_ Voldemort shrieked silently to himself, his arms curled around his middle, in an effort to protect his unborn children from Dumbledore's potential attack. _How am I supposed to duel Dumbledore if necessary?! How am I supposed to punish my Death Eaters?! How am I supposed to overthrow the Ministry of Magic?! How am I supposed to defend myself and my… my… children… from an attack?! _He could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate – the walls were closing in – the world was ending – Hippogriffs were falling out of the sky!

"Don't worry, Evan. I promise I'll protect you. We both will," Harry tried to reassure Evan, meaning Draco and himself. He too was stunned by Dumbledore's cold and hostile attitude towards Evan – a boy who was always so sweet and sexy, and now pregnant.

_Oh like that's going to really help me. __**You**__, the__ Boy-Who-Lived-To-Thwart-All-My-Carefully-Laid-Plans, __are__ going to protect __**me**__ from Dumbledore. That's rich. Just rich. I've been trying to kill you both for YEARS! And has it happened yet?! No! _Voldemort ground out to himself darkly as his hand twitched towards his wand, wondering whether he should take his chances and just try killing Dumbledore now. Although, he figured if he did, Harry might refuse to help him 'Maintain the Pregnancy,' which would result in him losing his unborn children– a horrific result he did _not_ want.

Before anyone could get any deeper into their own mental freak-out sessions, Gertrude again took charge. "As I was saying… before we were so rudely interrupted! You need to understand how to 'Maintain the Pregnancy.' However, first, you'll probably want to know how a Male Pregnancy is even possible. Well, to make a long story short, a _Male_ Pregnancy is _not_ possible. However, a _**Semi-Male**_ Pregnancy is possible. A Semi-Male would generally be someone who was born male, but due to any number of possible physical **Magical Transformations**, they also have some Female components in their current body. However, even that is generally not enough. You would also need an immense amount of **Natural Magical Energy** for conception (i.e. pregnancy) to occur. However, that pregnancy will terminate, _unless_ you '**Maintain the Pregnancy**' with more Natural Magical Energy."

Another looong silence descended over the room.

Harry spoke first, calling on all the Gryffindor Courage he possessed. He did his best to clarify, "S-So…h-how does one, er… '**maintain' **th-the…er, p-pr-pregnancy?"

With what was likely the most professional sounding manner possible in such a situation, they _all_ heard Gertrude respond. "By continuing to engage in sexual intercourse with the father, or fathers in this case, throughout the entire pregnancy. Inevitably, Natural Magical Energy gets released through the act of sexual intercourse, which results in the transference of Natural Magical Energy from the fathers to the magically maintained womb, thereby keeping the unborn children alive and well. As Semi-Male Pregnancies are rare and risky, I would recommend engaging in sexual intercourse at least once a week to once every two weeks, otherwise, harm could befall the unborn children and the Semi-Male-Mother."

Trying to understand what Gertrude was telling them and ignoring how hot his face had become, Harry responded, "So…are you saying th-that…if w-we…the f-fathers… don't, er, don't m-maintain the pr-pregnancy frequently enough…that something bad will _also_ happen to Evan?"

"Well Mr. Potter, if either one of you fathers did not take full responsibility for his actions, we would be able to terminate the pregnancy by force, before it could actually hurt Eva-" Gertrude began to reply but was cut off.

"No!" Voldemort heard himself shout, shocking everyone in the room, including himself. He knew that he should be horrified by having to continually have sex weekly or bi-weekly with his Mortal Enemy, Harry Potter, and his newly initiated Death Eater, Draco, but the thought of losing his children or purposely terminating them if Harry or Draco refused to help him Maintain the Pregnancy terrified him to the point of feeling violently ill. "H-Harry, Draco, p-please… say you'll h-help me," Voldemort pleaded, tripping over the words 'please' and 'help' as they were _forbidden_ words for a Dark Lord to use.

"Of course we will!" Harry exclaimed, shocked that Evan would even think for one second that he or Draco would refuse to help him.

"Yes, of course!" Draco answered simultaneously, shoving down his insecurities regarding his mother's difficult pregnancy history along with Evan's already risky pregnancy. Still, he knew he would have to explain at some point his fears to Evan, and ultimately let him choose whether to continue the pregnancy with his sired child or not. Draco would feel horrible if the act of carrying his child would cause the termination of not only his child, but Harry's sired child as well. Swallowing hard, Draco schooled his face into what he hoped was an encouraging and placating expression.

It was at this point, that Albus had a _revelation_ – or thought he did anyway. "I have finally figured it out!" He shouted out loudly, making everyone jump. "None of this, and none of you, are real! …This… This is a result of my unknowingly ingesting hallucinogenic-inducing potions that were somehow added to my recently acquired purchase of candies!" He nodded in satisfaction at having figured this out.

Everyone turned to stare at Dumbledore – with various expressions of disbelief, embarrassment, confusion, and downright hostility on their faces. But before anyone could speak, Dumbledore continued.

"No wait! That may not even be it! I actually think I have been Cursed! I never even made it to the Sweets Shop! I am still on the floor of that Shack! ('Shack': Referring to Tom Riddle's relatives, the Gaunt's House). I failed to detect a Curse! I only thought I detected all those Curses! For all I know, I am probably on the floor, foaming at the mouth, suffering severe unusual Hallucinations, meant to psychologically torture me to death! Yes, that is it! You! You are clever!" Albus yet again yelled, pointing a finger at Voldemort (who still appeared as Evan) in the Medi-Bed.

And that was when Gertrude's last thread of patience snapped. "A hallucination**,** are we? How's this for a hallucination?!" She ground out through her teeth as she lifted up her surprisingly heavy walking staff and used all the force in her arms to bring the bottom of it crashing down on the Headmaster's right foot.

"Oww!" Albus yelled. It wasn't that he hadn't felt worse pain in his lifetime, but considering the fact he thought everything he was seeing and hearing was a hallucination, which wasn't supposed to actually hurt, this act had caught him off guard.

"Still think I'm a hallucination?" Gertrude practically sneered as she leaned down into Albus's face - which she could do only because the wizard was sitting down.

"… But… But… If… this is not a hallucination… Then… this is… r-reality? But… then… how did…" Albus attempted to pull himself together and start making better sense. "How do you know _that person_," Albus then pointed to Voldemort, "is even pregnant?! And furthermore, how do you even know Harry and Draco are both the fathers?!"

Gertrude sighed, exasperated with this wizard, who was supposed to be the calm and intelligent Headmaster of Hogwarts, but he had demonstrated himself to be nothing but an ss! To alleviate his doubts, Gertrude cast the same spells she had earlier, revealing that Evan was pregnant with two children and revealing that Harry had sired one child and Draco had sired the other child.

"Satisfied?" She deadpanned to Albus.

It took another few moments for Albus to reply – but not to Gertrude. "_You_ did this!" He shouted at Voldemort. "You are either purposely doing something to fool her Spell Casting, or… or… you got impregnated by Harry and Draco _on purpose_!"

By this time, with all the unwavering support from Harry, Draco, Gertrude, and seemingly all the others present (judging by the dark expressions they directed at Dumbledore), Voldemort gathered his fraying nerves and at last found himself shouting back, "Are you insane?! Do you honestly think that I – would ever, _ever_ allow myself to be impregnated on purpose?! And by Harry Potter no less?!"

"… What am I supposed to think?! That this was all an… accident?! You know, to get impregnated by Harry and Draco, I would presume you actually had _sex_ with both of them. Was that an accident too?! Or… perhaps you're saying you were _taken advantage of_?! Is that it?!" Albus yelled right back.

Voldemort felt himself shutting down, crushed under the weight of Albus's statements. As he was usually the one in control, the thought of being out of control, or taken advantage of, was dangerous to Voldemort's ego (or what was left of it). His mind took him back to Draco's lying to him about only going to study in the Room of Requirement, when in fact, Draco had collaborated with Harry to trap him in that room and then proceeded to knock down his resistance of their sexual advances, until he had been unable to resist them and the sexual urges they roused within him. And even though it had been the most amazing sexual encounter he had ever had, and was likely the cause of his current pregnancy, the events that led up to that moment in the Room of Requirement made his eyes become dangerously wet with unshed tears. He turned his head away from Dumbledore, refusing to let him see the effect of his words, which were too close to the truth.

"I do not wish to hear any more of your lies or manipulations. Get your things and _get out_. I will personally escort you off the premises," Albus announced to Voldemort, as he stood from the chair and brandished his wand threateningly in front of him.

Everyone was shocked speechless, until Hermione found her tongue first. "You can't do that! If you make Evan leave, then Harry and Draco won't be able to help him maintain his pregnancy, and then their children will die!"

"Then so be it! Their children would probably turn out to be _monsters_ anyway, just like he is!" Albus responded as he again pointed a finger at Voldemort.

With Voldemort's emotions being overwhelmed by Dumbledore's accusations, threats, and intent to throw him out and basically kill his unborn children, he was unable to prevent a single tear from escaping. He quickly lifted one hand to wipe it from his right cheek and kept his eyes averted from Dumbledore.

"Don't you dare call him or our children _that_!" Harry shouted as he scrambled to rise from the bed and stomped forward, feeling more enraged than he ever recalled being. He joined Gertrude by placing himself between Evan and Dumbledore. "And if you make Evan leave, I'm going with him!" Harry continued to shout.

"And I will join them!" Draco seconded. He stayed by Evan, but was now on his knees on the bed, keeping his wand in his right hand, while placing a comforting hand on Evan's shoulder.

"No you won't! Neither of you two is leaving this school! The only one that is leaving, is _him_!" Albus stated firmly.

Minerva interjected again, "Albus! You are behaving most irrationally! Mr. Farley is just a boy! Why are you treating him this way?!"

Voldemort felt his stomach drop down to his toes (metaphorically speaking). He just realized how things could get _even worse_ than they already were, if Dumbledore truthfully and fully answered McGonagall's question. He had to think fast!

Albus was beside himself. He was beyond frustrated with the situation. They all clearly didn't understand why he was demanding the boy leave, because they did not know that that boy, was actually Voldemort in disguise. "Just a boy?! Just a BOY?! That is _not_ just a boy! That is Lord Voldemort—"

"Voldemort's son!" Voldemort shouted over Dumbledore's voice.

If there had been tense bits of silence before, this silence was as deafening and awkward as the combined force of the Big Bang and a hundred House Elves fighting over the same frying-pan.

"…Y-You're… what?!" Harry exclaimed incredulously as he swung around to face Evan, who remained sitting up in the Medi-Bed, looking rather petrified with terror.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! <span><strong>Please Review!<strong> So, what do you think about Voldie claiming he's Voldemort's son? What do you think about Dumbledore's behavior in this chapter? Do you think Dumbledore will (or should), reveal Voldemort's/Evan's/Voldemort's son's true (true) identity? Who else really likes how Gertrude's character is turning out?! XD Oh my… now how is Harry going to react to "Evan's" claim that he's Voldemort's son? Ideas? As I'm sure most of you know by now, I always reply to reviews shortly before I upload the next chapter! Thanks again so much for reading! I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter!

I also want to thank The-Living-Shadow, for reviewing Ch. 34 and bringing up a good point about: How was it possible that Dumbledore could tell that "Evan's" Magical Signature was the same as "Voldemort's", as "Evan" is currently using a **_different_** **Wand** than Voldie.

It was such a good question that I thought I needed to respond publicly. However, I couldn't find a good way to answer it within the chapter itself, so I'm responding here: If you go back to Ch. 27, about ¾ of the way down, it talks about Fluid Magical Energy versus Core Magical Energy. The reference to Fluid Magical Energy and Core Magical Energy is in essence in reference to the Wizard's/Witch's Magic within their own body/soul, and does not have anything to do with their Wand. Although I haven't addressed it directly at this point (in the story itself), basically, a Wand is a way to draw Magical Energy from the Earth and combine it with the Wizard/Witch's own Magical Energy, for the purposes of being able to perform more complex Spells and to make those Spells stronger. (Also, to use a Wand at all, a Witch/Wizard needs to have some Magical Energy within their own body/soul to begin with. Hence, Muggles can't use a Wand at all). So, even if "Evan" completely threw his Wand away, and never picked up another Wand for 50 more years, (and assuming they were somehow both still alive, lol), Dumbledore would still be able to tell that "Evan" has the same Magical Signature as "Voldie". Additionally in Ch. 30, Voldie is able to successfully detect the Magical Signatures of his 2 unborn children (who of course, don't yet have Wands of their own). I hope that answers your question and helped clarify for everyone else how Dumbledore knew "Evan" was "Voldie"!

Ok, that all being said, please review! I can't wait to hear what you think about "Evan" claiming to be Voldie's son!


	36. Chapter 36: To Lie or Not to Lie…

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone! Thank you for all your wonderful, flattering, and hilarious reviews, and support! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, thank you so much Yen, for another excellent beta'ing of this chapter and all your suggestions to make this chapter as awesome as possible!

(See **Ch. 8, Midnight Thievery,** about the duel between Evan/Voldie and Severus about the Libido Suppressant Potions, if you'd like more of a reminder)

**[End of Ch. 35]: **

"I do not wish to hear any more of your lies or manipulations. Get your things and _get out_. I will personally escort you off the premises," Albus announced to Voldemort, as he stood from the chair and brandished his wand threateningly in front of him.

Everyone was shocked speechless, until Hermione found her tongue first. "You can't do that! If you make Evan leave, then Harry and Draco won't be able to help him maintain his pregnancy, and then their children will die!"

"Then so be it! Their children would probably turn out to be _monsters_ anyway, just like he is!" Albus responded as he again pointed a finger at Voldemort.

With Voldemort's emotions being overwhelmed by Dumbledore's accusations, threats, and intent to throw him out and basically kill his unborn children, Voldemort was entirely unable to prevent a single tear from escaping. He quickly lifted one hand to wipe it from his right cheek and kept his eyes averted from Dumbledore.

"Don't you dare call him or our children _that_!" Harry shouted as he scrambled to rise from the bed and stomped forward, feeling more enraged than he ever recalled being, and joined Gertrude by placing himself in the way of Evan and Dumbledore. "And if you make Evan leave, I'm going with him!" Harry continued to shout.

"And I will join them!" Draco seconded. He stayed by Evan, but was now on his knees on the bed, keeping his wand in his right hand, while placing a comforting hand on Evan's shoulder.

"No you won't! Neither of you two is leaving this school! The only one that is leaving, is _him_!" Albus stated firmly.

Minerva interjected again, "Albus! You are behaving most irrationally! Mr. Farley is just a boy! Why are you treating him this way?!"

Voldemort felt his stomach drop down to his toes (metaphorically speaking). He just realized how things could get _even worse_ than they already were, if Dumbledore truthfully and fully answered McGonagall's question. He had to think fast!

Albus was beside himself. He was beyond frustrated with the situation. They all clearly didn't understand why he was demanding the boy leave, because they did not know that that boy, was actually Voldemort in disguise. "Just a boy?! Just a BOY?! That is _not_ just a boy! That is Lord Voldemort—"

"Voldemort's son!" Voldemort shouted over Dumbledore's voice.

If there had been tense bits of silences before, this silence was as deafening and awkward as the combined force of the Big Bang and a hundred House Elves fighting over the same frying-pan.

"…Y-You're… what?!" Harry exclaimed incredulously as he swung around to face Evan, who remained sitting up in the Medi-Bed, looking rather petrified with terror.

(You may want to review **Ch. 6** for what "Evan" told Harry and Draco regarding his Parents and "close family friend").

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 36**

**To Lie or Not to Lie… That Depends if Smart**

**POV: Multi**

"I… I'm… V-Voldemort's s-son," Voldemort replied to Harry's question, stuttering because he couldn't control the fear that raged within him. He had been almost certain that Dumbledore would reveal his true identity sooner or later! He had tried to think of a better and more believable identity, but came up blank! And then Dumbledore was already talking, and that's all he could come up with: Voldemort's _son_. But now that he had said it, he was terrified that Harry especially, and possibly even Draco, would want nothing to do with him! After all, he (Voldemort) had killed Harry's parents. Why would Harry think Voldemort's _son_ would be any different?

Voldemort chanced a look around the room at everyone. He was not surprised to see the utter shock on their faces. However, he _was_ surprised that there was no sign of hatred, on the other hand, looked like he was about to explode and make another attempt to reveal his _true_ identity once and for all.

Harry glanced around the room, and back at Dumbledore, whose face was turning purple-blue – probably in fury. But as far as he could tell, the Headmaster wasn't denying Evan's claim. Additionally, as far as he could tell, no one had a clue that Evan was Voldemort's son - not even Draco, his fellow House-mate and… boyfriend? Lover?

And that's when the whole thing blew up in Harry's mind. _Evan is… __**V-Voldemort's son**__?! Oh my G-d… I'm… we're… lovers… with… a-and have b-babies with… V-Voldemort's son! How… How could this have happened?! Why… Why didn't Evan stop me?! _And that's when a little voice in the back of Harry's mind piped-up, 'He did try! You and Draco didn't listen!'

Harry suddenly felt rather light-headed. "I… just… g-give me a second…" He mumbled as he stumbled forward towards Evan's bed, and sat down heavily on the end, putting his head in his hands, and resting his elbows on his knees, taking a few deep breaths while processing this new… Earth-Shattering-Information.

At hearing that Evan was the Dark Lord's son, Draco wasn't doing much better. _Oh Merlin, I… impregnated the Dark Lord's son?! Fuck!__The Dark Lord is going to curse my bollocks off! Oh Slytherin! Why didn't Evan tell me that he was the Dark Lord's son?! Ok, yes, he told me he was a Death Eater, who apparently is so high ranking he was assigned the task of killing Harry Potter, and doesn't have the Dark Mark on his arm, and he effortlessly uses the Unforgivable Curses and other Dark Curses, but… but… Shite. Now it's all starting to make sense. I… we… are so dead! And if the Dark Lord hated Harry Potter before… just wait until he finds out that Harry knocked up his son! And that I helped him! Fuck! I don't even think my Father will be able to do anything to help me – us! _

Meanwhile, Harry continued to try to silently process current events. _I just don't understand how someone as sweet and sexy as Evan is, could possibly, possibly be Voldemort's son. I just don't get it. Maybe he's adopted? … No, that'd be too good to be true, and if that were the case, I doubt Dumbledore would be freaking out as much. Or, what about, maybe he got his disposition and other traits from his mother? And has minimal traits from his father?_

Finally, Harry turned towards Evan. "Evan, who was your Mother?"

The question caught Voldemort by surprise. Here he was thinking Harry was going to curse him, or do something else extremely unpleasant, but, apparently not, or not yet. "Uh… Mero… Chem… Marriam! Marry for short."

Harry stared at him. "Was she… a good person?"

Voldemort remained silent for a moment, as he had never considered such question before. He had always thought of his Mother as having been weak and cruel for abandoning him. But aside from that, he hadn't ever heard anyone say she was a bad person, aside from running off with a Muggle man. "I… think so… I never really knew her. She died shortly after I was born." The look on Harry's face seemed to suggest the boy was mostly appeased with his answer.

_Huh. That's interesting. I think my Father mentioned that Voldemort's Mother, and I think Father too, also died when he was young. _Draco thought offhandedly to himself, feeling fortunate that both of his parents were still alive.

"I… uh… I'm s-sorry… to hear that. About your Mum," Harry replied. He recalled that Evan had previously said that _both_ his parents were dead, back when Evan had ended up in the Hospital Wing after having jumped out of a window, and insisted on leaving Hogwarts to go speak to a 'close family friend.' Harry didn't realize how similar their pasts might be, as he too had lost his Mother (and Father) at a very young age, no thanks to Voldemort. But regardless, he needed to know about Evan's… Father. "And uh… so… a-about your Father… he's… obviously… not really dead… like you said he was…"

Voldemort had to think back to what Harry was referring to, but then he recalled that although he had been telling the truth about his (i.e. Voldemort's), parents being dead, (because his mother had died shortly after he was born, and he later killed his own father), now that he was _pretending_ to be 'Evan Farley, the _son_ of Voldemort,' well, obviously, Harry would think that he (i.e. Voldemort's _son_), had previously lied, because he (i.e. _Voldemort_), was obviously still alive!

"W-Well… he's… he's… e-essentially dead… to me," Voldemort stammered. "I mean… he's… he is a… a… m-monster…" Voldemort shot a glance to Dumbledore, using the same word he chose earlier to refer to 'Voldemort.' "I… was taken in by… er… a close friend of my Mother," Voldemort tried to do some fast thinking, keeping Nagini in his mind as a possible 'close family friend of his mother'. "I mean, my F-Father… doesn't even know… I exist. H-He's insane. My Mother… knew that, and, she n-never told him of my existence… she instead… uh… just made arrangements such that if anything ever happened to her, that… that I would be taken care of by her friend… Nagi." Voldemort briefly paused, as he continued to piece together a back-story to his newly created identity as 'Voldemort's son' rather than just 'Evan Farley.' "I've… had to be careful… b-because… if anyone else found out that… I'm V-Voldemort's son… Voldemort… might try to… try to make me… join him. And… I d-don't want that. I… I've never even… spoken to him." Voldemort spoke all of this a bit more loudly than usual, as he was paying close attention to Dumbledore, who had made a variety of sounds of interjection during his obvious-to-Dumbledore lies - lies that Dumbledore undoubtedly wanted to expose.

Feeling infinitely relieved with all Evan had told him, including the fact that Evan didn't want anything to do with Voldemort, and that Voldemort wasn't even aware of Evan's existence, Harry came to a decision. He twisted his body so that he was kneeling on the bed facing Evan. Ever the daring Gryffindor, Harry leaned forward and captured Evan's lips in a kiss, while bringing his right hand to stroke along Evan's jaw. Between his kneading lips and massaging of Evan's jaw, he got the other boy to open his mouth and let him slip his tongue inside. He felt the other boy grasp the front of his robe and then felt himself being tugged forward until they were pressed together, chest-to-chest. Harry vaguely thought he heard a strangled sound coming from Dumbledore somewhere behind him.

After a thorough, possessive plundering of Evan's mouth that got said boy whimpering, Harry pulled back. Staring into the breathless and red-faced boy's eyes, Harry stated firmly so the entire room could hear, "I don't care that you're Voldemort's _son_. You're not him, and it's clear to me that you don't want anything to do with him or his… goals. So the fact that you're Voldemort's _son_ changes _nothing_. I still want to, and I still will, help you maintain this pregnancy… "

Voldemort had not anticipated Harry's kiss at all, and was completely unprepared when it had happened – Harry had kissed him _in front of Dumbledore_, and was still kissing him! However, as the kiss continued, he soon forgot about Dumbledore, and about everyone in the room, except Draco whose hand tightened marginally on his shoulder. As Harry licked into his mouth and teased his tongue into responding in kind, Voldemort _wanted_. He wanted more, and he wanted it now – no, he _needed_ it now. He was hard and that special spot inside of him throbbed with the need to be filled. Much too soon for his liking, Harry pulled back, and then reality started catching up with Voldemort's lust-filled mind. Even so, he understood Harry's verbalizing his promise to still continue to help him, even though he was Voldemort's son.

Draco was 100% plus certain Evan was lying through his teeth – regarding the part where Evan claimed he wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lord. He would be certain to get the boy alone at some point in the near future to question him thoroughly about being Voldemort's son and his allegiance to him. However, Draco quickly became distracted by Harry's antics, and could not believe Harry had the guts to kiss Evan in front of all the adults, including Dumbledore and Snape in the manner he did. It wasn't just a peck, oh no, that would be too easy for the Gryffindor. No, Harry had to snog the boy breathless, to the point where Draco could tell Evan was beyond turned-on and could see the slight outline of his erection beneath the somewhat thin Medi-Bed sheets. Draco was pretty much just watching, and even he could feel himself hardening in his trousers.

So, just as Harry finished speaking, and with everyone staring at him, Draco swooped in, determined to _not_ be outdone by a Gryffindor. He used his body to mostly block Evan's body from everyone else's gazes, hoping to convey the same message as Harry, as he too proceeded to make-out with Voldemort's son, nipping and tonguing the boy's bottom lip before sliding into said boy's now slackened mouth. He kept his left hand on Evan's shoulder, but he covertly moved his right hand along the bed, until it slid between Evan's legs and stroked along the boy's covered shaft, causing Evan to moan and shift his hips forward in a needy gesture. As much as Draco wanted to repeat that response, he thought it too risky with the others watching him, and instead continued to trail his hand upward to the boy's chest, purposely tweaking the boy's left clothed nub, eliciting another gasp from the boy and another hitch of his hips. He was almost tempted to just continue and not care about the consequences – what was the worst that could happen? He could get expelled from Hogwarts for having sex with another student in front of the Headmaster, he supposed. It might be worth it.

"E-Enough!" Albus hollered hoarsely.

It had the desired effect of separating Draco and Evan, both of whom were out-of-breath and crimson-faced.

"That's enough!" Albus repeated for good measure, in case Harry or Draco again decided to kiss… Voldemort. A sight that made him feel as if his brain had been stampeded upon by a herd of Centaurs! "Harry, Draco, you have no idea what it is you are really doing. Get away from him. He needs to leave. I promise, one day, you will thank me," Dumbledore insisted. At this point, he did _not_ want to reveal Voldemort's true identity if he didn't have to. After all, if what everyone believed was true, Harry had sex with Voldemort, and had gotten him _pregnant_. Dumbledore feared for Harry's mental stability if he discovered he had sex with, and conceived a child with, and maybe had even fallen in love with, Voldemort! Voldemort, who was Harry's parents' murderer, and who was also indirectly the murderer of Harry's Wizarding-Father, Sirius, who had been directly murdered by Bellatrix. Hence, Dumbledore now decided that the best course of action at this point, was simply to separate Voldemort from Harry and Draco, and _never_ allow Harry to know that "Evan" was actually "Voldemort" in disguise. In fact, to be safe, it would be better if no one else ever knew that "Evan" was "Voldemort," lest they accidentally let slip "Evan's" true identity. Dumbledore couldn't even fully wrap his mind around the implications and consequences of Harry finding out that he had gotten Voldemort pregnant, and could not begin to predict how the members of the Order of the Phoenix, or the Death Eaters, or the general public, would take such… outrageous… insane… news.

"What?! No! We just told you, we're not leaving him!" Harry protested, incensed by Dumbledore's incessant and outrageously unreasonable demands. "He is pregnant with our babies! That makes him and them my _family_ – the only _real_ family I have ever known. They will d-die if we are separated! I'm not going to let that happen!"

Practically leaping from the bed, Harry drew his wand and faced-off with Dumbledore. "As I said: If he goes, then we go," he declared.

Having also had enough of Dumbledore's threatening Evan, Draco slid off the bed in a significantly more dignified manner, and strode forward to stand beside Harry, wand at the ready. "Exactly. And if you do not lower your wand, and withdraw immediately, my Father and the Hogwarts Board of Governors will hear of it, and you can say goodbye to your status of Headmaster of Hogwarts!" Draco sneered.

Albus disregarded Draco's threat, but considered Harry's assertion that if they and "Evan" were separated, that their unborn children would die. Albus was still a bit confused about _all_ the mechanics of the "Maintaining the Pregnancy," but apparently it was Supreme-Medi-Witch Gertrude herself, (not just Harry) who was of the opinion that the unborn children would die if Harry and Draco were separated from Voldemort and did not continue to have sex at least once or twice a week. If true, part of Albus felt pity for the children that would probably die from that separation. But, the colder part of Albus, (as a result of years of fighting against Dark Wizards, including Grindelwald and Voldemort,) figured if Voldemort's children died, then that might be the best thing for Harry and Draco – they would not have any links or attachment to Voldemort or anything that was his. Well, aside from the Horcrux that might reside within Harry. But more likely than not, this was just another attempt by Voldemort to kill Harry, or do something even worse to the Gryffindor.

Another part of Albus still thought there was _no_ possible way Voldemort could be pregnant with anyone's child, least of all Harry's! Therefore, Voldemort must have done something to trick the Medi-Witches or their Spells into thinking he was pregnant - to what end, Albus didn't know, but he didn't want to wait to find out.

On the other hand, if Voldemort really _had_ found a way to become impregnated by Harry, Albus could only imagine what kind of Dark Magic Voldemort intended to perform, likely using their children as ingredients in his Dark Spell. If that was the reason for the pregnancy, Albus _hoped_ that the children would die – it would be a much kinder and more merciful fate than whatever Voldemort intended to do with them. In fact, if Voldemort really was pregnant, Albus was almost tempted to force him a drink a Potion to abort the pregnancy… but Albus wouldn't dare go that far. Luckily though, given the strange circumstances, it appeared the children would die long before they were born, as long as he was able to separate Voldemort from Harry and Draco. Therefore, he felt the best course of action was to get Voldemort away from Harry and Draco, and Hogwarts, immediately!

Resolved, Albus steeled himself for what needed to be done, and his expression darkened, "I see I will need to do this the hard way. Please do not struggle. I do not want to hurt any of you more than necessary. But that… boy… will be leaving one way or another."

As things looked like a battle between Albus and the two boys, one of which was his Wizarding Son, seemed inevitable, Severus realized that at long last, the inevitable time to be _sacked_ and _humiliated_, had come. His conscience simply would not withstand the consequences of Albus sending Mr. Evan Farley away, and thereby causing the loss of the boy's children. "Albus, I need to speak with you, on an… urgent matter now," Severus interjected, as he stepped forward and, grasping Albus's wand arm, he tried to steer his aim away from Evan as well as direct the Headmaster out of the Medi-Wing.

"No! Severus, let go! I cannot leave him unsupervised until he leaves the premises!" Albus insisted as he struggled against Severus's hold.

Getting nowhere fast, Severus adjusted his plans accordingly. "Fine! _Silencio Locus!_" Severus cast, creating an area around him and Albus that would prevent their voices from carrying to the others. "Albus, I implore you to see reason… Mr. Evan Farley… the D-Dark Lord's s-son… did _not_ intentionally try to become impregnated by Mr. Potter or Mr. Malfoy. And I know this, because the boy… entered (i.e. broke into) my private Potions Storeroom and… borrowed (i.e. stole), a Libido Suppressant Potion. Furthermore, he… requested (i.e. threatened/ordered) that I continue to make and supply him with those Libido Suppressant Potions. As I am certain you are aware, taking such potions would make it such that one… would _not_ crave sex in the least."

Albus contemplated Severus's statements, and then answered. "Severus, I do believe… that… boy has duped you. If he were really taking those Libido Suppressant Potions, then why is it that he still had sex with Harry and Draco, and thereby became pregnant? Hmm?"

Severus had been hoping to avoid Evan Farley's curse (which would only get activated if he ever told any of the faculty or ministry that Evan had stolen his Libido Suppressant Potions, to get him in trouble), but at this point, he doubted he would be able to avoid it with Albus's question.

"The reason that the boy likely had sex with Harry and Draco was because… I… arranged for those Libido Suppressant Potions to be… diluted," Severus admitted in an almost whisper as he looked down at his feet in shame and regret.

"… And, _why_ would you have diluted those potions?" Albus questioned slowly.

In a last epic effort to avoid Mr. Farley's hex from activating, Severus answered, "I was… upset… because he was… less than civil… when he requested that I give him and continue to supply him with those potions, and so I sought to sabotage his efforts." Now that he was saying it out loud, and knowing that they both knew the _consequences_ of his actions, Severus wished he could just crawl into a hole and be swallowed up – alternatively, he wished Voldemort would spontaneously discover his double-spy status and Avada Kedavra him on the spot, right now preferably. But, considering the fact he didn't hear laughing behind his back, he thought he had at least succeeded in not activating Evan's hex.

"… He threatened you," Albus deduced. Regardless, he was shocked that Severus would do such an act, especially to someone he believed to be a _student_. However, perhaps his judgment had been clouded because Evan clearly wasn't a student, and likely hadn't behaved like a student during his counter with Severus. Either way, Albus made a mental-note to speak about this matter further with Severus in the future, lest something else catastrophic happen to a _real_ student.

"… No comment, because I wish to avoid certain… unappealing consequences," Severus replied. "But my point is, is that you cannot send that boy away. He is _not_ Voldemort!"

Albus couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow upon wondering what sort of 'unappealing consequences' those could be. In any case, before he could even re-evaluate whether he should actually make an exception, and _only_ tell Severus about "Evan's" true identity, Albus was hit with a Spell – courtesy of Gertrude.

"_Somnus Fluidus_!" Gertrude cast. She looked on with satisfaction as the Headmaster's eyes rolled shut, and his body slowly crumpled and _softly_ descended to the ground. Her Staff, which she crafted herself years ago, was not just a Staff, but also a Wand, though most everyone was unaware of that fact, likely for two reasons. The first is because most Wizards and Witches at this point in Wizarding History would not have suspected that her Staff was actually a Wand, because most Wands these days were much smaller than those in the ancient past. The second is because for those who did unwittingly discover that her Staff was actually a Wand, she ensured that she _Obliviated_ that fact from the minds of her targets and bystanders – which she would also do to her current target and audience soon enough. As such, her Staff-Wand definitely came in handy, as it almost always managed to catch her target off-guard; she was pleased to see it had even been able to catch the great Albus Dumbledore by surprise and successfully subdue him. "Don't worry, it's just a Spell to put him to _sleep_ for a long while. Sometimes that is a very handy spell in Medi-Wizardry for those visitors who get too hysterical and interfere with our ability to help our patients."

Gertrude then turned to the three boys, two of which were still on their feet, but now had their wands lowered, while the third boy, her patient, was breathing raggedly, flushed, and shifting in bed – he was clearly _aroused_. This, coupled with the fact at how _quickly_ he was affected by said arousal, signaled that Evan needed to begin engaging in sexual intercourse to obtain more Natural Magical Energy from the fathers in order to maintain the pregnancy as soon as possible. "Duckie," Gertrude addressed Evan, "Where do you believe your children's conception occurred? Because such pregnancies have been shown to be _best_ maintained in the location of conception. You, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy need to go to that location such that you three can initiate maintaining this pregnancy – the signs in your body clearly show this needs to be done _immediately_."

Mortifying though it was to hear Gertrude say that, Voldemort's body couldn't agree more as the need to be thoroughly fucked intensified, pulling another unintentional whimper from him. "Hah… I… that r-room," he found himself unable to articulate the precise room, as he had only been unknowingly led there once. "H-Harry… the room where… the f-first time… we all… hah…" Voldemort gasped out.

"The Room of Requirement," Harry and Draco spoke virtually simultaneously.

Nodding her head, Gertrude asked, "Duckie, can you walk there?"

"Nhh… I… I th-think so," Voldemort huffed as he scooted to the edge of the bed, and then shakily got to his feet, astonished by his quick deterioration.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, you two help guide him to that room. Then, once there, I would assume you know what to do?" Without pausing Gertrude elaborated, "Basically engage in the same activity you did in order to make him pregnant in the first place. Hint: Deep _penetration_ is key, and do ensure that you ejaculate inside him. Any questions?"

Gertrude had to withhold her laughter at how red all three boys' faces got as they all stammered out various forms of 'No Ma'am.' "Very well, be sure to send a Patronus or other messenger to us here in the Medi-Wing if you need any help, or have any more questions. I will make arrangements to stay the night until we speak more tomorrow." She finished and gestured to the door, which she now opened with her _usual_ wand, signaling for the boys to help Evan to that Room of Requirement.

Harry waved a quick goodbye to a smiling Hermione and a very red-faced and gob-smacked Ron, and glanced at the remaining occupants, before departing with Evan and Draco.

Harry and Draco ended up having to partially carry Evan down to the Room of Requirement. Luckily, it wasn't too far from the Hospital-Wing, relatively speaking for how massive Hogwarts was.

"Don't worry, Evan. We're almost there," Harry said encouragingly, as they rounded the final corner to the hallway that would lead to their final destination.

"O-Ok… p-please h-hurry," Voldemort gasped, as he continued stumbling towards their destination with the other two boys' help.

Harry and Draco were increasingly concerned with Evan's current state. But, they took comfort in Gertrude's attitude and confidence that they could successfully get Evan to the room without more assistance. Besides, with every step towards that door, the more excited and aroused Harry and Draco got, knowing they were soon going to be inside of Evan's tight body again. And from the boy's current state – he wouldn't be putting up any sort of resistance.

Harry barely had to spare a thought for what he 'Required' the Room to provide for them, before he tugged open the door handle, and proceeded inside. This time, the room was almost bare, the exception being only one piece of furniture – a very large, comfy looking bed in the center, with red-colored sheets.

Ah… perfect!

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! <strong>Please review!<strong> So... What'd you think?! :3 Do we know where we're going next? XD Do you think Dumbledore's behavior might not be as bad as we thought, in light of Dumbledore's suspicions regarding either Voldemort not really being pregnant, or thinking that Voldemort is planning to use their unborn children for some Dark Spell/Potion? Were you surprised by Harry's and/or Draco's reactions to finding out that "Evan" is really "Voldemort's son" (supposedly). As most of you know, I always reply to reviews, usually shortly before I upload the next chapter. I look forward to hearing what you thought of this chapter!


	37. Chapter 37: Perks to Maintaining

**Author's Note: **

Hi Everyone! Thanks for all your reviews and continued support! I also want to definitely thank my beta, Yen, for her super awesome beta'ing job of this next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :3

Although I typically do not reply directly to particular Guest Reviews (as there is no option to do so for PM replies), I did want to briefly 'publicly reply' to a Guest Comment regarding my OC, Supreme Medi-Witch Gertrude: If I hadn't added Gertrude into the story, and instead had Madame Pomfrey just happen to know all about such rare Male Pregnancies (which hadn't happened in about 200 years), I think that would have made Pomfrey a Mary-Sue character. So, by adding Gertrude, who is much older and has had a lot more education and experience, I think this prevented Pomfrey from becoming a Mary-Sue character. I don't really consider Gertrude to be a Mary-Sue character either, as the older one is, the more knowledge they get, and the more secure they likely are in their opinions. Plus, working at St. Mungo's must be very stressful and a very fast-paced job – so Gertrude's dealing with an upset Headmaster Dumbledore, and quickly subduing him, is probably nothing in grand comparison. And truthfully, Dumbledore was probably expecting an attack to come from Voldemort, not anyone else, and so Dumbledore's attention probably wasn't on Gertrude, and thus made it easier for Gertrude to 'attack' Dumbledore. It may have also been considered OOC for Minerva to curse/hex/etc Dumbledore, unless Minerva suspected that Dumbledore was _not really_ Dumbledore (i.e. unless Minerva thought Dumbledore was an imposter, like the fake/polyjuiced Mad-Eye Moody). Plus, Minerva's specialty is Transfiguration – I'm not sure how good her Sleeping spells are, but a Medi-Witch would probably be great at such Spelling spells. But thank you for your thoughtful Review, and I'm happy that you are otherwise enjoying this story! I hope this explanation has also helped Everyone to better understand why adding Gertrude was definitely necessary to this story.

That being said, please enjoy this chapter! XD

* * *

><p><strong>[End of Ch. 36]: <strong>

Gertrude then turned to the three boys, two of which were still on their feet, but now had their wands lowered, while the third boy, her patient, was breathing raggedly, flushed, and shifting in bed – he was clearly _aroused_. This, coupled with the fact at how _quickly_ he was affected by said arousal, signaled that Evan needed to begin engaging in sexual intercourse to obtain more Natural Magical Energy from the fathers in order to maintain the pregnancy as soon as possible. "Duckie," Gertrude addressed Evan, "Where do you believe your children's conception occurred? Because such pregnancies have been shown to be _best_ maintained in the location of conception. You, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy need to go to that location such that you three can initiate maintaining this pregnancy – the signs in your body clearly show this needs to be done _immediately_."

Mortifying though it was to hear Gertrude say that, Voldemort's body couldn't agree more as the need to be thoroughly fucked intensified, pulling another unintentional whimper from him. "Hah… I… that r-room," he found himself unable to articulate the precise room, as he had only been unknowingly led there once. "H-Harry… the room where… the f-first time… we all… hah…" Voldemort gasped out.

"The Room of Requirement," Harry and Draco spoke virtually simultaneously.

Nodding her head, Gertrude asked, "Duckie, can you walk there?"

"Nhh… I… I th-think so," Voldemort huffed as he scooted to the edge of the bed, and then shakily got to his feet, astonished by his quick deterioration.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, you two help guide him to that room. Then, once there, I would assume you know what to do?" Without pausing Gertrude elaborated, "Basically engage in the same activity you did in order to make him pregnant in the first place. Hint: Deep _penetration_ is key, and do ensure that you ejaculate inside him. Any questions?"

Gertrude had to withhold her laughter at how red all three boys' faces got as they all stammered out various forms of 'No Ma'am.' "Very well, be sure to send a Patronus or other messenger to us here in the Medi-Wing if you need any help, or have any more questions. I will make arrangements to stay the night until we speak more tomorrow." She finished and gestured to the door, which she now opened with her _usual_ wand, signaling for the boys to help Evan to that Room of Requirement.

Harry waved a quick goodbye to a smiling Hermione and a very red-faced and gob-smacked Ron, and glanced at the remaining occupants, before departing with Evan and Draco.

Harry and Draco ended up having to partially carry Evan down to the Room of Requirement. Luckily, it wasn't too far from the Hospital-Wing, relatively speaking for how massive Hogwarts was.

"Don't worry, Evan. We're almost there," Harry said encouragingly, as they rounded the final corner to the hallway that would lead to their final destination.

"O-Ok… p-please h-hurry," Voldemort gasped, as he continued stumbling towards their destination with the other two boys' help.

Harry and Draco were increasingly concerned with Evan's current state. But, they took comfort in Gertrude's attitude and confidence that they could successfully get Evan to the room without more assistance. Besides, with every step towards that door, the more excited and aroused Harry and Draco got, knowing they were soon going to be inside of Evan's tight body again. And from the boy's current state – he wouldn't be putting up any sort of resistance.

Harry barely had to spare a thought for what he 'Required' the Room to provide for them, before he tugged open the door handle, and proceeded inside. This time, the room was almost bare, the exception being only one piece of furniture – a very large, comfy looking bed in the center, with red-colored sheets.

Ah… perfect!

* * *

><p><strong>Voldemort Goes Back To School<strong>

**Chapter 37**

**Perks to Maintaining a Pregnancy**

**POV: Voldemort/Evan, Harry, and Draco**

Closing the door behind them, Harry and Draco guided Evan to the bed and sat him down on the edge. Harry quickly unbuttoned and pulled off Evan's robe, while Draco removed Evan's shoes and socks before he undid the button on Evan's trousers, and pulled the zipper down. Harry and Draco then proceeded to drag both the boy's trousers and boxers down his creamy thighs, calves, feet, and then off, tossing them aside onto the floor.

Harry and Draco paused to take in the arousing sight of Evan's naked form as the boy shifted backwards towards the middle of the bed. His belly was still flat, though they figured that would soon change, and his hips were shifting restlessly, length hard and dripping, and legs spread.

_Why are they stopping?! _Voldemort wondered as he semi-consciously bit his lip, unable to sit still - he _needed_ them. By the looks on their faces, it certainly looked like they wanted him too. Not able to wait a moment longer, Voldemort spread his legs wider, while whimpering, "P-Please… Nhh… H-Harry… Uhnn… D-Draco… P-Please… I… I…n-need…"

And that was all he had to say, before both boys quickly disrobed, and joined him on the bed.

"S'alright, E-Evan… Gonna make sure we get you r-ready…" Draco whispered heatedly into Evan's ear, shooting a mischievous glance at Harry, who was now behind Evan. Draco cast the silent, wandless lubrication spell over his and Harry's fingers.

Harry maneuvered Evan between his legs, such that the boy's back lay against Harry's chest. Harry then slid his slickened fingers over Evan's chest, tweaking the boy's right nipple. Upon hearing a sharp intake of breath, he began unabashedly rolling the nub between his slick fingertips, resulting in the boy arching his back, seeking more stimulation.

Meanwhile, Draco placed two fingers alongside Evan's pale left inner thigh, and proceeded to slowly drag those slickened fingers up, until they reached Evan's entrance, only to pause and tease around the rim, making the boy buck, trying to get them to enter him.

"Nhhh! P-Please! O-Oh! P-Please… I… D-Dra… I n-nee…" Voldemort moaned, writhing between them.

The sight of Evan being so needy, made Draco's blood rush southward. Draco grabbed Evan's right hip with his left hand, holding him in place. The blond then pressed those same two fingers into the boy's tight channel, unrelentingly and despite Evan's attempted struggle – whether in pleasure or slight pain – Draco did not pause until they were all the way inside. He then promptly began wriggling his fingers around, searching for that sweet spot, and then –

"AAAHHHH! NNNHH! AAHHHNNN! I… NNHH! ….M-More! Nhhh!" The Dark Lord keened as he jerked uncontrollably every time those fingers pressed up against that spot. Subconsciously trying to provoke the two boys into giving him what he needed most, Voldemort wriggled down further into Harry's lap while his knees rose up, presenting his finger-filled pink puckered entrance even more clearly to the boys.

"G-ds! E-Evan… you are… so sexy like this…" Draco breathed as he started to spread his fingers inside the boy's tight heat, stretching him to take his and Harry's cocks. "Fuck… Need to… nhh… f-fuck you… so perfect… so perfect l-like this…"

"AAAHNNN! Y-YESSS! UHNNN!" Voldemort moaned again.

"D-Draco… She said that… this… that we… should do th-this quickly… r-right?" Harry asked hoarsely, while he continued his ministrations against the two nubs on Evan's chest, making the boy jerk up with each pass of his fingers.

"S-Seems that way…" Draco said with a lascivious smirk, not hesitating to press a third finger into Evan, and thrust all three inside him a few more times, before withdrawing his hand from Evan's entrance.

"Y-You go first… I think it's been longer… since you've been… inside him…" Harry offered.

Draco nodded, not that he thought he'd be able to allow Harry to go first anyway, with how hard and turned-on he currently was. He then cast the wandless lubrication spell on his cock. "Alright E-Evan… Get ready… Gonna… gonna give you… wh-what you n-need," Draco gasped out as he leaned forward and placed his left hand on the bed to Evan's right side and Harry's right leg, while he held his cock in his right hand and guided it to Evan's twitching hole. As soon as he felt the head begin pushing into Evan's heat, Draco's typical careful composure shattered. He released his length and grabbed Evan's left hip, yanking the boy's middle towards him as he thrust his cock deep into the unbearably delicious tightness of the boy's channel. Not even pausing, Draco pulled his hips back only to slam back into the boy below, changing his angle with every thrust, again seeking out the sweet nub within the boy that would make him —

"AAAAHHHH! AAAHHHH! TH-THERE! NHHH! Y-YESSS! TH-THERE! …. NHHH! OHHHH!" The Dark Lord shrieked as Draco's thrusting cock unceasingly rammed against his prostate.

"Uhnnn… E-Evan… Y-You… Nhhh… W-Were… m-made f-for… th-this…" Draco ground out… "Y-You were… m-made to be… f-fucked… by c-cock… H-Hardly took… nhhh… a-any time… f-for you… to open… open up… for me… ahnn."

A part of Voldemort thought he _should_ be angry at Draco's words, but instead, he only felt _more_ found himself moaning and writhing on Draco's thrusting shaft. "NNHHH! C-CLOSE… I…. S'CLOSE…. HNNN!"

Draco couldn't stop himself from continuing. "I-If you… nhhh… weren't al-already… p-pregnant… f-fuck… I'd… I'd… f-fuck a b-baby into… nhhh… into you… r-right now…" Draco growled possessively as his pace became faster, harder, and more erratic at the thought of impregnating Evan again.

"AAAAHHHH! AAAHHHH! I'M…. I'M… G-GONNA! I'M… G-GONNA! DRA- I'M… I'M… AAAAAAHHHHNNN! Voldemort wailed as his prostate was assaulted by Draco's cock**, **while his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts of being impregnated again – this time, on purpose – all of which drove him over the edge of release.

"UHNNN! FUCK…. F-FUCK… S'GOOD…" Draco shouted as Evan's passage contracted rhythmically around his length. From where he was kneeling on the bed, he grasped both of Evan's hips harshly as he continued pushing deeply into the boy, chasing his own release, practically able to count down to the inevitable sweet orgasm he could feel just about to break free… with thrust four… three… two… one… "AAAAHHHHNNNN!" Draco shouted as his seed pulsed from his length deep into Evan's body… to his womb. "F-FUCK! NNHHH!" Draco yelled again at that thought, shooting another spurt of his release into the boy – into _the mother_ of his unborn child.

Harry was still seated behind Evan all this while, teasing the boy's sensitive nipples, and with the boy's writhing about, Harry's cock had found its way between the soft and warm cleft of the boy's undulating arse. When Draco's spell-slickened cock had thrust into Evan, some of that slick had trickled down Evan's crevice, and onto Harry's own shaft.

Harry pressed his hips forward, thoroughly enjoying the now slippery chasm between Evan's arse. He found that when he pressed forward far enough, the tip of his length was brushed by Draco's cock as it entered Evan's passage. It reminded Harry of the morning after they had sex with Evan in the Room of Requirement for the first time, when he and Draco both had morning erections, but Evan was still asleep, resulting in Harry getting on top of Draco and stroking their naked cocks together until they came.

Between these sensations against his highly sensitized shaft, Evan's unending moans of pleasure, and Draco's dirty talk – including how Draco wanted to fuck another baby into Evan, Harry rushed to wrap his right hand around his length tightly – preventing himself from spontaneously orgasming.

_Oh Merlin! I can't believe Draco just said that! I mean, it was fucking hot, but damn! If Even weren't pregnant, but Draco knew he could get pregnant, would Draco really try to impregnate Evan?! That's just, fuck, that's insanely hot! But, I gotta keep it together. I can't lose it until I'm inside of Evan – for the sake of our… our… ch-children. _Harry coached himself down, away from peaking too soon.

As soon as Draco pulled out of Evan, Harry slid out from behind Evan to take Draco's place. Draco however, settled himself on his knees to Evan's right side, as he then cast the same silent wandless lubrication spell on Harry's cock.

Now that Voldemort had Draco's release (and Draco's Natural Magical Energy) inside of him, his mind began to partially clear. Although he still felt needy, and the sight of Harry, aroused and naked, between his legs was fueling that neediness, Voldemort struggled against it. _Oh Slytherin! If we do this, then Dumbledore will know I allowed Harry, my Worst Mortal Enemy, to fuck me… again! No! I can't allow that. I need to… to… go and kill Dumbledore first! Then… then we can resume these… these… 'activities'!_ Voldemort decided resolutely. But before he could say or do anything, Harry had moved forward and was pressing the tip of his shaft into his twitching entrance.

"Ahhnn! W-Wait!" Voldemort gasped, torn between wanting to stop to kill a particular meddling old coot _first_ and wanting to continue _now_.

Harry paused, groaning at the tight squeeze of Evan's heat against the head of his length. Pretty much every part of him wanted to keep pressing forward, but Evan's abrupt request that he wait, broke through the lustful haze in his mind. He needed to make sure Evan was alright, and that he wasn't doing anything to hurt their children. "Nhh… W-What's wr-wrong, Evan?" Harry gasped out.

"Ssttt!" Voldemort instinctively found himself pressing his hips down onto Harry's shaft, trying to get more of it inside of him, while he attempted to think. _G-Good question… w-why did I want him to s-stop again? Oohhh… f-feels so g-good! _"Nhhh… p-please…" Was all Voldemort could manage, not even sure what it was he really needed, but confident that Harry would provide it.

"D-Draco?" Harry questioned, hoping maybe the blond could figure out what it was Evan was trying to say. Harry found himself unable to think clearly – probably due to a significant amount of blood that typically resided in his head, was now instead concentrated in his 'lower-head', which was begging to be used more.

"I got it, don't worry," Draco said confidently. He leaned forward from where he knelt beside Evan and ran his tongue through Evan's release that had splattered his own belly just moments earlier. "Mmm… is this what you want, Evan?" Draco licked his lips, tasting the sweet saltiness of Evan's release, before leaning back down for some more, slowly swirling his tongue down the boy's belly towards where the boy's cock was again getting hard. "Mmm… want me to get you fully hard again? You'd like that, right?" Draco soothed in a sultry voice as he then moved to lick a firm strip from the base of Evan's cock to the tip, where he proceeded to suck lightly before pressing his tongue into the slit again and repeating the process over and over.

"MMmmnffft! D-Draco! Aahnnh!" Voldemort gasped as his hips shot forward, seeking more of that wet mouth around him. Consequently, the movement of his hips also pressed him further onto Harry's cock.

"Uhhh! E-Evan… C-Can I…" Harry gasped, still trying to hold himself back, in case Evan still wasn't ready for him yet.

"Y-YESSS! Hhnnn! M-More! P-Please!" Voldemort begged, all thoughts of Dumbledore completely forgotten.

Thankful that Evan had given him the go-ahead, Harry carefully pressed forward into the boy. He didn't want to risk hurting him, after all, he was carrying their children, with a risky pregnancy, and not to mention Draco had been somewhat rougher than Harry expected he would be, even though it had been HOT!

Taking deep breaths, Harry continued to slowly push forward until he was fully seated within the boy. He had hoped to give him some time to adjust, but it didn't seem as if Evan was planning on cooperating with that notion as he immediately started writhing below him.

"Ahhnn! P-Please! Please! Hnnn… H-Harry! M-Move!" Voldemort found himself pleading.

"E-Evan… hmm…" Harry gasped. He couldn't wait any longer, and drew his hips backward, before slowly reentering the boy, beginning a steady slow rhythm, one he was sure wouldn't hurt the boy or their children, but the slow pace was torture for him. All he wanted to do was shove forward and lose himself in Evan, but he resisted, with great difficulty – being increasingly wound up with how lust-provoking it was watching Draco continue to suck on Evan's length like it was the most tasty dessert in the world.

"Nnnhh! P-Please! N-Need…nhhh… M-More! …. P-Please! Uhhnn! ….H-Harder! …Nhhh!" Voldemort again begged The-Boy-Who-Was-Going-To-Frustrate-Him-To-Death!

"Ahn… C-Can't… Ev-Evan… I c-can't… Hahhn… D-Don't wanna… h-hurt… nhh… y-you… or… or… the… b-babies…" Harry breathed out between huffs of pleasure.

"Uhnnn! N-Not gonna h-hurt us… Hnnn! P-Please… P-Promise… N-Need this… uhnnn… H-Harder!" Voldemort practically cried in frustration, with Draco's mouth on his length and Harry's cock in his arse. He was being led up heights of pleasure he hadn't known existed, and it was too much, and yet not enough – Harry wasn't even touching that spot inside of him yet, and he was already this lost.

Those desperate words were all Harry needed to hear. Tightening his hold on the boy's thighs and pushing them higher, giving him deeper access to the boy's insides, Harry slammed forward hard – right into the boy's sweet spot.

"UUWWAAA! AAAAHHH! AAAAHHN! Y-YESSS! TH-THERE! AUUHNNN! F-FUUHH! AAAHNN! AAHHHN!" Voldemort keened as Harry's cock rammed into his prostate and continued to assault that spot unrelentingly.

"UHNN! F-FUCK! NNHH! E-EVAN! UHNN! R-Really w-were… Uhnn… m-made… Uhnn… f-for… th-this… Uhnnn!" Harry got out, completely agreeing with Draco's earlier assessment, with each thrust into the sweetly undulating boy beneath him.

"AAAHHNN! C-CLOSE!... UHNNN! Y-YESSS! NNHHH! CLOSE!" Voldemort shrieked as Harry's cock battering against his sweet spot drove his body towards the edge of another climax. "S'GOOD! I… S'CLOSE!... I… I'M… UUHNNN…. I'M… G-GONNA… I…. I…. I'M… G-ONN…. I…. AAAAAAHHHHH!" Voldemort wailed as Harry ground the head of his shaft into that spot**, **forcing the Dark Lord's body into peaking again, his release being readily captured by Draco's waiting mouth.

"EV-! F-FUCK! I'M… AAAAHHN!" Harry shouted as Evan's insides clamped down on his throbbing shaft, pulling his release right out of him, and deep into the boy's channel.

Voldemort allowed Harry to remain within him for several long moments, before he made a sound of protest – partly due to tiredness and partly because he finally remembered about Dumbledore… but sleep was quickly creeping up on him. It was far more of an emotionally charged day than he would have ever expected, and so now, he was _EXHAUSTED_. _That was so worth it, though. I really needed that. Fuck it. Dumbledore can wait until tomorrow. Much later tomorrow, _Were the last thoughts in Voldemort's head, before he fell into a deep slumber.

Harry and Draco withdrew from Evan's body, aware that he had already fallen asleep. Chuckling softly between them at how cute he looked, they again settled on either side of Evan to rest. Their hands found each other and interlocked over Evan's middle, where their unborn children had certainly been well Maintained that day.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, <strong>please review<strong>! I always reply to reviews shortly before I upload the next chapter!


End file.
